TEMPUS VITAE
by cristalsif
Summary: Fuimos enemigos, diferencias tan extensas como larga es nuestra historia, Yo soy Tempus, amiga de los Dragones y ella Vitae, hija de la estirpe de las flores. La sombra de la desgracia que se pierde en la memoria es la razón por la que debemos aliarnos, me pregunto ¿Es esa nuestra única razón? (Natsuki y Shizuru, Tempuria y Elide unidos contra un enemigo común. Los reptilian...)
1. Guardiana de Jade

_**Tempus Vitae**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **Guardiana de Jade**_

Élide solía ser una tierra llena de paz y prosperidad, un lugar donde flores multicolores adornaban cada espacio y los árboles reverdecían. Así grandes y hermosas construcciones de granito delataban su cultura y un importante sentido del equilibrio con la naturaleza, pues esta era una de las características de las que se vanagloriaban los pobladores de aquel reino. Sus habitantes nacían con un don espiritual, uno que les permitía controlar un elemento en particular, siendo los más comunes, aire, agua, fuego y tierra. Dicha habilidad se desarrollaba al igual que un ente llamado elemental, una proyección espiritual de la propia fuerza de voluntad de cada persona, cuanto más fuerte la voluntad, mayor tamaño y capacidad podían desarrollar los elementales que estarían a su eterno servicio, así también variaba el aspecto de la criatura de acuerdo al fulgor y la pureza del corazón del propietario. Por esto, no se hacía extraño ver a cada habitante acompañado por una figura etérea hecha completamente del elemento que controlaba.

Sin embargo, aquella gloriosa y próspera época apenas yacía en la memoria de los mayores, pues 5 años después del nacimiento de la amada hija del Rey Kenji, también sobrevino una deplorable guerra que lo devastó todo e hizo que la prosperidad del ayer, sonara para las nuevas generaciones como un cuento de Hadas. Shizuru Fujino, la heredera al trono, no imaginaba un mundo como el que descrito por su padre, pues desde la más tierna infancia se vio rodeada de militares y olas de destrucción sobre su querida tierra. De Élide solo quedaron los bastiones en los cuatro puntos cardinales, cercados por sus altas e impenetrables murallas se situaba Aurus, la última ciudad erigida del antiguo imperio. En cada bastión reposa una torre lo más cerca posible del cielo, donde las sacerdotisas oran día y noche para mantener el escudo, siendo este y el ejército en pie, la última barrera contra sus enemigos. La corona y las castas nobles del reino yacen en el centro de la ciudad donde se conservan los vestigios de la civilización, así como se asienta el castillo y la corte del Rey.

El enemigo, los hijos de la serpiente quienes se llamaban a sí mismos Reptilian, aparecieron de la noche a la mañana, ganando terreno fácilmente gracias a su poderío. Habían llegado como una plaga desde las tierras altas, no organizados pero numerosos y con una meta clara. Tomar por la fuerza a Élide y al segundo reino, para así recuperar la hegemonía sobre la tierra que un día les hubo pertenecido. Los poblados de los reinos sin resguardo de miralla alguna fueron destruidos mucho antes de que los ejércitos pudieran organizarse, con mayores pérdidas para el reino vecino, Tempuria había sido devastada hasta los cimientos y de sus posibles supervivientes hacía años que no se sabía nada, pues ninguno buscó cobijo bajo las murallas de Aurus. Élides y Tempurias habían sido enemigos durante largas generaciones, ello significaba que las monarquías de ambos reinos guardaban rencillas insalvables, Élide no ofreció ayuda en el caos y Tempuria no la hubiera aceptado, la larga historia de rivalidad entre las naciones superó la necesidad de los tiempos más oscuros. Tal situación lo llevó a la casi extinción y el destierro, de ello ahora se lamentaban los más viejos y llenos de arrepentimientos, entre ellos el Rey de Élide, quien al pasar 10 años de guerra sin ver el triunfo en sus manos, envió hacia tierras vecinas un mensaje, una ofrenda de paz que permitiera a los dos reinos unirse y vencer a un enemigo común, quería pues el Rey Kenji no pasar a la historia como aquel cuya soberbia había erradicado de la faz de la tierra a su pueblo. Pero pasó un quinquenio antes de una respuesta favorable fuera devuelta...

En la sala del trono, donde los reyes llevaban a cabo una reunión decisiva para la guerra, se escuchaba el barullo de los nobles quienes levantaban sus voces en protesta a las recientes palabras del Rey. Los rumores resonaban como la tromba de una tormenta que se avecina, y no era para menos, nadie guardaba fe o buenas ideas sobre los vecinos ausentes cuya respuesta había tardado tanto tiempo.

-¡Guarden silencio!- Alzó la voz sobre todos el Rey. -Son tiempos difíciles, la guerra ha durado más de lo que nuestro pueblo puede soportar… un tratado es indispensable para la supervivencia de Aurus y la recuperación de la extensión completa de Élide- Aquel hombre de larga melena negra, atada por una cinta roja a su espalda, ojos sangría y piel pálida, se impuso ante todos provocando un tenso silencio.

-Sabe su majestad que los Tempuria están extintos y quienes han venido a nosotros en su nombre no han sido de fiar- Alzó la voz el comandante del ejército de Élide, un castaño de ojos grises cuyo escudo de armas adornaba en el peto de su armadura y una capa movía el viento de forma tenue. -Solo buscaban riquezas y renombre, ¡No habrán de engañarnos dos veces!-

-El príncipe Reito tiene razón… no ha nacido en 15 años un solo Tempuria y el resto de ellos fueron asesinados en la noche oscura cuando los Reptilian nos atacaron por primera vez…- Intervino una joven de cabellos verdes y disparejos.

-Las sacerdotisas del templo del oeste le han encontrado… ignoro por qué siendo usted nuestra más poderosa sacerdotisa no previno este hecho- Cuestionó el rey mirando los ojos de la principal sacerdotisa de la orden Vitae, la doncella Margueritte.

-Por la distancia mi señor, si el último hijo del linaje estaba en Tempuria… es difícil que el oráculo observe entre tantos seres la particularidad de su aura… una que seguramente ocultó por su propia seguridad- Evadió ágilmente la mujer, aunque bajo el velo de su manto se asomara una mueca de fastidio.

-Entiendo Sacerdotisa Margueritte- Asintió comprensivo Kenji. -Para la tranquilidad de la corte, la última Tempus ha decidido probar sus habilidades ante nosotros-

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron dejando ver una fémina figura ataviada en prendas militares, era una joven de 20 años. -¿Cómo puedes depositar todas nuestras esperanzas sobre una sola persona?- Replicaba una castaña de belleza etérea, delicada piel broncínea, ojos del más puro rubí, curvas delicadas pero sugerentes bajo la exquisita armadura de elementium púrpura. Un material tan flexible como la tela, pero así mismo tan resistente como el titanio.

-Es una medida necesaria… Shizuru- Refutó poniéndose de pie Kenji Fujino, no le hacía gracia la poco cortés forma de hablar de su hija, algo tan fuera de lo común que atrajo la sorpresa de los presentes.

-Dirás extrema padre. Los Tempuria un día declinaron la alianza que les ofrecimos, éramos incluso enemigos antes de la gran guerra…- Respondió con seriedad. -Quien olvida su pasado, está destinado a cometer los mismos fracasos, no podemos confiar- Refutó nuevamente la castaña con el afán de hacer entrar en razón a su padre, ya tenían suficiente con los enemigos merodeando fuera de gran muralla como para permitir la entrada de viejos rivales en tiempos de vulnerabilidad.

-Debes recordar que tenemos un enemigo en común, juntos prevaleceremos... divididos sucumbiremos con el tiempo- El castaño frunció el ceño con severidad. -Estamos en circunstancias adversas, cercados dentro de nuestra propia ciudad, en un espacio reducido para el crecimiento de nuestra población, los recursos son limitados y las condiciones serán desesperadas si permitimos que esta guerra continúe así durante otro lustro, entiendan que la habilidad del último Tempus es necesaria, así como su ejército- Esta vez volvió la vista sobre la joven heredera al trono. -Conoces mejor que nadie en este salón el poder de aquella criatura...-

Shizuru no apeló ignorancia alguna, eso el padre lo sabía, pero sin pruebas las historias no son más que historias y después de toda una vida de no haber visto un solo dragón o a un tempuria genuino, no esperaba ver al Tempus descendiente de Chronos ofrecer una explicación razonable sobre su desaparición.

-Son solo mitos padre mío, aun así... no sé de qué ejército hablas, su población está diezmada, no se ha visto un solo habitante de ese reino en años- Musitó con sorna Reito. -Sin el cobijo de las grandes murallas, ¿Cómo podrían sobrevivir?-

-Eso se verá hijo mío, ellos poseen aliados tan poderosos como nuestros elementales- Procuró guardar la calma el Rey, ya hablaría con sus hijos en otro momento y en espacios más privados, su altanería no sería pasada por alto.

-¿Un tratado con un aliado que será un lastre? Un montón de nómadas, que se apropien de nuestros víveres al coste de una persona- Se unió Shizuru a su hermano. -No lo veo muy sensato-

Una corta mirada entre ambos, padre e hija, y la princesa de Élide inclinó la cabeza en gesto de sumisión, para yacer a la diestra del Rey y su madre. -El orgullo entiéndase, es un lujo que no podemos darnos… los Tempuria estaban muertos a nuestros ojos, pero hoy hará acto de presencia uno ante nosotros- Musitó por lo bajo a su hija, a lo que Shizuru asintió levemente. Al lado del trono materno, se dejó reposar Reito.

-Somos todo lo que queda de una estirpe, pero por honor y justicia hemos de unirnos a ustedes… el ejército de Tempuria desde ahora está a su disposición majestades- Se escuchó una voz grave provenir del centro de la sala dispersandose en un sin fin de direcciones, pero nada distinto, nadie nuevo estaba en la sala y ninguna voz distinta se atrevería a interrumpir la discusión del rey y sus hijos, casi fue como escuchar a un espíritu.

Ante el silencio y la tensión de los reunidos, otro eco llenó. -Al igual que nuestra eterna lealtad- La misma voz y de la nada se materializó una figura encapuchada, la cual se inclinó inmediatamente como gesto de humildad. Los presentes contuvieron el aliento, esa era una prueba suficiente de los dotes de la familia real, el máximo dominio del Spatium.

-El representante de Tempuria puede ponerse de pie… sean conocidos por mi mandato, que su gente es bienvenida en Aurus y serán tratados como iguales- Hizo un ademán de invitación a sentarse en una de las tres sillas dispuestas en su cercanía.

-Me llamo Natsuki Kuga, soy meramente una de las custodias de aquella a la que esperan- El casco de un material zafirita fue retirado delicadamente por las enguantadas manos de la foránea, se puso de pie, de ese modo una frondosa y oscura melena de tono cobalto se dejó caer exquisitamente sobre la espalda de quien afirmara ser solo una guardiana. Para sorpresa de los presentes se trataba de una chica de aspecto muy joven, puede que más joven que la bella Shizuru pero no menos diestra en el arte de la guerra, todos los reunidos recordaban con amargura como desde los más jóvenes hasta los mayores ahora llevaban en su cinto siempre algún arma. La guerrera tenía una expresión pétrea pero finas facciones, piel blanca como la nieve y delicadas curvas en un cuerpo atlético. Obviando las miradas absortas en su aspecto, la habitante de Tempuria señaló con su mano enguantada hacia las puertas del salón. -Mi señora aguarda- Hermosos ojos de color jade apuntó Shizuru en su fuero interno, disimulando la mirada crítica de la cual hizo objeto a la desconocida.

-¡Abran las puertas!- Ordenó con premura el monarca.

El tiempo quiso detenerse para dar la bienvenida a su señora, el líquido de los vasos ya no obedeció a las leyes naturales, quedaron cristalizados como si fueran de hielo, yacieron vinos a medio verter, las uvas quedaron suspendidas en el aire, como si toda la mecánica natural del universo se hubiera detenido en esa sala, incluso el fuego parecía de papel estancado en un instante, en un fotografía tridimensional. Salvo los respiros y mentes de los presentes, copas y sonidos, incluso los barullos impertinentes fueron acallados cuando ingresó a la sala una dama ataviada con las más fina seda de color madreperla y las insignias con el emblema del dragón y el reloj de arena de la casa de Tempuria, la mujer de noble cuna cubría su rostro con velos vaporosos dejando apenas a la vista unos preciosos iris violáceos y una finas cejas de tono rojizo, vestida en tales atuendos comprendieron pronto y por la tonalidad de su cinto que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de la sacerdotisa del fuego eterno, aun en el centro de la sala todo en derredor de ella continuaba flotando como si la gravitación no existiera en su presencia.

Tras la adornada llegada de la Tempus, los Élide notaron la presencia de una silenciosa persona en las cercanías de la Reina invitada, era una doncella de aspecto felino con ojos dorados como el oro, con negros y alborotados cabellos puntiagudos dirigidos hacia atrás, además de dos largas trenzas desperdigadas sobre su espalda, la chica de delgada y delicada figura cargaba una enorme espada como si de una pluma se tratara. La impresionante arma era un mandoble de Ambarium reforzado y la chica, resultaba ser una maestra del viento cortante, justamente por ello a diferencia de la joven Kuga, Mikoto no contaba con una armadura que le impidiera movilidad a su cuerpo, simplemente le protegía un peto negro fijado por cinturones a la altura del pecho y que además mantenían sujeta en su espalda la funda mágica de su espada, tenía el vientre descubierto y unos pantalones negros, además de botas metálicas y rodilleras. La joven si bien no decía mucho, no dejaba pasar una sola circunstancia en aquel espacio, era claro que se trataba de la guardia personal de la princesa Tempus y ello era de extrañar para los reyes, pues esperaban a un grupo más grande, no una escolta de apenas dos personas.

-Me siento honrada de estar en su presencia… Soy Mai Tokiha, la última Tempus… aguarda en mí la esperanza de haber dado suficiente testimonio de mi estirpe. Pues ha sido gracias a ello que he conseguido reunir de nuevo a mi pueblo, esperando unir fuerzas con la nación de Élide para derrotar a nuestro enemigo común y una vez así, nuestros reinos crezcan bien juntos- La reina y sacerdotisa inclinó su cabeza con protocolo, dejando a la vista un par de mechones rojizos, más solo cuando retiró el velo de su rostro la fina y hermosa faz de la Tokiha maravilló a los presentes.

Las tres Tempuria tomaron lugar en los sitios que les correspondiera de acuerdo a la voluntad del Rey, quedando así al mismo nivel de la familia real de Élide. Para muchos, aquel gesto era la palpable evidencia de la falta de temple de sus monarcas desgastados ya por los años y la guerra. ¿Cómo osaban rendir tributo a una civilización que había perecido con la llegada de los Reptilian? Se preguntaban la mayoría de los nobles que representaban las 8 castas nobles con salvedad de algunos más prudentes y silenciosos, lo que en verdad esperaban que la alianza tuviera lugar y fuese exitosa. Una vez en su asiento, Mai hizo un leve ademán con su mano e inmediatamente todo volvió todo a la normalidad, de tal manera que las leyes naturales siguieran su curso. Las protocolarias y extensas presentaciones de cada uno de los miembros de la corte, duró lo suyo. Esto por alguna razón molestaba la guardiana de la realeza Tempuria, o así lo notaba Shizuru en su ceño fruncido. No negaría que la impactante entrada de los invitados y ahora aliados le llamó la atención, no por la demostración de poder, era por la particular y silenciosa mujer a su lado que ni una mirada le dedicaba, se notaba sumergida en un mar de cavilaciones. Esto claramente molestó a la castaña, no había sitio en el que su presencia pudiera ser ignorada, no sólo por ser la heredera al trono a pesar de Reito, era su belleza la que encandilaba a las masas y le hacía merecedora de infinitos pretendientes. Pero su porte de nada le servía ante una simple guardiana que no hacía el menor esfuerzo por principiar alguna conversación y que el paso del tiempo fuese ligeramente más tolerable, tampoco evitaba pasar de largo la vista sobre ella como si fuera uno más de los enseres inanimado de la estancia y eso era indignante.

-Espero el viaje no haya sido muy largo- Se atrevió a expresar Kenji, mientras como parte del recibimiento algunas bailarinas ofrendaban una danza del vientre en presencia de los ilustres invitados y tenía lugar un gran festín. El recinto se llenó de susurros, levemente disimulados por la música.

-No lo ha sido, su majestad… los Dragones de Natsuki son muy veloces- Respondió Mai con tranquilidad.

-¿Viajaron en Dragones?- Intervino en la conversación Shizuru, recordando que hacía más de 15 años estas criaturas no se dejaban ver sobre los cielos lejanos de la frontera de Élide. -¿No estan extintos?-

-Así como sus majestades y los habitantes de Élide nacen con un elemental, una figura que sabe representar su alma a través del control de un elemento…- Murmuró la voz grave de Natsuki. -Los habitantes de Tempuria, en cuya población es muy reducida la capacidad de manipular el tiempo y el espacio, siendo esta una habilidad que solo posee la familia real. Los Dioses fueron benévolos… cada habitante natural de nuestro reino, nace destinado a un huevo de Dragón. Este rompe el cascarón el día que nace un hijo de Tempuria, crece a la velocidad que su portador, se desarrolla y muere con su propietario… somos hermanos de los dragones, en tanto viva nuestro pueblo lo harán los dragones con nosotros- La presión de las finas manos sobre los descansabrazos del asiento que ocupaba, delató ante los suspicaces ojos de Shizuru el enfado contenido en las posteriores palabras. -Sin embargo cuando el ataque de los Reptilian tomó por sorpresa nuestras tierras, los templos fueron saqueados y los Huevos de numerosos habitantes fueron destruidos. Por esta razón hay un alto índice de esterilidad en nuestro pueblo, son los hijos no natos de los dragones, hijos de Tempuria que no nacerán. Esto es lo que impide nuestra recuperación, hasta que no mueran los asesinos de aquello inocentes, las almas no tomaran su cauce natural y nosotros viviremos muchos más años de soledad-

-Si es tan precaria su situación ¿Por qué rechazaron el tratado años atrás? Se hubieran evitado muchas muertes- Intervino la Reina en la conversación, cosa que consideró un verdadera imprudencia Kenji, sujetó la mano de su esposa pero la pregunta ya estaba hecha.

-Porque toda la monarquía fue asesinada ese día y yo era solo una niña pequeña… mis padres sacrificaron su vida deteniendo el tiempo del reino entero, para poder rescatar los restantes Huevos de Dragón y que las personas pudieran escapar, así daban una luz de esperanza a Tempuria con su sacrificio, por lealtad nuestra gente no serviría a nadie más y sin una cabeza visible era imposible acceder a ningún tratado- Mai miró con tristeza a los monarcas. -Los Tempuria se replegaron a las altas montañas del sur, donde los Reptilian no pudieran alcanzarlos… nos convertimos en nómadas, hasta hace 5 años, la Guardiana de Jade agrupó a nuestro pueblo en la ciudad de Helios, donde actualmente habita nuestra gente-

-Hemos vigilado su territorio, ¿Dónde pudieron asentar una ciudad?- Cuestionó Reito con gesto incrédulo.

-¿Por qué cree usted que lo haríamos en tierra?- Dijo Natsuki sin disimulada molestia, la discreción del príncipe Reito había sido grande, vigilar, yacer sobre su tierra, era un ofensa considerable, aun así procuró suavizar la voz. -Helios, es una ciudad flotante- La peliazul suspiró pesadamente antes de beber de su copa hasta el final, mientras la silenciosa guardiana de traje negro devoraba los alimentos sin ningún recato. -Nuestra ciudad se posicionará sobre Aurus y completará el ovoide del escudo con los rezos de nuestras sacerdotisas… los regimientos de nuestro ejército, así como los dragones supervivientes estarán a su lado en batalla- Natsuki se puso de pie, altiva como era, miró a los monarcas con molestia mal disimulada. -Nosotros no nos unimos a Élide porque estemos en desventaja Majestades, lo hacemos en igualdad de condiciones, puede que incluso en unas superiores… por aire, por tierra… aun sin sus amados elementales o el poder sobre el tiempo y el espacio… Tempuria hará la diferencia- Sin más salió de la sala, sin siquiera dirigir un venía al grupo de sangre real.

-¿Cómo se atreve?- Se puso de pie Reito, dispuesto a hacer que la guardiana se tragara sus palabras. Pero la mano de Kenji le detuvo, sujetándole firmemente por el hombro. -Una plebeya dirigiéndose así a nosotros-

-Mai Hime, ¿No está usted indignada por la actitud de Kuga?- Preguntó Shizuru, disimulando perfectamente su molestia ante las palabras de la guerrera.

-No… Natsuki es así, fue criada para ser algo salvaje...- Sonrió a modo de disculpa. Pero los monarcas le miraron sin entender del todo a que se refería. -Natsuki no fue criada por nuestra gente, si no por dragones, vivió hasta los 11 años en la ciudad flotante en completa soledad. Solo después de superar numerosas pruebas los Dragones Sagrados le permitieron salir de la ciudad en busca de nuestro pueblo. Shizuru Hime ella es el legendario Guardián Esmeralda, ella fue la persona que envió los emisarios para solicitar la alianza con Élide… para Natsuki, ambos reinos son uno, como los dragones y los Tempuria o los elementales y los Élide, pero su enfado es justificado- La pelirroja inclinó la cabeza con pesar. -A través de la muestra de los dones que han presenciado, ella pudo escuchar su conversación previa… las mofas que hicieron sobre nuestro pueblo…- Sorprendentemente a la vista de los reyes, una sonrisa sincera manó de los labios de la joven Tempus. -Pero yo entiendo sus razones para dudar de Tempuria, los antiguos reyes no actuaron amigablemente con Élide, y nosotros hemos mantenido oculto nuestro poder a la espera del momento adecuado… por favor, disculpen a Natsuki-

-Estoy contento de haber tratado con Mai Hime directamente… seguramente su serenidad y sabiduría guíe adecuadamente a Tempuria a un nuevo periodo de prosperidad, de la mano de sus nuevos amigos… consideren Élide su hogar- Dijo con toda solemnidad el Kenji.

-Se lo agradezco… mi Lord, nuestro pueblo sabrá responder a su hospitalidad- Respondió Mai a la amabilidad del Rey con una sonrisa.

-0-0-0-

Apoyaba la espalda en la pared de una de las enormes columnas del castillo de Aurus, cerraba sus ojos para ver más allá de lo que una persona común pueda ver, a lo lejos en las estepas que aunque calcinadas por las batallas, comenzaban a reverdecer otra vez. Allí donde la mitad de su alma surcaba los cielos, a través de cuyos ojos podía mirar.

-Durhan…- Susurró al viento muy quedo, aunque él estuviera a miles de Kilómetros podría oírla siempre y donde fuera.

 _-¿Si mi ama?-_ Escuchó una voz grave llegar a su oído.

-¿Qué piensas de los Élide?- Preguntó a su fiel Dragón de hielo.

 _-Es una ciudad hermosa, hay personas de corazón puro, cuyos elementales son límpidos y fuertes. Aunque su gente está plagada de miedo están en capacidad de enfrentarlo.-_ Si aquel dragón pudiera sonreír lo hubiese hecho. _-Sin embargo debo advertir que la desesperanza ha sumido en la oscuridad a algunos de ellos, flaquea su voluntad y esto debilita a sus elementales-_

-Entiendo- Suspiró largamente.

 _-¿Algo preocupa a mi ama? Noto confusión y angustia en sus emociones-_ Se atrevió a decir con humildad.

-Al fin la he conocido Duran… a la chica del elemental Vitae, no sé porque esperaba que fuera menos... mmm- Se lo pensó un poco.

 _-¿Menos que mi señora?-_ Aquel era en verdad un dragón muy paciente, con Natsuki había que serlo.

-Menos ególatra, menos orgullosa... hubiera querido que fuera más gentil... después de todo me tengo que casar con ella- No tuvo tiempo de aguardar por la respuesta de Duran, el filo de una daga pasó muy cerca de ella, si no se hubiera movido unos centímetros seguramente hubiera atravesado su corazón.

-Ara... así que esa es la razón por la que Natsuki ha ocultado su verdadera identidad- La princesa Shizuru emergió de entre las sombras, estaba muy claro quien había sido artífice del ataque.

-No sé de qué me habla- Natsuki desvió la mirada al horizonte, hizo caso omiso del intento homicida de su interlocutora.

-Esperaba que usara su habilidad para detener el tiempo con la daga, pero tiene unos reflejos excelentes he de admitir- La sonrisa de la castaña perturbo un poco a la de ojos verdes.

-Tal don le pertenece a la princesa Tempus, a Mai Tokiha- Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse con una intensidad insospechada. -Tan solo hubiere logrado matarme si es eso lo que buscaba probar- Natsuki tiró la capa blanca hacia atrás al posar su mano enguantada en su cintura como un gesto altivo.

-Me insulta Milady...- La sonrisa de Shizuru se evaporó, tornándose en un rostro serio. Dio un salto y yació de pie en la baranda, balanceándose peligrosamente entre el abismo y la seguridad de aquel balcón. -He leído todo cuanto hay disponible en la biblioteca real acerca de los Tempuria, Mai Hime no ha podido bajo ningún concepto invocar su poder- Mencionó secamente.

-Majestad le ruego vuelva a la seguridad- Musitó Natsuki preocupada, si la princesa caía estaba claro a quien culparía de su muerte y el tratado se vendría abajo. -No... no entiendo de lo que habla- La guardiana hizo ademán de acercarse para auxiliar a la terca mujer, pero esta suspendió un pie en el aire, haciendo más peligrosos los malabares. -Está bien... aquí me quedo- Dio unos pasos atrás.

-Ara, Natsuki es una buena chica- Dijo Shizuru divertida al ver que en esas circunstancias podía aprovecharse un poco de la gruñona guerrera.

La aludida se sonrojó violentamente. -Yo... ¡Yo no soy un perro!...- Recuperó la compostura. -Por favor explíquese alteza, ignoro de que incapacidad habla... su majestad Mai Hime es más capaz de lo que creen-

-Verás- Shizuru deslizó sus dedos sobre la barbilla en una pose pensativa, como si olvidara sus malabares y Natsuki tragó saliva. -Los Tempuria tienen que ver aquello que han de encantar... o conocerlo muy bien, dicho de otro modo. Tenías que estar desde antes en la sala para poder manipularla, pero Mai Hime ingresó solo hasta que las puertas estuvieron abiertas y los objetos se detuvieron un segundo antes de que pudiera mirar todo en su interior, Natsuki en cambio ya había memorizado el espacio- Shizuru sonrió victoriosa, con euforia se balanceaba de un lado a otro como si caminase en tierra firme y ello tenía los nervios de Natsuki a punto de colapsar.

-¡Esta bien! Lo admito, yo soy la última descendiente de la casa real de Tempus y Mai mi sacerdotisa más confiable... no me fiaba un pelo de ustedes y quería ver en otra postura a mi prometida, pero por favor ¡Bájate de ahí!- Confesó al final.

-¿Prometida?- Shizuru enarco las cejas un momento. -¿De quién habla Kuga?-

-¿De quién más? De usted- Natsuki miró con extrañeza a la heredera. -... No sé si ha leído la alianza a la que nosotros nos acogimos, esa que enviaron años atrás y que ha llegado hasta mis manos hace poco, no pretendemos acabar con los Reptilian solo para empezar otra guerra con ustedes, unidos nuestros lazos los Tempuria y los Élide serán un solo pueblo- Los hombros levantados y la expresión indiferente de Natsuki lo dijo todo, poco le importaba casarse.

Shizuru en cambio por primera vez en su vida abría los ojos con incredulidad. -Ignoro el contenido de aquel acuerdo... ¿Cómo fiarme de la palabra de una desconocida?-

-Si no se fía de mí, lea usted misma el manuscrito- Natsuki extrajo de sus ropas un papiro en el que estaba plasmado sobre resina el sello del rey Kenji y decía...

 _ **-Por la presente yo el Rey Kenji Fujino VIII, hijo de Hiro Fujino IV y Rey de Élide os ofrezco una alianza que sea duradera entre nosotros, mediante la cual compartamos nuestros conocimientos y así nuestras tierras no estén divididas. Tal pacto se logre y que el legado sea uno, a través de la unión entre nuestros linajes, con el único deseo de formar un solo pueblo y que la paz llegué por fin a nuestros reinos. Sean los herederos a la corona de nuestras casas quienes deban desposarse, por ende las nupcias han de contraerse cuando nuestros hijos tengan la edad propicia para ello...-**_ Leyó en voz alta la castaña, haciendo omisión de la subsiguiente diplomacia contenida en el papel.

Natsuki sonrió divertida mientras Shizuru releía una y otra vez el documento. -Tengo entendido que Shizuru Hime es la hija menor del Rey Kenji, pero aun así la heredera ya que usted entre sus descendientes es la portadora del elemental Vitae... y como yo soy hija única, la edad para desposar según ambos reinos son los 18 años y yo los cumpliré dentro de un mes-

-¿Cómo puede decirlo tan olímpicamente?- Shizuru bajo del balcón y tomó asiento en el borde, cuestión peligrosa, pero si menos arriesgada teniendo en cuenta que una de sus manos blancas se apoyó en una de las columnas.

-La verdad prefiero mil veces desposarla a usted, que al impertinente de su hermano...- Natsuki se acercó más tranquila sabiendo a salvo a la princesa de Élide, pero no imaginó tan mala reacción de su contraparte.

-Tristemente yo no tengo variedad de opciones para elegir... usted carece de todo tipo de modales- Musitó con desdén Shizuru en un intento por redimir a su hermano, Reito no era como esa Tempuria lo describía.

Natsuki frunció el ceño. -Yo carezco de modales, a mi suerte eso tiene cura... su grosería es insalvable- La peliazul se mordió los labios, de seguir así aquel matrimonio sería intolerable, por lo que intento mejorar su discurso. -No hay tiempo para tanto protocolo con la guerra que tenemos encima... yo no he de tocar uno solo de sus cabellos si es lo que le preocupa, no hay para mí idea más aborrecible que esa- La forma de arreglar las cosas que tenía Natsuki, realmente no era la más diplomática o bien se prestaba para serías mal interpretaciones.

La ofensa que resentía la castaña llegaba a niveles insospechados, ¿Cómo se atrevía esa forastera a desdeñar su encanto y las posibles mieles de su amor en el lecho? Entonces dio sin pensar una respuesta al ardid de la joven Tempus. -Pues sepa usted que yo prefiero desposar a su impostora-

-Pues bien, que siga la farsa... Mai es toda suya- Respondió Natsuki enfadada. No solo el ego de la princesa de Élide se vio afectado. -Tenga una buena noche Milady, que de esas se nota en usted son pocas... que agrio carácter tiene- Mucho antes de que Shizuru pudiera objetar, Natsuki saltó desde lo alto de la torre.

El gritillo de la ojirubí no se hizo esperar, pero al mirar abajo desde la seguridad del balcón... vio una alargada figura de color blanco como la nieve atrapar en vuelo a la imprudente princesa de Tempuria, era un imponente dragón de escamas perladas. Como le hubiera gustado ver de cerca a tan misteriosa criatura, ahora comprendía la majestuosidad que desprendían aquellos seres.

Suspiró aliviada sin prestar mayor importancia al acto casi suicida de la... ¿Princesa? Ahora lo entendía, Natsuki era la reina de Tempuria dado que sus padres murieron en el aquel nefasto día oscuro. -Acabo... de pelearme con alguien mayor en jerarquía dentro de...- Negó con la cabeza. -En lo que a mí respecta ella no es ninguna reina, es tan solo una guardiana común y corriente- Se dio media vuelta en cuanto perdió de vista a Natsuki, comenzó a descender de la torre y reflexionando sobre su conversación, se escuchó el eco enojado que ascendía desde las escaleras. -Agria dice... ¡si la que tiene cara de limón todo el tiempo es ella!-


	2. Edicto

_**Tempus Vitae**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 _ **Edicto**_

-¡¿Qué tú hiciste queeeee?!- Por primera vez en una de las habitaciones del gran palacio de Élide se escuchó un estruendo insospechado, tras la poco delicada voz de una doncella. Algunos guardias miraron asustados la puerta de la alcoba real, destinada a la supuesta Tempus, la Reina de Tempuria. Los guardias no tuvieron más opción que callar y continuar su ronda, sin saber los hechos que acontecían dentro de la alcoba, pues solo quienes yacían dentro entendían la gravedad de las circunstancias.

-OI! ¡¿Eres animal o qué?! Eso dolió... ouuu- Natsuki se sobaba la cabeza donde un enorme chichón crecía y una lágrima de dolor amenazaba con salir. Mikoto se cruzaba de brazos cerca de la puerta con su mutismo habitual, aunque una pequeña sonrisa nacía en su rostro por el desarrollo de las circunstancias.

 _-"Es Natsuki después de todo, pero esta vez sí que lo ha hecho en grande..."-_ Se reía para sus adentros la Minagi, mientras desviaba la vista sobre las cintas de su peto y se ocupaba de retirarlas, así como acomodar su espada en un sitio donde pudiera alcanzarla a la mayor brevedad posible.

-¿Quieres echar por tierra nuestros esfuerzos?- Decía la de ojos lila sobándose la mano con la que golpeó en la cabeza a Natsuki. _-"Si que tiene la cabeza dura"-_

-Mai deja que te explique... ella no quiere desposarme, ha dicho que tú- Intentaba justificarse sin mucho éxito.

-No soy tarada Natsuki... escuché tu relato con lujo de detalles- La joven de cabellos naranjas miró con incredulidad a su amiga. -Puedo entender que le confesaras la verdad a Shizuru Hime, eres muy mala mintiendo a decir verdad...- La mirada de Mai comenzaba a asustar a Natsuki, así como su tono de voz a tornarse más espeluznante. -Pero de ahí a que YO me tenga que casar con ella es...- En esas circunstancias las dos pasaron desapercibida, la expresión disgustada de Mikoto...

-Vamos Mai, si ella no es fea- Negoció Natsuki rápidamente.

-Si no niego que es de las mujeres más bellas que he visto pero...- Mai desvió la mirada sobre Mikoto, pero esta le daba la espalda.

-Serás Mai Hime de Élide... suena bien el titulo ¿No?-

-También está en muy buena posición pero...- Volvió a responder mecánicamente la sacerdotisa.

-Si no le enseñas como se hacen los bebés en Tempuria te ahorraras un doloroso parto y criar niños- Seguía apuntando ventajas la Kuga con fingido desinterés.

-Muy práctico si pero...- Mai comenzaba a preocuparse por el prolongado silencio de la otra guerrera.

-Y además...- Natsuki ya parecía vendedor de puerta a puerta.

-¡¿Me vas a dejar hablar Kuga?!-

-Err si mi querida y adoradisima Mai, soy toda oídos...- Natsuki se paralizó pensando que otro golpe rectificador de conducta patentado por Mai Tokiha la dejaría medio tonta, pero increíblemente la de cabellos naranja se contuvo.

-Aunque ella esté de acuerdo y tú pretendas seguir jugando a ser solo una guardiana y guerrera cool... yo- Un tinte sonrosado apareció en las mejillas de Mai. -... yo ya estoy casada- Recogió con la mano izquierda la alargada manga de su atuendo, hasta mostrar en su firme brazo derecho la prenda de su unión matrimonial, una joya de brazalete que simboliza entre los amigos de los dragones, el lazo irrompible que brilla solo ante el amor sincero.

Natsuki abrió los ojos como si fueran a salirse de sus cuencas. -No contaba con eso... y como siempre andas tan tapada nunca iba a verlo-

-Soy una sacerdotisa ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué andara semidesnuda por la vida?- Dijo contrariada la de cabellos naranja. -No es normal que yo usé ropas tan nudistas, claro salvo en los rituales de oración. Cantar durante tanto tiempo es algo agotador si se tiene mucha ropa encima-

-Tienes razón... ¿Ahora cómo vamos a resolverlo?- Hablaba en voz alta la peliazul, estrujándose el puente de la nariz con expresión torturada.

-¿Vamos? Eso me suena a manada- Mai se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a Natsuki.

-Por favor Mai ayúdame y te quiero hasta que seas viejita- Suplicó Natsuki, realmente tenía el cerebro frito y no se le ocurría ninguna idea para resolver el lío en el que se había metido.

-Tengo una idea- Musitó la pelinaranja con pose pensativa. -¿Confías en mí?-

-Err...- La Kuga dudo un instante ante esa picara mirada en los ojos lila, eso siempre era algo de temer o síntoma de una tragedia mayor

-Haber Natsuki ¿Hace cuantos años nos conocemos?- Levantó una ceja Mai.

-Cu..cuatro-

-¿Quién se ha aguantado tu humor de ogro todos esos años?- La mirada inquisidora de la chica fue algo... persuasiva.

-¡Oiiii! No tengo tan mal carácter y Si... si confió en ti Mai- Para Natsuki ya nada podría ser peor que romper un tratado único en la historia y que además les costaría una guerra o el vivir exiliados eternamente en el cielo. -Por cierto, ¿No me dirás con quién te matrimoniaste?-

-Jajaja no voy a decirte... por eso he dicho que debes confiar en mí- Mai miró divertidamente a su amiga, no es que fuera un secreto de estado pero por su juventud la mayoría de personas jamás hubiera imaginado que ella estuviese casada, solo tenía 19 años y bueno, esa persona siempre estaba a su lado. En tiempos de guerra como aquellos encontrar a la persona amada ya era de por sí un regalo divino, por eso no dudó en unir sus lazos en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad para poder compartir su vida con esa persona. A fin de cuentas nadie tiene la vida comprada y el tiempo es algo efímero.

-No es justo, quiero saberlo... somos amigas ¡Me merezco saberlo!- Se quejó la peliazul, cruzándose de brazos y con un involuntario puchero. - _"Aun con todo ¿Qué idea loca se le ha ocurrido a Mai?"_ ¿Y si lo apostamos en un pulso?- Levantó su mano dispuesta a estrecharla en un firme trato para apostar la verdad sobre el esposo de Mai.

-¿Chicas... no creen que deberían dormir?- La voz tranquila de Mikoto interrumpió a ambas amigas, antes de que corrieran una mesa para ver definida la prueba y por ende la apuesta.

-A veces parece que estás y no estas Mikoto- La sonrisa de Mai se amplió considerablemente.

-Es mi labor protegerte, pero no quiero incomodar- La aludida desvió la mirada a otro lado, tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

- _"Siempre se ve como una jovencita por su estatura pero... cuesta creer que tiene la misma edad que yo"_ Mikoto tiene razón... nos vemos chicas, mañana será un gran día- Dijo Natsuki antes de salir por la ventana, las otras acostumbradas a la forma de entrar y salir de los cuartos que tenía su amiga, simplemente se despidieron con un ademán.

Una vez a solas en el cuarto Mikoto tomó asiento en el lecho. -¿Por qué no le has dicho la verdad?- Abrazó por la espalda a la de cabellos naranja y puso la barbilla en su hombro. -¿Te apena esto que somos? O ¿Realmente te gusta Fujino?- Gruñó al final...

Por toda respuesta Mai ladeó el rostro y depositó sus labios sobre los de la morena. -Jamás me avergonzaría Mikoto, no tienes que sentir celos... a quien amo es a ti- Con sus dedos acarició gentilmente la mejilla de la guerrera sin evitar sonreír divertida, no muy en el fondo le complacían los celos de su amada. -Pero tiene su gracia hacer que Natsuki use el cerebro de vez en cuando... seguramente sus neuronas se están tostando del esfuerzo- Volvió a besar a su amada con una pasión que decía cuan deseosa estaba de volver a probar las mieles y la piel de la pelinegra. Lentamente se inclinaron sobre la cama y las prendas cayeron a su paso, para que dos con cuerpo de mujer y una misma alma volviesen a consumar su amor. Amor del que solo serían testigo las cortinas que ondeaban con el viento, el lecho que les daba cobijo y la luna que en el cielo con sus tenues rayos iluminaba sus cuerpos, esos que se fundían a besos, a caricias, al contacto de sus pieles, de sus corazones latiendo al unísono.

.

.

.

Con la llegada del día siguiente, a lo lejos y en lo alto del cielo azul, apenas opacado por pequeñas nubes que parecieran de algodón, se observaba una gran urbe flotante en lento movimiento dirigido hacia Aurus. Los habitantes del reino Élide no daban crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, así como a la gran armada compuesta de figuras draconianas que volaban y sobre ellas, en sus monturas los fieros guerreros sobrevivientes de Tempuria. Los niños de Aurus reían y saltaban expectantes ante la llegada de aquellos seres de los que oyeron tan solo a través de cuentos. Las mujeres se miraban abrumadas por el paso de la caravana de dragones, pero recelosas por el arribo que suponía la llegada de gentes extrañas; y el ejército de Élide aguardaba con fingida calma, alertas por si se tratara de una invasión.

El recelo y la desconfianza nacían en silencio entre los habitantes de ambos pueblos, ocultos por los festejos y el intercambio cultural que la llegada de los Tempuria suscitaba. Hubieron juegos pirotécnicos, danzas y banquetes en todo el reino, sería el culmen de la ceremonia, la perfecta sincronización de Helios con Aurus, que conjugados los cánticos de las sacerdotisas completarían el ovoide del escudo. Mientras las gentes llegaban al sitio de reunión en la plaza central de la ciudad amurallada, donde los monarcas de ambos reinos darían la bienvenida a los nuevos aliados. En la tienda de campaña dispuesta en el centro por cuestiones logísticas tenía lugar una plática entre el Rey Kenji y la joven Tempus, Mai Tokiha.

Fuera de la tienda y vagando como alma en pena, una peliazul ostentando su armadura negra y una capa blanca, caminaba de un lado a otro. -¿De qué tanto hablarán? _"¿Mai qué será lo que tienes planeado?"_ \- Decía para sí misma la guardiana esmeralda.

-¿Kuga planea hacer una zanja en el piso o es impresión mía?- Una voz cantarina y suave, pero llena de desdén, fue escuchada por Natsuki. Una vez desvió la mirada, se encontró con la princesa de tan noble reino, cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa burlona.

-Fujino, Fujino...- Rodó los ojos verdes llenos de veneno sobre la castaña. -Otro defecto a añadir a la numerosa lista, entrometerse en los asuntos ajenos no es propio de una princesa ¿O sí?-

Shizuru contuvo un gruñido, se sabía observada por su querido pueblo, por lo que sonrió con tranquilidad aunque quisiera retar a duelo a Kuga ahí mismo. -Es de lo más divertido fufufu, ver la forma primitiva en que se mueve Milady, no tiene nada que envidiarle a un simio-

Natsuki le dio la espalda a Shizuru, con lo que la última dio por ganada aquella corta batalla verbal. Pese a todo la peliazul se dirigió al trono que había sido dispuesto para ella en un gran palco de madera. _-"¿Cómo puede ser tan insoportable una chica tan bonita? BAKA ella no es en lo absoluto hermosa... digo algún defecto físico ha de tener_ "- Tan enfurruñada estaba la joven que no se percató de la presencia de la Reina.

-¿Ha tenido un mal día comandante Kuga?- Musitó una voz tan dulce como la que había oído segundos atrás, solo que sin atisbo alguno de reproche.

-Bastante malo, no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche y luego viene a molestarme esa insoportable princesa ¿Quién se cree que es? Una corona no lo es todo en la vida- Respondió mecánicamente y con pasmosa sinceridad.

-Ara, eso es un poco difícil de creer... Shizuru suele ser muy amable con las personas ¿Habrá hecho algo para indisponerla tanto en su contra comandante?- Cuestionó la reina con un tono de voz comprensivo, era casi un arrullo.

-Creo que me ha malinterpretado... dije cosas que no quería decir y es que realmente no quise insinuar que fuera poco agraciada, de hecho es muy...- Algo hizo clic en la mente de Natsuki, que no tardó en mirar a su interlocutora. -¡Majestad!- Al fin se percató de que hablaba con la monarca de Élide y un abrumador ardor llenó su cara. -Disculpe yo no quise insinuar que su hija...- No sabía cómo sacar la pata del hueco profundo en el que la había metido.

-Natsuki tiene sus encantos, es sumamente tierna fufufu...- Se rió discretamente la mujer que más parecía una versión madura de Shizuru, solo que con los cabellos negros como la noche y los ojos azules como el zafiro. Tenía una elegancia que hacía parecer cualquier tipo de protocolo, una práctica de bueyes. -Me parece que con una disculpa de su parte sería más que suficiente para resolver este altercado comandante-

-¿Disculparme Majestad? Pero si ella no dudó en insultarme y hoy con más ganas...- Negaba con la cabeza la ojiverde. -Si la ofendida soy yo ¿Por qué voy a disculparme primero? Después de todo a ella le pareció tan... _"Tan inconcebible la idea de desposarme..."_ \- Pensó con cierto desazón. -... tan terrible el tratado que es... una humillación para mí y mi gente-

-Ara, así que por eso usted consideró buena idea atacar la innegable belleza de Shizuru...- Musitó curiosa la reina, no por nada su hija había heredado la gracia de sus curvas, sus facciones y mucho de su encanto. También le resultaba increíble a la reina que Kuga no sucumbiera a la arrebatadora apariencia de su hija.

 _-"No si le hice parecer que tocarla era una idea aborrecible... visto así se oye terrible"_ Exactamente- Mintió tratando de desviar el rostro a otra parte. -Es complicado disculparse con ella su majestad, cuando no ha hecho otra cosa que ofender a Tempuria, a quien yo debo total lealtad-

-Entiendo la dificultad, pero aconsejo a la comandante que separé sus relaciones personales con mi hija de los asuntos políticos... de otro modo este problema será grave más que solo para Shizuru y Natsuki- Apuntó con seriedad la reina, volviendo la vista al frente donde la gente ocupaba cada espacio, no cabía ya ni una aguja.

-Le agradezco el consejo majestad- No tuvo más opción que mostrar gratitud la Kuga, despues de todo la hermosa pelinegra tenía un no sé qué, que le confería autoridad... una casi materna. Natsuki la contempló un momento más largo ¿Así sería su propia madre la reina Saeko si viviera? ¿Tan graciosa y tan dulce como la mujer que le habló?

-Shizuma...- La reina interrumpió las cavilaciones de la joven, pues se sabía observada.

-¿He?- Salió de sus elucubraciones con un bochornoso sonrojo.

-Natsuki puede llamarme por mi nombre... Shizuma está bien-

-Pe...pero- Tartamudeó Natsuki. ¿No era esa demasiada confianza?

-Ara, cualquiera diría que la comandante gusta de mí... oh qué problema sería si el rey se enterara- Sonrió internamente Shizuma, cuando por fuera ejecutaba teatralmente una expresión de pena. -En mi años más mozos tal vez Natsuki tuviera alguna oportunidad ¿Pero no es algo impropio ahora que estoy casada?-

-Cre...creo que voy a tomar el aire- Ahora realmente era un tomate humano, le brillaban en rojo intenso hasta las orejas. Natsuki se puso de pie cual resorte, con la idea de poner distancias, era como si la silla le quemara las posaderas.

Una mano suave la sujetó, evitando su abrupta partida. -Natsuki no tolera una pequeña broma fufufu- Dijo risueña la ojiazul. -No debe marcharse, ya llega a nuestro lado, su joven reina en compañía de mi amado esposo-

Los tronos fueron ocupados con Kenji a la cabeza, en el centro de los otros, la reina a su lado derecho. Junto a Shizuma estaban dispuestos los tronos para Natsuki, Mai y finalmente Mikoto. A la izquierda del Rey, yacían Shizuru, Reito y Margueritte. Estaba muy bien pensada la ubicación, ya que daría una noticia que quizás no sería muy bien tomada por ambos bandos. Todas las vistas estaban puestas sobre el cielo de la tarde, tan próximo ya el crepúsculo que los matices naranjas y violetas de las nubes le daban un aspecto de ensueño al castillo flotante. En pocos instantes Helios sincronizaba su ubicación con las 4 atalayas de Aurus, y un sonido dulcísimo de voces angelicales se escuchó en un canto prolongado. Ante la vista de todos, el escudo de tonos similares a la aurora boreal creció desde las murallas hasta la altura de la base de la ciudad flotante, allí ambas formas luminiscentes se fusionaron para conformar el ovoide que protegería en lo venidero a ambas ciudades, tanto por tierra como por aire. La multitud elevó risas, aplausos y toda muestra de alegría, por fin estaban completamente a salvo de los Reptilian, quizás no había sido tan mala la alianza entre ambas naciones.

Vista desde abajo la ciudad de Helios tenía todo un sentido lógico. Los habitantes de Élide vieron maravillados un fulgor luminiscente de color azul ¡Era fuego azul! Aquello que mantenía flotando la ciudad no era otra cosa que la combustión en su estado más puro, grandes cráteres manaban aquellas llamaradas que impulsaban hacia el cielo la ciudad, haciendo las veces de grandes propulsores. Natsuki desde su posición sonreía negando con la cabeza, mientras Mai la miraba con reproche. De la dicha pasaron a la preocupación las gentes de Élide, pues poco a poco el fuego azul se apagaba. ¡Caerá! Gritaron algunos escépticos... Shizuru dudo un poco pero no lo demostró por orgullo. La sonrisa sardónica de Natsuki la molestaba en sobremanera, aun con todo esa excesiva muestra de confianza en la de ojos esmeralda supo calmar sus secretas inquietudes.

-Calma sus majestades... Helios no caerá sobre esta hermosa ciudad- Se ocupó de aclararlo Mai, al ver que los reyes también sucumbían al espanto.

-¿Qué clase de magia es esa?- Inquirió Kenji con expresión curiosa.

-Helios tiene un sistema Tempus Spatium, esa ciudad es un sistema vivo del que los antiguos reyes de Tempuria aprendieron la habilidad de controlar el tiempo y el espacio. En pocas palabras, la ciudad flota porque detiene el tiempo y el espacio, inutilizando la gravedad debajo de ella- Se cruzó de brazos Natsuki con un aire demasiado altivo para el gusto de los monarcas de Élide. -El fuego azul se emplea para moverla suavemente, la ciudad puede teletransportarse pero es peligroso, por su tamaño-

-Entonces es cierto que eres la única que conoce los secretos de Helios, pero no puedo comprender cómo algo tan grande simplemente puede estar ahí... detenido- Cuestionó Reito con toda incredulidad y con el ánimo hacer ver a sus padres la imposibilidad de la alianza, se atrevió a decir. -Si pudiéramos copiar el sistema en pequeña escala, Élide podría fabricar pequeñas naves de transporte para asegurar la victoria contra los Reptilian-

-Es imposible... hay secretos que no deben ser desvelados- Negó con la cabeza Natsuki.

Reito sonrió triunfal, la estúpida comandante Draconiana había caído por su propia boca. -¿Ahora lo notas padre mío? Todo esto es una charada, hemos sido hospitalarios y confiados con los Tempuria, ¡Pero ellos siguen reservando sus secretos!- Se levantó del trono con el afán de retar a Natsuki.

Pero Kenji se sentía más que apenado por las indiscreciones de sus hijos, no podían esperar que en un día dos reinos que por siglos fueron enemigos se llevaran en completa armonía. -A callar, me pones en vergüenza- Los ojos carmín del rey miraron con desprecio a Reito. -La confianza se gana, no se exige-

La multitud contemplaba el cielo, más aún cuando los dragones hacían una danza ceremonial de fuego. Aquellas criaturas giraban en el cielo, manaban de sus bocas intensas llamaradas rojas, formando figuras que en la ya cernida noche, dejaban una estela multicolor que maravillaría a cualquiera que la mirara.

-No se puede copiar el sistema príncipe Reito- Se sirvió aclarar Mai, para evitar que aquella treta hiciera tambalear las relaciones. -La ciudad es un ente vivo, es el primer dragón... el único en su especie capaz de dominar el Tempus Spatium, ¿Creen que su ciencia podría recrear lo que el ciclo vital construyó durante milenios?-

-Mai Hime, por favor perdone a mi hijo, es joven e impulsivo- Concilió rápidamente Shizuma al ver que los ánimos estaban caldeados.

-Nosotros no les pedimos que nos den el secreto de la fabricación de sus elementales ¿O sí? Ni siquiera les hemos exigido una muestra de los dotes el Elemental Vitae- Murmuró Natsuki con el ceño fruncido. -De modo que solicitamos un poco más de respeto a nuestra cultura... no nos pidan que revelemos los secretos de nuestras deidades, porque no hay mortal que las conozca, ni siquiera yo- La voz tajante de Natsuki dio por terminada la discusión. Sin saberlo otro par de ojos carmín le miraban con contrariedad y puede que una pizca de admiración.

Pasados protocolos... y los extensos discursos de promesas para la prosperidad de ambas naciones a cargo de Kenji y Mai, Natsuki ya bostezaba aburrida, de hecho tenía una pierna apoyada en el descansabrazos, y la mejilla apoyada en su mano mientras cabeceaba a ratos.

 _-"Fue buena idea pedir a Mai que hiciera el discurso"-_ Pensaba para sí mientras enrollaba entre los dedos algunos mechones de sus cabellos cobalto. _-"Durhan... qué divertido sería estar volando en su montura, incluso hacer misiones de reconocimiento sería más grato que esto"-_

Mientras Natsuki divagaba, una castaña a cuatro sillas de distancia se mantenía erguida con una sonrisa diligente. _-"Esto es una tortura, se entumecen los músculos de mis mejillas... sería infinitamente más divertido estar decapitando algunos Reptilian en el campo de batalla, debí haber alegado algún asunto urgente"-_ Sorbía un poco de vino para matar el aburrimiento. Apenas y se percataba de la expectación de la multitud en la plaza...

-... Por eso y para preservar los lazos de nuestras naciones... se unirán en matrimonio la heredera al Trono de Élide, mi gran orgullo la princesa Shizuru Fujino- El Rey con un ademán invitó a su hija a levantarse, esta obedeció sin chistar aunque se había perdido la mayor parte del discurso no olvidaba el acuerdo, ladeo la mirada sobre Tokiha...

 _-"Seguramente será una buena esposa, mucho mejor que esa idiota de Kuga"-_ Sonreía más tranquila, a fin de cuentas ese había sido el acuerdo tácito con la borde comandante de Tempuria.

-Y aquella que unió de nuevo a nuestras gentes, amada por su pueblo, guardiana de los dragones de Tempuria... la comandante Natsuki Kuga- Concluyó con voz solemne Kenji, indicando a Natsuki que se levantara.

La peliazul tardó unos segundos en digerir la información, bien pudieran haber sido horas de no ser por el pellizco que le hizo Mai en un brazo. Natsuki se levantó de un brinco... -Ou...- Calló rápidamente sus lamentos y configuró una sonrisa extraña que los Élide no entendieron del todo, pero causó una ovación en los hijo de Tempuria.

-Acérquense por favor...- Musitó el Rey extendió los brazos para tomar las manos de las jóvenes que se comprometerían. Kenji procuró unir las manos con bastante obstáculo físico de las respectivas, pues casi le da una hernia en el cometido cuando Shizuru y Natsuki forzaban las manos en direcciones opuestas. Una vez unidas el rey las elevó a la vista de todos. -Declaro por Edicto que mi hija la señora del Elemental Vitae, mi amada Shizuru Fujino se unirá en matrimonio a la guerrera entre guerreros, señora de Dragones y guardián esmeralda... Natsuki Kuga en representación de Tempuria- Natsuki levantó la mano libre para saludar a una amiga que vio en las cercanías del palco. _-"¡Nina!"-_

El barullo de opiniones encontradas entre los hijos de Élide por tan indignante anuncio fue silenciado, cuando la mitad de la plaza compuesta por los Tempuria, uno a uno hombres y mujeres se hincaron con absoluta obediencia, a fin de cuentas los amigos de los Dragones sabían que estaban realmente en presencia de su reina. La mirada atónita de los Élide pronto se convirtió en desdén, habían sido humillados en casa ¿Era menos su devoción por los reyes de su hogar?

 _-"De ningún modo permitiré esto"-_ Shizuru soltó la mano de Natsuki, se adelantó unos pasos, levantó la mano y obsequió la más inspiradora de las sonrisas a su gente. Dando por ende la ocasión perfecta a su pueblo, para mostrar su lealtad. La mitad faltante se arrodilló e inclinó su cabeza para no ser menos que los Tempuria.

-No fue tan mal... supongo- Negaba con la cabeza Mai, mientras Shizuru hacía de 'candidata al reinado de la belleza' y Natsuki de ogro, con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y algún gruñido poco disimulado.

.

.

.

En la privacidad de la sala de debates 'cual mesa ovalada' yacían postrados los representantes de ambas naciones. Los príncipes de Élide discutían, Kenji tenía un profundo dolor de cabeza, Shizuma intentaba en vano calmar a sus hijos, Mai tenía una enorme gota en la nuca 'la diplomacia había muerto hacía media hora', Mikoto bostezaba y Natsuki apartaba la vista de la gente con fingido desinterés, en realidad estaba que se caía del sueño.

-No hablarás seriamente padre... ¿Cómo es posible que comprometas a Shizuru con esa...esa mujer?- Musitaba casi con asco mirando a Natsuki, quien yacía descualquierada en la silla. ¡¿Cómo podía alguien tener semejante postura en una silla tan pequeña?!

-Ten más respeto Reito- Shizuma intentaba aplacar los enardecidos ánimos de su hijo.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme tal cosa padre?- Cuestionaba Shizuru con una mirada fría, aunque su rostro se mostrase tranquilo.

-Hija, sabes que los privilegios vienen acompañados de obligaciones y este matrimonio es completamente necesario para mantener la estabilidad...- Respondió cansado el Rey, eran las 3 de la madrugada y ¿Se les ocurría citar una reunión a semejantes horas?

-Conozco mi posición y mis deberes, aun sin amor desposaría a quien hiciera falta... cualquiera hubiera sido mejor que Kuga aunque fuera un campesino- Inclinó la cabeza Shizuru. -Pero el acuerdo dice claramente que debo contraer nupcias con la Reina Tokiha-

-Eso es imposible...- La voz parca de Mikoto se elevó por primera vez entre los presentes.

-¿Por qué? Es la sangre real la que debe unirse- Espetó Reito metiendo mano en la discusión.

-Es un asunto un poco privado, sus majestades- Musitó sonrojada la manzana de la discordia... -Yo... yo... estoy...-

-Mai es mi esposa, está casada conmigo y nuestro matrimonio no se puede disolver... ni siquiera en beneficio de la política- La seriedad de aquella chica de revoltosos cabellos negros, casi atrajo hasta el suelo la quijada de todos en la sala.

-¿Eres su esposa?- Natsuki reaccionaba al fin. -Son mis amigas, se supone que...-

-Hasta ayer lo preguntaste...- Interrumpió Mikoto como si nada y levantando los hombros para desentenderse de las acusaciones de la Kuga.

-¿Tú sabías esto padre?- Cuestionó Shizuru con una mirada de reproche, sobre el mayor, así ambas miradas rubíes chocaron en una guerra silenciosa.

-Dialogué el asunto esta mañana con Mai Hime... por esa razón decidimos que tus nupcias fueran con la comandante Kuga, ella está en una estima aún mayor que la reina para el pueblo de Tempuria- Suspiró pesadamente el castaño, sobándose el puente de la nariz. -Viste como todos sin excepción de arrodillaron en su presencia-

El golpe seco sobre la mesa venido de la mano de Shizuru asombró a los monarcas, que no daban crédito a tal muestra de insubordinación de su hija. -Al menos podías consultarme ¿No padre?-

-Hace 3 años hubieras afirmado sin inconvenientes hija mía ¿Por qué ahora es tanta tu reticencia?- Recordó Kenji cuando su hija tenía 17 años ¿Cómo era posible que a los 20 años se estuviera comportando como una niña caprichosa?

-Nadie dijo que mi prometida fuera una mujer tan poco... delicada, vulgar y de lo más tosco que existe...- El desprecio de Shizuru comenzaba a caldear nuevamente los ánimos.

-¡Oi!- Se levantó Natsuki con tal fuerza de la silla, que la misma cayó al suelo. Tensa la mandíbula y por su ceño fruncido, pareciera que en cualquier momento las prometidas fueran realizar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y no de los románticos. -Yo no tuve la suerte de tener una madre cariñosa que velara por mi delicadeza, estaba sola... salvo por mis amigos Dragones que se ocuparon de mi supervivencia... desde que era un bebé- La pelinegra se mordió los labios un momento. -Usted lo tiene todo y no lo ve, pero su nepotismo me tiene cansada... su cobardía decepcionada. Tenemos una guerra encima y la princesita parece olvidarlo- Atónitos se miraban los presentes, incluso Shizuru. -Todo en lo que puedo pensar es que si nos casamos, la desconfianza que crece día con día, hora tras hora entre nuestras naciones... podemos erradicarla juntas- Natsuki tendió su mano hacía la castaña, con una expresión más tranquila, pero la terquedad de la Fujino era legendaria y dejó aquella muestra de paz extendida. Indignada la pelinegra retiró la mano y salió de la sala, dejando atrás a todos con caras llenas de estupefacción.

-Si esa es su respuesta alteza, mañana mismo eliminaremos el ovoide y nos marcharemos... esta será una guerra que cada reino libre por su cuenta- Mai se levantó parca de su asiento y también se dirigió a la salida en compañía de una silenciosa Mikoto.

Un silencio espeso llenó la sala mientras la monarquía de Élide se preguntaba si las palabras de la joven reina Tempuria, serían realmente cumplidas y el acuerdo roto. Shizuma miraba preocupada a Shizuru ¡¿Tanto hirió su orgullo la comandante?!

-No consentiré tal altanería- Apagó el silencio Kenji con una expresión que delataba una decisión tomada.

-Amado esposo por favor...- Shizuma sabía que una tormenta se avecinaba, con terribles consecuencias. -No podemos obligar a nuestra hija a contraer nupcias con quien no desea-

-Esto no es un juego mujer, es egoísmo, terquedad y sobre todo... una clara muestras de desobediencia que no puedo perdonar-

-Padre yo...-

-¡Lo harás! Te guste o no te casarás con Kuga el mes que viene, cuando ella cumpla la mayoría de edad y pueda desposarse acorde a las costumbres de ambos reinos-

-Pero pa...-

-No tolero más muestras de rebeldía como estas, no de ti, ni de Reito... aprenderás que el bien del reino es superior al propio y con el tiempo seguramente el amor nacerá entre ustedes-

-¡Eso no pasará!-

-¡Cuanto más pronto mejor! Aprenderás a respetarme a mí y a tu reino, o te daré un castigo ejemplar... Desde hoy estarás junto a tu prometida en cada sitio al que vaya, dormirás en su lecho sea cual sea- Kenji estaba rojo de la ira. -Comerás a la misma hora, en la misma mesa... dejémoslo claro, si va a ducharse tú le enjabonas la espalda... y no es una petición de padre a hija, es una orden expresa del rey... ¡¿Entendido?!- Los ojos rubíes se encontraron de nuevo, pero en esa ocasión Kenji volvió a vencer la voluntad de su hija... pues para ella el honor era el valor más preciado.

Shizuru contuvo la frustración en su interior e inclinó la cabeza, no sin antes morderse el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. -Así sea mi Rey- Sin siquiera mirar a sus padres abandonó el lugar en compañía de un Reito igual de indignado.


	3. La verdadera Reina

_**Tempus Vitae**_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 _ **La verdadera Reina**_

Era cuestionable su suerte, su destino y sobre todo era intolerable someterse a semejantes humillaciones. _-"¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto a mí?"-_ Suspiró pesadamente antes de tocar la puerta de la habitación de Mai Tokiha, tres toques suficientemente audibles y ella, la princesa Shizuru Fujino de pie aguardando. Su padre le había jugado sucio y lo sabía, meterse con el honor de una persona, además de su lealtad le ponía en seria desventaja.

" _Todo en lo que puedo pensar es que si nos casamos, la desconfianza que crece día con día, hora tras hora entre nuestras naciones... podemos erradicarlas juntas"_ _ **Natsuki Kuga...**_

-Hasta en eso la tonta de Natsuki se portó a la altura- Negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la puerta, esperando a la supuesta Reina y poder dar con el paradero de su futura esposa. Que al parecer no dormía en el castillo de Élide ni en el flotante.

-¿Mi lady?- Mai se restregaba los ojos, ¡Eran las 6am! Apenas había dormido 3 míseras horas.

-Acepto... me casaré con Kuga...- Musitó la castaña antes de dar tiempo a la sacerdotisa a espabilarse.

-¿He?- Los ojos lilas amenazaron con salirse de sus cuencas ¿Era esta la altiva y orgullosa princesa de hace unas horas?

-Padre tenía razón, primero debo anteponer el bienestar de mi nación al mío, así que considerando la amenaza que hicieron hace un par de horas, no había tiempo que perder, pero no encuentro a Kuga por ninguna parte- Suspiró resignada aunque con expresión seria. -Por lo que me vi forzada a importunar su sueño majestad, espero pueda disculparme- Inclinó la cabeza cortés.

-Entiendo la contrariedad de Shizuru, pero usted y yo sabemos quién es la reina en verdad, la disculpa se la debe a Natsuki- Mai miraba con gentileza y hasta ternura a Shizuru.

-Pe...Pero...- La castaña levantó la cabeza con exabrupto, no esperaba tales palabras de Tokiha.

-Natsuki no tiene secretos conmigo, además de su consejera soy su mejor amiga y créame que ella lamenta profundamente el altercado de la noche anterior en la torre, pero no sabe cómo resolver semejante embrollo- La sonrisa tranquila de Mai, sumada al tácito mensaje... hizo dudar a Shizuru un momento, pero más rápido recompuso su fachada aparentando serenidad.

-Me temo que yo también he estado fuera de mí, no me es natural tal aspereza- Entonces Shizuru se percató del atuendo de la peli naranja, una bata que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. -Pero creo que sería más apropiado esperar a que usted use ropas más adecuadas para salir- Sonrió pícaramente la castaña. -Su esposa debe estar muy complacida-

Pese al sonrojo en su cara Mai quiso devolver el guante. -Creo que puedo asesorarla adecuadamente, para lucir tan bellas curvas en presencia de su futura- Más no dio oportunidad a Shizuru de contraatacar. -Si me disculpa Fujino-san, nos veremos en el desayuno, yo le haré llegar el mensaje a Natsuki- La puerta se cerró nuevamente.

La castaña se quedó mirando la puerta frente a sí, con una expresión un poco extraña, pero divertida. -De cualquier manera, al menos me di un bocado de ojo- Levantó los hombros y deshizo sus pasos hasta la gran cocina, en la que ordenaría un banquete nutrido para Tokiha y su joven esposa Mikoto.

.

.

.

La joven heredera de la casa Fujino levantó su mano, detuvo su caballo y la pequeña caravana obedeció la orden con prontitud. Los cascos de los corceles se arraigaron con firmeza a las rocas, mientras los animales resoplaban con alerta y agotamiento, desde aquellas altas colinas la mirada de ese intenso carmín, observó la cercanía del bosque con preocupación, solo horas habían transcurrido desde el alba y tenían previsto un viaje de un día para llegar. Entrecerrando sus ojos en la seguridad de su yelmo de elementium, Shizuru contempló cuánto había avanzado Nerinia, creciendo y haciendo del antes yermo paraje una selva de ramificaciones negras y ponzoñosas. Las grandes ensenadas y pantanos de aquel lugar, sumado a las grandes raíces de los antiguos y nutridos árboles, así como las tibias temperaturas nacidas de la fétida humedad del ambiente, eran el lugar perfecto para albergar miles de aquellas infernales criaturas, era el nido perfecto de los reptiles.

-Inaudito- Expresó su más fiel servil, un muchacho de cabellos castaños, tez media y ojos café, en pecho del atlético muchacho se evidenciaba una cicatriz adquirida en batalla, Kazuya Kuraishi había sobrevivido a un golpe mortal de la cola ponzoñosa de un Reptilian y era un elemento preciado dentro de la guardia de la princesa, aquel muchacho no temía a la muerte, además de ser muy diestro con la espada. -¡Esto es completamente antinatural!- El castaño retiró el almete de su cabeza para corroborar con sus ojos aquel bosque maldito. -¡Brujería princesa! Esto no puede ser otra cosa que la magia más horripilante- La sola idea era repugnante ¡Alta traición!

-Cuidado con sus palabras guerrero, solo las sacerdotisas pueden hacer uso de la magia y ninguna haría algo tan sacrílego, la mancha de la deshonra se haría visible en su cuerpo ante tal bajeza- Shizuru miró la obra de un ser maldito, de alguien capaz de traicionar los principios del flujo de la vida. Muy pocas sacerdotisas en la historia conocida habían osado traicionar su voto sagrado ante los dioses, todas ellas pagaron el más alto de los precios a cambio de sus ambiciones. Shizuru negó con la cabeza, tristemente aquella vejación de la magia se hacía en favor de sus enemigos.

-A la velocidad que crece este bosque, en cuatro meses tendremos el hogar de los Reptilian a escasos metros de nuestra amada ciudad- Musito una joven de larga y lacia cabellera marrón, un rostro aniñado pero pétreo escondía su bacinete con forma de tigre.

-Lo sé Higurashi- Shizuru no se permitió referir sus pensamientos, pero la más joven de sus guerreros atinaba con temerario acierto sus cálculos temporales, exactamente dentro de cuatro meses llegaría el invierno y solo en ese momento estarían vulnerables por las inclemencias de las heladas.

-Su alteza, ¡Mire el bosque!- Informó otro de sus leales custodios.

Shizuru dejó de ensimismarse en las posibilidades y las alternativas de la supervivencia de su pueblo, agudizó la vista, ¿Acaso estaba teniendo visiones? -¡Haa!- El raudo arranque del blanco corcel de la princesa tomó por sorpresa a la guardia real, cuanto más cerca de la planicie inmediatamente anterior al bosque, la castaña sintió la temperatura disminuir notoriamente, erizaba su piel ante la brusquedad del cambio. La joven bajó de su caballo ágilmente, retiró el casco de su cabeza sin temor, pese a las advertencias de los que aún yacían en su montura. Shizuru observó el suelo llenarse de escarcha, sus botas incluso comenzar a congelarse, debió subir a su caballo y ordenar una breve retirada, donde el pasto verde se marchitaba lenta y progresivamente.

El pequeño grupo de Élide levantó la vista hacia el cielo, una contrariedad de las leyes de la naturaleza tenía lugar, ¡El antiguo Nerinia se incendiaba! Pero en sus bordes hacía un frío polar. Los causantes no eran otros que 5 dragones cuyas fauces manaban grandes bocanadas de fuego sobre los árboles negros y torcidos, los Tempuria incendiaban sin contemplación el bosque. Los Élide desviaron la mirada sobre sus brazaletes, tenían que detener la conflagración con sus elementales, aun si aquel bosque estuviese maldito, estaba prohibido cegar la vida de los antiguos y sagrados Ents, sí aquellos los más arcanos perecían, el corazón de Nerinia no podría ser restaurado, pues de aquellos entes vitales se desprendían todas las criaturas vivas del bosque y solo por la maldad de una traición había sido corrompido a sus últimos hijos. Ciertamente no merecía pagar toda la vegetación y la vida por un acto humano. Solo por esa razón los Élide habían respetado el bosque de Nerinia, pues era un lugar sagrado.

La ira de los guerreros fue contenida por su joven princesa, cuya mano les indicaba alejar sus labios de las gemas arcanas donde sus elementales aguardaban ser liberados. -No interfieran- Obedientes a la voluntad de la soberana, estrecharon con enfado las riendas de sus caballos mientras observaban la barbarie de sus aliados. Akane cerró los ojos para no mirar el fuego devorar poco a poco cada árbol, maleza, secar los pozos y pantanos, dejar sin hogar a centenares de criaturas. Shizuru y sus guerreros, volvieron a la seguridad de las colinas, yacieron allí durante horas imperturbables pese a los sonidos de guturales, lamentos de algunos Reptilian al perecer ante el mortal fuego, la estampida de animales terrestres y aéreos. La guardia eliminó con sus flechas a los enemigos que buscando escapar del incendio salieron a las planicies envueltos en llamas, quizás fue misericordia apagar su dolor con la muerte.

Observaron la devastación cuando por fin el fuego eliminó el hielo del borde y la humedad, hasta hacer de él un vapor tóxico, las miradas que conocían las crudezas de la guerra contemplaron con asco los cuerpos calcinados de los Reptilian, pero también de otras criaturas, las raíces calcinadas, las fosas como abismos negros y desniveles en el suelo, los dragones habían quemado hasta los cimientos del bosque. El humo se disipó poco a poco y la castaña encontró en el oscuro cielo de la humareda una figura que antes blanca, estaba manchada por el hollín, un rayo azul nacía de sus fauces mientras la criatura alada sobrevolaba un lejano lugar. -Por un momento dude de ti- Musitó para sí misma dándose la vuelta y con ello tácitamente su guardia hizo lo mismo.

Cabalgaban de vuelta al castillo, pero los 10 guerreros se llenaban de dudas y cólera contra los Tempuria, así como su joven comandante. Era inverosímil que aquella mujer carente de respeto por su fe, estuviese destinada a ser una de sus reinas. Los dragones les dieron alcance una hora después, descendieron al nivel de las monturas, obligándoles a detenerse, pero tan sucios estaban por la labor concluida que aquello lejos de disminuir el enfado de los Élide, lo incrementaba. Natsuki bajó de su formidable dragón echa un perfecto desastre, de su blanca piel no quedaba ya rastro entre el hollín y las pestilencias de los vapores que toleró por horas.

-¿Qué crees que hacías Kuga?- Kazuya bajó de su caballo y se acercó a la pelinegra con clara intenciones de iniciar una pelea, empujó a Natsuki con su mano sobre la armadura hecha de cobaltina, pero ella no se movió ni un ápice.

-Asegurar nuestra supervivencia- Retiró con desdén la mano del guerrero, él no podría moverla de su sitio ni en mil años y como resultado Durhan gruñó pese a que estaba agotado y reposando sobre el pasto. -Tranquilo amigo- Le indicó Natsuki a la criatura para evitar que golpeara con su cola al atrevido muchacho, seguramente le rompería un par de huesos y no quería pelear otra vez con la castaña que le miraba atentamente y sin intervenir ¡Permitía tal sublevación a varios de sus leales!

-¡Eliminaste a Nerinia!- Se quejó Akane igual de molesta que su compañero. -Esto es una declaración de guerra- Muy pronto Natsuki se vio rodeada de cinco de los diez guerreros, exigiendo explicaciones y elevando cada vez más los tonos de sus voces, los Tempuria se acercaron y comenzaron los empujones, nadie se atrevía a sacar la espada del cinto, solo porque habría un baño de sangre, pero algunos puñetazos no se hicieron esperar. Shizuru miraba la situación con aburrimiento, hasta que la voz de alguien se superpuso sobre todas, sus sensibles oídos lo lamentaron.

-¡No maté al maldito bosque! Dejen de actuar como si esos árboles negros tuvieran sentimientos, eran la guarida del enemigo y punto- Se cruzó de brazos con actitud imponente y los Élide le miraron estupefactos, además de asqueados, tenía la evidencia de su abominación en la piel, tan negra como el carbón que la llenaba.

-Ara… Natsuki jamás ha tomado un Endeldimian en sus manos al parecer- La castaña levantó una ceja mirando con incredulidad a su prometida, no esperaba que fuera tan inculta.

-Solo por eso preservé el corazón del bosque con el aliento de plata de mi dragón- Desvió la mirada hacia cualquier punto que no fuera Shizuru, específicamente en la dirección del bosque, el fuego y el humo se habían dispersado, también los vestigios translúcidos de las murallas de hielo que había creado para proteger el corazón de Nerinia. Los antiguos Ents permanecían intactos y sus verdes copas podían contemplarse desde allí, así como el viejo bosque que aún no había sido corrompido. De los labios rojos salieron palabras que todos los reunidos allí conocían. -'El ciclo de la vida debe ser respetado sobre cualquier cosa, vitae es el principio y el fin'- Citó la base del Endeldimian, el libro magno sobre el que estaban cimentadas las dos civilizaciones, sus creencias en el Tempus Vitae estaban ligadas por completo. Los ojos esmeraldas se posaron sobre los rubíes de la princesa. -La magia oscura no engendra vida, solo la corrompe, cada ser que habite aquel siniestro bosque lleno de oscuridad se perderá en un abismo sin fin, esa profunda maldad consumirá todo a su paso y condenaría a los Ents en poco tiempo, solo por esto lo he erradicado amputando la gangrena de Nerinia y purificado la tierra con los conjuros de mi más fuerte sacerdotisa- Natsuki extendió la mano hacia una joven que yacía de pie en silencio, acariciando el lomo de su dragón, uno azul manchado de tizne.

La joven tan llena de hollín como los Tempuria que habían colaborado en la quema del bosque, volvió la vista sobre su reina, de ella unos ojos de fuego brillaron, caminó con paso temeroso, abochornado por el halago que había recibido de Natsuki y ello llevó a Shizuru a fruncir el ceño por un breve instante. -Alteza, las plantas volverán a crecer libres, la tierra ahora está llena de nutrientes y pocos años pasaran para que la vegetación recubra la aridez… las cenizas no son el fin de la vida- La joven se inclinó ante Shizuru y Natsuki, pero la última le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie una vez concluida tanta ceremonia.

-¿Esto resuelve sus interrogantes señores?- Musitó la joven Tempus mirando a los amotinados, Kazuya y Akane inclinaron la cabeza abochornados por su conducta junto a los demás. Todos los presentes volvieron a sus monturas con el ánimo de continuar su viaje, Natsuki ayudó a su sacerdotisa a subir en Neptuno, el dragón azul extendió sus grandes alas y se alejó hacia el cielo junto con los otros dragones. La Kuga volvió la vista sobre Shizuru que la miraba con detenimiento, era tan difícil saber que pasaba por la cabeza de la castaña en momentos como esos, o eso se permitió pensar en su fuero interno, hasta que notó la ausencia del caballo de la princesa. ¿A qué horas había ordenado que se lo llevaran?

Una terrible idea asoló la mente de la pelinegra. -No pensarás que te lleve en mi dragón ¿O sí?- Levantó una ceja, aunque entre tanto hollín era difícil notar sus gestos, estaba más sucia que las puertas de los hornos imperiales.

-Se me ha ordenado no apartarme ni un momento de mi prometida- La sonrisa de aquella mujer le dejó idiota un par de segundos, al volver la vista la dama ya había subido en su fiel dragón, que no opuso resistencia alguna.

-¿Durhan? ¿De qué lado estás?- Se quejó con voz ronca cerca del oído del gran animal, pero este la ignoró olímpicamente.

-Decía algo ¿Majestad?- Había un algo de burla en esa voz melodiosa.

-Nada, solo me angustia manchar sus prístinos atuendos reales, princesa- Gruñó por lo bajo con un aire sarcástico, ascendió sobre el dragón, hasta ese momento se percataba del cambio en la montura, era más larga. ¿Quién había osado poner una silla de dos puestos? - _"Mai"_ \- Negó con la cabeza, con esas amistades para que enemigos.

-Existe el agua y el jabón, por otro lado, mi sensible olfato no se acostumbra a sus hedores- Escuchó una voz venida de su espalda, a la par que unas manos se aferraban a ella por la cintura para no caer de las alturas. Shizuru era en verdad precavida, y ella que quería hacerle pasar algún susto, la vida no era justa.

Natsuki se abochornó con aquella insinuación, ella y Durhan habían tenido un duro trabajo aquel día, no pretendería la princesa que olieran precisamente a rosas. -Si tanto le incordiara, tiene unos cuantos kilómetros que recorrer a pie- Refunfuñó sin mirar a la princesa, tomando el mando de su dragón.

-Ikezu…- Fue todo lo que se escuchó antes de que una ráfaga de aire las elevara hacia el cielo de aquel atardecer, hacia las altas murallas y el ovoide de energía que daba unas vistas preciosas de la ciudad de Élide.

.

.

.

 **Unas horas más tarde…**

-¿En serio te vas a quedar pegada a mi todo el tiempo?- Se escuchaba un tanto incómoda.

-Es lo que hace una prometida…- Decía otra voz de lo más divertida, las jóvenes serviles susurraban confusas fuera del lugar, sonrojadas intentando mirar que pasaba en los aposentos reales.

-Pero no tienes… no tienes que ducharte conmigo ¿Sabes?- Reprendía la voz cada vez más avergonzada. -Yo puedo sola- ¿Desde cuándo la fiera comandante Kuga tenía una voz tan infantil? Eso y más se preguntaban las chismosas… err, leales sirvientes de palacio a las que su amada e idolatrada princesa les había ordenado abandonar la tina real. Su querida castaña había rehusado los servicios de limpieza habituales y había entrado en su cuarto con la nada agraciada compañía de un carbón andante, si hasta el suelo les había manchado al entrar. Con dificultad las mujeres intentaban mirar por la hendidura de la puerta, se peleaban por la mejor posición en la puerta, pero los velos que preservaban la tibieza del lugar apenas les dejaban ver las siluetas blancas, ¡Shizuru-Ojousama estaba sobre la comandante!

-De ningún modo, mira que mal estas… lo necesitas con urgencia, quizás así mejore tu carácter- Reclamaba la castaña con una voz autoritaria.

-Ya la tiene dominada…- Cuchicheaba una de las mujeres con un violento sonrojo adornándole el rostro.

-¡Ahí nooo!... ¿No ves que duele?- Esa voz llena de sensibilidad, y las mujeres pegaban más el oído para escuchar mejor, ya ninguna escapaba al sonrojo.

-Si no lo estoy haciendo rudamente, ¿Es la primera vez de Natsuki?- La voz melosa de Shizuru las erizaba a todas de pies a cabeza, puede que algo más.

-Pues… pues… solo con Mai- Como les costó oír esos susurros de voz venidos de la mujer ogro, que de ogro ya nada tenía, más parecía un cachorrito que se deshacía en los brazos de la princesa, pero ¡¿Cómo no entenderla?! Qué envidia de la buena le guardaban varias. -Y con Mikoto-

Las susodichas se miraron con cara de ¿Nani? ¿La reina de los Tempuria se había…?

-No tan duro ¡Shizuru!- Se quejó otra vez Natsuki y algunas estaban próximas al desmayo. -¡Basta!- Las sirvientas respingaron exaltadas ante ese nada delicado grito.

-Ara, Natsuki es tan sensible- Se burlaba de nuevo Shizuru.

Algunas contuvieron el aliento imaginando las posibles contorsiones de los bellos cuerpos de aquellas mujeres, sabían que la comandante tenía su gracia pese a su expresión de pocos amigos, no tenía nada malo, todo muy bueno.

-¿Señoritas?- Una voz les heló los huesos, a sus espaldas yacía de pie una mujer de melena dispareja, con cara de pocos amigos y una vena saltando en su frente. -Necesito hablar con la princesa, es imperativo- Los ojos turquesa miraron con desdén a las mujeres.

-¡Sacerdotisa Margueritte!- Musitó espantada una de ellas, interponiendo su cuerpo entre la puerta y la mujer de más alto cargo después de la princesa. -Vera… no es apropiado interrumpir a su alteza… la princesa está… algo ocupada en este momento- La abrumada sirviente estrechaba la punta de sus dedos sin saber cómo explicar la situación.

Tomoe miró de pies a cabeza a la absurda joven que se interponía entre ella y la vista de su amada princesa. -No seas tonta Kanae- Retiró a la chica con una molestia abrumadora ¿No estaría otra vez su Shizuru jugando con alguna de esas tonta niñas de la servidumbre? Ya le había dicho que era de mal gusto, por no decir que le era insoportable imaginarse a su amor en brazos de otra mujer.

Las puertas se abrieron, corrió contra las cortinas del gran salón de baño, deseaba encontrar en flagrancia a la insulsa, estrangularla a ser preciso se abrieron los velos y… -¿Tomoe?- Preguntó Shizuru volteando a mirarla.

Los ojos de todas aquellas mujeres se abrieron de par en par, a la vista tenían un dragón y dos doncellas, Shizuru le estregaba con un paño húmedo a Natsuki justo detrás de las orejas y esta hacía cara de recibir la peor de las torturas. Ambas envueltas con las toallas de baño, sentadas en el lomo de Durhan ahora más reluciente que nunca y el resto del sitio hecho un desastre, la princesa había llenado y vaciado tres veces su tina del tamaño de una piscina olímpica para dejar limpias a sus dos 'mascotas', era una suerte que pudiera convocar agua con Vitae. -¿Necesitas algo Margueritte?- Cuestionó Natsuki mirando con molestia a la mujer. -Estamos ocupadas-

-No dejaré dormir a Natsuki en mi cama con tanto mugre encima- Afirmaba con la cabeza una muy desentendida Shizuru, mientras le guiñaba el ojo a sus sirvientes, sabía lo que hacían allí y lo que pensaban, ello le divertía en sobremanera.

-¡Me he bañado tres veces! ¿Qué más quieres?- Se quejaba una enfurruñada Natsuki, tenía cara de sáquenme de aquí por piedad.

-Cof cof… su... su alteza, ha llegado la sacerdotisa del curso prenupcial- Informó rápidamente Tomoe, con una mueca de desagrado indisimulable, mientras miraba el desperdicio que se había hecho de la inmaculada tina de su princesa.

-Ara, cuán desesperados están todos por la boda- Apuntó Shizuru acariciándose la barbilla. No imaginaba que hicieran el curso con tanta prontitud.

-Así que este es el par de tortolitas que me han encomendado, eran meras exageraciones lo de 'quieren matarse entre ellas', ¿Desde cuándo es el jabón un arma mortal?- Intervino una tercera voz llena de sorna, una mujer de cabellos rojizos, ojos felinos y envuelta en los trajes ceremoniales de toque arabesco, miraba con sus iris limón la peculiar pareja. -No parece haber problema aquí-

-¿Torto… qué?- Natsuki bajó de un salto de su cómoda posición sobre el lomo de Durhan, quien descansaba plácidamente en las tibias aguas de la tina real. Tal acción le llevó a poner los pies sobre un pequeño y mugriento rastro de hollín en el mármol, la chica miró sus pies que volvían a llenarse de un color negro. -No puede ser, yo no voy a volver a bañarme-

-Nat…su…ki- Escuchó una voz tétrica en su espalda. -¿Qué dije de no dormirás en mi cama así?- Las sirvientas tragaron saliva y buscaron espacios más seguros, conocían ese tono de voz.

-¡Prefiero dormir en el establo!- Natsuki puso pies en polvorosa y salió corriendo por el pasillo con solo la toalla encima. Lo que nadie imaginó es que también verían a su elegante princesa corretear a la pelinegra por los lugares más insospechados del palacio, estaba claro que a la princesa le había costado mucho dejar limpias a sus mascotas y no iba a permitir que una terquedad absurda mancillara su ardua labor. Lo que nadie sabía, es que a la princesa tampoco le agradaba compartir las vistas de su prometida con tantas personas…

-Retiro lo dicho, una es un animal salvaje y la otra una maniaca, tendremos una gran tarea por delante- Se sobaba las sienes. -Nao Yuuki, debiste cobrar más a los reyes cuando pudiste- Se quejaba la mujer reprochándose a sí misma, mientras Tomoe no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Cuando sus neuronas reaccionaron se percató de que absolutamente todos los guardias del palacio verían en tan escasas prendas a su princesa.

-Shizuru-Onesama, ¡Espéremele!- La de cabellos disparejos tomo una bata de la cama de la princesa y salió corriendo detrás del descarriado par… ciertamente muchos de los guardianes hicieron el día viendo a semejantes diosas humanadas, corriendo por ahí en paños menores… entre tanto, el dragón se acomodaba un poco más a sus anchas en la tina y se dedicaba a dormir.


	4. Curso Prenupcial

_**Dicen que en tu cumpleaños recibes obsequios, pero cambiemos esa tradición… en mi cumpleaños yo los saludo y les mando abrazos por montones.**_

 _ **Pd: Si, leo todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, los que tienen inquietudes y cuentas en la web trato de responderlas sin spoiler. Créanme son expresiones que atesoro y me sacan sonrisas.**_

 _ **Tempus Vitae**_

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

 _ **Curso Prenupcial**_

Después del bochorno que le había hecho pasar aquella noche, después de atraparla y limpiarla otra vez, no durmieron en su cama, resultaba que la joven reina nunca había dormido en una cama y la suya le resultaba de lo más incómoda, se ahogaba en ella, daba vueltas y vueltas impidiéndole tomar uno de esos sueños reparadores de belleza, aquello era… ¡Absurdo! ¿El resultado? La pelinegra había optado por su viejo colchón de toda la vida, en otras palabras, su dragón… ¿Cómo había terminado durmiendo en el establo, con una manta y en el colchón de la reina de Tempuria? Era un completo misterio… uno que se reducía a una cara de perrito bajo la lluvia que había hecho Natsuki para convencerla. La mujer a la que nadie podía manipular con palabras, acciones o gestos imaginables, había sucumbido a la ternura que le producía esta nueva cara de su prometida y para qué negarlo, el limpio pelaje y adecuadamente aromatizado a rosas de Durhan, resultó mejor que su alcoba y lecho donde el Dragón no cabía.

En cuanto sus ojos se abrieron con la luz del alba que se filtraba en el granero real, notó el firme pero gentil agarre que su prometida le profería, así como la suave e increíblemente liviana cola de Durhan cubriéndolas del frío de la mañana, una tonta sonrisa se alojó en sus labios, era una suerte que nadie la estuviese viendo, por sería una mirada de incredulidad ante la expresión protectora que le dedicara la orgullosa Shizuru a aquel par. Su rostro volvió a esconderse en una careta de indiferencia cuando las gemas esmeraldas se abrieron somnolientas, Natsuki notó el vergonzoso abrazo en el que sujetaba a la castaña y la aparente incomodidad de esta, por lo que despertó a su Dragón y ayudó a la princesa a ponerse de pie. -Necesito un baño y un gran desayuno- Musitó la de ojos rubí, retirando un par de cabellos blancos de su castaña melena, gajes del oficio, tenía sus contras dormir con un dragón de pelaje tan fino y blanco.

-¿Cuántas veces te bañas al día?- Los iris verdes le miraron sorprendidos, era una guerrera y además nómada, bañarse no era lo más importante de la vida para Natsuki.

-Una o dos, contigo a mi lado se harán más numerosas- Dijo sin ánimos de ampliar la conversación, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, reflexionaría con un buen baño, tenía que saber cuál de las sacerdotisas había traicionado su pacto con Vitae y había ocasionado la corrupción de Nerinia, a fin de cuentas si la magia oscura tocaba a los elementales y sus propietarios, no era como quemar, replantar y regar margaritas para que volvieran a crecer, eran demasiadas vidas las que estaban en juego… con aquellos pensamientos, se encaminó a su cuarto pero pronto rectifico la trayectoria, quizás aun con todos sus sirvientes puestos en la labor tardarían muchas horas en limpiar la tina. Una vez llegó al comedor vio en los rostros de sus padres una amplia sonrisa, no se había percatado que Natsuki la seguía todo ese tiempo y de un buen regaño la había librado.

-¿Durmieron bien señoritas?- Cuestionó el Rey Kenji, hasta sus oídos habían llegado los incidentes de la noche anterior y como no, al principio le indignó tal comportamiento venido de su hija, pero luego de pensarlo un poco resultaba incluso gracioso.

-Temo que tendré que acostumbrarme a las maneras tempurianas- Dijo Shizuru tomando asiento sin un atisbo de vergüenza en su cara, muy al contrario Natsuki se sonrojaba violentamente ante cualquier comentario.

Un tenso silencio se hizo entre las partes y la reina que no tenía ni un pelo de tonta, evidenció el extraño cambio en la pareja, que si bien ya no discutía a todo pulmón en la sala, se notaban incómodas por la situación. Shizuma conocía a la perfección a su hija y comenzaba a comprender a la terca comandante. -Natsuki lució sus formas esta noche, ha sido una absoluta pena que no estuviera allí para verlo con mis propios ojos, las buenas lenguas informan que posee un cuerpo envidiable-

El Rey se contuvo de escupir su bebida sobre los alimentos ajenos pero ello no evitó que tosiera escandalosamente tras apurar el trago, a la par que los ojos rubí se encontraban con los gemelos de su madre ¿Acaso estaba coqueteando con su prometida? _-"¿Por qué te sonrojas y miras a mi madre como una tonta?"-_ Una molestia absurda, un piquete en alguna parte de su pecho, prefirió ignorarlo y continuar comiendo con decoro sus alimentos. Natsuki que en otrora pareciese un animalillo devorador de comida, apenas y probaba bocado del jugoso menú, cuando Shizuru iba a musitar algo al respecto, de nuevo fue adelantada por otra más experimentada.

-¿Natsuki encuentra algo desagradable? Siempre podemos solicitar otro plato al cocinero- Shizuma estaba usando su mejor artillería, una sonrisa cautivadora que también la hija había heredado y de la que conocía cada sutil matiz, realmente su madre estaba coqueteando con Natsuki.

-No… no es necesario majestad, no tengo demasiado apetito- La timidez que tan extrañamente se había adueñado de Natsuki, no le permitía notar el tenso aire entre la madre y la hija, solo esa sensación de haberse equivocado y no saber en qué.

-Entiendo Nat..su..ki- Canturreó la reina, solo entonces el Rey comenzó a sentirse alarmado.

-Cof… ¿Están listas para el curso prematrimonial?- Kenji miró a su hija, con el ánimo de parar las insinuaciones de su esposa.

-¿Era en serio? Esa mujer rara que va medio desnuda por ahí será la consejera- Se cuestionó la pelinegra recordando vagamente a esa mujer que se entrometiera en su ducha la noche anterior, aunque una parte le agradeció el librarla de un cuarto y quinto baño, o de yacer toda la noche en la tina.

-Mira quién habla de ir medio desnuda por ahí, yo no anduve desfilando toda la noche en traje de baño por palacio- Natsuki supo por la voz, que la consejera estaba justo detrás de ella y lo tuvo confirmado con el golpe que recibió en la cabeza. -Entiendo perfectamente porque Shizuru Hime no quería desposarse ni muerta- Se burló Nao, al parecer carecía del primario instinto de supervivencia.

-¿Qué dices?- Natsuki se levantó de su asiento, muy consejera y todo aquello, pero le iba a dar tantos golpes que perdería la memoria de toda su vida. -Eso no es…-

-Es verdad- Musitó una calmada Shizuru sorbiendo su preciado té en la mesa, aquello desinfló tanto el ego como la sed de batalla de la pelinegra.

-Métodos peculiares en verdad… ¿Puedo verificar sus credenciales de la orden?- Preguntó el rey espantado, Natsuki y Shizuru volvían a mirarse con ese aire competitivo que había sido fuente y mal de todo aquello. Cuando ya tenía a una Natsuki discutiendo a vivas voz, a punto de golpearla, el Rey intentando separarles, la reina batiéndose en un duelo de miradas con su hija y… las otras no hacían nada.

Entre tanto jaleo, Mai y Mikoto se miraban silenciosas, habían optado por no intervenir en la espinosa relación de la Tempus y la princesa Élide, sabían que era más probable colocar a 50 monos en la sala y esperar que no hicieran destrozos.

.

.

.

 _ **Dos horas más tarde… (Cuando lograron separarlas)**_

 _Volaba en la inmensidad de los cielos con su fiel dragón, las esponjosas nubes al alcance de las manos y las tibias manos de la princesa en su cintura, solo que sin el hollín de la última vez ¿Qué? La princesa Shizuru abrazándola y dándole tiernos besos a su cuello desnudo… en qué momento pasaron a la cama real y las cosas se pusieron tan… tan intensas, sus labios recorriendo su piel, sus dedos tocando donde no daba la luz del sol y…_

 _ **Splash…**_

Estaba completamente a oscuras, en un sitio encerrado, con los ojos vendados, escurriendo agua por todos lados y atada a una silla, ¿Cómo terminó Natsuki Kuga en esa situación? Simple, se dejó engañar por Mai, dado que los ánimos caldeados del desayuno le habían hecho negar a toda costa el bendito curso prenupcial, comenzó a discutir sobre las relaciones internacionales con la Tokiha, muy al estilo del Medioevo, con espada en mano… luego tuvo a Mikoto a sus espaldas y… todo se hizo borroso.

-Creo que necesitaba el baño con urgencia- Una voz divertida se escuchaba en la distancia de algunos escasos pasos, literalmente le habían arrojado una cubeta de agua helada encima. Mientras tiritaba del frío le retiraron sin cuidados ni delicadezas la venda, estaba en el salón espiritual con los ventanales cerrados y apenas la luz de los candelabros iluminando la sala… no se antojaba el sitio más romántico en verdad. Sus ojos verdes buscaron a su agresora, bueno, la que le tiró el agua y contempló la cubeta a un lado de sus pies enfundados. No era otra que esa mujer de cabellos rojos con ínfulas de mi bella genio, porque todavía iba por ahí en esos harapos árabes.

-¡Tú!- Miró con indisimulado rencor y acusadoramente a Nao. -¡Cuando salga de aquí te mataré! Voy a torturarte sin piedad, te ataré a un árbol donde solo las bestias puedan devorarte y...-

-Ara, Natsuki es tan imaginativa- Se rió una tercera voz a sus espaldas, pero claro que conocía ese peculiar ara lleno de diversión. ¡No podía creerlo! Había tenido sueños impúdicos con esa…

-Hay como te detesto…- Gruñó tratando de liberarse de la soga que apresaba sus manos. Si el nudo había sido hecho por Mikoto, como lo sospechaba, Natsuki no saldría de ahí ni en mil años, pese a ello continuaba contorsionándose en la silla buscando la forma de liberarse.

-El sentimiento es mutuo- Dijo sin más una Shizuru que iba de paso, de un lado para otro con su armadura real de elementium, la placa que pareciera de plata brillaba con la luz de aquellas velas, delatando las finas curvas de un cuerpo idílico.

Sin saberlo, o fingiendo no saberlo, la castaña se acercó a las ventanas para darle espacio al sol del mediodía y de paso, al horizonte donde las lejanas montañas de Argos se mostraban. Su caminar, sus movimientos naturalmente sensuales le recordaron repentinamente a Natsuki lo que había visto en la ducha, peor aún… su breve pero dulce sueño casi húmedo y el sonrojo más hondo la invadió ¿Por qué tenía esos pensamientos con esa insoportable mujer? ¡Estoy en esos días! Pensó justificándose. Tanto como los dragones, los Tempuria eran voraces cuando el ciclo del sol rojo se cumplía y su necesidad reproductiva emergía de entre las profundidades de sus cuerpos con una tosquedad casi animal, el celo de las criaturas era en comparación un juego de niños… pero ahora, los días de fuego, como los llamaban los tempurianos, se habían convertido en un calvario, pues en la ausencia de los huevos de dragones, aquel momento sublime y de éxtasis se sentía absolutamente incompleto y ligeramente vacío, salvo por yacer con la persona amada. El pueblo amigo de los dragones ya no podía concebir a sus descendientes y ello solo les recordaba la impotencia sentida, al ver a su nación caminar rumbo a la extinción.

Natsuki centró sus pensamientos lejos de sus necesidades, como lo hacía la mayor parte del tiempo, tenían sobre si el sol que solo incendiaba sus instintos primarios, pero cuya férrea y fría voluntad mantenía a raya, empero su sufrimiento físico no era notado por Shizuru, pero si por Nao… -¿Por qué ella está libre?- Cuestionó una indignada Natsuki, ella estaba ahí atada a la silla mientras que la princesa de Élide rondaba de ventana en ventana con paso parsimonioso.

-Yo vine por propia voluntad…- Obtuvo la respuesta de la castaña tan cerca de su oído que respingo levantando la silla y todo lo demás.

-¡Mantente lejos de mí!- Gritó exaltada por la cercanía de la castaña volviendo a renovar sus esmeros por librarse de la silla. -¡Dementes! ¡Locas! ¡Desgraciadas! ¿Cómo osan atarme así?-

-¿Podrías callarla Fuji?- Dijo Nao limándose las uñas, sin prestar mucha atención al dramático diálogo de Natsuki, y era mejor… antes de que empezara a usar otros términos menos propios de su alcurnia.

-Claro…- Shizuru sonrió malévolamente ante la faz asustada o mejor dicho petrificada de Natsuki ¿Por qué estaba espantada la Kuga? Simple, la Naginata en la espalda de Shizuru ya no estaba en ella, solo en sus manos y desplegándose sobre la pelinegra, cuyos ojos se cerraron esperando que el momento de la tortura principiara.

Curiosamente pasados los segundos, no sintió nada, ni heridas, ni cortes, ¿Acaso vio mal? Abrió los ojos y se encontró enredada gentilmente por las hojas extensibles de la Naginata, pero no le herían, estaban puestas de forma tal que ni siquiera era perceptible la presión que sujetaba el metal a su armadura. Shizuru sonrió, divertida y malévolamente, estaba esperando que los ojos verdes contemplaran su habilidad con la mortal arma. Con un corto movimiento de su muñeca, las hondas se movieron serpentinas en derredor de Kuga y en un pestañeo, la soga yació en el suelo, la princesa retiró el filo aún más rápidamente y su Naginata volvió a mostrarse sólida en su mano. -Creí que me matarías- Dijo quedamente Natsuki sin poder creer que ese filo ningún daño le hizo, más habló demasiado pronto cuando la madera de su asiento crujió, más pronto se fisuró y posteriormente se hizo pedazos, mandando al suelo sus reales posaderas. -Ouuu- Se quejó sobándose las… la zona afectada. -¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Se levantó hecha una furia.

-Eso ha sido porque Natsuki ha despreciado mi mejor tono de voz- Nuevamente el orgullo femenino de Shizuru yacía seriamente afectado, su sensual voz había causado repudio inmediato en Natsuki, ara… ¿Es que ni un insignificante broma podría dejar de ser causa de guerras entre ellas?

-¿Ese era el mejor? Con razón estás tan sola y…- Oh, oh…

-Shizuru… Natsuki- La voz de Nao las interrumpió antes de que la castaña usara con fines letales su Naginata o Natsuki desenvainara su espada. -Para aclarar, primero, sus peleas conyugales costarán un poco más al reino y deben ocurrir en la privacidad de su habitación…- La pelirroja evidenció que sus alumnas no le estaban prestando ni una pizca de atención, ello saltó una vena en su frente. -Segundo, si Shizuru no se controla, su padre la desterrará por violar su acuerdo, perderá su honor irremediablemente y su hermano Reito se convertirá en el heredero al trono- Esto paralizó a la castaña que volvió la vista sobre los ojos limón que la miraban, volvió a poner su Naginata en el sitio debido y a cruzar sus brazos con indiferencia. -Así está mejor, la princesa debe acatar este curso con la seriedad merecida- Nao contempló la expresión de Natsuki, quien estaba próxima a estallar en carcajadas. -Tercero… De Natsuki sabrán que es realmente la reina de Tempuria, debe imaginar cuán grande será la indignación del pueblo de Élide, así como de sus reyes… está claro que su pueblo tendrá que volver a la inmensidad de los cielos y proseguir con su pésima tasa poblacional, porque según mis mejores informantes, ahora mismo no pueden reproducirse ni un poquito, son una banda de impotentes aéreos-

Shizuru desvió la mirada tratando de esconder su risa, que mucho le costaba mantener la expresión de su rostro imperturbable ante la paliza verbal que Nao le prodigaba a su prometida. ¿Sería eso verdad? Que Natsuki era una impedida total en los menesteres del amor, de momento parecía inmune a todos sus encantos. El solo pensamiento apartó la risa de sus labios y de su faz.

-¡Yo no soy impotente!- La vena había pasado a otras manos, o más bien frente, Natsuki estallaba de la ira y la vergüenza.

-Shh… Natsuki no desearía que todo el reino vea su absoluta incapacidad sexual- Posó sobre sus labios un dedo, en un ademán de silencio y burla, Nao se lo estaba pasando en grande a costa de la pelinegra.

-¡Que no! Yo… yo no soy una incapacitada… sexual- ¿Cómo podría afirmar aquello esa mujer? De nada se conocían y nada tenía que saber ella de su vida privada. ¿Pero cómo supo que la corona era suya? ¡Shizuru! Que vil ardid y traición era aquella. Desvió una mirada rencorosa sobre la de ojos rubí, que ahora encontraba interesantes los jardines en derredor de aquel templo.

-¿Entonces Natsuki no es virgen como estoy informada?- Nao sonrió de forma ladina y Natsuki se puso pálida, fría ante la que era más una afirmación que una pregunta, sus ojos esmeralda miraron estupefactos a Nao ¿Quién diablos era esa sacerdotisa?

Shizuru prestó un poco más de atención a la charla que se desarrollaba. Natsuki reaccionó al fin. -Eso no le concierne- Usó un tono hosco y tomó asiento en una de las sillas dispuestas y que esperaba estuviese intacta después de la demostración de cortes de Shizuru.

-Lo sabía… Natsuki nunca ha visto el cuerpo de un hombre o de una mujer en su clímax, evidentemente su cuerpo debe estar lleno de telarañas- Se mofó la sacerdotisa y Shizuru encontró desagradable los modos de la felina.

-¡Basta!- Espetó Natsuki con un fiera mirada, mucho antes de que la castaña mandara callar civilizadamente a Nao. -¿Estos son los cursos nupciales de Élide?- La pálida faz se volvió para reprochar a Shizuru. -Exijo que sea una sacerdotisa Tempuriana quien de las debidas instrucciones-

-Debe ser alguien de la orden Tempus Vitae, no hay más opciones… así lo exige la alianza- Fue toda la respuesta que pudo dar la castaña, aunque ella misma no estuviera muy a gusto con la sacerdotisa. Nao simplemente asintió, tomando asiento en un cómodo sillón dispuesto para su reposo particular, y con un ademán invitó a Shizuru a hacer lo mismo en el asiento contiguo a Natsuki.

-La razón por la que es importante saber… estos detalles del cachorrito… _"Además de mi interés y curiosidad personal"_ … es, porque todo matrimonio debe preservar equilibrio en este aspecto. Me temo que la reina de Tempuria tiene una seria desventaja respecto a Shizuru en los menesteres del lecho- Nao deslizó sus divertidos ojos verdes sobre la expresión relajada de la castaña, pese a todo un insignificante rubor adornó sus mejillas por breves instantes.

-Tolero que me injurie, pero no permito que diga semejantes cosas de mi prometida… Ella no es… ese tipo de mujer- Sorprendentemente la voz que se notaba ofendida y llena de encono era la grave y profunda de Natsuki, que se había levantado de su asiento para defender el honor de Shizuru.

La princesa por su parte debió batirse entre los contradictorios sentimientos de dulzura que le originara semejante acto protector y la vergüenza que significaba admitir, el haber yacido en el lecho con más de una chica antes que con Natsuki, estaba claro que no llegaba virgen a su noche de bodas. Shizuru no imaginó que algo por lo que se vanagloriaba a sí misma en tiempos pasados, ahora resultara una marca bochornosa, por lo que desvió la mirada sobre un punto fijo en el lateral de su asiento.

-Creo que tenemos la primera diferencia conyugal, de fondo- La sacerdotisa por fin miró con aire profesional a sus instruidas, esperando pacientemente a que Natsuki comprendiera el significado de aquellas palabras. En efecto y al contemplar a Shizuru, supo que realmente iba a desposar a una mujer, cuyo cuerpo había sido tomado por alguien más y ello le obligó a tomar asiento, si es que caerse en la silla se consideraba eso, algo de si se contrajo adolorido sin que pudiera comprender la razón. Pese a todo tragó saliva y elevó la mirada sobre Nao, cuya insoportable sonrisa continuaba formada en sus labios. -Eso no es importante… no le quita nada, Shizuru es Shizuru y punto-

La aludida volvió la vista sorprendida sobre su prometida, jamás esperó un repentino momento de comprensión de su parte. _-"Natsuki"-_ Esmeralda y rubí se encontraron, una gentil sonrisa nacía de los labios de la castaña, mientras la joven Tempus sentía el peso de su angustia interior, evaporarse poco a poco. ¿No era dueña de su pasado verdad? No era justo juzgarla por el antes de conocerse.

Pero aquel momento mágico de entendimiento fue interrumpido por Nao. -No es tan simple Kuga…- Como por arte de magia las dos contrayentes volvieron los ojos sobre la sacerdotisa ¿Ahora qué sandez diría? -Natsuki no podrá satisfacer las necesidades de su esposa sin haber explorado un poco más… el mundo-

-Ara, Yuuki-san insinúa que mi futura esposa debe… serme infiel antes de nuestras nupcias- La princesa de Élide no tardó en mirar con ojos críticos a la sacerdotisa, ya dudaba y quería ver sus certificados de la orden para comprobar que no estuviera tomándoles el pelo.

-Nunca mejor dicho- Nao dejó rodar sus ojos sobre una Natsuki muy sonrojada, que no negaba ni afirmaba nada, sabía que herir su orgullo draconiano había plagado de dudas su mente, de inseguridades su capacidad de amar, pero lo hacía por el bien de la pareja ¿Verdad? Entornó los ojos e inclinó su cuerpo sobre el cómodo sillón, extendiéndose a lo largo y con movimientos felinos, sin quitar la vista de los ojos esmeralda que miraban con interés, así como sentir de soslayo el aire posesivo que manaba del cuerpo de Shizuru. -Esta es la tarea que he de encomendar a Kuga, antes de que el festival de esta semana concluya, deberá haber conocido las mieles del lecho con alguna mujer, la que sea sirve… Natsuki debe estar en igualdad de condiciones que Shizuru o auguro un verdadero fracaso de su matrimonio-

-Pero… ¿Qué diablos? Yo no voy a…- Natsuki se lo pensó un momento, realmente no ansiaba conocer a otra mujer, quería ¡Quería hacerlo con Shizuru! Sin embargo la castaña solo la detestaba y que improbable sería terminar las cosas de una buena manera. -…a… a hacerlo ¡Con una perfecta desconocida!- Pero la sacerdotisa ni siquiera le estaba mirando o prestando atención alguna.

-Shizuru en cambio, debe abstenerse de ese tipo de cosas… hasta su noche de bodas- Sentenció, distrayendo rápidamente la mente de la pelinegra, hacia un nuevo foco de interés. Que divertidas eran esas dos chicas, Nao sonrió al notar cómo el ceño de la Tempuria se fruncía en extremo.

-¿Espera un momento?- Natsuki se levantó de su asiento indignada y observó con sus penetrantes esmeraldas a la castaña.

-¿Acaso Shizuru ha… ha intimado con alguien desde el día en la torre?- Natsuki cuestionaba con el ánimo de conocer su infidelidad, eso era en verdad diferente y estaba a otro nivel, desde su encuentro en la torre, Shizuru se había enterado del futuro matrimonio entre ambas y pese a los inconvenientes, esperaba su respeto ante eso.

La princesa, diestra en el arte de las palabras no dudo en usar sus habilidades para motivar otros pensamientos en la acalorada cabeza de la pelinegra. -Ara, ¿Natsuki está celosa?- Así que con su calmada faz y una sonrisa en sus labios, dejó fuera de combate las neuronas de Natsuki.

La comandante abrió sus ojos sorprendida y por orgullo respondió lo primero que pudo sintetizar en su voz, con un tono más grave de lo necesario. -¡Claro que no!-

-Entonces Natsuki me dejaría a la libertad de los lobos, poco le importa quién le arrebate a su prometida- Las manos fueron puestas ante los ojos rubí, con una mueca de indignación femenina que terminó de desarmar a la Kuga, la guerrera draconiana se inclinaba junto a la castaña con el ánimo de no herir 'más' sus golpeados sentimientos, o eso pensaba la Natsuki que no notaba en que objeto de manipulación se había convertido.

-No… Shizu...ru, no digas eso… jamás permitiría que…-

La pelirroja observó contrariada como la heredera al trono daba la vuelta a las circunstancias, no… aún no había amor, solo un exceso de competitividad y un dejo de afecto silenciado con rudeza. Nao negó con la cabeza al ver como Natsuki delataba grandemente su desventaja con la otra mujer y ello estaba terriblemente mal, a ese paso Natsuki sería otro juguete desechable de la princesa. -La respuesta es sí, Kuga-san… Shizuru ha intimado con dos chicas hasta la fecha, desde el arribo de la corte Tempuriana al gran salón del trono, el día en que Natsuki hizo una demostración de su poder ante los nobles y reyes… una de ellas aquella noche, si deseas saber el nombre de las damas- Nao sonrió al notar la parálisis en la actuación de Shizuru. -Se los daré por un módico monto extra en mis honorarios- Tampoco tenía porqué desperdiciar la oportunidad de negociar un poco por esa valiosa información.

La castaña observó algo extraño en los ojos de Natsuki, algo que se apagaba en ellos ante las palabras de Yuuki, dejo de sentir el tibio calor de sus brazos consolando su inexistente pena y un frío extraño asoló la piel que careció del dulce contacto, la Tempus le dio la espalda mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza, hasta hacer la piel de sus nudillos incluso más blanca y su silencio, sus callados labios eran una respuesta más contundente para Shizuru, la había lastimado y vaya que dolía hacerlo. Con encono en sus mortíferos ojos carmín se volvió sobre Nao. -¿Quién es la sacerdotisa Yuuki? No me importa ya el destierro de mi padre, ¡Exijo saberlo!-

Nao sonrió, al fin era tenida en cuenta. -Yo soy la hermosa Julieth del Tempus Vitae, el oráculo que todo lo ve… en el pasado, cada acción, cada palabra engañosa de Shizuru la conozco, cada beso que supo dar, cada piel conocida por su cuerpo, cada gemido…- La pelirroja decía cada palabra calculadamente, entendió muy pronto que para angustiar a Shizuru Fujino, solo tenía que herir colateralmente a Natsuki con su pasado y pronto obtendría el efecto deseado, muy pronto. -Para conocer el futuro, solo se necesita saber con detalle el pasado, Shizuru está destinada a cometer el mismo error y… yo estoy aquí para impedir que Natsuki sea un juguete más, alguien por la que pierda interés con prontitud- Balanceó su rostro negando esa posibilidad y Shizuru rechinó sus dientes con el ánimo de hacerla pagar.

-No deseo escuchar más una sola de sus palabras, doy por concluida esta sesión- La voz parca y vacía de emociones preocupó más de la cuenta a la princesa, volvió la vista sobre el objeto de disputa. Los ojos frívolos de Natsuki las miraban como si fueran cosas que solo están ahí, observaba sin ver sus cuerpos. -Haré cuanto ha sido ordenado por Yuuki-san, si es solo así que podré…- Las gemas esmeraldas se ocultaron bajo el prístino velo de la melena cobaltina. -… ser lo que se espera de mí, encontraré la forma de hacerlo bien-

-Nat...su...ki- La voz de Shizuru ya no sonaba segura, tenía un tono temeroso, receloso. ¿Acaso la pelinegra pretendía yacer con otra en el lecho? Evidentemente había herido su orgullo, al saber que ella había estado con otras mujeres en ese corto tiempo. Sintió la repentina necesidad de aclararlo todo, de evitar una confusión peor, de afirmar que aquello no significó nada, que ha sido un error, disculparse incluso. -¡Natsuki!- Dio un paso cerca de la pelinegra y supo, que la joven Tempus volvía a hacer gala de sus habilidades, el tiempo se paralizó dejándolas suspendidas en ese segundo eterno, con la mano extendida, con la intención de atraparla, con el deseo inconcluso de susurrar un… _"lo siento"_.

Natsuki contempló a la Shizuru que era una estatua por un momento. -Sería tremendamente malo para ti… estar junto a alguien como yo, solo por eso… necesito ser mejor- Se explicó ante la dama congelada por el tiempo, a quien le era imposible oírla. La pelinegra sentía sobre sus hombros el peso de las palabras de Nao, la chica también petrificada las miraba con interés, su prometida era diestra en los artes del amor, ella en cambio no sabía cómo dar un beso, pues sus labios no conocían el sabor de otra boca o incluso los movimientos apropiados para no incordiar.

Natsuki desvió la mirada abochornada, se sentía patética ante la experiencia que Shizuru poseía en esas cosas. -Arggg… ¡Los dragones nunca dijeron nada sobre estas cosas!- Se quejó a viva voz, mientras su cuerpo se evaporaba en el aire, llevándola a un lugar que le obsequiara calma, allí donde todo era conocido y tranquilo, al gran castillo flotante.

.

.

.

El tiempo volvió a sus tornas y Shizuru resbaló, porque sus manos no atraparon lo que se supone tenía a escasos centímetros, su delicado talle, torso y todo fue a parar al suelo y en él un golpe hizo eco en la estancia ahora más solitaria. -Ikezu… no tienes que ser mejor, ya eres perfecta para mí- Dijo para sí entrecerrando el puño con molestia, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la sacerdotisa, esta se había marchado. Nao no era idiota, sin la presencia de Natsuki en el sitio, estaba claro que nada evitaría que Shizuru completara su cólera asesina con ella, así ante la vista de los amos y señores de los elementales en un parque cercano, una mujer pelirroja en un traje de lo más atrevido, corría como si no hubiera mañana, lejos y más lejos del templo central.

 _ **Lejos sobre el castillo flotante…**_

Mai elevaba su canto frente a la gran estatua del gran dragón, frente a sí tenía un Endeldimian de un tamaño gigantesco y puesto sobre un gran soporte de granito, las letras se hacían brillantes como el fuego y una gran esfera esmeralda giraba como el centro de todo en el gran salón. La hermosa sacerdotisa cuidaba cada instante, cada tono de su melodiosa voz y cada movimiento preciso de su curvilíneo cuerpo, procuraba un cuidadoso ritual de energía. Aquella esfera verde era el corazón de todos los dragones y la fuerza que daba vida a todo lo existente en la antigua ciudad de helios, requería por ende un cuidado especial, así como sus constantes plegarias para mantener el balance entre los mundos.

Durante el final de cada ciclo, una vez al mes… la de ojos lila alimentaba la estructura primigenia, el sustento de la anti gravedad del castillo y de sus fieles amigos los dragones. De su nívea frente brotaban las perladas gotas de sudor, adherida a su piel húmeda una indumentaria hecha de vaporosos velos en su falda, a la altura del torso contaba con apenas unas vendas de seda sujetando su prominente… espíritu. Elevaba su voz en coros arcanos e indescifrables, a la par que su cuerpo se deslizaba en intrincados pasos de un baile, casi tan etéreos como el ambiente que le rodeaba ante las fogatas sempiternas, que nacían de las estatuas elevadas hasta el lejano techo. Para llegar al salón del origen, era necesario recorrer por entero un pasillo donde reposaban todas las esculturas con el linaje del Tempus, las formas sólidas y metálicas recordaban a los reyes del pasado, incluso a los padres de Natsuki.

Las puertas del lugar se abrieron estrepitosamente, Mai casi cae de narices al suelo de no ser por su esposa, que la atrapaba en sus brazos antes de verla caer. Mikoto miró con reproche a la visitante, mientras sostenía a su mujer entre sus brazos, pues se le notaba más que fatigada. La interrupción del sagrado ritual hizo estremecer por entero el castillo, pero la esfera brillo brevemente antes de continuar girando perenne en el centro del salón, se elevó pronto a la altura del techo y se encajó en la garfa del antiguo dragón, el Cronos… la criatura se solidificó haciendo de nuevo parte del intrincado diseño de las esculturas dracónicas en el espacio, la esfera filtro entonces la luz del sol, como un ornamento lumínico para brillar en interiores, era aquel el más sofisticado disfraz del corazón de Helios.

-Mai… necesito con urgencia tu consejo- Musitó Natsuki con el rostro pétreo.

La de cabellos naranja miró preocupada a su amiga, solo había contemplado esa mirada fría en su rostro, el día que la encontraron en la soledad de la gran ciudad flotante y las confundió con intrusas que querían hacerle daño, o la ocasión en la que la ciudad bajo a la superficie y fueron atacados por los Reptilian, incluso cuando supo que debía ceder ante los orgullosos señores de los elementales y negociar la paz, venir ante ellos y arriesgar sus vidas en caso de ser recibidos por los represores y traicioneros guerreros de la guardia. -Natsuki- Mai se levantó abandonado el confortable abrazo de su esposa, no sin antes prodigarle un beso en los labios. Se acercó a la pelinegra con una expresión maternal, realmente tendría buenas razones para haber irrumpido en medio del ritual. -¿En qué puedo aconsejarte?-

-¿Sabes dónde…?- Natsuki desvió el rostro azorado hacia un lado, temerosa incluso.

-Puedes decirlo, te apoyaremos en cada cosa… más que la reina eres nuestra amiga- Le animó Mikoto, si iban a la guerra… que sería el peor de los escenarios, blandiría su espada por su majestad y por su amada Mai, Natsuki no podría dar una noticia peor, así que asintió enérgicamente con su cabeza, sujetando entre sus manos su enorme mandoble.

-Así es Natsuki…- Apoyó Mai con una sonrisa a su encantadora guardiana.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar a una Uruha?- Preguntó Natsuki con el rostro más que serio y Mai, bueno ella, desarrolló repentinamente un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha. -No me mires así, tengo joyas y monedas de oro, creo que tengo suficiente para…-

-Quie…quieres ¿Pagar por una? ¡¿Una prostituta?!- Si Mai fuera un dragón echaría fuego por sus fauces, Mikoto repentinamente dejó caer su espada como si le pesara mucho y miró con rara expresión a su líder ¿Esa era su líder?

-Etto… si- Esa fue la sentencia de muerte pronunciada por los labios de Natsuki, más le valió correr por el amplio salón mientras una iracunda sacerdotisa le seguía peligrosamente cerca.

-¡Para esto! ¡¿Para esto interrumpiste el ritual?! ¡Ahora tengo que repetirlo!- Gritaba a todo pulmón una roja y sudorosa Mai, estaba claro que de la elegancia de su danza y canto, ya no quedaba nada. -¡Se tarda 5 horas! ¿Sabes lo complicado que es bailar y cantar a unas reliquias durante tanto tiempo?- Mikoto las vio correr y negó con la cabeza reprochando la conducta de las dos mujeres más importantes para la nación, una la reina de Tempuria y la otra, la sacerdotisa del fuego eterno, daba vergüenza ajena contemplarlas en ese estado semi animal, sin embargo en cuanto vio venir a Natsuki en su dirección, movió discretamente su pie para causarle… una zancadilla.

Después de la estruendosa caída con voltereta incluida, Natsuki se removió adolorida en el suelo y al mirar atrás, contempló ante sí la más terrible pesadilla, Mai… su aterradora psico Mai, estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella. -Lo sientooooo MAIIIII-

A lo lejos y en el centro de la ciudad, los ciudadanos de Tempuria se miraban confundidos por el breve temblor que sacudió a helios, luego vieron a las aves elevarse hacia los cielos y puede que escucharan la voz en agonía de su reina. Nadie lo tenía del todo seguro… pero sonaba muy similar y pareciera que estuviese siendo sometida a tortura. La mayoría desistieron de la idea, su más fiera guerrera y amada reina estaba en la ciudad de Élide… además nadie creería que 'el Guardián de Jade' pudiera ser sometido nunca, así que prosiguieron con sus labores como si nada hubiese acontecido.


	5. Prueba I

_**Tempus Vitae**_

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

 _ **Prueba I**_

El aliento sabía escaparse de sus labios ante el malestar que escondían sus miradas sobre el enorme espacio, las prolongadas líneas de estanterías con libros de todo tipo y sus botas haciendo eco en el silencio, ante el interminable andar que no cesaban sus pasos ni sus cavilaciones. Siempre que la reina de Tempuria deseaba pensar sobre los asuntos importantes para su nación, se perdía en la amplitud de la biblioteca del castillo flotante, para encontrar sus momentos de soledad y reflexionar de una mejor manera las posibilidades, aunque no siempre fuera de ese modo, otras veces solo buscaba algún momento de paz en la compañía de un buen libro. Natsuki vagaba por el lugar sin decidir qué leería esa noche, pues entre sus planes no estaba acudir al establo de la familia Fujino, donde acordaron dormir, no le apetecía ver a la altiva princesa de Élide, no después de aquellas nefastas verdades. -Una mujer... una mujer ha sabido doblegarme con tanta facilidad, que resulta indignante, pero más que nada... preocupante- Susurraba a la nada, la aparente nada, pues sabía que a su lado yacía en la oscuridad una silenciosa compañía. -La sacerdotisa de la orden Tempus Vitae, acierta en sus aseveraciones y no puedo yo desposarme con semejantes diferencias entre nosotras, Shizuru es peligrosamente manipuladora- Mientras sus dedos rozaban los robustos lomos de los libros, más antiguos que ella misma, tan llenos de las preciadas letras del pasado, de cuentos y aventura, de culturas, de tan inconmensurables contenidos, encontró un título interesante. _"La Hypo di Malaikah"_

-¿La máscara de los Malaikah?- Al Abrir el libro cerca de la mitad y atisbar las primeras páginas, cuyo capítulo sexto iniciaba, aludía otro título en el idioma arcano que sólo ella había aprendido con sus maestros... "Bathus" -¿El abismo?- Un nombre como aquel, incitó a la lectura.

" _Aquellos, los bendecidos por la bondad del tiempo y la vida, inmortales, hermosos como pocos... fueron relegados a la oscuridad sin fin en el abismo de Mettelos. Su acto abominable los relegaba al olvido, a la detención del tiempo y la vida. Sin el amor de los venerados, la mortalidad permeó la carne antes libre de mancha y muchos perecieron en el éxodo, a lo largo de los azarosos pasajes del nuevo submundo al que fueron desterrados... Las calamidades, las enfermedades se hicieron lamentos sempiternos de agonía ininterrumpida, los corazones hechos de las más lustrosas gemas, antes tan puros como el diamante, fueron pronto corrompidos bajo el peso del hambre y las penurias, la oscuridad convirtió en piedra la joya, se hicieron tan fríos como la sangre que corroía sus venas, jamás sintieron de nuevo la tibieza del contacto de sus semejantes... solo las asperezas de sus frívolos espíritus expuestos a la vista, tan horrendas las facciones un día gloriosas e idílicas, fueron olvidadas. Marchitas las flores bajos sus pies, una sentencia visible de su deshonra y de la luz no quisieron saber... envilecidos en la mente y el corazón."_

Cito con voz profunda, apagando aquel tono al finalizar la última línea. -Una historia lamentable, un cuento para asustar a los niños pequeños, nadie podría cometer tal abominación... algo tan grave para caer de la gracia de los Dioses- Negó con una sonrisa amarga en los labios. -¿No lo crees así?- Un par de largos y pálidos dedos, tan delicados acariciaron su hombro con suavidad.

-¿Qué le angustia a su majestad?- Susurró un murmullo gentil, una voz apacible y tranquila.

Natsuki cerró el libro, volvió a ponerlo en su lugar y un largo suspiro escapó de su interior. -Temo a estos extraños sentimientos que han comenzado a llenarme, no debería un matrimonio ser tan complicado ¿O si Nina?- Se dio la vuelta para encontrar de frente un par de ojos hechos de fuego y una melena tan negra como la suya, una tan larga que un broche ajustara a la cintura de la sacerdotisa Tempuriana, la más poderosa en el arte de la guerra.

-Lo simple es lo pequeño y cotidiano, eso conforma las grandes muestras de afecto, del amor mismo, pero lo simple se hace complejo cuando hay confusión alteza- Le musitó con ternura la joven, aun si la dama era menor por tres años de edad, parecía poseer una sapiencia superior, una sabiduría inducida por los dioses. -¿Qué le causa confusión?- Nina jamás descubría el velo de su rostro en presencia de las gentes y aun para su reina, escondía todo espacio posible de piel, nadie cuestionó tal decisión, la mayoría suponían un voto detrás de aquel acto, pues resultaba un gran esfuerzo para las sacerdotisas elevar sus cantos y danzas a los dioses con demasiada ropa encima, ya que normalmente eran rituales de larga duración.

-La princesa de Élide me confunde considerablemente, existen ocasiones en las que parece importarle nuestra unión, como si deseara ser... lo que llena el vacío en mí... mi Uma, mi otra mitad...- Natsuki observaba sus manos abiertas mientras decía aquella palabras, eran sin duda una declaración de amor, la había llamado su Uma, su alma gemela entendida así para los amigos de los dragones, le había dado una posición superior a la que ocupara su propio Dragón, como dicta la ley Tempuria para una esposa. -Pero existen otras tantas...- Volvió fría la mirada esmeralda y con ella se cerraron sus puños. -En las que solo veo el rostro de su desprecio y empiezo a pensar que esto...-

-Le hace daño...- Nina tomó la mano de Natsuki y le guió hasta sus aposentos reales, los cuales usaba con muy escasa frecuencia, en lo que ocupaba una larga y tranquila caminata por los interminables pasillos del castillo flotante. Aunque Natsuki evitara entrar en su propio cuarto debido a la sensación de soledad que este le prodigaba, no podía negar nada a su querida amiga, su primera amiga. Se encontraron frente a la puerta de granito blanco, una gigantesca entrada con hermosas esculturas de relieve y formas draconianas obstruyendo la entrada, era en verdad una puerta hecha para gigantes, que se abría girando una esfera hecha de zafiro, una que solo brillaba con el tacto de la mano de la Tempus y que sólo podía ser abierta por la reina Tempuria. Una vez ingresaron, tras la formidable apertura de la puerta cuyos sellos y dragones se movieron para darles paso, Nina ocupó su deber como leal súbdita de la joven y posando las manos en los broches de la armadura, pretendió retirarlas, pero una mano le interrumpió con ternura.

-No eres una sirviente, no tienes que hacer esto- Una mirada afable le era obsequiada, tanto tiempo en su compañía y parecía olvidar que no era como cualquier otro de sus súbditos.

-Natsuki olvida su posición, representa la esperanza de nuestro pueblo y por sus venas corre la sangre del primer Tempus, aquel a quien debemos el honor y las bendiciones que los señores Dragones eligieron obsequiarnos... además, lleva mucho tiempo fuera del castillo, en verdad quisiera hacerlo- Arguyó Nina con aquella voz que no admitía réplicas, fue así que Natsuki le permitió retirar la capa y la armadura para yacer en sus atuendos más cómodos, una corta falda blanca y un par de amarras blancas a la altura del pecho, nada tenía que envidiar la pelinegra a una amazona en atuendos como aquel.

Nina guió a su joven majestad hacía una cama con las mismas proporciones del vasto salón, la cama tan inmensa que podía ocupar su dueña, un harem e incluso su dragón, resultaba como una tremenda piscina de plumas y seda, así tomaron asiento en el amplio lecho. Allí la de ojos rojos le obligó a reposar y como el día en que se conocieron, la más joven ocupó el afecto que Natsuki le prodigó para darle calma, sosteniéndola en sus brazos y acariciando su cabeza con la yema de los dedos.

-Tenía siete años entonces... ¿Lo recuerdas?- Preguntó Nina con voz apacible, tal vez y después de aquellos momentos, su querida Reina y protectora, se hubiese dormido. La respuesta no llegó, al bajar la vista notaba los párpados cerrados y la tranquila respiración de Natsuki, así que confiada se atrevió a decir más. -Habían atacado mi aldea, la última en pie... la última en la tierra más alejada, en lo alto de la montaña... no son buenos escalando, dijeron los líderes para aplacar el temor, pasado tanto tiempo sin que nadie pudiese subir los peñascos... nos confiamos- Deslizó los dedos por la frente de Natsuki, observándola en silencio. -Me despertaba en las noches para vigilar, quería prestar ayuda, ser una guerrera como mi difunta madre, como tú... pero descubrieron mi habilidad al sanar una herida a otro niño, mi destino fue sellado entonces para ser una sacerdotisa... solo viviría para alabar a las deidades y usar mi magia para ayudar, no es una labor desdeñable, pero yo deseaba otra cosa para mí- Depositó cuidadosamente la cabeza de la Reina en una almohada y se acostó a su lado, mirándole sin descanso. -Oré tantas veces con estas ropas, el frío era insoportable a esa altura... supliqué una luz en medio de aquella profunda oscuridad, pero en cambio esos seres se alzaron sobre la montaña a través de las cuevas, rasgando la piedra incansablemente durante años- Acarició la mejilla, acercándose para estar cerca y abrazar a Natsuki por la cintura, queriendo cubrirla del frío. -Salieron de entre las rocas, atacando bajo el manto de la noche... evaporaron la efímera paz como la primera vez, todos huyeron, todos montaron a su dragón, pero Neptuno era pequeño e incapaz de volar muy lejos, estaba tan asustado como yo... creí que iba a morir...- Nina suspiró muy cerca de los labios de Natsuki. -Entonces apareciste tú, sobre Durhan, detuviste el tiempo brevemente para que todos pudieran escapar y te alzaste poderosa entre tus enemigos, destajaste a cada monstruoso Reptilian hasta no dejar uno vivo, aun así, toda esa rudeza se desvaneció en cuanto me encontraste escondida y hecha un manojo tembloroso- Nina sonrió cerrando los ojos y juntando su frente a la de Natsuki. -Por esa razón, por ser el escudo que todo lo soporta, la única que se atrevió a luchar por una niña enclenque y débil, siempre estaré a su servicio-

-Solo, quédate siempre... conmigo- Al escuchar aquella voz, Nina abrió sus ojos grandemente, solo para encontrarse con unos glaucos que la miraban de una manera extraña. La Sacerdotisa quiso apartarse, pero un par de brazos se aferraron a ella con dulzura, para no dejarla escapar. -No te vayas, no te escondas de mí- Natsuki deslizó sus dedos sobre la seda en el rostro de Nina y retiró con mucho cuidado la prenda, la más joven quiso retener la mano, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo cuando sintió la tibieza rozarle directamente la piel, era algo notoriamente placentero y nuevo. -Pero... si eres tan hermosa-

Nina sintió arderle las mejillas, elevó la mirada sobre la faz de su alteza. -Tal parece que no me dejará ir...- Sonrió. -Sin embargo, Natsuki sigue sin contarme porque estaba tan ensimismada en la biblioteca, la princesa Shizuru es difícil, pero no imposible, ¿Por qué ahora le resulta tan difícil su boda, si ella podría ser la Uma de Natsuki?-

La pelinegra suspiró largamente, moviéndose para mirar el distante techo. -La realidad es que esa sacerdotisa del demonio me ha puesto una prueba imposible para mí- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos. -Mai no me deja contratar a una Uruha y yo nací negada para la seducción, lo único que hago bien es blandir una espada, no se siquiera como darle un beso apropiadamente, como tocarla sin hacerle daño, soy... soy muy tosca- La mandíbula tensa y con los brazos cubrió sus ojos. -Nadie podría enseñarme a ser gentil, mis padres murieron muy pronto... nunca tuve tiempo para ser la persona especial de alguien, me preocupaban otras cosas y ahora eso parece un enorme problema, cuando ella siempre encontró la ocasión de yacer con otras personas- Dijo lo último con voz agria y enfurruñada.

-Su alteza no necesita eso, porque ya es gentil- El sonido que cual arrullo se hace suave y llega desde muy cerca, con el aliento que tibio se hace sólido, los labios de Nina se unieron a los de Natsuki, llevándose para sí, su primer ósculo. Con el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa sobre el suyo, retiró el velo de sus brazos. -Entonces yo serviré a sus propósitos, porque así lo deseo- Musitó Nina con sus intensos ojos de fuego mirando a Natsuki. -Ahora intente responder, alteza- Nina dejó sus labios muy cerca de los de la mayor.

La pelinegra se observó confundida y estupefacta, pero pronto comprendió la intención de su leal amiga y sonrió, no se amaban, tenían un lazo diferente. -Así será, si Nina no vuelve a esconderse de mí, nunca más... yo le suplico liberarse de estas ataduras que ella misma se impuso, porque quiero ver su sonrisa muchas más veces- Natsuki besó los labios, incluso los mordió un poco mientras estrechaba entre sus dedos la barbilla de la sacerdotisa.

-Su alteza hace trampa, pues sabe que no puedo negarle nada- Nina se levantó tomando asiento a la altura de la cadera de Natsuki, y con parsimonia retiró el exceso de prendas que portaba, de esa manera yació en atuendo muy similares a los de la reina, solo que de color azul. -Esta es mi piel, esta soy yo...-

-Así que estas son las marcas de las sacerdotisas polaris- Deslizó y trazó las líneas con un tacto de seda. -Son, hermosas-

-No se distraiga alteza- Nina sonreía divertida por la situación. Tomó las manos de Natsuki y las llevó a su rostro, se inclinó para estar a la altura propicia.

-Si vamos a hacer esto, por favor di mi nombre...- Natsuki se le quedó mirando, oscilando la esmeralda mirada entre sus ojos y sus labios.

-Natsuki- Susurró muy quedo, antes de volver a sentir una boca ansiosa en la suya, primero con cierta rudeza, una pasión peligrosa, lentamente Nina con la fuerza de sus brazos le separaba un poco y el ritmo se hacía más lento, a la par que las caricias se hacían vivas en la autonomía de las manos que recorrían aquellas líneas tejidas con oro sobre la piel nacarada de la espalda. Yacieron entre besos y curiosidades varias durante un par de minutos, explorando el secreto que componen las intensidades, las texturas, los matices y el calor de la piel misma, los jadeos ya tenía lugar y más escurridizas las manos, los movimientos de los cuerpos aferrándose anhelantes... sólo entonces la reina de la nación del Dragón, pudo percibir la gentil mano puesta a la altura de su pecho, sobre el lugar donde estaría su corazón. Los labios rosáceos se apartaron de los suyos, dejando tras de sí como único testigo un tenue hilo de cristal y el sabor de las memorias dulcemente compartidas.

Las gemas hechas de esmeralda se posaron sobre el intenso fuego que componían los ojos mismos de la bella sacerdotisa Polaris, confundidos y temerosos por haber hecho algo mal, quizás algún disgusto había ocasionado la abrupta interrupción, pero la sonrisa amable y el sonrojo puesto sobre las mejillas de Nina, le dieron a saber otra cosa.

-Debemos detenernos- Susurró la voz suave en el oído de Natsuki, cuyos brazos aun sostenían la delicada figura de aquella doncella.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te he agraviado?- Respondió la Kuga apoyando su barbilla en el hombro desnudo de la joven Wong.

-Porque no se puede dar demasiado a un sediento, si sirvo ante ti un cuenco de agua, podrías ahogarte en tus esmeros por saciar al fin la sed ¿Pero acaso sabe un sediento detenerse cuando ha bebido de un oasis?- La dama en cuya piel estaba marcada la insignia de sacerdotisa negó con la cabeza, respondiendo entonces a la pregunta que silenciosa continuaba en el aire. -No puede calmarse una ansiedad que se cree física, cuando la sed está en el corazón y no hay saciedad a una pena, si la vid está servida en la copa equivocada- Nina separó audaz pero suavemente su cuerpo del de Natsuki. -Yo no soy la copa adecuada, se bien que tan preciada luz ha de ser entregada a la persona indicada... no puede mi piel calmar los ruegos que su espíritu clama en pos de otro nombre. El nombre de la princesa de Élide-

Natsuki apartó su rostro, desviando la mirada sobre la vasta seda del lecho. -Una que desprecia con tino certero a quien está dispuesta a demasiado por ella-

La menor deslizó sus dedos sobre la mejilla de su joven Reina. -Si Natsuki es sincera, si piensa que su mal ha de sanar una vez las dos intimemos, entonces no quedará en mi reserva alguna sobre continuar... mi mayor angustia permanece sólo por el miedo a herir con mis actos la bondad de mi Reina-

-Aún me pregunto quién cuida de quién Nina- Natsuki sonrió como entendiendo por fin las palabras de su querida servil. -Te agradezco profundamente el conocerme mejor de lo que yo puedo conocerme, estoy llena de ira y de tristeza, esos no son los sentimientos que quisiera memorar de una ocasión así- Esta vez Natsuki prodigó un beso tierno a la frente de la doncella, sabía que en ese instante, yacer con Nina sería por desamor, no podía todavía cumplir la solicitud de la sacerdotisa, sin llenar de amargura un momento que no sabría olvidar en toda su vida. -Pero, te escojo a ti para ser la primera-

-Entonces debe reposar... cuidar de su salud y descanso, es como cuidar de la de todos, pues en usted está puesta toda nuestra esperanza- Nina obligó a Natsuki a yacer en el lecho, esta vez solo para dormir y nada más. -Recuerde que mañana será otro día y yo aguardaré, cuando la mente y el cuerpo estén en calma, sin reparos le daré a beber un elixir de locura, descubriremos juntas otras mil sensaciones más, pero hasta entonces, llegue la paz a su corazón y que su sueño sea dulce-

-Hay ocasiones en las que me pregunto si soy la persona adecuada- La belleza pelinegra cerró sus ojos aun agobiada por algunos de sus pensamientos, dudando... tales flaquezas nadie más tenía el privilegio de observarlas, el temor a fallar era sin duda algo encantador para alguien que había visto los esfuerzos de una amiga por unir a los clanes nómadas de Dragones, así como cuidar de ellos.

Las suaves y pálidas manos de Nina acariciaron la melena cobaltina, y con susurrante voz respondió sobre aquella inquietud. -No se trata de ser la persona adecuada, se trata del amor dulce y protector que Natsuki le procura a su gente, a quienes ama... eso es lo más valioso, no tema entonces a su fuerza, no dude ya de su temple, sólo sea quien es y la mirada que desea se posará sobre usted... Le prometo que pasado el tiempo, ella no podrá ver a nadie más- La caricia cuidadosa no se detuvo en un largo momento, con desvelo tierno se extendió hasta que Natsuki yaciese dormida. -Mañana u otro día, no estará a la merced de la dama... serán iguales, esa es la lección que no debe olvidar, Uma y Argo son complementos perfectos, opuestos paralelos, siempre igual de valiosos-

.

.

.

Transcurrieron los días, entre cuidar los detalles de la diplomacia, proveer el sustento a las naciones teniendo en cuenta el trueque de alimentos, especias y toda clase de bienes, debatir cuestiones de espacio para el futuro asentamiento de los descendientes de Chronos en tierra firme, la generación de una moneda que integre las economías de ambas naciones y cumplir el acuerdo con la sacerdotisa Tempus Vitae, con la ayuda de Nina durante unas cuantas horas al día, fugándose de la vista del mundo... todo aquello había sido suficiente para extinguir cada minuto del tiempo de Natsuki, quien había evadido consciente o inconscientemente a la princesa de Élide para evitar discutir o sentirse todavía agraviada por la información que le administró Nao Yuuki. Quien por cierto había tenidos sesiones del curso prenupcial en solitario con cada una de ellas, la belleza pelinegra no entendía la extraña dinámica, pero la acataba las reglas debido al acuerdo pactado por sus pueblos, así como la idea de desposar a Shizuru a quien anhelaba sinceramente, pero eso solo lo sabían Nao, Mai, Nina y Mikoto.

Shizuru no se hallaba menos ocupada, por su parte supervisaba aspectos de la construcción de los puentes en el lago, canales en la parte anterior de la ciudad para extender hasta el pie de las montañas los cultivos y la ampliación de las murallas exteriores, la inclusión cultural de los Tempuria en los rituales de los elementales para el año próximo, el ordenamiento de nuevos reclutas para los ejércitos de ambas naciones, quienes serían entrenados por su hermano Reito, el comandante de Aurus y la sacerdotisa polar, Nina Wong. La castaña no había declinado las sesiones con la sacerdotisa de la orden Tempus Vitae en cuanto oyó de labios de la bella Julieth, como se auto nombraba la peculiar mujer de cabellos rojizos, que su contraparte había superado en cada paso las pruebas que le habían sido impuestas, salvo aquella que le había solicitado en primer lugar. Algo de eso le alivió profundamente, pero sabía la portadora de Vitae, que el tiempo restante era corto y la terquedad de Natsuki tan grande como todo Helios. Por su parte había cumplido su palabra, había prescindido de sus consortes nocturnas, no sin la lamentación de algunas de ellas, la abstinencia le estaba afectando en más de una forma, pero su orgullo no le permitiría admitir que su sed se hacía más intensa cada noche, al ver a su prometida en paños menores justo antes de ir a la cama para dormir y como lamentaba que no fuera del verbo dormir con alguien, más que la literalidad del acto onírico en sí.

La princesa Fujino, observaba los planos de las obras desde el confort de un templete dispuesto a 8 metros sobre el suelo, desde allí podía evaluar e instruir a sus colaboradores la debida disposición de los materiales, además de supervisar el trabajo de los Golem y los dragones, los que pieza por pieza, mezcla sobre mezcla, elevaban las altas e impenetrables murallas que extenderían la amplitud de las fronteras seguras de Aurus. A la par y durante breves interludios ocurridos durante los traslados de materiales e intercambios de turnos entre los trabajadores Shizuru apreciaba el entrenamiento de los jóvenes reclutas, que según lo estimado por su padre representaría el primer escuadrón integrado entre las dos naciones, la hermosa doncella sonrió recordando las palabras del mayor en años y jerarquía... _"No hay conflicto, si los guerreros no distinguen coronas, si los amigos sostienen escudos y espadas para proteger las mismas casas y a la misma gente, tal vez incluso los mismos ideales, con el tiempo serán leales entre sí y de ese modo no importará el origen de su cuna..."_

Pero por lo pronto Kenji estaría desencantado con los resultados más recientes, la heredera a la corona había sido testigo de algunas peleas innecesarias y uno que otro encarcelado, incluso si el grupo no entraba en discusiones movidas por las numerosas generaciones de enemistad que los antecedieron y yacieran pacíficos en los entrenamientos e instrucciones mágicas, si los mirara solamente unos breves minutos, los diferenciaría sin lugar a errores. Pese a la falta del uso de Elementales o Dragones con el objeto de integrar sus estilos de combate y fortalecer primero a los guerreros como seres autosuficientes en batalla, la joven dama aún podía distinguir a los Tempuria y Élide sin esfuerzo alguno, circunstancia que le entristecía, ya que la diferencia se observaba al parecer insalvable.

Por un lado, los Tempuria usaban atuendos de cuero ceñido llamados 'Draco Flake', siendo en esencia botas, chaquetas y pantalones tintados del color de su dracónico amigo, así como una réplica de la textura de la piel del dragón, adicionalmente y en hilo burdo ostentaban camisas sin mangas de aspecto recio, con los brazos descubiertos delataban el uso de brazaletes llamados Reiji donde podían alojar a sus dragones durante breves periodos de tiempo, una facultad que Shizuru no comprendía del todo, pues una criatura de las dimensiones de un dragón no podría caber en una gema del tamaño de una moneda o incluso menos. Adicionalmente apreciaba que los Tempuria eran fornidos, de facciones más duras, incluso en las mujeres, o se debiere quizás a los ceños fruncidos que abundaban en sus caras; sus armas, eran por mucho más grandes y de aspecto pesado, aunque no por ello menos afiladas, delatando en los hermanos de los dragones la dureza de la vida que durante aquel exilio llevaron en las montañas, o en las cuevas cuidadosamente selladas, cazar o morir, implorar frutos a la tierra en lugares muy poco amables para la siembra, ir de un lugar a otro hasta el momento de ser reunidos por su actual soberana, ellos eran físicamente la viva expresión de una vida difícil.

Por el otro lado estaban los Élide, llamados _'Elfen'_ por su peculiar forma estilizada y alargada, sus níveas pieles y largos cabellos, hombres y mujeres ataviados en linos y sedas, usaban vestiduras llamadas Gregoris, así como tiaras de oro, plata o bronce, según su rango dentro de las ocho castas de elementales. Shizuru veía la aparente fragilidad física de su pueblo... si es que se les comparara con los otros, apenas los Terranos poseedores de elementales de tierra como los Golem o los Onix, podían delatar un poco de la masa muscular de los Tempuria, los demás eran quizás muy estilizados para ofrecer alguna competencia en lo que a fuerza se refiriera. Sin embargo, la hermosa Fujino... sabía que tras la gracia de los habitantes de su casta, se apreciaba el intelecto, la agilidad y la velocidad como la más preciada arma, demeritar el precio de su fuerza de voluntad sería el más fatídico error de cualquier enemigo, porque cuanto más fuerte fuera esta virtud, mayor alcance y poder tendría la extensión espiritual del propietario, dicho en otros términos, más temible y formidable sería el elemental. Es así que la castaña se enorgullecía de su pueblo, pero comenzaba a ver con ojos de admiración a los Draconianos, fuertes, fieros, disciplinados, casi sincronizados en el combate.

Al verlos comprendía que cada dragón en verdad representaba a su dueño proyectando ser una extensión o la fusión de dos seres, de la misma forma que los elementales manifestaban las características de cada Élide, eran la forma visual del Animus de cada hombre y mujer de las dos naciones. Ello le hacía pensar en la evasiva reina de aquel pueblo, Durhan no era un dragón escamado de coraza dura, de hecho tenía el pelaje más suave jamás percibido y eso sería mucho decir si contaba los conejos con los que jugaba cuando era niña, el dragón era blanco, casi perlado y plateado en las noches de luna llena, alargado con alas estilizadas, extremidades fuertes pero delgadas, ojos de un celestino color zafiro, hocico definido y cabeza lobuna, con cuernos alargados de color negro, si lo pensaba bien, Durhan era el 'Elfen' de los dragones, uno de los más hermosos que hubiera visto nunca. Entonces ¿Natsuki le parecía de la misma forma igualmente bella? La respuesta era 'Si', le hubiera parecido Élide de haberla visto alguna vez con un Gregoris, sin embargo no era por completo delicada su anatomía, la llamaría fibrosa y muscularmente atlética, no olvidaba que durante la ducha pudo verla completamente desnuda, su piel era tan nívea y cada parte de su cuerpo se miraba como la perfecta mezcla entre lo femenino y lo Tempuria, teniendo en cuenta lo macizos que eran todos los demás, contando las escasas excepciones de Nina, Mai, Mikoto y algunas de las otras doncellas de aquella raza, directamente relacionadas con los ámbitos espirituales.

Una distracción y al dejar de mirar la obra en construcción, uno de los Golem dispuso los bloques de granito con un desnivel considerable en la hilera, que de continuar sería irreversible y un punto de ataque en el eslabón débil de una cadena. Shizuru suspiró, salió del cobijo del templete y se asomó en la barandilla lateral. -Aika, detente...- No necesitó subir el tono de su voz, pues una corriente de aire llevó aquel mensaje a los oídos de la diligente doncella. Cuando la Terrana volvió la vista sobre su princesa, notó preocupada como la castaña de elegante andar saltaba desde lo alto del puesto de supervisión a ocho. La Fujino no se preocupó de su caída, porque la invisible Aer Vitae creaba un pequeño tornado en el suelo para recibirla con la suavidad de una almohada de plumas, sin embargo la castaña no tuvo realmente la necesidad de usar a su divino elemental, pues una figura blanca que hasta hace unos segundos estaba en su pensamiento, había acudido a sostenerla antes de que alcanzara el suelo, y sobre aquella criatura, la odiosa Reina Tempuriana había sostenido su cuerpo como si se tratara de una damisela en peligro, con un delicado cuidado.

-Se más cuidadosa... he tenido suerte de atraparte- Musitó con disimulada preocupación la pelinegra en cuanto alcanzaron el suelo. Para la ocasión, la Kuga lucía un Draco Flake, atuendo de uso común durante sus días de oficios varios en los dos reinos, fundamentalmente empleado en las labores de reconocimiento y vigilancia de las fronteras cercanas, por su capacidad de camuflaje.

-No hacía falta, no solo Natsuki tiene trucos... yo tengo a Vitae- Respondió Shizuru desviando la mirada a otro lado y cruzándose de brazos. La princesa no iba a confesar cuánto le gustaba ver a la belleza pelinegra enfundada en ropas de ajustado cuero nebuloso, del cual no podría afirmar si era blanco, perla, un gris claro, o una mezcla de todos. O el halago que significaba sentir su gentil protección.

A su lado, la belleza pelinegra observó a una translúcida e inmaterial forma de color verde, dorado y azul, la Kuga podía jurar que se trataba de una criatura humanoide, de una mujer en extremo cautivadora. Iba de un lado a otro, como la pequeña hoja que se mece con el viento o como la sirena en las aguas, tan curiosa y ágil, tan vaporosa como mística.

-Vitae... graciosa y magna Vitae- Alcanzó a murmurar la Tempus cuando el divino ser se acercó más allá del límite personal, pudo ver que sus ojos eran dorados, sus cabellos verdes y su piel azulada, aunque para la mayoría ella ni siquiera era visible, Natsuki no dejaba de sentirse hechizada por la diosa.

Así tembló cuando sintió el roce de la brisa, pues la mano de aquel ser legendario acarició su mejilla y se deslizó hasta su barbilla, obligándole a levantarla. -El dulce Chronos es tu ancestro... te cuida a cada paso, como el padre amoroso que te fue negado en las marchitas historias de los hombres- Se escuchó un eco, una voz suave tan melodiosa que el melifluo sonido de un arpa jamás podría igualar, era una niña, una joven o una sabia dama, a todas ellas se escuchaba en los oídos de la Kuga.

-S...i... Sí- Susurró una Natsuki incapaz de mover un solo músculo, incluso de hablar, contemplar a Vitae era un privilegio que la deidad le daba a voluntad y su contacto, ser tocada por ella le estremecía de pies a cabeza. Casi olvidaba respirar en medio de aquel extraño embeleso, algo tan antiguo como profundo dentro de la Tempus se estremecía ante aquella inusual compañía.

-Que curiosa serendipia... encontrarte a ti, cuando buscaba la frialdad del hielo y la indiferencia del tiempo. Ver que el fragmento de carbón que se ha convertido en diamante que aún se debe pulir- Pareció sonreír la etérea criatura, acercando aún más su rostro, deslizándose vaporosa en derredor de Natsuki como si apreciara una escultura, como el ave curiosa que revolotea en derredor de un lugar antes de posar el nido. La morena no pudo más que sonrojarse ante la divertida expresión de Shizuru, quien sabía cuán ladina podía ser la deidad. Tan vinculadas estaban las dos que 'Vita' como la llamaba en privado, ejecutaba y sin recato las acciones que ella por orgullo no se atrevía, además sería la primera vez en siglos qué Vitae tuviera contacto con un miembro de la familia heredera de Chronos. El dios del tiempo y el espacio, tan escurridizo e indiferente, ambos seres había creado el mundo en medio de un intenso y apasionado caos... en su cosmología, Chronos y Vitae habían sido amantes al principio de todo, pero ignoraba porque en el tiempo ambos seres se habían apartado del otro.

-Es tan gentil su roce... acaricia mi Ánima, que humilde se postra en su presencia...- Natsuki pretendió delatar un gesto de adoración. Pero la diosa no se lo permitió, rio con un arrullo de voz cantarina y después se marchó de su vista, dispersándose como viento, hasta que solo yacieron las dos apartadas por un momento del resto del mundo.

-Es muy hermosa... la adorada Vitae, yo no... Había visto o sentido nada semejante- Musitó aún en medio de sus ensoñaciones la Reina Tempuria.

Shizuru entrecerró los ojos. -Una de las razones para que Vitae no se presente ante todos... es la cara que tienes en este momento, vergonzosa sin lugar a dudas-

Natsuki percibió el insulto en su voz. -¿Por qué estás tan molesta? Yo solo me he sentido de la misma forma que tú cuando viste por vez primera a Durhan... un hijo de Chronos-

-No es así... ¿Por qué has venido? Me encuentro un poco ocupada- Excusó la castaña con cierta frialdad, sabía que en verdad había mirado al dragón con la admiración de un niño, le había devuelto aquel ardid mental sin siquiera proponérselo. Suspiró un momento. -Aika, por favor llama al arquitecto...- Ordenó la castaña recordando el problema que la había llevado a bajar del puesto de supervisión y notando que la chica aún aguardaba de pie frente a la muralla las instrucciones de su princesa.

La Kuga no pasó por alto el hecho, la piedra mal dispuesta en la muralla, además de la falta de desagües en la base, con el tiempo la tierra sería fangosa tras la acumulación de humedad, los cimientos inestables... era un serio problema de diseño, no pasarían muchos años antes de que las piedras cayeran por su propio peso, no se diga de resistir un asedio. -Entiendo, no estoy para importunarte hoy con mi presencia, después de todo vine aquí por otras razones... nos veremos al anochecer, princesa- Respondió la Tempus dándole la espalda a Shizuru, comenzó a caminar junto a Durhan con dirección del grupo de reclutas, a quienes Nina instruía en la imprescindible técnica de dispersión de Hydrae.

Al acercarse con sigiloso andar, Natsuki escuchó las directrices que su joven amiga impartía al grupo, aguardó pacientemente a su espalda, para deleitarse con la contemplación de sus habilidades, tanto poderosas como hermosas. La sacerdotisa polar realizó un trazo en el aire con sus dedos, pero como si sus manos fueran la pluma de una azulada magia, dibujo arcanas letras dando paso a la formación luminiscente de una flor. -El trazo debe ser preciso, para aquellos con un poco más de experiencia será como escribir una carta a Lunaris, también pueden susurrar el conjuro _**'Dispersa Hydrae'**_ deben concentrar su mente en las palabras como si las pronunciaran con fervor y alabanza a nuestros dioses, solo de esa manera invocarán la magia básica que les permita eliminar el veneno de los conjuros de los Reptilian, de su mordida incluso- La morena de ojos magma cerró su puño y con ello la magia se evaporó de entre sus dedos, no sin antes hacer reverdecer aún más el pasto a su alrededor.

Nina continuaba escondiendo su rostro de los demás, otorgando solo a su Reina el privilegio de la contemplación de su cara e incluso de su cuerpo. Para el resto del mundo su aspecto continuaría siendo un completo misterio, con un velo sobre su cabeza y una atadura en la parte baja de su rostro apenas se adivinaba el color de sus ojos, frío o cálido ella no delataba jamás el sentirse afectada por el clima, de ese modo se apreciaba intocable, inalcanzable para muchos de los Tempuria y mística, etérea para los Élide. La dama continuó la instrucción fingiendo no percibir la presencia de su alteza, solo por la preocupación que le ocasionaba la vigilante mirada carmesí sobre la amada Tempus.

-Los Reptilian no son especialistas en el uso de las artes antiguas, ciertamente la magia no es su fuerte, pero son letales cuando usan los conjuros de la naturaleza, una similar a la de los Herba, oscura, incluso vil, pero la más mortífera de todas, es la Hydrae porque es venenosa... si no se aplica un rito de purificación hasta un máximo de una hora después es seguro que mueran...- Musitaba Nina con aire informativo, cuando la voz de alguien la interrumpió.

-Aunque yo les recomendaría, hacerlo inmediatamente... el ataque de Hydrae no solo es venenoso, duele lo suficiente para desmayar a un hombre adulto, por lo que sería fácil que pasara una hora en un pestañeo. Yo solo conozco dos modos, matar al bicho y ejecutar la dispersión mientras todavía se conserva algo de cordura o tener a un compañero que haga el rito sobre uno si es que el dolor es tan intenso como para inmovilizar... en esencia, sean autosuficientes, pero jamás pasen por alto que en el campo de batalla, es el compañero que está a nuestro lado el que puede salvarnos la existencia y al que debemos cuidar con el mismo fervor que nos defendemos a nosotros mismos, una escuadra, son cientos de escamas, pero un...-

-Un solo dragón- Respondieron a coro los Tempuria, que conocían bastante aquel refrán. Por lo que Natsuki no evitó sonreír.

-Alteza...- Nina la miró con cierto reproche, por haber sido interrumpida y por ver como los coloquiales términos de la Kuga avivaron el patriotismo de sus conciudadanos, al punto de generar murmullos de disgusto entre los demás instruidos.

-Tampoco podemos olvidar que cientos de gotas, son el flujo continuo que da vida, es sinergia que fluye en un mismo sentido...- Natsuki citó el Endeldimian en los términos de los Élide, observando a los jóvenes de la nación aliada que no se esperaban algunos conocimientos de sus tradiciones por parte de la comandante Tempuria. -Somos todos la cara opuesta de la misma moneda, ideas similares en palabras diferentes... pero el sentido es el mismo, luchar juntos es la lección que deben aprender antes de considerarse una verdadera escuadra, si ven a su lado no deben cuestionarse el origen de su compañero, deben pensar que él o ella, extenderá su brazo ante ustedes en el momento más oscuro. Entonces aprecien a sus compañeros porque no saben del día ni la hora en la que su vida dependa de un gesto valeroso de su parte-

Concluido el relato, los Élide y Tempuria se miraban unos a otros un poco confundidos, no por motivo de ignorar el significado de aquellas palabras venidas de la Guardiana de Jade, a la que unos admiraban y otros detestaban, pero que no podían evitar admirar algunas veces, sino por la solicitud entredicha de unir fuerzas en el bien común, a algunos les costaba imaginar que su vida dependería de alguien en quien imaginó a un enemigo durante tanto tiempo.

A ellos se unía Shizuru que miraba abrumada a la persona admirable que era Natsuki, cuando ocupaba su lugar como Reina. Era sabia, un atributo hasta entonces desconocido, paciente, como explicando un difícil tema a niños pequeños; y gentil, era tan amable su expresión al hablar con aquellos guerreros, que se antojaba envidiable su suerte. La princesa suspiró largamente, le debía una disculpa por mucho que le costara la idea. -Kratos, Irina y Kalem... tomen un descanso por favor- Casi susurró las palabras volviendo a emplear el encantamiento de Aer Vitae sobre el viento, para que su mensaje llegase a los oídos de sus subordinados y sólo a ellos.

La portadora de Vitae se encaminó hacia el sector entrenamiento, esperaba alcanzar a Natsuki y cruzar un par de palabras, ya que debido a lo ocupado de sus agendas apenas podían verse al llegar la noche y para ser sinceras, dormían en la misma cama sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra. El cumplimiento de aquel acuerdo, el único que les permitía verse, no era otra cosa que la orden aun impuesta del Rey Kenji. Para cuando Shizuru llegó cerca de Natsuki, esta le daba la espalda y cruzaba palabras con Nina Wong, mientras los reclutas pasaban a las manos de Reito, quien les demostraba los movimientos básicos del manejo de los sables curvos, o cimitarras alargadas.

-Vine por ti... aún tengo pendiente que me enseñes un par de cosas que no domino del todo- Solicitó Natsuki con voz amable.

-No es oportuno... majestad- Nina no era ciega, ella sí que había visto llegar a Shizuru y trataba de esconder la magma mirada en el punto ciego que suponía el rostro de la joven Kuga. -Aún no concluyen las instrucciones-

-¿Entonces deseas que vuelva más tarde? Esta es la última ocasión en la que solicitaré tu ayuda, lo prometo...- Preguntó Natsuki picándose un poco la mejilla, sin siquiera intuir la flama de ira que se formaba a su espalda.

-¿Tan urgente es, Alteza?- Tentó a la suerte, esperando que su Reina no delatara más el motivo de sus encuentros furtivos, teniendo en cuenta el pacto con la sacerdotisa de la orden Tempus Vitae ya se había cumplido.

-Me temo que sí- Entonces la morena chocó la punta de sus dedos con un poco de vergüenza. -Tengo otros compromisos inaplazables al llegar la tarde, así que ven... por favor- Natsuki tendió su mano a Nina.

-Entonces vamos, al parecer el príncipe Reito lo tiene todo bajo control- Sonrió con amabilidad, antes de tomar la oferta que se presentaba ante ella.

La castaña se sintió fuera de lugar al escuchar semejantes tonterías ¿Por qué a una Reina le importaría la disponibilidad horaria de un sirviente? ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias por una insignificante persona? Más que molesta continuó su camino con dirección de Reito, era una excusa válida para mantener intacto su orgullo, si es que Natsuki no había acudido a su encuentro, sino al de la sacerdotisa polar, cuya amistad le causaba un extraño piquete en el pecho.

Tenía esa amarga y molesta sensación de ser burlada, o era simplemente que la paranoia de esperar por el infame trato que hizo la sacerdotisa con Natsuki. Le molestaba ver más alegría en la faz de su prometida siempre que estuviera junto a Nina, de hecho parecía más feliz en presencia de cualquiera, si lo comparaba con sus desatinados acercamientos, también se sentía tremendamente inquieta por el ocultismo de la joven Wong. No olvidaba su memoria que una sacerdotisa había violado la sagrada ley, al infectar de oscuridad el bosque de Nerinia y que su piel tendría una marca deshonrosa en pago por tal abominación. ¿Y si fuera el ocultismo de la joven la causa de su aparente voto? No se quedaría con la duda, de ningún modo, no cuando la Reina Tempuria le sonreía con tanta alegría a una posible traidora, vio a la Kuga apartarse para ajustar el asiento de Durhan en el que seguramente se marcharían, esa era su oportunidad.

Se mordió los labios. -Aer Vitae... se sigilosa- Agitó su mano tenuemente. No pasaron más que un par de segundos cuando la brisa sobre las colinas se hizo más y más intensa, hasta el momento en que un pequeño huracán se formó en alrededor de la sacerdotisa polar.

Nina imaginó inicialmente que se tratara de una corriente común, debido a las nubes en el cielo que amenazaban con la llegada de las lluvias, pero en cuanto detectó el origen elemental de la tremenda fuerza del aire arremolinándose en derredor, sintió como el velo de su rostro fue delicadamente retirado por lo que se antojaba una mano invisible e inmaterial, luego el viento se hizo cortante, sentía que poco a poco rasgaba incluso su ropa y algunos fragmentos se alejaban en la distancia. Mas la joven no se movió ni un centímetro, sabía de quién provenía aquel poder y no la delataría para evitar incordios mayores a su joven Reina.


	6. Prueba II

_**Tempus Vitae**_

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

 _ **Prueba II**_

 _Nina imaginó inicialmente que se tratara de una corriente común, debido a las nubes en el cielo que amenazaban con la llegada de las lluvias, pero en cuanto detectó el origen elemental de la tremenda fuerza del aire arremolinándose en derredor, sintió como el velo de su rostro fue delicadamente retirado por lo que se antojaba una mano invisible e inmaterial, luego el viento se hizo cortante, sentía que poco a poco rasgaba incluso su ropa y algunos fragmentos se alejaban en la distancia. Mas la joven no se movió ni un centímetro, sabía de quién provenía aquel poder y no la delataría para evitar incordios mayores a su joven Reina._

Bastó una mirada entre los iris escarlatas de las dos mujeres, la muda pregunta de un ¿Por qué? Venida de la Tempuria, y una expresión culposa de la princesa de Élide, que miraba a otro lado. Nina estuvo a punto de deshacer la corriente con una barrera mágica, cuando frente a ella apareció y en un pestañeo una cabellera cobaltina muy conocida, el viento golpeó por breves momentos el cuerpo que como escudo la cubría, pero aún más pronto, la corriente amainó hasta ser una suave brisa, una silenciosa caricia. Ya el velo de su cara se había perdido entre las juguetonas corrientes de lo alto, tenía deshechas algunas partes de su ropa, sobre todo a la altura del torso, donde toda su espalda y vientre había quedado expuestos, salvo por un delicado tejido sobre su pecho.

La Reina Tempuria miraba al frente, tenía la familiar sensación de la deidad una vez más, pero Shizuru le daba la espalda mientras hablaba con su hermano, asuntos de la construcción. No se atrevería ¿Verdad? -¿Qué te pasó?- Cuestionó Natsuki volviéndose a mirar a su amiga.

-Una furia de viento...- Mintió la joven Wong, sin preocuparse ya de las secciones que exponía su piel y su rostro, porque Natsuki la miraba como si fuera la obra más hermosa, con ternura infinita. -Pueden ser... verdaderamente bromistas- Sonrió, a fin de cuentas, no tenía un solo rasguño o herida en su piel. _-"La intención de la princesa no pudo ser tan mala si no me rasguño ni un poco ¿Es que realmente está celosa?"-_ Pensó con un dejo de diversión.

-Creí que ya no existían los elementales primigenios...- Pestañeaba con incredulidad, las Furias solían ser seres de viento salvajes, hasta que los dioses los vincularon a los hijos de Élide con el nombre de Aer antepuesto, pero de eso habían pasado muchísimas generaciones, por lo que sería imposible que fuera un primigenio. También ocurre algunas veces que los elementales sobreviven cierto tiempo aun después de fallecer su amo, de modo que existía la posibilidad de que quedarán algunas en el mundo sin un señor al cual servir.

-Siempre hay algunas por ahí... sobre todo en tiempos de guerra como los que han transcurrido durante 15 años, los apegos y el odio que tanto mal hace al ciclo de la vida- Nina levantó lo hombros con desinterés, tratando de quitar hierro a la situación acontecida y desviar el tema lejos de Shizuru.

-Por lo visto... No les gustan las sacerdotisas, o les encantan- Añadió al final la Guardiana de Jade, notando cuanta piel exponía Nina y cuantas miradas más se posaban sobre su escultural figura, llena de aquellas primorosas líneas doradas, que había recorrido y besado con tanta pasión. La Kuga se despojó de la chaqueta de su Draco Flake, retiró los velos ajados del vestuario y cubrió a su amiga con ella. No se preocupó mucho de sí misma, quedó a la vista una camisa de translúcido aspecto, se notaba debajo de la prenda las delicadas vendas que cubrían el fémino pecho de la joven monarca, pero Nina no supo decirlo de una forma adecuada.

-Alteza... no es necesario- Delator fuera aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No es propicio que vayas con estas ropas rasgadas... ni en paños menores, vamos pronto, iremos a Helios por algo de ropa para ti- Aquel tono no admitía réplicas, de eso no tuvo dudas Nina.

Todo pasó ante la indignada mirada de Shizuru, Nina subió sobre el lomo de Durhan y se sujetó de Natsuki a la altura de su cintura. No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando se elevaron sobre los cielos y se perdieron de la vista con dirección de la preciosa ciudad flotante.

-No es correcto, ni siquiera, aunque careciese de un medio de transporte...- Gruñó por lo bajo la de cabellos ocres.

-¿Shizuru?- Cuestionó Reito ligeramente extrañado por la conducta de su hermana ya que solo hasta la llegada de la comandante Kuga, se observaba arisca y molesta. Él había dejado a los reclutas para que practicasen en parejas los movimientos con la espada que ya les había instruido. Claramente el castaño no perdió de vista las acciones de su hermana y hasta le cubrió la espalda cuando la odiosa pelinegra de Jade intervino en favor de Nina, incluso evidenció la reacción de su compañera de instrucciones, su paciente espera por la cordura de la Fujino. -¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pero el castaño aun no tenía claridad acerca de los motivos de su hermana.

-Supongo que su encanto te ha atrapado hermano mío... pero ten presente que tanta piel cubierta me ha ocasionado sospecha sobre ella, podría ser la traidora que favorece a los Reptilian sobre los suyos- Arguyó con frío tono, mientras aguardaba la llegada del arquitecto con delatora impaciencia.

-Lo comprendo, pero no hace falta. Sus marcas son doradas... símbolos de adoración a Chronos, los he estudiado todos y cada uno- Afirmó el chico, al parecer ya acostumbrado a la presencia de Nina en los alrededores, si tal vez todavía se portaba groseramente con Kuga, de cierta forma la sacerdotisa polar se había ganado un merecido respeto.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?- La castaña sospechó inmediatamente de Reito, no creería que la joven Wong, la admirada por Natsuki, le hubiera revelado sus secretos a un don juan como su hermano, o tal vez, le había restado mucho crédito al encanto de los Fujino.

-Mi elemental, querida Zuru. Es bastante útil cuando de ver más allá se requiere- Musitó el comandante con un ademán de obviedad. -La luz se filtra, atraviesa si sabes cómo usarla-

-No es propio de un príncipe, tomar ventaja de su elemental para fisgonear a las doncellas...- Negó con la cabeza, pero no le reprochaba en el fondo, seguramente él también dudo de la misma manera. Sin embargo, su método había sido considerablemente más sigiloso, inteligente incluso. En su caso, Nina se había percatado de su intromisión y tal vez, de más cosas.

-Y te aseguro querida hermana, si mi padre no hubiese impuesto ese sello de bloqueo sobre ti, tú le darías el mismo uso a Lux Vitae- Rió sin reparos el mayor de los dos. -La luz que todo lo alcanza, el séptimo estado de la diosa te permite verlo todo... para mí, está limitado al alcance de mi voluntad y por ende de mi pequeña Lux Kamera... pero para ti es la omnipresencia de un dios, pensar que podrías verlo todo, pero nuestro padre se preocupa demasiado ¿Qué mal podría hacerte gobernar sobre tu propio poder? No necesitamos esta absurda alianza con nuestros enemigos, el receptáculo de Vitae sería más que suficiente-

-Intentaría que no Reito, ella es una deidad y yo soy mortal... la fuerza de un dios es algo que no se puede subestimar, Vita no es un instrumento, es mi propia existencia y la de todos los seres, es la consciencia del mundo que habitamos...-

-Estás tan reflexiva. Si no te conociera Zuru, juraría que sientes algo por Kuga, que son celos, o te agobia su proximidad a Wong... como si olvidaras tus promesas, o la que fue- El moreno retiró el carcaj y el arco de su espalda, posándolas al pie de una piedra. -¿Has olvidado tan pronto a Irial?- Así con su firme mirar posó las manos sobre los hombros de su hermana. -Solo suyo era tu corazón, ni siquiera ella cuestionaría tus juegos para calmar la sed de la piel-

-No- La de ojos rubí desvió la mirada sin poder esconder una punzada de dolor en su faz. -Jamás... podría olvidar-

Reito reforzó el agarre sobre los hombros de la dama. -No puedes confiar en esa persona... no puedes dejar que te seduzca en su extraña forma, no veas inocencia donde no la hay- Negaba con la cabeza el mayor. -Nunca descuides tu espalda, Kuga es de cuidado, es Tempuria y no solo los Reptilian han sido nuestros enemigos durante todo este tiempo...- El joven Fujino tenso la mandíbula y susurró por lo bajo. -Fueron ellos y no los Reptilian los que te la arrebataron-

-Mi enojo está fundado debidamente... pero no puedo culpar a Natsuki por los actos de otros Tempuria, no imaginó que Irial quisiera verme llena de oscuridad- Shizuru sostenía la mirada de su hermano, aunque su faz fuese calma en el exterior una tempestad arremolinaba dentro de sí. -Reito, la unión entre Tempuria y Élide es el camino indiscutible a la paz, si Irial estuviese aquí, otras serían mis acciones, pero... No es así- No evitó sentir roto un fragmento de su voz y su corazón.

El mayor no comprendía entonces como la lealtad de su hermana se había deslizado sutilmente en la dirección equivocada. Frunció el ceño. -Zuru... la palabra de un portador de Vitae ¿No vale nada?- Presionó el muchacho apartándose de la menor, pero tocando cada fibra con la esperanza de hacerla reaccionar.

-Lo es todo Reito... Pero ¡Ya no está aquí! La persona destinada para mí... ya no está y desde entonces no hay nada que me interese. Debo hacer lo mejor por mi pueblo y si eso significa obligarme a yacer con Kuga, a indignarme orgullosa por las acciones de aquella a la que el resto del mundo verá como mi Reina... aunque no sea mi... _"Fatum Filum"_ \- Suspiró un poco antes de continuar. -Se hará-

-¿Lo dices por tus nupcias?- El hombre de mirar sangría no evitó sorprenderse un poco. -La Shizuru que conozco no hubiera dudado en clavar su espada en el pecho del enemigo, en el corazón de esa comandante con la que ahora pretenden atarte- El castaño parecía contener un rencor considerable hacia los Tempuria. -Su vida en tus manos hubiera bastado para romper la vana esperanza de todo su pueblo y no lo has hecho ¿Es cobardía?- Inquirió molesto. -Sé que desperdiciaste la oportunidad en la torre- Reclamó entre dientes. -La desperdicias cada noche-

-Evité una guerra aún más grande... los Reptilian son numerosos como una plaga, mas no pueden escalar las murallas con el ovoide. En cambio los dragones... ellos podrían destruirnos desde el aire si quisieran, para cuando eleve un escudo sobre el cielo muchas vidas se habrían perdido ¿Eso querrías?- Refutó la castaña.

-No, sería suficiente si fueras discreta. Me hice a un lado por Irial, porque tú eras su destino; Vitae te escogió aunque no fuiste la primera... dime ¿Cuantas veces más tendré que hacerme a un lado? Y ¿Ver que no haces nada?-

-Lo siento Reito- Sabía que como hermanos habían tenido que competir durante toda su vida, que él fue descartado en cuanto Vitae se manifestó sobre ella. -Yo honraré a Irial de otra forma, por ahora haré lo que tenga que hacer y no va a ser, destruir a mi prometida... puedo jugar con algunas cosas hermano, pero hay otras que no puedo mirar con desdén... Kuga Natsuki, es la persona que fue escogida para mí- Suspiró hondamente. _-"Incluso a Vitae le agrada, amainó su viento para no hacerle daño"-_ Se guardó para sí misma aquellas reflexiones, estaba a punto de marcharse cuando una idea asaltó su pensamiento. -Pero dime entonces ¿Por qué te interesa Wong? ¿No es tan grande tu desprecio por los Tempuria?-

-Porque las marcas en su piel no simbolizan una aberración, son una bendición... quizás ella lo ignore, que es superior a Margueritte, su poder es grande además de hermoso- Sonrió el mayor ante la mirada sorprendida de su pequeña hermana, quizás solo tenía fijación por Natsuki más que por su pueblo en sí. -Deberías pasarte por la biblioteca a leer un poco hermanita. Las sacerdotisas Polaris no son por completo de una raza, se tiene registro de un híbrido así, de hace ocho generaciones atrás- El castaño la miró con autosuficiencia, luego suspiró resignado. -Solo quería decirte que no lo olvides jamás, cuando lo pidas Shizuru, yo te libraré de su presencia... es una promesa, soy el mayor aquí y siempre voy a cuidarte... Pero será tu decisión- El más alto deslizó su mano sobre los cabellos de Shizuru con tierno gesto protector. -No me importa que pensemos diferente, solo pide lo que realmente deseas sobre esto y yo asumiré las consecuencias ante nuestros padres-

-No hará falta- La castaña se acercó al mayor y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -Gracias por estar preocupado de mí, pero lo resolveré... todo estará bien- Musitó poco antes de dirigirse nuevamente a la muralla, debido a que el arquitecto había llegado y tenía que hablar sobre los desagües que no habían sido tenidos en cuenta en los planos y el desnivel, antes de que la piedra fuera fijada con el fuego de los dragones.

-No... No estará bien- Susurró el otro mucho después de haber visto partir a su hermana. -" _Una simple sirviente jamás será digna de ti"-_

.

.

.

Estaba inquieta y molesta, no imaginaba que su prometida fuera tan diligente en los menesteres que la sacerdotisa de la Orden le hubiere propuesto, Shizuru había obtenido información clandestina que circulaba entre las jóvenes sirvientes del castillo y a saber cuántas más estaban al tanto de tan peligrosa cita, sobretodo porque si ya habían mujeres de Élide dispuestas para la tarea, no quería pensar del número disponible en Tempuria, a sabiendas de que Natsuki allí era conocida como la reina. 'Alguien' había esparcido cuidadosamente el rumor sobre las urgentes circunstancias, todo aquel tipo de dama que a buena hora estuviese puesta a probar las mieles del amor con la solitaria comandante del reino vecino, era bienvenida a presentarse durante el festival elemental con un distintivo especial, ¿Cuál distintivo? Esa información se había perdido en el voz a voz, seguramente muchas mujeres quisieron restarse rivales para la ocasión ocultando aquel valioso fragmento de contenido. Quedaba claro que después de aquella carrera en paños menores por el castillo, Natsuki se había hecho de numerosas pretendientes.

La castaña heredera al trono de Élide se movía de un sitio a otro impaciente, ni su cómodo lecho, ni el ventanal, o las sillas dispuestas en medio de la amplitud de su habitación le resultaban de alguna utilidad. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? -No es justo que solo ella pueda divertirse mientras a mí la ansiedad me consume- Muy en el fondo sabía que se estaba engañando, siempre apagaba la tristeza y la agonía en otra piel, era esa la profunda razón detrás de su libertinaje ¿Cómo llenar un vacío en el alma misma?

-Ara, parece que mi querida hija no puede controlar sus apetitos- La reina que claramente había escuchado el predicamento de la castaña sonrió negando con la cabeza. Shizuma conocía a Shizuru en más de un sentido, unos que seguramente desconocía su esposo, pero es bien sabido que hay cosas que solo deben ser dichas entre mujeres.

-Madre... realmente desearía un poco de soledad- Susurró Shizuru saliendo al balcón de su habitación, donde sus ojos elevaron la vista sobre el castillo flotante.

-Es difícil creer que algo que te fue impuesto, sea lo más cierto para ti- La voz le vino de la derecha, así como una mano gentil se apoyó sobre la suya, entonces miró los ojos de la más sabia de las dos. -O es acaso que te preocupa esa joven-

Para que mentir, su madre podía leerla como a un libro abierto. -Me parece que no soy lo que esperaba, supongo que imaginaba alguien más recatada... alguien con menos experiencia, un mujer capaz de entregar su amor sin reservas- Acarició el puente de su nariz. -Pero, yo no soy esa persona y cuanto más la conozco, se me hace injusto que alguien como ella deba resignarse a estar junto a una flor marchita, me gusta y me parece hermosa, pero el camino que recorrí me impide tomar por completo su mano- La joven castaña suspiraba con resignación. -Yo tampoco esperaba casarme en primer lugar, todavía menos con una desconocida, cuando...- No lo dijo, no quiso exponer su debilidad una vez más en voz alta. -Tú sabes bien, la razón... y al final, se me reprocha mi pasado, como si renunciar a mis votos no fuera suficiente, ¿Esperaba que la amase un instante después de conocerla? Cuando representa todo lo que me ha sido impuesto, cuando me recuerda constantemente el motivo de mi desgracia... y ahora el problema es que yaciese con otras doncellas, como si dañara el amor que no siento-

-Ahora sus anteriores conquistas preocupan a Shizuru, esta es por mucho una dificultad pequeña comparada con tantas otras- La reina no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, sabía que cualquier joven pasaba por una etapa como esa, donde obtener al objeto de un deseo era de lo más básico, pero sin un sentido realmente profundo, salvo por esa chica, es historia que pensaba olvidada. -Eso significa que los pensamientos de Kuga son importantes para ti-

-De ningún modo...- Retiró la mano de la gentil caricia de los dedos maternos. -Pienso en lo que es apropiado, en lo que debe ser... cuando me siento enfadada, porque ni siquiera preguntaron mi opinión, no tuvo importancia mi sentir. Esperaba que padre respetara nuestras tradiciones, y no fue así-

-Shizuru... los desatinos de tu padre no son el problema, como Rey tiene que tomar decisiones difíciles, como padre... lamenta ponerte en esta situación- Shizuma se acercó a la que aún consideraba su pequeña y la abrazó por la espalda. -Sufre el corazón de mi niña, pero se niega a decirme la verdad, si solo se trata de un acuerdo político, no te obligamos a sentir nada por Kuga, ni le imponemos a ella el amarte ¿Entonces porque molestarte tanto? Después de casadas, las dos pueden hacer lo que acuerden o deseen, ser libres bajo el velo diplomático del matrimonio-

La castaña lo sabía, la pregunta detrás del gesto maternal. -Esa sacerdotisa, nos ha impuesto una prueba... algo que nunca hubiera pensado, igualar las cosas entre Natsuki y yo parece acertado, de no ser por el método- Tensaba los puños sobre el granito de su balcón, con la vista granate perdida en los lejanos jardines.

-¿A qué te refieres?- La reina le dio vuelta a su hija para contemplar sus ojos directamente.

-Ella ha de yacer con otra persona u otras... si ha de entregar la tibieza de su piel, no será a mí- La nacarada faz delataba descontento, pero había algo más. -Es una burla, esas no eran las intenciones originales de Natsuki, es honesta en su forma de ser...-

La reina amplió sus pupilas sorprendida, pero no se permitió ningún ímpetu. -Comprendo que las razones de la sacerdotisa son difíciles de entender, pero ¿Qué sería de esa muchacha en tu presencia? Es una guerrera excelsa, una soberana justa y devota con su pueblo, poderosa en verdad, pero es una niña en los menesteres que atañen a la pareja-

-¿Tu sabías que Natsuki era la Reina de Tempuria?- El rostro de Shizuru era un poema.

-La sacerdotisa del fuego eterno expuso su predicamento con toda sinceridad, y las razones del ocultismo de Kuga, ahora en verdad se esfuerzan por suplir las cuestiones que son importantes para nuestros súbditos, tampoco queremos que las ocho casas se opongan más a la alianza por detalles como tener una reina que no sepa seleccionar un cubierto en la mesa- Shizuma sonrió divertida ante la expresión de su hija. -¿Suponías que en verdad comprometeríamos a nuestra hija con alguien que no portara la corona? Si tu padre iba a pasar por alto nuestras tradiciones, no sería por menos que la paz definitiva-

-Pensé que lo había olvidado...- Shizuru sintió disminuir una pequeña fracción dolor dentro de sí. Solo la familia real y los aquarium conocían los acontecimientos, además del desdichado desenlace, un hecho pasado que quizás la ocupada mente de su padre había olvidado, le había dolido considerablemente, pero al notar que no era así, se sintió un poco aliviada.

La reina vió la oportunidad de ser objetiva con ella. -Hija, has sabido siempre que una reina no puede huir del matrimonio, porque es el vínculo que te permite trascender a través del tiempo y de la sangre. Sobre Irial... Un _Fatum Filum_ es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, deberías sentirte feliz de haberla encontrado, haber compartido con ella, infaustamente la has perdido, entonces debes aceptarlo y desprenderte del hilo...- Murmuró con cierta dureza la mayor, si Shizuru continuaba por un sendero tan amargo, estaba claro que nada bueno se lograría de eso. Kenji esperaba con toda sinceridad que algún sentimiento surgiera en la unión, a fin de cuentas los Élide creen que un Fatum Filum no puede ser reemplazado si no es voluntad de la diosa y Kuga, era la mejor opción a sus ojos.

-Eso pasará con el tiempo...- No supo decir si fue del todo sincera. Shizuru no lo tenía muy claro.

-Entonces no cuestiones las instrucciones que impone la sacerdotisa, Si no amas a Kuga, entonces no pretendas tenerla con egoísmo. Porque sé cuan hábil eres al momento de deshacer a una persona, se te ha criado para ser así, es algo que se requiere para evitar que los nobles de las 8 casas te hagan pedazos a la menor oportunidad, es imprescindible tal habilidad para un gobernante de Élide... pero es a la vez una desventaja para su relación, tú no necesitas una muñeca maleable, requieres a un igual, alguien que te ofrezca sincero apoyo cuando flaquee tu voluntad... tu padre y yo pensamos después de conocerla un poco más, que ella puede apoyarte con sinceridad, pero tú no pareces dispuesta a hacer lo mismo. En ese caso realmente Kuga no está preparada para ti, ni tú lo estás para ella... sus circunstancias tienen solución, las tuyas no... Así que ponerla al mismo nivel que tú, es la salida más evidente a la disyuntiva-

-Eso significa que coincides con ella... con la sacerdotisa Yuuki- La hermosa princesa frunció momentáneamente el ceño.

 _-"Vaya que estás encaprichada... Más que eso, pero no es suficiente"-_ Sonrió la Fujino mayor, centrando su atención en el granate de aquel mirar. -No... Eso tal vez haga daño a las tres-

-¿Tres?- Que contrariedad, ¿De qué hablaba la madre?

-A ti, a Kuga y a la otra persona que pudiera involucrarse- Aclaró con voz lenta y calmada, para no indisponer los delicados nervios de Shizuru.

-Eso no es de ninguna manera un consuelo madre- La doncella escondía su mirar en la suave melena castaña. -¿Qué tiene que ver la lujuria con la igualdad?-

-Todo hija mía... más de una guerra se gana en la cama fufufu- La reina acarició la mejilla de su hija y tomó su barbilla para hacer que la mirara a los ojos. -Me consuela saber que la joven Tempus ha removido emociones en ti, de esa manera no es un error el que hubiese sido escogida para ti, sin embargo… Sé que el matrimonio nunca es algo sencillo de manejar y has de saber que pasarán por momentos de seria dificultad, una prueba no es más que un reto, una manera de probar tu fortaleza o tus reacciones, la respuesta a la disyuntiva está en las manos de Shizuru aunque no pueda verlo... pero esto sólo puede resolverse si llega a conocer a su pareja-

-Entonces... todo está perdido- Levantó la barbilla. -Conozco más a los cactus de la frontera superior, que a Natsuki-

-Nunca está todo perdido, no... Si no dejas de buscar- Sonrió la reina, aun si Shizuru creciera hasta hacerse abuela, siempre encontraría cosas por aprender, como Reina un día lo descubriría, como madre aprendería muchas más todavía. -Encuentra la manera de acercarte a ella, sin esas tontas rencillas que nacen del orgullo. Shizuru, si no puedes amarla, nadie va a obligarte a hacerlo, pero lo justo sería que por lo menos le des un trato cordial y te ganes su lealtad, su amistad-

-No puedo evitarlo, aprendí la dignidad de mi madre y el orgullo de mi padre... pero algo más, quizás pueda aprenderlo de ella- Murmuró con un suspiro.

.

.

.

Seducir suele ser algo natural para las personas, solo necesitan el momento adecuado y la persona indicada, sin embargo, cosas como aquella para la excelentísima reina de Tempuria eran una titánica labor. Así que allí estaba, intentando aprender los secretos del amor, venidos de su incondicional amiga, Mai Tokiha. Pero Natsuki no comprendía que había de malo en su manera de comer, de sentarse o de hablar, según Mai ella era en pocas palabras... una mata pasiones andante. Tenía alrededor d cubiertos todos muy parecidos entre ellos y un bufete para reyes, moría de hambre y temía que los alimentos se enfriaran con tanta palabrería.

-¿Cuál es para la sopa?- Preguntó la Tokiha con expresión indescifrable, según ella la etiqueta y el garbo a la hora de comer era indispensable para agradar a una mujer, la sofisticación una cualidad que atrajera corazones y la palabra, el medio para encantar a quien fuese, lo demás saldría a relucir con regalos finos, los ambientes adecuados y la intimidad propicia.

Natsuki se rascó la cabeza pensando, no hacía media hora que su amiga le había explicado para qué era cada cosa, aunque más pronto lo había olvidado. ¡Todos los cubiertos se veían iguales! Tanteó con su mano, procurando con esfuerzo imaginar cuál sería la cuchara adecuada para la sopa, le temblaba el pulso y finalmente, tomó la decisión... mucho antes de rozar el cubierto, un reglazo le calentó la mano y no le quedó otra que sobarse antes de volver a intentar, cuatro intentos y muy infaustamente, la última cuchara elegida fue la adecuada. Pudo comer la sopa con la mano encalambrada por tanto golpe, ya que según Mai, para personas especiales como Natsuki, solo a golpes la información entraba en su cabeza.

Prosiguieron la tarde intentando encontrar temas de conversación, libros, para poner en la cabeza de Natsuki y que caminara con garbo, ropas adecuadas, perfumes, pinzas para su cabello, ese que siempre encontraba divertido taparle la cara. Un día tan agotador, que la pelinegra que se quedó dormida sobre una mesa y no acudió a su cita con Shizuru en el establo, para dormir como había quedado tácitamente acordado.

Por su parte la castaña princesa de Élide, caminaba de un lado para otro a la espera de su incumplida e impuntual prometida ¿Acaso olvidaba el lío en que le metería si no estuvieran por lo menos cada noche juntas? Como su padre se enterase de la ausencia de la pelinegra, el muerto lo cargaría ella. -Ara... ¿Acaso estará siguiendo al pie de la letra las órdenes de Nao?- Se preguntó en su trémula voz, el establo real estaba completamente solo y todos los sirvientes tenían la orden de desalojar el lugar pasada cierta hora, por lo demás su padre le había compadecido, Shizuru había leído y firmado el edicto para la construcción de una torre en la que el dragón pudiese entrar y habitar, con lo que gozaría de sus privilegios, su cama y todos los artilugios para el cuidado de su nacarada piel, además de algunas banalidades personales.

Pero lejos estaba la idea de sus pensamientos, tomó asiento en la paja y contempló la fortaleza de sus manos adiestradas para la guerra, todas aquellas tonterías de bodas y cursos prenupciales le habían alejado de la gloria de la batalla. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo a través de una de las rejillas del establo y vio la luna brillar en el cielo. -Este silencio mortecino solo enerva mis nervios- Quería distraer su mente de las ideas que la acosaban con el paso de los minutos, a la medianoche su paciencia se agotó y se alejó del establo.

Shizuru vagó por las silenciosas calles de Aurus, su ciudad natal se mostraba tan pacífica y al ver el ovoide, así como la enorme masa de tierra en el cielo, comprendió porque... los dragones surcaban los cielos en silencio, pero vigilantes, no había nada que sus enormes ojos no pudieran ver en la oscuridad. -Sin duda los mejores centinelas que hay y además hermosos- En efecto había dragones rojos, azules, incluso verdes como si estuvieran hechos de las tonalidades más inimaginables, incluso sus formas eran variadas, algunos alargados como enormes serpientes surcando el firmamento, otros más gruesos de cuerpo robusto y enormes alas de membranas fuertes, cada criatura era tan diversa que reflejaba un poco de su portador, por ello cada dragón era único y es que en momentos así, comprendía que aquellos seres arcanos no diferían mucho de sus elementales, eran la forma expuesta del corazón de cada Tempuria, a la vista de quien quisiese ver. -Entonces... el corazón de Natsuki es blanco y suave, pero fuerte- No evitó decir para sí, al recordar la suavidad y serenidad del querido Durhan.

-Gracias a Chronos... la encontramos- La castaña no imaginó que hubiese alguien despierto además de los guardias, mucho menos que esa persona delatara el estarla buscando, se dio la vuelta para encontrar a su interlocutora y allí estaba una somnolienta Kuga con la mano puesta en el lomo de su peludo amigo, con la otra frotándose un ojo y resplandeciendo su pálida piel a la luz de aquella luna, en aquel parque, cerca de aquel riachuelo. -No podemos dormir-

Shizuru no entendía a qué se refería la guerrera, sin embargo, tenía que mantener a raya su inconmensurable necesidad de reír, en circunstancias como esa, su prometida no distaba mucho de una niña pequeña. -Ara ¿Por qué no pueden dormir?-

Aquello despabiló un poco a la pelinegra, un sonrojo nació en sus mejillas. Se calló cuanto quisiera decir, no debió salir a buscarla, prefería pasar la noche en vela que decir... decir aquello.

-Porque necesitamos a la princesa para dormir, a mi señora le hace falta abrazarla y a mi envolverla con mi cola- La voz grave y con tono místico del gran dragón de hielo se escuchó por primera vez desde sus fauces.

La heredera de Élide pasó de la sorpresa al bochorno y del tierno sonrojo a la maravilla. -Durhan habla- Espetó abrumada gratamente, no había leído nunca de un dragón que hablara, pero siendo enemigos lógicamente algunos secretos antiguos no habían sido revelados.

-Y para decir insensateces...- Se quejó Natsuki roja cuál farol, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y procuraba desviar la mirada a otra parte ¿Cómo podía su amigo traicionarle de esa manera?

-Me parece que Natsuki no es sincera- Shizuru sonrió de una extraña manera, de una forma que la joven Tempus no había visto antes, era un gesto sincero.

-Yo puedo hablar igual que mis hermanos princesa- Sorprendentemente la entendida criatura hacía una venia en su presencia, no sin por ello evitar un pequeño golpe que le dio Natsuki en una pata a su manera, para reprenderlo.

-No te inclines ante ella... _"eres descendiente de un dios, ten más orgullo"-_ Refunfuñaba. -Todavía no es tu reina- Añadió a modo de argumento y Durhan por toda respuesta dejó caer su cola sobre el hombro de Natsuki, que bien podía pasar del peso de una pluma a una pared de granito, así la Guardiana de Jade yació en el suelo y bajo la cola de su hermano Draconiano.

La límpida risa de Shizuru llegó a los oídos de ambos, Dragón y doncella miraron en su dirección. La joven se divertía como pocas veces con el singular par, casi había olvidado las razones para reír y le sorprendía que fuera la orgullosa Kuga, con sus torpezas, la que causara su alegría. -Ambos son muy graciosos- Afirmaba descubriendo con su delicada mano, la sonrisa dulce que Natsuki comenzaba a apreciar como a una gema.

-Gracias- Reitero el Dragón, contento por ayudar un poco en la difícil tarea de unir al par, sin embargo, Durhan no contaba con el mal pie de su ama.

-Idiotas...- Se levantó del suelo, después de escurrirse de la cola del Dragón como un gusano, hasta finalmente erguirse cuan larga era. -Tú no ves que ella se ríe de nosotros y tú- Señaló con dedo acusador a la castaña. -Me tienes trasnochando por nada-

Shizuru volvió a posar su pétrea expresión en su cara y mirar con desdén a la reina, mientras el ser alado negaba con su enorme cabeza. ¡Su ama era tonta en verdad! Había arruinado un buen momento con sus impertinencias. -Si ese es el caso, Natsuki puede volver a sus aposentos y dormir a pierna suelta, lo demás me tiene sin cuidado- Pero Shizuru no confesaba que era un alivio el saberse buscada y encontrada, porque era claro que, en su presencia, Natsuki no podría cumplir las órdenes de la sacerdotisa.

Por su parte para la bella Tempuria, las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Ya lo había intentado, dormir sobre su dragón como lo hizo durante toda su vida, aun cuando era una niña de apenas 3 años, y fue infructuoso, algo les faltaba a los dos y era la engreída princesa de Élide. -Te ordeno que vengas a dormir conmigo- Impertinente e idiota, se apuntó mentalmente Durhan al escuchar semejante sandez, nunca en la vida Natsuki ordenó nada a nadie, todo se lo ganaba con el ejemplo y el esfuerzo, pero que malo resultaba que ahora la corona de Tempuria le hubiera herniado las neuronas en el cerebro.

-¿Me ordenas?- Siseó una Shizuru muy molesta, mientras daba pasos sigilosos como la criatura que pretende devorar a una presa.

Natsuki tembló ligeramente, todos sus sentidos se alertaron ante la oscura aura de enfado que proyectaba la princesa, tragó saliva, sintió incluso la necesidad de detener el tiempo. Sin embargo, como decía Mai: _"No puedes huir de todo y aprovecharte de tus privilegios como Tempus para ello, a lo que temes debes enfrentarlo como si estuvieses en el campo de batalla, con valor..."_ Si supiera Mai que Shizuru era y por mucho más peligrosa que un ejército entero de Reptilian.

Cerró los ojos esperando la típica bofetada, puede que una patada en los bajos o incluso el jalón de orejas, cualquier tipo de combate prohibido entre los guerreros, del aire deshonroso, pero valido para las circunstancias que enfrentaba. A diferencia de todos sus abrumados y nerviosos pensamientos, lo que sintió le dejó perpleja. -Ella nada dijo... de no devorarte a ti- La voz hipnótica de la castaña la tenía en el oído, sus labios muy cerca de su lóbulo y sus muñecas sujetas por las manos sorprendentemente fuertes de ella. Solo se sintió caer al suelo con el peso extra, con la forma de sus curvas sobre su armadura, que sólida ante el fragor de la batalla y la tensión, era tan flexible como la tela en los momentos de relajación. -¿Qué? ¿Qué haces?- El cuerpo no le respondía y menos aún, cuando los labios de Shizuru se plantaron en la base de su cuello, lamiendo, mordiendo toda la piel que tenía a la vista.

Natsuki nunca había tenido sensación tan intensa con cierta doncella, esa electricidad o ese urgente calor recorriendo toda su anatomía, pero lo que más le sorprendía, era el cuerpo que sobre ella pareciera diseñado para amoldar con el suyo. Que cada caricia que le era prodigada por esa hábil mujer, tocaba la fibra más sensible de sus libidos y su deseo, en el cenit del ciclo del sol rojo. Se dejó hacer, secretamente dominada por los besos de la princesa, sobre el pasto del jardín en el parque principal de Aurus. Sintió las manos aflojarse, para desatar los broches de su armadura, dejando su piel casi al desnudo, apenas un par de vendas cubrían su pecho, pero ello no preocupó a Shizuru, que no tardó en dar un beso al vientre esculpido por las incontables tareas diarias y batallas de Natsuki. Los ojos rubí contemplaron la marca de la corona en su piel, un símbolo arcano en la cintura baja de la pelinegra y con sus húmedos labios besó allí. La castaña sintió el temblor de la joven que apresaba con lujuria y se posó sobre sus caderas que, pese a la indumentaria de ambas, se movió involuntariamente contra la de ella, haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo sorpresivo.

Shizuru se sabía deseada por los ojos esmeralda que la miraban con un extraño fulgor, con esa ansiedad que veía en cada una de sus 'víctimas' y algo de eso le molestó. Esperaba algo diferente de ella, una vana expectativa que se había ganado la orgullosa Tempus. Ese pequeño momento de cavilaciones, logró que Natsuki también tuviese su momento de iluminación, recordó la fuerza de sus piernas, de su torso y de sus manos para darle vuela a la situación, quedando ella sobre la castaña. La mano gentil que se acercó a la pulida mejilla y las pupilas rubí se abrieron sorprendidas. -Shizuru...- Susurró esa voz grave y por primera vez la piel de la castaña se erizó. Natsuki ladeó la cara y se mordió los labios, lo cual, sin duda, hizo temblar más a la mujer castaña. -Shizuru se hace desear como pocas mujeres... pero yo deseo algo diferente, más que solo su lujuria-

Extraño en principio, después comprensión. -Ara, suponía que Natsuki no me encontraba atractiva- Shizuru encontró la calma, porque unos brazos la envolvieron en ese momento y le brindaron un calor, una seguridad diferente.

-Una princesa... que no puede ver mis transparentes sentimientos, eso me entristece- Natsuki dudó aferrándose más a ella. -Soy yo quien le resulta desagradable y por eso... juega conmigo- Había un tinte de dolor en su voz y Shizuru se mordió el labio con culpa, era tan cálida y estaba lamentando haber puesto a prueba su voluntad de esa manera. No tenía el derecho, como Shizuma había dicho, si no podía darle más que migajas de un corazón roto.

El abrazo se aflojó y las esmeraldas le miraron de una manera diferente, con una dulzura tal que parecía desnudarle el alma misma. -Nat...- Shizuru no pudo decir nada, unos labios silenciaron los suyos con un cuidado tal, que toda la imagen de mujer dura y tosca de Natsuki se evaporó en un suspiro. Le besaba con cierta habilidad, una maestría singular, era conscientemente tierna, sincera y se esmeraba por cuidar de ella en cada tacto delicado, así como el sabor de sus labios se antojaba un manjar, la textura y sus bocas fundidas en una estremecedora caricia delataba la desbordante pasión que le había dejado sin aliento el día que la contemplo altiva en el salón. Cuando se apartaron por la falta de aire, Natsuki junto su frente a la de Shizuru. -No quiero estar con otra persona... pero Shizuru no siente lo mismo ¿Verdad?- La pelinegra se puso de pie, cerró los broches de su armadura, cubrióse la piel de su torso casi desnudo ante un mohín de los más persuasivos en la faz de la princesa.

-Natsuki Ikezu- Se quejó Shizuru incapaz de negar o afirmar nada. Solo hasta ese momento notó que yacían cubiertas por la enorme figura del dragón que se había enroscado para cubrirlas de cualquier mirada curiosa y cuyas extensas alas cubrían los acontecimientos de sus semejantes aéreos. Pese a su silencio, Durhan les había procurado la mayor intimidad posible a sus majestades, la castaña agradeció el gesto con su silencia sonrisa.

Natsuki subió en la montura y le extendió la mano a Shizuru, para que abordara al dragón más fácilmente. -Es hora de que conozcas mi hogar, mi forma de vida... hoy Shizuru conocerá el esplendor de Helios, nuestra ciudad flotante y la comodidad de mi lecho, uno tan digno como el suyo- La castaña observó con un dejo de duda la pálida mano ¿No pretendía secuestrarla allá arriba verdad? Mientras la pelinegra se cuestionaba a que se debía ahora tanta dilación. Intempestivamente se escucharon los graves y profundos sonidos de las cornetas hechas de cuerno de Turokonte, un animal de cuatro patas, una cola larga ampliada en la punta, pelaje azabache, temperamento salvaje y enormes proporciones, cuyos cuernos de centro hueco eran poseedores de un gran tamaño y producían un sonido característico de gran alcance. Era la alarma, algo ocurría lejos del alcance de la vista en tierra. -¡Sube!- Natsuki eliminó la distancia entre sus dedos, inclinando su cuerpo y tomando la muñeca de Shizuru, para jalarla con fuerza y obligar una más oportuna reacción. Rápidamente la princesa de Élide, yació a la espalda de su prometida, sujetando firmemente el vientre cuyos besos había descubierto anteriormente, sonrió lejos del alcance de la vista de la Kuga, nunca sus manos habían sentido tan atlético cuerpo, ni piel tan suave como la suya, pero... ese sería su pequeño secreto.

-Tenemos que saber lo que pasa- Afirmó Shizuru con una nueva convicción en la mirada, se adivinaba la determinación de enfrentar el problema cualquiera que fuese.

Las alas del gran dragón blanco se agitaron, levantó ligeramente el polvo del lugar, para elevarse rápidamente hacia el cielo nocturno. Tras alcanzar una altura suficiente para ver a través de las enormes murallas de Aurus, los ojos escarlatas miraron abrumados lo que acontecía, a lo lejos, sobre el arrasado bosque de Nerinia que Natsuki había incendiado ganándoles así numerosos kilómetros, se veían lejanas luces de antorchas e incontables filas de ejércitos ordenados de Reptilian, enfundados en resistentes armaduras negras de acero. ¿Ordenadas filas? ¿Armaduras? La consternación no tardó en acudir a la faz de Shizuru, pues aquellos seres jamás atacaron de forma ordenada o contaron con armaduras. La castaña sabía que en la horrenda noche oscura hace tantos años, aquellos monstruos barrieron sobre las tierras de Élide como una plaga y causaron tal daño, solo por el número de sus ejércitos y la fuerza descomunal de sus guerreros, así como el factor sorpresa, de haber sido ordenados y liderados adecuadamente, entonces no quedarían sobrevivientes, ni su nación hubiese podido ser reconstruida.

-Debemos alistarnos para las represalias, ordenar a nuestros ejércitos y plantear una estrategia de ataque en conjunto con su padre- Musitó Natsuki comprendiendo que aquella batalla sería diferente a las demás y que ahora como nunca, debían analizar el riesgo al que se enfrentaban.

-Requiero verlos más de cerca...- Necesitaba asegurarse, bien podría ser un señuelo y claramente en la oscuridad diferir siluetas superpuestas con antorchas resultaba difícil a tal distancia, por otro lado ¿Qué podrían hacer aquellos seres desde la lejanía del suelo estando ellas sobre el lomo de un dragón?-Debemos sobrevolarlos para tomar una determinación más adecuada-

-Es peligroso, no sabemos lo que puedan hacer o que...- Refutó Natsuki sopesando las posibilidades, nunca le había gustado subestimar a su enemigo, no si por esos seres su reino entero corría el riesgo de extinguirse, sólo la prudencia y la paciencia le habían permitido reagrupar a su gente.

-Ara ¿Acaso es cobardía lo que delatan los temblores de Natsuki?- Pero Shizuru sabía siempre que decir y cómo decirlo para obtener lo que deseaba.

-Yo no le temo a nada... ¡Durhan!- Con las riendas del gran dragón de Tempuria y un fuerte aleteo, la figura dracónica se apresuró a bajar en picada por el borde de la gran muralla hacia los campos abiertos, ganando una velocidad pasmosa. -Agárrate fuerte princesita- Musitaba la pelinegra antes de indicar a su montura el elevarse nuevamente para ganar gran altura con una rapidez sorprendente.

Las figuras aladas hicieron el ademán de seguir a su reina solo por seguridad y así un total de 5 dragones con sus señores surcaron los cielos alcanzando en poco tiempo las planicies calcinadas del Erinia, sobrevolaron al ejército de los Reptilian durante algunos minutos, los suficientes para observar la batalla que se avecinaba. Se adivinaban centenares de ellos ordenados en cuadrillas, de al menos cien criaturas por cada cuadrado de armaduras negras, sin embargo, la aguda vista de los Dragones contemplaba los miles de Reptilian que yacían ocultos en el cobijo de los árboles intactos en el corazón del bosque. -Ya hemos visto suficiente... debemos informar al rey- Musitaba una Natsuki parca, cuyo instinto le indicaba cuán peligroso resultaba yacer tan cerca de ellos, ante las nuevas maneras del enemigo.

-Ve más cerca...- Indicó Shizuru cuyos ojos apenas podían divisar a las legiones de criaturas que avanzaban con una marcha sincronizada, aún bajo las armaduras nada podían hacer sus lanzas.

-Es peligroso- Refutó la pelinegra, mala espina le daban los cambios en el bando contrario y subestimarlos no era una opción. Natsuki sabía que no luchaban ya contra un ejército de monstruos individuales, donde cada criatura pensaba y actuaba de forma caótica bajo el influjo de sus impulsos, de modo tal que ante sus ojos contemplaba un ejército capaz y dispuesto a dar una buena pelea.

-La cobardía de Natsuki me abruma- Siseaba la castaña, cuyas limitaciones visuales le espetaban a espiar con más precisión a sus rivales, pero lo que más curiosidad le ocasionaba era sin duda el mutismo de los monstruos que no hacían nada pese a la evidente aparición de los dragones.

-La estupidez de Shizuru es lo que realmente sorprende- Sin ningún dejo de tacto, la pelinegra movió las riendas para regresar al castillo e informar sus conclusiones sobre la batalla que se avecinaba, temía que fuera mucho peor de lo que esperaban.

Molesta por la desobediencia de su prometida, la castaña se apresuró a introducir las manos entre las fisuras laterales que los broches no cubrían, con sus enguantados dedos comenzó a picar, e incluso a tocar la sensibilidad del delicado pecho la otra. Pero Natsuki soportó pacientemente la tortura que, si bien no le hería, incordiaba demasiado a su sensible cuerpo, así como no esperaba que fuera tan infantil su prometida. En cuanto yacieron bajo la cubierta segura del escudo y a salvo en las blanquecinas murallas de la torre superior, la Kuga descendió a raudo trote por las escaleras, obligando a la princesa Fujino a seguir su paso con dificultad. Una vez cruzaron entre guardias hasta el salón del trono y se hizo silencio a la espera de los reyes, la discusión tuvo lugar.

-¿En qué diablos pensabas?- Increpó Natsuki. -¡Pudimos caer del Dragón! Sobre un vasto ejército de las fuerzas enemigas y seremos hábiles, pero contra miles hubiéramos perecido en vano... has solicitado inconscientemente acercarnos ¿No pensaste acaso en la posibilidad de que usaran armas aéreas? Hubiese sacrificado a 5 valiosos guerreros y a sus 5 Dragones por tu terquedad... a la gloria de tu vanidad-

Shizuru no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, la dignísima 'Reina' volvía a delatar su porte y altivez, ordenándole a ella. -¿Vanidad dices? Tantos años de confinamiento solitario han carbonizado tu cerebro. Los Reptilian no poseen semejante armamento, ni el suficiente intelecto... quizás se parece a Natsuki en ello- Se cruzó de brazos indignada, no entendía por qué tanto revuelo, estaban a suficientes metros de altura como para no ser alcanzados por sus lanzas aun si los lagartos humanoides las arrojaran con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Quien sea que los lidere sí! Tenían grandes rocas lisas y redondeadas dispuestas bajo arbustos en sus laterales, esta forma puede alcanzar mayores alturas y un mayor nivel de destrucción, tras la arboleda había catapultas perfectamente disimuladas y sus soldados estaban armados con arcos y flechas- Increpaba Natsuki lo que para ella era evidente. -Esta vez no atacarán con palos y rocas, esta vez tienen todo lo necesario para eliminarnos si somos tan descuidados- El iris esmeralda miraba intensamente a Shizuru, había una guerra en sus ojos y mucha tensión entre las dos. El orgullo lideraba nuevamente a sus majestades y ninguna quería dar el brazo a torcer.

-Eso no es razonable, ¡No vi nada! Por eso solicité acercarnos, pero el miedo ha vencido a la 'excelentísima Reina Tempuriana'- Shizuru picó con su dedo el pecho de la pelinegra.

La mano enguantada de Natsuki rechazó de un manotazo a la intrusión de Shizuru. -Tú no posees los ojos del Dragón, nuestro vínculo es más fuerte... compartimos pensamientos, la vista y otros atributos. Así que no puedes confiar en la limitación de tus sentidos bajo el velo de la noche, confía en mí... ¡Por una maldita vez!-

-¿Confiar en la persona que acepta un trato tan truculento con una estúpida sacerdotisa? Sería darle demasiado valor a un juicio nublado, ciego por decir lo poco- La mano de Shizuru dolía, pero no se permitiría delatarlo ni un momento, aun si la reacción de la pelinegra era natural, no esperaba tal cosa de ella.

-¿En que resulta relevante eso ahora? ¡Tengo que cumplir cada estúpida regla del acuerdo para poder desposarte!- Dio un paso más cerca de ella. -No entiendo porque todo es tan complicado, tanta ceremonia para lo que es natural... si fuera a la usanza Tempuriana ya serías mi Uma-

-¿Desposarme? Por favor, me has rechazado momentos atrás... ese es claramente el menor de tus intereses... se bien que tus labios han probado otros antes que los míos, no puedes ser tan inocente, no si me has besado de semejante manera- Shizuru cuestionaba como alguien que tenía tan escasa experiencia en las artes amatorias, pudo encontrar rápidamente el movimiento sublime, el enfoque perfecto, lo suficiente para hacerla desear no detenerse.

-Eso no debe importarle a quien sólo espera cumplir un pacto político entre nuestras naciones, un deber como princesa simplemente- Natsuki desvió la mirada a otra parte, esa era su mayor inquietud. Se esperaban que algo bueno surgiera de todo eso, cuando ella misma tenía tantas dudas al respecto. _-"Puedo destrozarlo todo, detener el tiempo, enfrentar ejércitos... pero no hay nada que me proteja de Shizuru... si ella no puede amarme, entonces no tengo esperanza, sólo la fría muralla debe ser"-_

-Si va a hacer algo, debe hacerlo bien... ¿Realmente encuentra sensato lo que dijo la sacerdotisa? Es una verdadera idiotez- Increpó la castaña intentando con esfuerzo llevar el tema con algo más de suavidad, pero su tono de voz era realmente amenazador.

Natsuki se observó a sí misma en los ojos rubí, incendiados de algún extraño sentimiento que no podía comprender. Pero en su corazón no deseaba ser simplemente una más. -¿Y que si obedezco a la sacerdotisa? ¿Y que si deseo hacerlo? No pretendo ser una más de tus conquistas o tus pasatiempos... si tú has podido estar con otras doncellas en medio de nuestro compromiso ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo yo?-

Shizuru no lo pensó dos veces, simplemente dijo aquello que sentía. -¡Porque eres mía!- Su voz fue escuchada en el exterior de aquellas puertas y detuvo a las personas que pretendían entrar para llevar a cabo la reunión de guerra. -Una promesa es una promesa... y Natsuki es mía-

La pelinegra desvió la mirada molesta, eso no era lo que deseaba escuchar. -Solo soy un capricho... te molesta la simple idea de no ser la primera, pues bien... no lo eres, yo ya he cumplido la solicitud de sacerdotisa-

El iris sangría amenazó con salir de sus cuentas y musitó con duda. -Eso no es posible... no podría servirse así una doncella, no en tan poco tiempo _"y tan escasa habilidad como elocuencia, no sólo la belleza puede alcanzar un cometido como ese"-_

-Incluso te atreves a pensar que soy incapaz... pues sabes ahora que no somos para nada 'impotentes aéreos'- Natsuki sabía cuán grande era su estupidez al revelar un secreto, al romper esa promesa a Nina, pero prefería hacérselo pensar, herir el orgullo de la otra que solo buscaba su propiedad.

Por primera ocasión la castaña volvió la mirada sobre la mesa con el mapa de su querida nación. -Entonces ya no hay más por decir, tenemos una gran batalla a las puertas de Élide, a los pies de Helios... nuestro lazo, como dices, es meramente por el bien de nuestras naciones y necesitamos que nuestra gente se una para luchar por la supervivencia, así que no necesitamos ya a la sacerdotisa, ni a nadie para aprobarlo... mañana serán nuestras nupcias, luego iremos a la batalla... pantomimas como la noche de bodas o el afecto, salen sobrando- La castaña se dio la media vuelta, no estaba doliendo su pecho de aquella manera por un desliz, era el continuo rechazo de Natsuki lo que corroía su amargura, haber pasado por todas esas cosas con ella, para descubrir que la belleza pelinegra sólo pensaba en la nación de los dragones, eso estaba doliendo. Shizuru entendía entonces que la morena no era tonta, había sido más sagaz al entender las necesidades de su gente antes que las propias, no se unieron por amor en primer lugar, lo hicieron por Élide y Tempuria, nada más.

Natsuki sintió algo apretujarse en su interior, algo que le instaba a no dejar las cosas de ese modo, sabiendo que la mujer que saliera por la puerta del gran salón, no sería más la misma en lo futuro, pero la voz no acudió para decir nada, se quedó de pie en el salón, simplemente mirando como la castaña se marchaba. _-"Ve tras ella"-_ Le llegó a la mente una voz grave y profunda.

-Desea soledad Durhan, hasta alguien como yo... sabe respetar eso- Respondió con voz baja, apretando el puño.


	7. Uma y Argo I

_**Tempus Vitae**_

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

 _ **Uma y Argo I**_

No durmió, quién iba a pegar un ojo después de semejante discusión. Las prometidas fueron apartadas una de la otra y no necesariamente por los agüeros propios de una boda, su pelea fue escuchada por los reyes quienes acudían a la reunión de guerra, hubo un gran disgusto entre las dos naciones a causa de ello, Mai calmó los ánimos y persuadió las tempestades verbales lo más diplomáticamente posible, después de todo Shizuru tampoco había sido tan cortés como se esperase de una princesa de Élide, así que en la reunión de guerra de la que lógicamente había salido expulsada la joven Kuga, ellos tomarían la última decisión sobre las nupcias y llegada el alba se conocería su respuesta, así como disponerlo todo para un posible asalto de los Reptilian, dado que la ceremonia en honor de Vitae tendría lugar esa semana y bajo ninguna circunstancia sería pospuesta.

Libres o desechas, amantes o esposas, eso ya no tenía tanta importancia, Natsuki sabía que las cosas estaban como al principio o quizás bastante peor que entonces, en sus recuerdos guardaba la imagen de la altiva princesa de Elide con esa sonrisa superior en su faz, un brillo insistente y valeroso en aquellos orbes rubí, pero esa noche, después de sentir el tacto de su tibia piel y el sabor de sus carnosos labios en fogosa pasión... todo le sabía a poco. Sin embargo, las cosas no irían bien, era como si el infortunio se ensañara con ellas, el diálogo no resultó ser una de sus virtudes, pues cuando llegaron a confrontarse con palabras, estas fueron tan mortales como el filo de una daga, ambas se sintieron lo suficientemente heridas y así, los ojos de Shizuru se apagaron de una forma tenebrosa... una que rogaba a Chronos no volver a ver en su iris escarlata.

Ni siquiera Durhan podría hacerle compañía un día como ese, ni los consejos de sus amigas serían suficientes, ni el calor de Nina un consuelo aun cuando esa sed continuaba atravesando su garganta y cada fragmento de su piel, Shizuru era cruel, había prendido fuego a su alma y se olvidaba de calmar su aflicción. Aun así, sus labios estaban tan mudos y la fuerza de sus brazos tan escasa, el impulso de correr latente en sus piernas para buscarla, pero ahí se quedaba, en la cama dando vueltas como tonta ¿Qué le diría? Probablemente nada.

Dos horas más tarde se levantó de la cama incapaz de la idea del reposo, su mente estaba demasiado turbada para siquiera pensar en brindarle descanso a su cuerpo, vistió las ropas de la gente de Elide que eran un regalos de los reyes Shizuma y Kenji, un Gregoris blanco y un manto verde cruzado en su pecho, que sostuvo con un cinturón de cuero marrón lleno de diseños dorados, junto a una funda de espada, sujetó sus cabellos con cintas cruzadas de color azul en una larga trenza que llegaba hasta la parte lumbar de su espalda, usó una tiara de oro en la frente como era costumbre para los hijos de Vitae y pinzas de plata en un largo mechón de pelo que dejó a propósito sobre su rostro, puso sandalias de correas largas en sus piernas y protectores en sus rodillas, finalmente acomodó el brazalete con la gema de Durhan en su brazo derecho y así estuvo lista. Salió de su recamara hasta el pasillo principal del castillo de Aurus, allí encontróse a un gran número de sirvientes disponiendo todos los preparativos para el carnaval de los elementales, acto que se miraba absurdo con el enemigo a dos días de camino de la ciudad, sin embargo aquel era un ritual de agradecimiento a los dioses por el obsequio de sus extensiones espirituales, los elementales, así que no cabía duda cuánto estarían dispuestos a posponer la lucha y dar las gracias como era debido.

Natsuki caminó entre la gente con la noche en el cielo, pero nadie le reconocía sin la armadura de jade o su dragón junto a ella, todos suponían que se trataba de alguna de las hijas de los nobles del castillo por sus ropas y hermosura, muy pocos le habían visto de cerca para reconocerla, de otro modo es seguro que guardarían la distancia temerosos o la mirarían con desdén. La joven Kuga andaba entre ellos contemplando sus esmeros en la decoración y los platillos del gran banquete, a su paso hombres y mujeres inclinaban sus cabezas con deferencia, ella a su vez hacía un ademán gentil que solicitaba a todos el no hacerlo mientras sonreía amablemente, eso era algo a lo que la servidumbre no estaba acostumbrada, así que prefirió alejarse más, salir del lugar antes de llamar la atención.

Se dirigió a la plaza principal llegando el alba, ciertamente las actividades allí eran mucho más movidas, estantes, lugares de juego y de comida eran construidos por doquier, eran los famosos juegos de valentía en el festival Lunaris de Aurus lo que atraía tanto la atención, todos se preparaban para demostrar su valía entre los de su propio pueblo y los ahora visitantes Tempurianos, los esmeros eran superiores a los de años anteriores, esta vez, estaba en juego el orgullo y la dignidad de la gente de Aurus, pues la sincronización del ovoide fue todo un espectáculo debido a los dragones y sus jinetes. Los ojos verdes se maravillaban como los de un niño en la feria, los hijos de Vitae eran sin lugar a dudas creativos, tenían muy buen gusto eso no era de negarse, todo allí parecía una explosión de colores precisamente definidos, en toda serie de materiales y sus velos se extendían a lo largo de toda la plaza, las flores de colores tan impresionantes como variadas formas hacían de aquel lugar un espacio de ensueño. Natsuki estaba tan distraída mirando tantas cosas, desde objetos y prendas exóticas ofrecidas a los caminantes, los extraños juguetes de los niños de Aurus llenos de ingenio, dulces que nunca había probado y resultaban ser una explosión de sabores al paladar, las finas telas y sedas, así como las joyas relucientes que ofertaban los nativos de Elide llamaban poderosamente su atención.

Muy pocas personas sabrían siquiera que para Natsuki era la primera vez en un bazar y todo se miraba sorprendente, ocupaba una gran emoción, sus ojos se maravillaban como pocas veces fuera posible, comió suficientes dulces que compensó con un par de bebidas y algunos alimentos salados que ofertaban en aquel improvisado mercado, palpo las exóticas telas pensando en cuál sería la más agradable para Nina, estaba segura que la seda era la que más gustaría a su querida amiga Mai, miró los juguetes con curiosidad, tal vez sería bueno comprar algunos para Mikoto, pondría a prueba su intelecto, realmente había algunos difíciles que podrían ser un buen reto para ella. Pero solo a mitad de su ir y devenir entre los puestos, toda su atención se centró en una gema que colgaba en un pequeño estante situado en la esquina más apartada de todo el festival, sus pasos le dirigieron allí, era un brazalete labrado en oro blanco con inscripciones de la casa Tempus, contaba con una gema de rubí, tan hermosa como los ojos de su tormento particular, de hecho y reflexionando un poco al respecto, no había pensado en un regalo de bodas apropiado.

Nada más llegar sujetó en sus manos la prenda para verla de cerca, tenía enredaderas simétricas alrededor de la joya principal y había sido desgastada en tinta vino tinto para darle un efecto de antigüedad, sin embargo aquella joya traía a su memoria imágenes anteriores a los tiempos de guerra, una expresión sonriente, una mirada protectora de tono jade, era un rostro difuso, en su mente estaba su mano intentando alcanzar la altura de aquella faz, pero ¿Que podría hacer alguien tan pequeña por alcanzar el cielo en lo alto? y a pesar de todo, se estaba tan confortable y segura en ese abrazo... Una profunda melancolía le llenó por dentro al mirarlo de nuevo, ¿Dónde más hubiese podido ver algo así? Por su forma y diseño estaba claro que se trataba de la obra esmerada de un orfebre Tempuriano y no uno cualquiera, uno de la corte del rey, además estaba segura que aquel brazalete era un Reiji, un contenedor de dragones bastante poderoso pues aun guardaba rastros de energía a pesar del tiempo pasado entre su uso y el estar exhibido en ese lugar, solo un dragón legendario dejaría tal huella energética, sin embargo todas las joyas de la corona se habían perdido en la noche oscura, cuando los reyes perecieron en su esmero por salvar a la gente de su pueblo y a ella misma, lo último a pensar sería en las joyas de la familia.

-Tiene buen gusto- Se escuchó la voz de un hombre moreno de ojos verdes, yacía detrás de las tenues cortinas abarrotadas de joyas diversas y otras dispuestas sobre una pequeña mesa, el improvisado toldillo los separaba y Masashi Takeda veía en la dama a una posible clienta de su adquisición más rara y costosa. -Una joya así, solo podría ser usada por una dama tan bella como usted, le aseguro que, de no ser así, no estaría dispuesto a venderla- Todo era cuestión de palabra, con una sonrisa de vendedor que pronunciaba ligeramente una tremenda cicatriz con forma de X en su mejilla izquierda, Takeda tenía un don para el convencimiento, después de todo era un hombre atractivo si es que eso se permitiera ser juzgado en un momento así.

Pero Natsuki no estaba pensando lo mismo, de hecho, se contenía con mucho esfuerzo de sacar su espada del cinto. -¿Dónde obtuvo esta gema?- Preguntó conteniendo un tono de voz peligroso.

El joven rascó su cabeza bastante molesto, si no iba a comprar ¿Por qué respondería preguntas tontas? Era sorprendente que su truco no funcionara esta vez, la mayoría de damas fueron lo bastante vanidosas y egocéntricas, eran fáciles de engatusar con su juego de cumplidos y sonrisas, después alardeaba acerca de las propiedades de la joya y añadía una historia impresionante sobre del origen de la misma, al final terminaban rogando por ser las privilegiadas portadoras de las joyas, luego de un tiempo ponía pies en polvorosa antes de que algún esposo disgustado viniese a decapitarlo por su engaño, de todos modos sus productos eran copias y falsificaciones bien logradas en su mayoría, pero el brazalete Tempuriano que esa belleza esmeralda tenía en las manos, junto a otro grupo de selectas joyas, eran lo único que valía la pena en todo su local.

 _-"Y pensar que supuse que ella la compraría, parece ser que la ropa fina no lo es todo_ "... tsk... Me temo señorita que eso es un secreto... pero si usted no está interesada, no es prudente que toque la mercancía de ese modo- El moreno intentó retirar el brazalete de la mano de aquella extraña hija de nobles, sin embargo Natsuki fue mucho más rápida que él, un mal paso y el muchacho acabó con su cara a los pies de la joven, también su cadera en rara posición sobre la mesa que con dificultad se sostenía, en efecto, no pasó mucho cuando el improvisado toldo se desmoronó a causa del peso del fornido muchacho, tan avergonzado como estaba y magullado su orgullo, Takeda recogió las demás joyas en una bolsa, se puso de pie y miró amenazante a la mujer pelinegra frente a él.

-Si hubiera querido robártela, te aseguro que tu torpeza me ha dado tiempo suficiente para huir con ella...- Una mirada altiva bastó para abrir la boca del Elide y cerrarla inmediatamente después. -Pero si me dices lo que te he preguntado, te pagaré el justo precio de esta joya- Natsuki sacó de sus ropas una bolsa mediana llena de monedas y gemas preciosas, eso era más que suficiente para comprar la gema en su mano y las demás baratijas del estante.

Takeda se acomodó en el suelo sentado en posición de flor de loto, con su bolsa de joyas atado a la espalda. -Tengo esta cicatriz en la cara gracias a la joya que tienes en tu mano- Frunció el ceño. -Como habrás notado seguramente, no es una joya cualquiera, es Tempuriana, era el Reiji de alguien poderoso en el reino de los dragones, por su diseño, perteneció a una mujer...-

Natsuki no siempre era considerada alguien paciente y justo en ese momento su tolerancia estaba llegando al límite. -¡No me digas lo que ya sé!... Dime ¿Cómo la obtuviste?- Desenfundó su espada en un pestañeo, tanto que Takeda no supo en qué momento un arma le apuntaba en la garganta. -No soy tan paciente como me veo- Sonrió con expresión atemorizante.

-En las ruinas de Temporis hace algunos años- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Eres un... ¡Profanador!- Gritó bastante turbada. -Di algo en tu defensa o te decapitaré por robar una reliquia sagrada-

-Lo que en las ruinas fue abandonado... no pertenece a nadie, yo arriesgué mi vida por esa joya... ahora me pertenece- A pesar del filo iracundo en su cuello Takeda no miraba con temor a la doncella. En ese momento Takeda se preguntó si en verdad había intentado vender una joya de la casa Tempus a una ¿Élide? -Pero no veo por qué tanta indignación para una hija de Elide... a menos que seas Tempuriana y tengas el atrevimiento de vestir como nuestra gente-

-Conociendo la bajeza de gente como usted, le aseguro que nada me avergüenza más que haber aceptado este regalo- Natsuki se desprendió del manto verde con enfado y lo arrojó a los pies de Masashi. -Pero a diferencia de usted, aun me queda honor- Envainó la espada en su cinto y lanzó la bolsa con las gemas en el pecho del muchacho. -Ahora esta joya me pertenece y te lo advierto profanador, no vuelvas a presentarte ante mi vista o no tendré piedad de ti, pues esta joya que has osado robar de las ruinas de Temporis era el brazalete de la Reina Saeko Kuga _"Mi amada madre"-_ Natsuki sintió un estremecimiento bajo sus pies, su oído le indico el lugar, volvió la vista en la dirección indicada.

El moreno miró los ojos esmeraldas bajo el ceño fruncido de Natsuki y notó una belleza altiva que no observó en primera instancia, una melancolía que hipnotizaba en su expresión, en verdad que, a pesar de su carácter, esa joven era la mujer más bella que hubiera visto en su vida, tanto como la princesa Shizuru, o puede que más. Se levantó cual resorte. -Soy Masashi Takeda... Tenía que conocer su nombre. -¿Quién es usted?- Gritó al verla correr en dirección desconocida.

La pelinegra se detuvo y volvió la vista atrás. -Soy Natsuki Kuga, prometida de la princesa Fujino, en otras palabras, soy la comandante del ejército de Tempuria y la futura reina de Elide... no olvides esto, porque serás errante en mis reinos por tu osadía-

-Me gustan los retos mi lady... me gustan las mujeres con carácter- Sonrió el moreno antes de ponerse de pie, tenía planeado correr tras ella cuando una mano le sujetó por el hombro.

-¿Qué pasó con mi toldo?- Era la voz iracunda de su socio en los negocios.

-Bueno, hice una gran venta si eso te consuela Yuichi- Arrojó la bolsa con el pago y las joyas a su amigo antes de salir corriendo por donde vio alejarse a Natsuki.

.

.

.

 _"La torre de la luz en flor"_ , así llaman los Elide a un tronco ceremonial de enormes dimensiones tallado hábilmente con los emblemas de todos los reyes y reinas desde tiempos remotos, cada uno está representado por una flor que es característica y manifiesta la personalidad del monarca bajo su nombre escrito. La insignia y el nombre de un descendiente sólo será tallada por los ancianos carpinteros en cuanto ocurra la coronación del más joven miembro de la dinastía real. Tal torre mide 40 m de altura, 10.5 m de diámetro, en la parte libre de marcas se encuentra envuelta por seda carmesí a la espera de abrirse para dar paso a la siguiente línea de sucesión, el gigantesco madero posee una punta plana en lo alto con el suficiente espacio de una plataforma de no más de un metro cuadrado de área, sobre la cual se realiza la danza nocturna en el equinoccio de Lunaris, por el heredero de la corona.

Tan importante reliquia permanece la mayor parte del año en el templo en honor de Vitae en la zona occidental de la ciudad de Aurus, pero durante el festival Lunaris se traslada desde allí hasta la segunda plaza principal, en una base especialmente diseñada para sostener el madero de Tule. Los ciudadanos encargados del importante traslado son especialmente seleccionados, ya que ellos deben poseer los Elementales más poderosos para trasladar las casi 300 toneladas que pesa el madero, todo debe realizarse en especial sincronía y precisión, ya que la danza de Lunaris es el momento culmen de la ceremonia, en la que se les rinde tributo a las bendiciones de la deidad Vitae, nombrada Lunaris por el influjo especial que recibe durante este evento astronómico bajo la luz de la Luna.

La difícil tarea había sido llevada a cabo con prudencia y esmero, los más de 10 km de recorrido entre el templo y la plaza habían sido salvados por los Elementales aéreos, en cuyas alas llevaban el peso de la preciada carga, cerca de 100 elementales sincronizados sostenían sendas cuerdas y cadenas en sus patas verdosas y translúcidas, en los cuellos celestes de peces voladores e incluso en las garras de los fénix de fuego. En el último tramo, el madero de Tule, así llamado también _"el árbol de la iluminación"_ fue elevado sobre la segunda muralla del octágono protector de Aurus, los maestros de los elementales sudaban copiosamente a raíz del esfuerzo impuesto en la tarea y comenzaron a descender sobre la gran base de Terra, una estructura con cerca de cuatro metros de profundidad y reforzado por piedras de granito en las que se ensartaría el tronco, de tal forma que quedara completamente sostenido. La multitud en derredor esperaba ansiosa el último instante del acople con gran gozo, pues era considerado un momento sublime dentro del festival, algunos elevaban oraciones silenciosas a la Diosa aguardando por la prosperidad para su gente y la victoria sobre los enemigos Reptilian. Padres, madres e hijos observaban el momento junto a varios Tempurianos curiosos, lo cierto es que ningún Dragón participaba en la tarea a razón de una prohibición expresa del Rey Kenji, se trataba de un ritual Elide y todavía no era prudente cambiar la tradición para incluirlos.

Grandes ráfagas de fuegos espirituales de colores se miraban nítidamente formando figuras de flores, tales plantas se dibujaban en el mismo orden que los emblemas de la torre de luz en flor, la gente estaba tan maravillada con el grupo de rosas rojas que incendiaron el cielo a plena luz del día, que nadie se percató del rápido movimiento de una sombra cerca de los elementales que sostenían el madero de Tule, un pestañeo apenas y uno de los peces voladores se agitó lastimado, el movimiento desequilibró el peso distribuido matemáticamente y la primera polea en máxima tensión, se rasgó lenta e inadvertidamente, una vez roto el primer cable y el principal del entramado, otro par se desgarraron como frágiles hilos y así otros tantos en secuencia de fichas de dominó. Los elementales libres de sus cuerdas y cadenas, se apresuraron a sujetar directamente el madero que se precipitaba al suelo, pero no podían tantos ocupar un espacio tan limitado, chocaron algunos entre ellos y otros cayeron a tierra exhaustos. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano los últimos eslabones detuvieron la caída del madero ceremonial, ahora sólo se sostenían las 10 cadenas principales y otras 30 cuerdas que no soportarían mucho más.

Notando la peligrosa circunstancia, los gritos de la gente no se hicieron esperar, la muchedumbre corrió despavorida cargando a los niños en brazos, atropellando y llevándose por delante a todo aquel infortunado que no hubiese tenido una rauda reacción, se hizo el caos mientras las gentes trataban de abandonar el lugar por las dos entradas a la plaza, que se miraban insuficientes ante el gentío. En ese momento era imposible determinar en qué punto exacto colapsaría el madero, o si los eslabones en tierra podrían sujetarlo, así que Elementales de todos tipos emergieron para salvar a sus amos, algunos echaron a volar, otros en grandes saltos y escalada superaron la altitud de la muralla, algunos se apresuraron veloces a través de las puertas y los últimos más lentos, los Golem, formaron una barricada para guardar a familias enteras.

En tierra mientras la gente continuaba evacuando el lugar, solo un par de personas corrían contra corriente en busca de sus seres queridos, la agitación impedía una pronta llegada y Rena Yumemiya estaba lamentando como pocas veces el haber permitido a Takemi y Arika asistir a la ceremonia de acople del madero de Tule. La negra melena se agitaba con el viento y el cuerpo pasaba a fuerzas por la entrada evadiendo con suerte a Golem y Tigris, los ojos azules se aguaban presos de la preocupación, pero el cuerpo y la voluntad eran fuertes para jamás rendirse. Una vez la dama de negros cabellos traspasó la línea de gente, encontró los estantes arrasados por lo que fuera una estampida humana, algunos aprovechados y dueños de los toldillos intentaban salvar sus cosas, como sí lo material valiera la vida. Rena negó con la cabeza, luego miró en todas direcciones sin encontrar a quienes buscaba, así que vociferó sus nombres a todo pulmón. -¡Takemi! ¡Arika! ¡¿Dónde están?!-

El esfuerzo de las aves espirituales llegó a su límite cuando las 10 cadenas yacieron solas y la caída se hizo inevitable, los maestros Elementales intentaron dirigir la caída en dirección de la base a pesar de la velocidad, pero una falla de 20 cm impidió al madero insertarse, la parte anterior golpeó el borde de piedra y se inclinó hacia adelante con más fuerza hacía el suelo, era como si la edificación más alta del reino se desplomara encima de la plaza, peor aún, quedaba la posibilidad de que rodara cuesta abajo y había que rogar a los dioses que la muralla lograra detenerlo sin grandes daños.

Todo se hizo lento para el ojo angustiado que no cesara su búsqueda, para el latido presuroso que desbocado agudiza los sentidos y como dicen _"Cuando muere la esperanza... en ese instante todo está perdido"_ , pero Rena no era ese tipo de mujer, después de buscar en varias secciones de la plaza con gente aun revoloteando el lugar, vio como el gran Tronco de Tule se precipitaba sobre el centro de la plaza, una palmada en la frente, a su mujer le encantaban los Lirios de la pérgola azul y ese lugar estaba justo frente a la base Terra. Corrió como alma llevada al abismo de Mettelos, sus pasos se detuvieron cuando contempló a su esposa tendida en el suelo, desmayada y sin su hija de brazos cerca, el gran madero descendía como un alud sobre ella, así que no hubo mucho que pensar. -¡Zafira! ¡Yo te convoco!- Del legendario anillo en su dedo emergió una luz tan celestina e intensa como su fuerza de voluntad y su poder espiritual. Sorprendentemente cuando el madero estuvo por alcanzar el suelo se detuvo abruptamente, el sonido de la madera crujir taladró los oídos varios kilómetros a la redonda y levantó una polvareda que actuó como cortina de humo.

Al disiparse un poco el aire y volviendo los curiosos al lugar de los acontecimientos, más que sorprendidos de que un solo elemental, una figura azul hecha enteramente de cristal y con forma humanoide lograse soportar las 300 toneladas en sus manos. Rena respiraba con agitación, con la rodilla en el suelo y sosteniendo a su esposa en sus brazos miraba en todas direcciones, pero a sus ojos agraviaba el polvo de aserrín en los alrededores impidiéndole ver a más de dos metros adelante. -Takemi... amor mío, dime... dime donde esta Arika... por piedad, vuelve en ti y dímelo...- Susurraba sabiendo que no podría mantener en estado sólido a su elemental por mucho tiempo, con tiernas cachetadas llamaba a su mujer, pero se culpaba a sí misma, pues conociendo la frágil salud de Takemi le había dejado marchar sola a la plaza con apenas dos criadas que nada más ver el colapso de las cuerdas seguramente la dejaron a su suerte. -¡Takemi! ¡¿Dónde está nuestra hija?!- Gritó entonces exasperada sintiendo las gotas resbalar por su mejilla, mezcla de sudor y llanto, tal angustia sólo la comprendería una madre, era imposible que una bebé dando sus primeros pasos hubiese sobrevivido a la estampida humana, rogaba que las criadas la hubiesen llevado con ellas, sin embargo, al dejar a Takemi allí tirada estaba claro que su lealtad se limitaba a un trabajo sencillo y una paga, nada más. Se mordió los labios mientras los cristales de Zafira crujían a punto de resquebrajarse. -Dame un poco más de tiempo Zafira... aun si se rompe mi alma, quédate conmigo a protegerlas- Imploró a su elemental, la figura translúcida le miró y con sutil asentimiento continuó sosteniendo el descomunal peso. Rena se puso de pie con su esposa inconsciente en brazos intentando encontrar a la infanta, el polvo aun lastimaba sus ojos y apenas podía ver delante de sí, pero su oído escuchó una tos infantil y después el llanto conocido de su hija, volvió la mirada atrás entre la base y la sección sujeta por Zafira. -¡Arika!- Gritó y la niña lloró con más fuerza esperando como todo infante el consuelo materno.

Un descuido, una sombra, se rompieron los cristales en mil fragmentos, cayó de rodillas al suelo Rena Yumemiya y con su fuerza derrotada un estremecimiento más grande sacudió hasta los cimientos del castillo de Aurus, se elevó nuevamente el polvo sobre todo el lugar, la gente rodeó el gran madero de Tule cuyo peso hizo una hendidura en el suelo y evitó que cayera pendiente abajo. Solo el llanto de Rena se escuchaba en el silencio sepulcral, la gente volvió como las ratas que saben ha pasado el peligro, pero ella todo lo había perdido con el silencio, con el llanto infantil que ya no llegaba a sus oídos.

 _-"No temas..."-_ Escuchó una voz fémina venida de todas y ninguna dirección. Limpió sus ojos buscando la obra divina que le asegurara el no estar perdiendo la cabeza de dolor, así sus ojos y los de todos los Elide, como los Tempuria que fueron testigos de una magia jamás vista por el pueblo en sí mismo. El tronco de Tule comenzó a levitar como sostenido por una fuerza invisible, se elevó de su posición horizontal a una vertical y fue dispuesto con delicadeza en el interior de la base Terra, algunos pensaron que se trataba de las manos de la diosa misma que se apiadaba de su penar. Los elide sollozaron dichosos y dolidos, el gran madero tenía rajaduras varias, era sorprendente que el antiguo pilar no se hubiera roto tras semejante caída, pero aun así algunos emblemas habían perdido su forma original y no era seguro llevar ahí la Danza de Lunaris, ante el clamor general se oyó un imperceptible gruñido oculto tras uno de los toldillos todavía en pie y un instante después ante la vista de todos, astilla por astilla, fragmento por fragmento de madera retornaron al madero adhiriéndose a su lugar original, se regeneraron las fisuras, hasta el aserrín se fusionó nuevamente, volvieron a tener la gloria de antaño los emblemas, al finalizar no quedaba un ciudadano en pie cuya boca no se encontrará abierta, pues el Madero de Tule estaba tan intacto como el momento en el que fueron abiertas las puertas del Templo Vitae.

Eso no le importaba a Rena, el bienestar o no del tronco emblemático de Elide, la continuidad o no del festival, solo su hija calmaría la angustia clavada en su pecho, caminó entre los escombros, el polvo y cerca de donde había caído el madero, allí a lo largo de la hendidura en el suelo y con su esposa en brazos, buscó cerca de la Pérgola Azul, aún sobre la admiración de la multitud y con el aire al fin despejándose, entonces encontróse frente a ella a una mujer, una joven Elide por su atuendo y la tiara dorada propia de su gente, pero no recordaba un rostro tan bello como aquel, una piel tan blanca como la nieve, ni unos ojos gentiles de color esmeralda en un cuerpo tan sutil como atlético. La doncella en cuestión parecía más entretenida jugando con su hija que preocupada por la semi debacle ocurrida, Rena supo por la sangre que brotaba de su ceja que ella había recibido aquel daño en la labor de protección, lo que le sorprendía además de las heridas recibidas al estar tan cerca de la colisión era el no ver la forma elemental de la chica, la joven no había convocado un elemental para ayudarse, o bien era suicida o ni siquiera se trataba de una elide. Sin preocuparse de nada más, ni de pensamientos absurdos corrió al encuentro de la extraña y su pequeña hija que no tenía ni un rasguño y estaba contenta jugando con el collar de aquella dama.

-Tienes un elemental impresionante... eso significa que tu corazón es puro y fuerte- Natsuki sonrió amablemente. -Qué te parece si las llevamos a un lugar seguro, creo que se acerca la hora de comer de esta preciosa niña- Lo decía tan naturalmente mientras posaba la punta de su dedo en la nariz de la infanta de cabellos castaños y ojos azules -¿Verdad que si Arika? ¿Tenemos hambre?- Acariciaba la pequeña carita, la niña rio divertida con el truco, pero pronto atraía la mano delicada con sus manitas esperando succionar algo que calmara su hambre. Rena asintió, con Zafira lastimada dentro de su anillo, sus fuerzas mermadas y su esposa desmayada no podía tomar en sus brazos a Arika, tendría que confiar en la joven cuya vida puesta en riesgo por la seguridad de la niña era prueba más que suficiente.

Mientras caminaban en la dirección guiada por Rena se hacía el silencio apenas disimulado por los sonidos y risas infantiles de Arika que se encontraba muy a gusto con la joven Tempus. Natsuki parecía tan entretenida con la niña que no hacía falta decir nada, sin embargo, Rena no podía callar más sus pensamientos. -No hay nada que pueda dar, nada lo suficientemente bueno para manifestar mi gozo y mi más sincero agradecimiento por lo que usted hizo. La vida de mi hija es invaluable para nosotras, así que por favor acepte nuestra eterna gratitud y lo que humildemente pueda ofrecer por su ayuda- Musitó Rena deteniéndose frente a lo que se antojaba una gran casa de nobles, era un lugar amurallado, un gran portón, un extenso jardín y una versión más modesta de un castillo.

-Vaya que tiene una gran casa- Dijo Natsuki, tuvo visto que no estaba en presencia de una Elide cualquiera, por la ubicación de su morada, ella pertenecía a las 8 castas de los nobles, los ocho pilares. _-"Todo en este lugar es simbólico"-_ Así la Kuga recordó que la ciudad de Aurus estaba diseñada especialmente, contaba con la forma de una gigantesca flor de loto de ocho pétalos, estos parecieran finalmente enmarcados por las murallas de las cuatro atalayas, era como ver una preciosa flor dentro de un cofre o al menos así se miraba desde el cielo, el castillo yacía en el centro de la ciudad rodeado de una gran muralla, luego un anillo de casas en verdad intrincadas y armoniosas tan emblemáticas como todo en Elide. Las ocho estructuras en total con formas equilibradas representaban las ocho vertientes de sangre, según entendía, los nobles de Elide estaban formados por las ocho castas que descendían de los primigenios, llamados así los primeros maestros elementales, aquellos a los que la diosa eligió en tiempos remotos para representar sus transiciones y dotarlos de gran poder para así proteger la armonía del mundo creado. _-"Se dice que este fue el cuidado de Vitae, para que todo guardará equilibrio, ahora comprendo porque un solo elemental pudo sostener semejante tronco, pero ella es solo uno de los miembros de la familia, ¿Serán todos así de poderosos? Ocho que juntos pueden alcanzar un poder similar al de la deidad"-_

-¿Gustas pasar?- Preguntó Rena cuidando no importunar los taciturnos de la doncella.

-No hace falta mi lady- Natsuki reaccionó al notar que un gran número de sirvientes se había formado en hileras a cada lado la entrada, dos mujeres tomaron de los brazos de Rena a Takemi y otras dos mujeres esperaban recibir de sus brazos a la pequeña infanta. -Ahora la señorita y Arika están bien, mi labor ha concluido aquí- La gobernante Tempuria casi olvidaba que, con la llegada del alba, debía ir con sus majestades para conocer la respuesta acerca de su compromiso y con algo de suerte ver a Shizuru, pero no se sentía preparada para ella y ¿Si dijera que no? Su rostro se llenó de tristeza y Rena notó esto con prontitud.

-Le suplico nos permita tratar sus heridas, tomar alimento y té... además parece que mi hija no quiere apartarse tan pronto de usted, eso significa que tiene un corazón puro y gentil- En efecto, la niña se negaba a abandonar a Natsuki, de hecho, amenazaba con llorar cuando alguien se acercaba ofreciendo sostenerla en brazos y Rena no lo había intentado sospechando que, sin la niña junto a ella, la misteriosa joven partiría sin siquiera decir su nombre.

-Dicho de esa forma no puedo negarme- Sonrió y entraron en la casa.

Las viandas fueron servidas con exquisitez, un par de sirvientes se ocuparon previamente de limpiar y vendar las heridas de Natsuki sin recibir la más mínima queja de esta, lavaron su cuerpo con diligencia y cuidado a pesar de su bochorno, le ofrecieron atuendos nuevos y regalos ornamentales que modestamente Natsuki rechazó, ya consideraba demasiadas las numerosas atenciones recibidas. Durante este tiempo la esposa de Rena fue atendida por dos sacerdotisas de sanación en la alcoba principal, las cuales para tranquilidad de su señora informaron sobre estabilidad en su estado de salud y la pequeña Arika recibió también un baño para retirar el polvo del incidente, su biberón y posteriormente ocupó su siesta. Durante aquel tiempo, la invitada de la casa Yumemiya fue servida en toda forma y llena de atenciones, con los mejores vinos y comidas, la Kuga notó que Rena no había expresado sus promesas de agradecimiento en vano.

Pasada una hora desde su llegada a la "humilde morada" de Rena, Arika dormía plácidamente en una pequeña cuna dispuesta junto al jardín y en presencia de su madre que no deseaba apartarse de ella después de vivir aquellas angustiosas circunstancias. Natsuki contempló los acontecimientos en silencio, pese a ser reina se acostumbró a vivir de una forma simple, sin tantos sirvientes, todos sus lujos yacían en Helios, pero para ser sincera... el castillo real era el lugar que menos frecuentaba, sus ojos miraban la adoración con la que Rena contemplaba a su hija, un amor tal que había dado el tiempo suficiente para que llegara a la plaza y pudiera intervenir en favor de la familia Yumemiya, Natsuki lo hizo personal, por otra parte la restauración del madero de Tule se dio meramente debido a un cuidado estratégico teniendo en cuenta la proximidad de la batalla con los Reptilian, todo aquello que pudiera destrozar las creencia de un pueblo puede ser determinante en el desenlace de una guerra.

Eso no importaba en ese momento, la mirada melancólica de Natsuki no se apartaba de ella, veía a la infanta dormir con tal serenidad en su rostro. -Es una niña afortunada, tiene todo cuanto desearía una persona-

-Las posesiones materiales no son nada mi lady-

Natsuki rio un poco. -No me refería a eso... una hija amada que sabe cuánto es amada puede dormir en paz y sepa Chronos cuidar tan precioso presente toda su vida, ella tendrá el amor de sus madres todo lo que nos sea posible preservar este mundo-

Rena sonrío. -Mi preciada salvadora, ¿Podré saber su nombre este día o algún otro que juzgue prudente?-

Natsuki se sonrojó al notar su descortesía, abrió sus labios para musitar palabra, pero más rápido los selló, no era prudente decir su nombre, sabía cuánto le detestaba el pueblo de Elide a raíz de sus nupcias con Shizuru y la alianza con la que nadie parecía estar contento, quizás Rena no sería una excepción. -Tsuki... para los amigos- Respondió nerviosamente.

-Alguien con el nombre de nuestra deidad bajo el influjo sagrado de la Luna- La señora Yumemiya no tardó en alzar una ceja, ahora entendía porque la joven no había dicho su nombre, en sí mismo era casi una blasfemia, de ponerle Lunaris hubiesen completado la injuria.

-Luna solamente...- Aclaró la morena de ojos Jade, pero la verdad era que su nombre significaba séptima luna, ella había nacido en la séptima hora, de la séptima luna, justamente en la noche del equinoccio que celebraba ese festival y estaba escrito en los libros Tempuria que su nacimiento coincidía con el séptimo estado de Vitae de los ocho conocidos, sus virtudes la templanza y la valentía, por esa razón recibió aquel nombre, uno bastante presuntuoso para muchos.

-Entonces Luna serás- Sonrió la de ojos zafiro. -Yo no me he presentado tampoco, soy Rena Yumemiya-

-Vaya, una de las ocho castas, por la ubicación de tu hogar, son la segunda línea, representa la fluidez y la serenidad, son la interminable espiral de la vida, aquarium...- Respondió automáticamente con los ojos todavía puestos en la preciosa niña dormida, aunque para todos Natsuki siempre pareciera ignorante de las cosas, había ocupado la mayor parte de su vida en las instrucciones recibidas por los antiguos dragones, que no solo estaban fundadas en la fortaleza física y el combate, la mente siempre sería el reino más difícil de gobernar, el conocimiento la construcción más esmerada, la fuerza de voluntad la fibra más formidable de la constancia y la fortaleza de su corazón la más insuperable fuente de espíritu.

-Una persona instruida- Rena estaba encantada, pero abrumada ante la idea de que otra como ella hubiera intervenido en su favor, las ocho casas competían entre sí por el poder político y normalmente no actuaban en favor de otra casa sin un interés particular, pero a Tsuki al parecer no le importaban los bienes materiales que con gentileza había declinado, tampoco recordaba a nadie de la corte como aquella joven, si tal vez hubiera asistido a la reunión convocada con motivo de la llegada de la Reina Tempuria quizás la hubiese visto allí. -Dime ¿A cuál de las ocho castas perteneces? ¿Eolis tal vez? No... Tu formidable resistencia es el emblema de los Terranos-

-No, yo no pertenezco a ninguna de las ocho casas, de hecho, ni siquiera soy Élide- Musitó bajando la mirada. -" _Hasta aquí las atenciones y la promesa de una amistad sincera venida de un Élide"-_ Suspiró.

-¿Eres... Tempuria? _"Eso explica porque no usaste un elemental en tu auxilio y tampoco a tu dragón que pudiera salir lastimado en el estrecho espacio, alguien que no tenía por qué arriesgarse de semejante manera..."-_ Rena miró con curiosidad la expresión de su invitada, pero pronto sonrió y posó su mano en la cabeza de Natsuki acariciando sus cabellos, no la despreciaría nunca, no había que temer. -Ahora te debo el doble, amiga mía... una Tempuria salvó la vida de mi hija cuando nuestros pueblos fueron enemigos durante siglos, esto alimenta mi esperanza sincera de que seamos naciones hermanas como desde hoy tú lo eres para mí-

Levantó la cabeza. -¿De verdad lo piensa posible? Yo no desearía otra cosa en el mundo...- La esperanza había inundado la faz de Natsuki.

-Sin embargo, el matrimonio concertado entre nuestra princesa y su comandante... no me parece el medio más adecuado para tal fin- Las reflexivas palabras de Rena fueron como un balde de agua fría para la Kuga, su rostro no escondió tal sorpresa. -Jejejeje... no lo digo a mal Lunita, sinceramente no- Refutó nerviosamente la anfitriona, negando con sus manos y un curioso sonrojo en sus mejillas, Rena podía ser indiscreta algunas veces. -De hecho, la doncella me parece una digna pareja, la persona cuyo nombre es conocido por sus abundantes logros entre los Tempuria, lo que digo y pienso, lo hago como mujer, no como Élide en todo caso- La señora de la segunda casta, tomó una jarra de vino y lo sirvió en dos copas, una de las cuales fue extendida a Natsuki.

-Temo no entender, sus razones- Tomó la copa en su mano y bebió un sorbo.

-Luna... ¿Estás enamorada?- Una escandalosa tos tuvo lugar y Natsuki se cubrió la boca rápidamente para no hacer mayor ruido al ver que Arika se removía en sueños, en cuanto la pequeña volvió a surcar la profundidad de las nubes de algodón y las pequeñas ovejitas. La joven Tempus respiró y con un sonrojo del tamaño de toda su cara negó la pregunta, a lo que Yumemiya sonrió. -Me temo que su rostro la delata, el Tempuria que haya elegido es una persona muy afortunada-

-Te... te digo que no- Musitó la Kuga cuidando su tono para no importunar más a la bebé, notando esto Rena llamó a sus sirvientes y les indicó llevar a la niña a la cuna del cuarto principal, donde su madre también descansaba y les ordenó no apartarse ellas ni un instante, además de reportar cualquier cambio acerca de su esposa en el acto. Aunque sintiera cierta desconfianza de la servidumbre a raíz del abandono que ocupó la mujer en el accidente, ya tomaría cartas en el asunto por ahora, tampoco es que pudiera castigarles a todos por las acciones de una desvergonzada.

-Ven conmigo, caminemos...- Los ojos azules de aquella mujer tenían un algo que obligaba a confiar en ella y hacía bastante difícil negarle algo, de hecho... solo hasta ese momento parecía recordar unos ojos así de hermosos, pero no pensó mucho en ello y la siguió. Atravesaron el hermoso jardín de la casa hasta una fresca pérgola con enredaderas de rosa azul y narcisos amarillos sembrados alrededor. -Para alguien que amaría de una intensa forma como ocurre con nuestra princesa, la alianza... significa perder el derecho, la libertad que tenemos tú y yo, de elegir esposa o esposo, de amar libremente a quien elijamos hacerlo o de guardar el lazo que ya sentimos por alguien... ¿Entonces cómo podría estar de acuerdo?-

-Tienes razón, en Tempuria no hay boda que se realice sin el ritual del espejo- Natsuki suspiró hondamente ante la sola idea, por primera vez aquel ritual se tornaba útil y a la par inconveniente, significaba poner todas sus fichas sobre la mesa y ya conocía los números de sus cartas, nada le favorecerían en una relación de poder como la que se presentaba delante de ella.

-Nunca había oído de él...- Rena sonrió con curiosidad, que interesantes resultan ser los Tempuria al conocerlos más a fondo, tan simbólicos y religiosos como su propia gente, aunque su adoración estuviese más centrada en Chronos qué Vitae.

-Revela la Horma y el Arquetipo... dicho en nuestro lenguaje, la Uma y el Argo. Expone la compatibilidad del sentimiento que poseen las personas que han de casarse, la fortaleza que tiene y el matiz de la emoción que guarda...- Solo tuvo oportunidad de presenciar esta ceremonia una vez. -El día de su boda, no será posible que oculten sus sentimientos o la ausencia de ellos y esto es preocupante-

-¿Porque piensas eso Luna?- Rena le miró con mayor interés.

-Serán expuestas a la vista de todos... la unidad de ambas naciones pende de un hilo y un agravio puede ser el detonante del colapso, tiene razón cuando afirma que muy pocos están de acuerdo con esta idea antinatural, a mí tampoco me gustaría ver a la princesa Fujino yacer junto a alguien a quien no ama, eso no es justo- Natsuki frunció el ceño, era el tipo de cosas en las que no había pensado cuando afirmó la alianza entre las naciones, no esperaba tener esos sentimientos incendiándose en su interior y tampoco ocupar un lugar reservado a alguien más... entonces cabía esa posibilidad ¿El constante desprecio de Shizuru se debía a otra persona? ¿A que su corazón estaba comprometido con alguien más? La sola idea fue como una estocada certera en el pecho, tan fría y ponzoñosa, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más encajaba aquella idea dentro de su mente. - _"Talvez incluso sienta odio…"_ -

-No deseamos nada distinto que la dicha para Shizuru. Aunque eso ya no es posible…- Afirmó con pesar la de zafirina mirada, más pronto notó su indiscreción, se mordió el labio.

-¿A qué se refiere?- Natsuki Levantó una ceja confusamente.

-Aquí en Élide, tenemos la creencia de que existe una persona destinada a nosotros, que estamos unidos a ese alguien por un delgado hilo translucido, uno atado por la diosa en persona… es un vínculo que solo sabe romper la muerte, otros piensan que ni siquiera entonces se rompe-

-Una sola persona… ¿Qué posibilidad tendrían de encontrarle?- No entendía del todo la idea. -Si bien un Tempuria normalmente solo tiene una pareja en toda su vida, no es inusual que fallecida esa persona se pueda presentar otra unión, no se trata de un lazo que vincule a dos personas antes de nacer, es el vínculo que se forma con el esfuerzo y el cuidado… nunca damos por sentado a nuestra pareja, la protegemos-

-Diferencias de fondo que tienen sentido. En mi caso, Terra Takemi es mi Fatum Filum y ciertamente no sabría encontrar a nadie más… si no es ella, no es nadie. Después de todo, la probabilidad de hallarla era tan pequeña. Muchas otras personas no se esfuerzan en buscar… sin embargo algunos contamos con suerte, toparse por casualidad con ese alguien- Sonreía tontamente Rena, como volviese a un momento en el pasado, tan perdida en sus dulces memorias junto a la madre de su hija.

-Una suerte en verdad envidiable. Supongo que cuando habla de la injusticia que acontece sobre su alteza la bella Fujino, se refiere a que ella ya tiene un Fatum Filum- Era evidente entonces que su matrimonio era de lo más que inconveniente para su sincero sentir por alguien más.

-Así es Luna, su alteza ya había encontrado a tan estimada persona y créeme que ofrecería todo cuanto tengo y soy para impedir el matrimonio de ser posible. Pero ya nada podría hacerse…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque su Fatum Filum falleció hace un tiempo… en suelo Tempuria, por la mano de otros coterráneos tuyos- Intentó ser gentil al decirlo, pero había cosas imposibles de adornar en la vida y esa era una de esas ocasiones.

Como un golpe seco, como un balde de agua helada golpeando su mente, Natsuki sintió aumentado el peso sobre sus hombros. -Como lo siento. Esas son muchas razones para detestar entonces a los Tempuria que inundan su ciudad, gente como yo-

-Ojalá la mitad de ellos fuera como tú… tu amor por la vida y las personas no se limita solo a los hermanos Tempuria-

-¿Qué pasa cuando el Fatum Filum de alguien… muere? ¿No es posible formar otro vínculo?-

-Dicen que se forma un vacío que nada puede llenar… a decir verdad no me gustaría averiguarlo, así que lo ignoro- Una sonrisa tímida y la Yumemiya se disculpaba por su ignorancia.

-Entonces que posibilidades tenía ella en primer lugar…- La morena masculló entre dientes casi con reclamación a la diosa y al mismísimo Chronos.

-¿Qué dices?- Pareció oír algo la de negros y ondulados cabellos.

-Nada realmente- Era como sentir un nudo por dentro, tanta frustración ¿Por qué nadie dijo nada al respecto? Era una ignominia con ella y con Shizuru, razones por millares tenía para detestarla a ella y a su gente, les habían condenado unos pocos imbéciles, ¡Oh! Pero por Chronos que averiguaría quienes habían osado tanto y les haría pagar sus nefastas acciones. Levantó la mirada y posó sus ojos de jade sobre la amable faz de su nueva amiga, tenía la sensación de que su lealtad por la princesa iba más allá del simple hecho de la posición de la escarlata entre los suyos. -¿Por qué le guardas más que solo lealtad a la princesa? Es… mucho más-

Rena sonrió ante la suspicacia de la joven morena, más le valía tener presente su inteligencia. Había dos razones de peso, pero solo mencionó la primera y más importante de todas. -A ella debemos el privilegio de la niña que tú has salvado hoy- Rena sonrió al notar el desconcierto en la cara de su invitada. -... como habrás notado... mi amada esposa Takemi es algo enfermiza, ella pertenecía a la casa de los Terranos quienes se precian de la resistencia y la fuerza como la mayor de sus virtudes, fue expulsada debido a su fragilidad y a la imposibilidad que suponía para ella guardar vida en sus entrañas o así mismo brindar la semilla de la vida... esto no me importó, sabes bien que el corazón no elige conveniencias cuando de algunas cosas se trata, así que probé mi lazo con ella ante todos y se nos permitió hacernos una en alma y forma, pero supuse que no tendría la dicha de ver su amor y el mío formar una esencia tan sublime, una de nosotros dos- Natsuki asintió imperceptiblemente ante una sutil sonrisa de Rena. -Cuando vimos toda esperanza perdida, nuestra princesa nos concedió tan soñado anhelo contra la voluntad de los Reyes...-

-Arika es... ¿Hija de la princesa? _-_ Natsuki sintió un aguijón de celos punzar su corazón que apenas pudo esconder en su rostro impasible y su puño cerrado, ¿Cuánto más soportaría saber? Una desconocida sería su esposa, ser

-Jajajaja, no biológicamente Luna. Nuestra Arika es la forma del amor mismo, es la obra más dulce jamás ideada. Shizuru lo hizo posible a través de su elemental, Vitae que es fuente de vida hizo honor a su nombre brindándole la capacidad de engendrar a Takemi...- Rena silenció su alegre relato con una voz grave y una mirada indescifrable. -... pero dar vida es la octava forma de nuestra deidad, el estado más poderoso y por tanto el más complicado de controlar, esto casi le costó la vida a la princesa y yació en cama durante semanas... desde entonces le está prohibido manifestar a su elemental más allá del primer estado, para nosotros alejar a nuestros elementales significa la soledad extrema, la más dolorosa prueba, el vacío absoluto ¿Comprendes ahora porqué me preocupa tanto su unión con la Comandante Kuga?-

-No cabe duda cuanto es amada la princesa, ella es después de todo el vínculo directo con la Diosa... sus acciones valerosas le han costado mucho, pero... al ver a la pequeña Arika, no puedo más que justificar su proceder- La joven Tempus comprendía que a lo largo de su estancia en el castillo junto a Shizuru solo habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo, no la conocía realmente, no sabía de su cara amable, de ninguna otra en realidad.

-Sin embargo, me pregunto ¿Por qué has pensado primero en nuestra princesa?... ¿Acaso no sería primero para ti su propia comandante? o ¿Kuga no sufre la misma ignominia con este acuerdo?- Rena agitó su copa suavemente antes de percibir su aroma embriagador, degustó en sus labios el vino tinto y finalmente bebió parsimoniosamente de ella.

La guardiana de Jade abrió los párpados notando lo indiscreto de sus anteriores palabras. Qué remedio... cerró sus ojos un momento. -Una mujer que se juzga tan valiosa, tan preciada, debe tener todo lo que es posible decir para que cualquiera caiga rendido a sus pies y nuestra comandante que es fría sólo en apariencia, seguramente no ha tenido oportunidad alguna desde el principio- Bebió de su copa de igual manera.

-La conoces muy bien, a Natsuki Kuga ¿Cómo es ella?- Deslizó la pregunta con tono gentil, pero sus agudos ojos azules quisieron ver con profundidad la esmeralda que seguían tan llenos de melancolía en esa expresión que hermosa, se miraba tan triste.

-" _Más de lo que quisiera conocerme... sé que voy a la debacle"-_ La pelinegra depositó su copa vacía sobre la bandeja. -Me convenzo con esta conversación, que no la persona adecuada para su alteza, lady Fujino… nadie podría serlo en primer lugar, porque esa persona, ese momento… ya pasó- Se puso de pie, observó en silencio la mano vendada y sintió la tensión de la tela en su cabeza, ya había descansado demasiado, ya había jugado a ser otra persona por mucho tiempo. -Es mi momento de irme Rena, la velada ha sido exquisita pero no puedo olvidar mis obligaciones _"Si no es que Mai ya envió una brigada completa a buscarme"-_ Sonrió lastimeramente, tomó la espada que estuvo abandonada sobre la madera de las sillas de la pérgola.

-Luna...- La castaña de mirar azulino comprendió que no podía ya retener por más tiempo a su invitada, la dejaría ir, pero no sin un consejo. -¿Conoces la leyenda del Dragón plateado?-

-En los tiempos antes de las letras y las canciones, cuando los Dioses eran jóvenes y los Dragones y Elementales reinaban el mundo en soledad, nació entre ellos uno diferente, uno más negro que la noche, con iris azul y de eléctrico aliento, uno tan distinto que hacía las cosas muy a su pensar, dormía en el día y vigilaba la noche. Aquel dragón pasaba su tiempo en las noches más brillantes contemplando a la luna, enloquecido por su belleza entendió el sufrimiento del amor, postrado ante la luna, un día decidió alcanzarla a cualquier precio, sin temor se elevó hacia el firmamento, batió sus alas durante siete días con sus noches y albas, hasta que llegó el momento en que se agotó su fuerza, sus alas maltrechas no pudieron sostenerlo y se precipitó sobre el vacío con su inexorable muerte por delante...- De esa forma se sentía, cayendo al vacío sin atisbar la más mínima idea de cómo alcanzarla.

Cuando la voz de Natsuki se silenció compungida, casi lóbrega... Rena intervino con tono efusivo y fuerte. -Sin embargo... conmovida la luna por el devoto amor que le fue ofrecido por aquel tenaz, curó al dragón de sus heridas y le imploró abrir sus alas poco antes de caer al suelo, debía seguir viviendo... Las deidades juzgaron la valentía y la osadía del dragón, le dieron así un regalo por su valor y un castigo ejemplar por su atrevimiento, para que jamás osara otro como él alcanzarla una vez más...- Yumemiya hizo una breve pausa, la joven pelinegra que le daba la espalda había detenido su afán de marchar, le miró de soslayo y continuó su relato. -Nació el fruto de la luna y del Dragón, uno tan blanco cuyo pelaje se hace plata con el brillo de la luna, es así como la madre acaricia a su hijo y el hijo puede sentirla, uno tan poderoso con el aliento eléctrico y gélido del padre. Entonces los Dioses unieron a cada Dragón con el hijo de una tierra olvidada como castigo y como regalo, para que ningún Dragón volviese a sentir soledad, pero fueran serviles a sus hermanos. El dragón plateado fue elegido entonces... y fue dado a la familia real Tempuriana, el nombre del descendiente de aquel tenaz Dragón es Durhan- La joven Tempus volvió la vista sobre Rena con una expresión confusa. -Pero no comprendo por qué me cuentas una historia que todo Tempuriano conoce- Alzó su negra ceja con algo de dolor, la venda no dejaba mucho espacio para que las frunciera.

-Porque sería oportuno relatar aquella historia a tu comandante, te lo imploro y le transmitas este mensaje de la más humilde forma posible- Rena se inclinó dando a entender la seriedad de lo que pedía. -Si la comandante Kuga se encuentra en una situación tan desesperada, si ha perdido el corazón en una batalla que se mira insalvable- Levantó su rostro alegremente. -No ¿Debería seguir sin reparos el ejemplo de su hermano el Dragón Plateado?... ¿No debería pensar en obtener lo que desea para si por cualquier medio? Si bien es cierto que quizás caiga sobre la tierra exánime, tal vez sea posible que se tope con una grata sorpresa... porque si lo miras de esta forma, el que estén comprometidas por las razones que lo están ahora, no significa que sea estrictamente necesario mantenerlo en esos términos... ¿No sería más prudente intentar conquistar a la que se ama? - Inocentes palabras parecieran aquellas, pero Rena no era la cabeza de la segunda casa de Vitae solo por su poder sobre Zafira. - ¿No dijiste que en Tempuria el vínculo se forja a través del esfuerzo y la constancia? Pues que sea la comandante una Tempuria en toda regla…-

La boca de Natsuki se quedó ligeramente abierta sin saber qué decir, no lo había pensado siquiera, se dio un golpe en la frente por mero reflejo y luego contuvo una mueca de dolor, había olvidado la herida, pero eso no importó, había obtenido las respuestas que buscaba en el lugar menos pensado. -Gracias Rena, ahora en verdad tengo las palabras correctas para mi comandante- Sonrió antes de apresurar su marcha hacia la salida y a punto de perderse de la vista de la señora Yumemiya se dio la vuelta para despedirse apropiadamente. -¡Cuida de ellas! Las veré de nuevo...- Y de esa forma la misteriosa joven llamada Luna desapareció por el portón de la entrada principal.

Rena se quedó en silencio sonriendo para sí, con su mano levantada en señal de despedida, su mano extendida aun cuando Natsuki ya no estaba al alcance de sus ojos azules, así fue hasta que otra voz gentil llegó a su oído. -¿Quién era esa joven a la que despides con tanta alegría?- No era otra que Takemi con una somnolienta Arika en sus brazos, Rena se puso de pie en el acto recibió a la bebé en sus brazos e indicó a la dama de ojos violeta y largos cabellos castaños tomar asiento.

La pelinegra se inclinó para prodigar un beso a su esposa y con una radiante sonrisa, una mueca confidente susurró en el oído de la ex-Terrana. -Tengo la impresión de que se trató de la joven prometida de mi sobrina, Shizuru es afortunada al contar con una persona como ella para pasar el resto de su vida y mi querida Shizuma podrá estar en paz al notar que no pudo tener mayor tino con la selección de una bella esposa para su hija y una justa soberana para Elide. Lo sabes amor mío, aunque Irial ya no este con Shizuru, siempre guardo la esperanza de que vuelva a sonreír junto a la persona adecuada-

Takemi hizo una mueca triste. -Es una pena que tardara tanto en despertar, me hubiera encantado conocerla...- La expresión se compuso y mutó a otra de incertidumbre. -Pero ¿Qué ha pasado? Yo estaba en la plaza con nuestra hija cuando he sufrido un desmayo y ahora he despertado en nuestro lecho, espero no haberte preocupado demasiado amor mío, debí llevar más sirvientes conmigo para no importunar las tareas pendientes que tenías hoy, la reunión de guerra de esta madrugada te ha debido dejar exhausta- No pudo evitar una mueca de preocupación.

Rena negó con la cabeza mientras acariciaba gentilmente la mejilla de su amada mujer. -Si supieras el correr de los acontecimientos de este día, te aseguro que dudarías un poco de mis palabras-

Takemi río en respuesta. -Mi confianza es eterna para ti... ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que pasó?- Ante la solicitud de la castaña, la señora Yumemiya no tardó en iniciar un relato casi fantástico de las cosas que ocurrieron en la reunión, su prisa por llegar a la plaza donde le informaron la encontraría, la fortuita caída del madero de tule y las peripecias de Lunita para salvar el día, estuvo claro entonces para ambas que el destino es caprichoso, tendrían ante sí a las dos futuras reinas, una capaz de dar el brillo de la vida y otra que no dudaría ni un instante en proteger esa intensa luz.


	8. Valía I

_**Tempus Vitae**_

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

 _ **Valía I**_

Caminaba a paso lento, como si pisara los frágiles cristales de su corazón roto. Pero esos fragmentos estaban desperdigados allí desde hace tanto tiempo que ya no estaba segura de haber sentido bienestar en un largo tiempo. Tantas lunas, le pareció ver durante las inclementes noches desde aquel funesto día, y no hallaba paz su alma para siquiera dormir una entera... cosa que resultó imposible, hasta el curioso momento de conocer a esa odiosa Tempuria, a nada más ni nada menos que la reina de la nación vecina y enemiga desde los tiempos que fueran recordados, aquella que con su peculiar inocencia y rebeldía traía momentos festivos a su alma. Estaba confundida en extremo, a raíz de los controvertidos sentimientos que removía en su interior la joven Kuga, era imposible siquiera suponer que un vínculo pudiese ser reemplazado por otro, su destino ya había sido encontrado y luctuosamente perdido. ¿O no? No había oído de una persona con dos Filum Fatum. Pero sí lo que sentía no era... esa emoción de cuatro letras, ¿Qué otra cosa sería? ¿Una obsesión? Solo se llenaba de dudas, cuanto más pensaba más lejos estaba de la respuesta que tanto anhelaba encontrar, era frustrante en verdad.

Vagó durante tanto tiempo o eso pareció cuando arribó al jardín de los Herba, un lugar tan lleno de vida como flores exóticas pudieran ser contempladas, un lugar que traía memorias más amables a la princesa castaña de Élide. La doncella elevó la mirada sobre el cielo y aquel astro plateado en la oscuridad, que bañaba con su celestina luz, los preciosos narcisos que alguna vez obsequió como muestra de amor a la joven Irial. Shizuru estaba molestamente dividida, ya no veía en sueños la celestina figura del primer amor con su pacífica sonrisa y su mano extendida llamándola a su lado, ahora le atormentaban los ojos esmeralda que en el marco de aquellas fruncidas cejas de un azul cobaltino hacían lucir altiva a la Reina Tempuria; sentía además dentro de sí los monstruosos celos de imaginarlas en brazos de alguien más, un dolor que nunca padeció junto a Irial, pues para ese entonces ninguna hacía caso de los pretendientes, no había nadie más, y de eso podía estar segura, porque guardó la misma lealtad. Era imposible no rememorar o no sentir las abismales diferencias entre las circunstancias que hasta ese día se hacían motivo de disgusto y malestar entre las dos, ambas herederas de un reino, opuestas, pero, ineludiblemente atraídas por fuerzas casi magnéticas. Así la castaña estrujaba entre sus dedos los hilos tejidos de un collar en cuyo dije colgaba una piedra de cuarzo violáceo. -Lo siento Irial... te juro que no es mi intención, que no lo deseo. Es algo sobre lo que no puedo decidir- Lo repitió una y otra vez, hasta que luego hubo silencio durante algunos minutos, cuando el sonido de pisadas alertó a Shizuru.

-Alteza...- Llegó al oído de la joven Élide una voz servil muy conocida.

Shizuru no se movió pese a haber percibido la presencia de la sacerdotisa desde hacía unos instantes, tenía la vaga esperanza de que su inmovilidad disuadiera a la mujer de interrumpir su pacífico estado de meditación ¿Pero ¿quién la culparía? Era su casa la que invadía a semejantes horas. -Tomoe... espero puedas disculpar que importune tu casa a tan inclementes horas de la madrugada, pero sabes de antemano que esta morada, de las ocho castas que existen... es la que más paz y sosiego le da a mi ser-

-Nos honra con su presencia, sin importar la hora o el lugar... ninguno de sus súbditos le negaría asilo a la que es Divina entre las gentes- Murmuró la dama Margueritte sin levantar la cabeza como dictaban los protocolos al estar en presencia de la heredera al trono y portadora de la diosa.

Ante el gesto Shizuru no hizo más que suspirar buscando en alguna parte dentro de sí, la diplomacia que la caracterizaba. -Pleitesías que se deben a la selección de Vitae, no al valor de mis acciones... llegará el día en que merezca tantas gentilezas, pero hasta entonces... te lo pido, obséquiame el trato de un igual, Tomoe-

-Pero...- La de cabellos verdes quiso reclamar y decir que, para ella, más que para ninguna otra persona, Shizuru lo valía todo, con o sin Vitae como su elemental. Pero era inapropiado decirlo, fundamentalmente por la memoria del único obstáculo que no pudo superar la sacerdotisa principal del templo de Aurus, nunca fue más o mejor que la primogénita de la casa Margueritte.

-Es lo que Irial hizo una vez por mí- La princesa sonrió con un matiz de dicha y otro de tristeza.

-Y yo bendije el lazo, si...- Había un arrepentimiento la voz de la Herba, que era la casta a la que pertenecían los Margueritte.

-No lo digas con lamentación Tomoe, saber que tu hermana era mi Fatum Filum me hizo muy feliz en ese tiempo... pero, estoy a unos días de mi boda, así que he venido a disculparme con su Animus por no poder guardar la promesa que hicimos-

La de lila mirar frunció el ceño y con voz apesadumbrada intentó explicar a su princesa los fundamentos de la fé que les cobijaba en Vitae, como si Shizuru los ignorase premeditadamente. -Sabe que eso no es posible alteza... Sin las debidas ceremonias funerarias no ha quedado un solo rastro entre nuestro mundo y el mundo de Lacrom, por tanto... su voz no sería elevada más allá o más lejos de lo que el viento pudiera. Ya que el cuerpo de Irial...-

-Su cuerpo fue despedazado y devorado- Tensó la mandíbula como si decirlo significara remover una espina clavada en una herida más profunda. -Tú lo dijiste el día más amargo de mi vida. Así que no tengo un pretium mortem en el cual visitarle...- Un hondo suspiro escapaba de la garganta de la Fujino. -Pero, estas flores yo se las di y formaron parte de nuestra unión, es lo único que me queda de ella- Shizuru acarició con suavidad el pétalo amarillo de aquel narciso. -... espero que la Diosa escuche mi ruego y permita que mi voz llegue a ella-

Tomoe comprendió entonces la magnitud de su torpeza. -Sería extraño que no fuese escuchada, cuando tiene un vínculo directo con ella... pero es Lacrom el señor de los Animus quien decide al final, aun así... quizás un hermano puede escuchar a su hermana, si Vitae y Lacrom son los gemelos de la vida y la muerte, opuestos pero unidos siempre... entonces, lo que ella escucha, él lo sabe-

-No es tan simple, cuando me siento indigna...- Shizuru delataba un cansancio tremendo en su rostro, pese a no haber iniciado la batalla contra los Reptilian apostados a las afueras de las grandes murallas.

-No puedo imaginar a alguien más a quien nuestra amada diosa Vitae pudiera escoger- Intentó animar Margueritte con una expresión amable.

-A Reito, ¿Tal vez?- Cuestionó la castaña con genuina duda.

-El primogénito de una cuna no siempre es quien deba ser escogido...- Tomoe lo dijo con un aire más personal, mientras sujetaba el hombro de su princesa. -Hay algo en usted que él no posee, después de todo ¿Acaso Vitae podría equivocar una elección tan importante?-

-En la persona que fui, entonces realmente tenía la valía suficiente... pero quien soy ahora, este ambiguo yo- Cruzaron sus miradas, la turquesa más que brillante en presencia de la mujer amada.

-La entiendo, aunque no esté de acuerdo. He tenido pensamientos similares, debí ser yo, siempre quise ser una guerrera de Herba, sin embargo, es costumbre que los segundos hijos sean dados al Templo Vitae como muestra de agradecimiento... si yo hubiese nacido primero, entonces... ella sería una sacerdotisa y estaría aun para usted-

-No digas eso Tomoe, no podría reemplazar a una hermana con otra solo por mi egoísta deseo de ver una vez más a Irial-

-Entonces ¿Por qué ha tomado la piel de tantas doncellas y jamás buscó la tibieza de la mía? Si es que soy por mucho de todas la más similar a Irial, después de todo...- La indignada chica llevó una mano a su pecho antes de proseguir. -Somos como dos gotas de agua-

La princesa se armó de toda la paciencia que tenía para responder. -Porque no podría manchar una memoria tan preciosa, sin mencionar que te respeto demasiado Tomoe-

La pelos disparejos frunció el ceño más que molesta. -Yo no necesito su respeto, yo he esperado pacientemente a que tome lo que está servido ante usted y no sea que por Irial, tenga que recibir menos que sus sirvientes...- La menor de las Margueritte bajó la mirada, como si soltar aquel veneno atenazado en su garganta fuera la cura al mal más doloroso. -No... No creo que alguien tan suspicaz como usted, no supiera de mis sentimientos... ¿No es así?- Cuestionó la sacerdotisa de ojos turquesa.

-Lo he sabido, desde la primera vez que te ví en el templo, cuando recitamos el Luminatis **Vitalia** l... sentí tu mirada sobre mí, pero era muy joven y mis ocupaciones demasiadas, nunca terminan a decir verdad... lo cierto es que, yo no me interesé en ninguna mujer hasta el día en que conocí a Irial, eso puedo jurarlo-

-¿Qué podía ser? Eso tan... distinto que hizo a tus ojos mirarla con tanto interés- Tomoe interrogaba la incertidumbre más grande de toda su existencia, aquella por la que había vivido y callado su sentir durante tantos años.

Shizuru consideró justo explicarlo. -Era valiente, no había visto tanta pureza o sinceridad, era divertida, un espíritu libre... y no me miraba como si fuera la encarnación de un dios... ella me veía solo a mí y actuaba en consecuencia, Irial me hubiera amado siendo princesa y con Vitae en mí, tanto como si fuera la más humilde de las guerreras, sacerdotisa o una Élide cualquiera, incluso si hubiera sido Tempuria o Dartaria, hasta una Xana de las tierras vírgenes- Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron sorprendidos y temblorosos, ahora lo comprendía al fin, lo demás fue dicho casi en medio de algún trance, una epifanía -Siempre he querido eso, ser amada por quien yo soy, no por motivo de haber sido escogida por Vitae... y ella lo vió. Así que estoy tan molesta con Natsuki, porque odio infinitamente la idea de no ser amada, por quien soy yo realmente... me envenena pensar que está conmigo por motivo de un fin diplomático, que le pertenezca a otra persona su piel, su corazón como si yo no tuviera la más mínima esperanza, de ser feliz-

-¿Qué tiene que ver esa Tempuria en todo esto?-

Shizuru sonrió con un dejo de amargura. -Que estoy celosa de una Tempuria, soy irascible por Natsuki, porque ella remueve cada ápice de mí como nadie lo había hecho nunca-

Tomoe mordió sus labios, tratando de contener las mil injurias que había supuesto en el nombre de aquella, la más detestada. -Esa... esa no merece el más ínfimo ápice de su afecto-

-¿Marguer...?- No pudo completar la frase cuando unos labios callaban los suyos y su cuerpo caía sobre el pasto, con la sacerdotisa posándose sobre su regazo.

-Dices que mi hermana te bajó del pedestal en el que te tiene todo aquel que con dignidad se precie Élide, quieres ser tan común como cualquiera... entonces, deja que te trate así- Inmediatamente buscó el cuello níveo de la princesa para plagarlo de besos y lamidas, buscando la flaqueza de la lujuria en la mujer más deseada.

-Tomoe... esta no es una- Volvió a ser silenciada con un beso apasionado.

-Shh...- Susurraba Tomoe, deslizando sus manos como serpientes bajo el Gregoris escarlata de su alteza.

-No estoy interesada...- Shizuru apartó de sí a la mujer con un suave empujón. -Además está prohibido ¿Comprendes?- Por una vez la prohibición de la sacerdotisa Yuuki servía de algo. -No puedo, es parte del acuerdo del compromiso y...-

-No me interesa- Refutó la sacerdotisa con una expresión que la Fujino juzgó escalofriante. -Es esto lo que quieres ¿No es así?- Murmuró estrechando en una de sus manos el exquisito pecho de la castaña.

-Basta he dicho...- Shizuru retuvo la muñeca de Tomoe, apretándola con fuerza para causarle algún dolor y hacerla reaccionar. -No querrás verme enojada...-

Pero la Herba no estaba dispuesta a ceder su oportunidad. -Si no eres ya una deidad, no tengo que tratarte como a una... serás una mujer solamente, mi... mujer ¡Dalia!- Gritó el nombre de su elemental y una entidad translúcida de color verde y azul emergió de la nada. -Hydrae Parálisis-

-¿Qué?- La princesa no daba crédito a lo que oía, era un conjuro prohibido. Sintió la hiedra venenosa envolver sus piernas, su torso y su mano, aquella con la que sujetaba la de Margueritte, casi instantáneamente comenzaba a perder la movilidad en sus extremidades, no pudo sujetarla por más tiempo.

-¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? Si tienes mi piel, no vas a tener mi amor... no te corrompas o la marca aparecerá y jamás podrás borrarla- La preciosa heredera al trono no se preocupaba de la parálisis en todo su cuerpo, aun si le costaba hablar, le angustiaba notar que la mala hierba continuaba creciendo en todas direcciones, haciéndose más negra que el carbón. -¡Détente!- Ordenó al notar que las preciosas flores de aquel bello paraje eran devoradas por la aberración de magia oscura que Tomoe había creado. -Vas... vas a dañar a Dalia ¿Comprendes?-

-Eso lo sé... y no me preocupa- Continuó acariciando el pecho entre sus manos, con aquella expresión verdaderamente enloquecida de lujuria. -Shizuru ha tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para escoger y aun así elige a esa draconiana, cuando su gente mató a nuestra amada Irial- Reprochó Tomoe aun sobre su idolatrada princesa. -¿Es eso justo?- Temblaba de ira a la par que volvía a atacar el cuello de la princesa, como si deseara despertar su inexistente deseo.

-Me gustaría carbonizar a los responsables... pero eso tú lo hiciste ya por mí, Tomoe, no me dejaste una venganza- Musitó Shizuru, con la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno, donde la luna comenzaba a ceder terreno a la luz del día. -Apártate, te aseguro que no quiero herirte más de lo necesario-

-No... no me iré hasta tenerte...- Dijo desabrochando el cinto de la hermosa mujer bajo su cuerpo, movió la Gregoris a un lado, cortó la tela vendada que cubría aquella piel sagrada y notó entonces que el turgente pecho de su amada princesa se exponía gloriosamente a la vista, pero también contempló el collar de la guerrera herbal en su cuello y se mordió el labio con culpa. -Yo... yo te amo, Shizuru- Lo dijo con suplica mientras el llanto brotaba de sus ojos violáceos. -Aunque nunca sientas igual que yo...- Apoyó la frente en el tibio pecho. -Si este sentimiento es la causa de tu propia agonía, entonces déjalo atrás... a ella, a todos- Suspiró y se irguió aún a horcajadas sobre las caderas de la peli ocre.

Había pasado el tiempo suficiente, ya su propia esencia deshacía de la toxina. -Lo lamento... no puedo dejar que hagas esto, Tomoe- Con su mano desnuda Shizuru retiró la hidra paralizante de su torso, aun sin preocuparse de las espinas que cortaban la piel de sus palmas. -Deberías saber... que un veneno de plantas no persiste tanto tiempo dentro de mí-

-Lo sé... así que, te liberaré de la promesa que le hiciste a Irial mientras todavía pueda...- La pelos disparejos tomó el collar del cuello de la castaña, y se apartó de ella tomando para sí una prudente distancia.

El iris escarlata tembló. -No... ¿Qué haces? ¡Devuelvelo!- La expresión de Shizuru se llenó de temor al ver que la chica murmuraba algo frente a la joya que tanto atesoraba, una bruma negra cubrió la cadenilla y se deslizó hasta llegar al dije mientras los blancos atuendos de la sacerdotisa se manchaban de un moho verdoso y azulado, hasta hacerse negro.

La movilidad apenas retornaba, no tenía tiempo que perder, así que convocó otro estado de Vitae. -¡Ignis!- Gritó la portadora de la Diosa ante las circunstancias. Una llamarada se desprendió de su cuerpo deshaciendo las hiedras hasta convertirlas en cenizas. Shizuru se puso de pie y aún envuelta en llamas se acercó a Tomoe para retirar la cadena de su mano, sin embargo, todo lo que halló fue una roca descolorida y fisurada, que al más mínimo contacto con la piel nívea se hizo polvo. -No... Irial- Musitó con dolor al ver los restos deslizarse por sus dedos.

La iracunda princesa tomó la muñeca de la dama sin consumirla por su fuego, pero todo en lo que podía pensar Tomoe, era en lo portentosa que lucía, aún si desataba el infierno y como un demonio rojo que se acerca para destrozarlo todo, hasta su Animus, continuaba mirándola como a alguien excepcional, la castaña rasgó las vestiduras purulentas de Margueritte con dagas de flama azulina hasta dejarla cubierta apenas por las prendas interiores y con algunos tenues cortes que le hizo como castigo.

Sangría y violeta se encontraron, la Fujino tenía su Gregoris completamente abierto, pero no se preocupaba por la desnudez de su torso, ni la exposición de su ropa interior, el fuego continuaba quemando cada espacio alrededor de ambas, las flores se extinguieron junto a la ponzoñosa enredadera de Dalia. Para Tomoe era como estar en un mundo aparte con la persona que más atesoraba, pero no duraría para siempre ¿Verdad? Sobre todo, si esos rubíes la miraban con tanta ira contenida.

Así fue cuando la castaña soltó su mano y la empujó. Cayó de sentón sobre la tierra calcinada, tan expuesta ante aquellos ojos de fuego. Desde su lastimera posición, Margueritte continuó llorando silenciosamente. -Yo te veo igual que todos ¿Verdad? Sigues siendo tan importante para hacer que no tema faltar a todo lo que creo por ti... pero no puedo aceptar que su alteza no sea feliz por causa de nuestra familia, aún si es mi propia hermana ese obstáculo-

-No tenías derecho...- La castaña acomodó su Gregoris y volvió a usar su cinturón dorado con aquel rubí en el centro. -Yo puedo atesorar lo que desee, creer en lo que quiera...- Sangre líquida eran esos iris, tan altiva con un porte de reina, sus largos cabellos siendo agitados por el aire caliente que arremolinaba a su alrededor debido al poder de Ignis, el tercer estado de Vitae.

-Un recuerdo que ha sido mi mayor tormento y el suyo, sin un sacramental ese enlace está roto...- Tomoe comenzó a reírse, como si respirara un nuevo aire de libertad, había destrozado el collar que bendijo tantos años atrás, había roto el acto que la había condenado a sufrir cada día de allí en adelante. -Somos libres, Alteza... había estado tan arrepentida de unirlas- Sonrió con alivio, la de violáceo mirar estaba tan contenta, había soltado cargas tan pesadas de sus hombros. -Pero era mi hermana después de todo...-

-¿Perdiste el juicio? Primero cometes actos de alta traición, intentaste tomar lo que no te fue concedido, casi... casi te marcas con la huella de la oscuridad ¡¿Imaginas el predicamento en el que me pones?!- Lo último lo decía con preocupación, el iris escarlata buscaba sobre la piel expuesta de Tomoe, pero no hallaba la marca de la vergüenza, incluso miraba la figura del elemental de enredadera que era Dalia a su espalda, afortunadamente no había cruzado por completo la línea.

Tomoe sonrió al notar la preocupación de la castaña, se abochornaba de sus actos más recientes, tenía tantas emociones atrapadas dentro de sí, que estaba segura de haber perdido la cordura antes. Pero eso le había dado el valor para enfrentar a la mujer más poderosa de la nación Élide. -Era la única forma...- Suspiró largamente, luego se postró ante la futura Reina. -... Verte siempre pensando en ella ha sido insoportable, aunque esa draconiana no merezca absolutamente nada de ti, aunque yo no tuviera una oportunidad nunca, ya no soportaba esta situación, la culpa acabará conmigo-

-¿Culpa?- Shizuru levantó una de sus castañas cejas mientras se cruzaba de brazos. -Dame una buena razón para no destruirte, aquí y ahora-

-Si lo hubieras querido, pudiste hacerlo cuando estaba sobre ti...- La de pelos disparejos recordaba el temible poder de la princesa, ella había reducido a cenizas el lugar donde Irial murió. -Irial me hizo prometerlo, lo que diría cuando leyera su vínculo ante ti-

El rostro de Shizuru se hizo frío, tratando de no interpretar esas palabras... -Habla... o perecerás bajo el fuego que purifica- Una flama azul se formó en su mano, mientras el sol comenzaba a salir tras la montaña iluminándola por completo.

-Podrás juzgarme después... pero entenderás que mi egoísmo ha sido mucho menor que el de ella, porque yo la marque como tu Filum Fatum, sin que lo fuera... solo por verte feliz, Alteza-

La llama azul se apagó lentamente en la palma sangrante de la castaña, sus ojos oscurecieron como sí un abismo se formara de la nada dentro de ella, cayó abatida y de rodillas a unos cuantos pasos de Tomoe. -No... no es posible, hiciste el ritual frente a mí ¿Cómo podrías engañarme? ¡Vi la tonalidad de nuestro enlace!-

-Conjuré una ilusión, fue la primera vez que violé mis votos...- Confesó la morena desviando la mirada a un lado. -Ciertamente se amaban, pero... el hilo no era escarlata-

-No hace que sienta menos dolor, ni siquiera podría creerlo... ¿Por qué hacerme esto? ¿Sabes cuán desgraciada me he sentido este tiempo?- Reprochó Shizuru tomando a la sacerdotisa por los hombros. -¿Qué pude haber hecho para que me traicionaran así? ¡¿Por qué Irial?! ¿Por qué?-

Aún sin atreverse a mirar los orbes rubíes la menor contestó. -Cuando cumplieras la edad propicia, la desposarías... ella sería Reina junto a ti, no ha habido un Herba en el trono desde hace siglos, era lo que los líderes querían, lo que nuestros padres exigieron y ya que tu mostraste interés en ella-

Silenciosas lágrimas emergieron de los iris sangría mientras el rostro de Shizuru se mantenía pétreo. -Aún así, no soy cualquier persona... Margueritte, haz confesado actos de alta traición-

-Ya no tienes ataduras gracias a mí... ya no es tan perfecta, ni tan sincera ¿Verdad? ¿No podrías no amarla y ya?- Murmuró esperanzada la sacerdotisa.

Shizuru negó con la cabeza. -Los vínculos no dependen de objetos- Se puso de pie, elevó la mirada hacia el cielo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por componer una fachada serena en su faz. Al ver de nuevo los ojos violetas, casi pudo recordar a la perfección el rostro de alguien más, pero esta vez no tuvo la necesidad de llorar o de huir. -No quiero verte de nuevo en mi presencia, nunca más... te perdono la vida y nadie sabrá de los deshonrosos actos de los Margueritte y la casta Herba, más no pruebes la extensión de mi piadoso actuar, porque si vuelves a acercarte a mí o alguien estimable para mí, entonces olvidaré que eres su hermana o que fuiste mi amiga-

-¿Por qué lo haces por ella? ¿A pesar de todo?- Tomoe no podía creer que solo por ser como siempre alguien cercana a Irial, sería perdonada.

-Supongo que es la respuesta más simple de todas... mis sentimientos eran sinceros, yo lo creí así y pude sentir eso en su mirada, como hayan empezado las cosas no importa ahora, porque ella murió y eso es una circunstancia ineludible. No voy a manchar más su memoria, pero ya no quiero saber nada más de ustedes...- El fuego se extinguió por completo, la brisa matutina refrescó el ambiente o simplemente la joven heredera volvió al tercer estado de Vitae.

El revuelo había sin duda causado el suficiente ruido para atraer a los guerreros Herba a la morada de los nobles Margueritte, sorprendidos yacieron los mismos al ver a su joven princesa de pie, junto a una sacerdotisa semidesnuda, llena de hollín que para nada recordaba a la altiva sacerdotisa del templo principal de Aurus. -Apártenla de mi vista...- Ordenó la castaña señalando a Tomoe, para no dejar lugar a dudas. -Llévenla con sus padres y digan esto en mi nombre... por edicto real, yo Shizuru Fujino declaro que a la señorita Tomoe Margueritte le serán retirados sus privilegios como sacerdotisa en jefe del templo, de mismo modo que retiro su privilegio de voto en la quinta casa, por motivo de haberme agredido físicamente en medio de una desavenencia y...- La castaña calló abruptamente su discurso, sí se atrevía a mencionar el uso de magia oscura en las manos de aquella tonta mujer, sería desterrada y ni siquiera ella podría intervenir. -Espero que esto te permita reflexionar sobre tus errores... Margueritte-

-Como ordene, su alteza- Akane Higurashi inclinó a su cabeza como muestra de obediencia, con un mudo ademán de sus manos, indicó a su escuadra el tomar de los brazos a Tomoe, la cual no objeto absolutamente nada.

La de violáceo mirar, apenas y levantó la cabeza para ver por vez última a Shizuru, quien mantenía la compostura por muy poco. -Gracias... Alteza- Musitó antes de ser prácticamente arrastrada al interior de la casa de sus padres.

Akane quien conocía a su princesa desde la más tierna infancia se mantuvo de pie junto a ella. -¿Estás bien?- Preguntó al encontrarse a solas, era un silencioso pacto. Podía llamarla sin tantos formalismos en la ausencia de otros oficiales de la guardia.

-Lo estaré, gracias por tu preocupación querida Akane-

La castaña quiso refutar algo viendo la magnitud de aquella tristeza en los ojos rojizos que casi siempre miraban ladina y juguetonamente el mundo, pero se abstuvo, cuando notó las gotas de sangre que resbalaban de la mano de su futura Reina, angustiada convocó a su elemental llamado Harry y del suelo hizo brotar Algas de Mello, una planta que era usada como venda curativa. La guerrera plantó su rodilla en la tierra carbonizada por el fuego y con suma devoción procuró brindar los debidos cuidados a la herida de la Fujino. Desde esa posición Akane notó otras magulladuras, incluso manchas negras de tierra y una mancha tenuemente disimulada por el Gregoris de aquel vivo color escarlata, pese a todo, su princesa se miraba hermosa como siempre, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Shizuru mantuvo la vista perdida en el distante castillo de su familia, sabía que allí estarían sus padres dialogando acerca de su futuro, decidiendo de manera definitiva el sendero que habría de recorrer por el resto de su vida. -¿Dónde estás Natsuki?- Susurró distraídamente.

-Sí Tomoe le ha herido en semejante forma... yo misma le daré su merecido- Musitó Akane presa de una ira incontenible, mientras se ponía de pie y cubría las demás heridas de la Fujino de la manera más gentil posible.

-Ella ya tiene un justo castigo... _"Sí es que tiene, aunque sea un poco de consciencia"_ -

La castaña menor no opinaba igual. -Atentar contra usted es...-

-Es atacar a la diosa, lo sé...-

-Yo, no quise insinuar eso Alteza, usted es valiosa para todos nosotros por quien es... es mi, mi amiga en primer lugar- Admitió sonrojada.

Una genuina sonrisa nació en su faz. -No pasa nada Akane, vamos al castillo...- En cuanto Shizuru pronunció esas palabras, pudo sentir en la distancia el sonido de madera rompiéndose e incluso un breve temblor bajo sus pies. Volvió la vista hacía el lugar de donde provenía semejante estruendo y con preocupación recordó la ceremonia del presente día, la inserción del madero de Tule en la base Terra. -Akane...- Le tendió la mano a la guerrera y esta se sujetó de ella mientras de la aparente nada bajo sus pies, se formaba una magnífica ave de verde y dorado plumaje, la cual se elevó sobre los cielos con dirección de la plaza principal.

Para cuando la Shizuru arribó a la plaza y fue avistada por sus súbditos, recibió aclamaciones a viva voz, la castaña ignoraba el motivo de aquella efervescencia, pero cuando llegó al suelo con la duda en sus ojos, una anciana se acercó a su princesa para llenarla de bendiciones. -Oh, alteza... cuanto agradecer, las marcas de los reyes del pasado se ven mejor que nunca...-

-Yo no...-

-El madero se rompió y nuestra futura Reina lo devolvió a la vida... Inclínense... ¡Inclínense en presencia de la Diosa!- Dijo otro con voz más fuerte haciéndose sentir sobre la multitud de murmullos y susurros.

-¡Rindan Tributo a Vitae! ¡Rindan Tributo a la Princesa Fujino!- Gritaron a coro los otros, sin que la castaña se sintiera digna de tantas atenciones, más no podía hacerse oír entre la multitud para decir lo que en primera instancia no tenía claro que había pasado. Los Élide comenzaron a realizar una venía masiva en la plaza, cuando una voz ruda se elevó entre las otras hasta hacerse oír.

-¡Es una falacia!...- Gritó un Tempuriano indignado. -Solo la Tempus puede retornar al pasado para deshacer un daño semejante...-

-¿Insinúas que nuestra princesa es menos poderosa?- Reclamó otro dispuesto a luchar por el honor de la idolatrada dama. -¿O que mentiría?- Añadió el otro.

-Claramente la Reina Kuga es más poderosa- Dijo el más alto de aquellos hombres, vestido con un Draco Flake rojo. -Fuerte y Valiente... ella ya ha matado a mil con sus propias manos- Apuntó otro de los Tempuria allí reunidos.

-Nuestra princesa a vencido a diez mil- Refutó un Élide bastante indignado.

Apenas un altercado verbal fue suficiente para que las gentes de Tempuria y Élide comenzaran a intercambiar golpes. Para Shizuru era definitivamente un mal día, tratar de negociar con dos grupos tan opuestos, quienes claramente solo estaban buscando la más mínima excusa para iniciar un conflicto del tipo bélico, no resultaría ser una cosa fácil. Los ojos rojizos contemplaron como la pelea de unos pocos se expandía a lo largo de toda la plaza, con una mayoría Élide debido a las tradiciones del día que corría, sin embargo, de los puños pasaron a las espadas y de las espadas a los elementales y dragones. Akane por su parte se aseguraba con la ayuda de Harry, de evitar que cualquier insensato tuviera la pésima idea de acercarse a su protegida.

Shizuru parecía perdida en sus cavilaciones, mientras veía a los partidarios de cada nación, luchar más allá de la razón o el sentido común, las pasiones y la historia que arrastraban tras de sí los Tempuria y los Élide, no serían borrados con facilidad, puesto que sus instintos les gritaban pelear, del mismo modo que Ella y Natsuki lo había hecho desde el momento de conocerse. La de sangría mirar suspiró largamente, mirando en cada lugar el choque de fuerzas, las espléndidas criaturas que tanto le habían interesado, esos dragones entrando en fiera lucha contra sus leales, los queridos Elementales, esa contemplación se hacía dolorosa con cada segundo, no solo para su propio ser pensante, sino también para la criatura arcana de la cual era portadora.

-¡Princesa! Debemos irnos- Gritaba la chica peleando ya con un par de Tempuria que se adelantaban en su contra.

La Fujino hizo caso omiso de las palabras de su leal guardiana, se elevó a 5 metros de altura, de pie sobre la espléndida ave. -Basta... dejen de pelear- Ordenó con voz gentil, mas nadie hizo caso de ella, ni siquiera sus propios súbditos, así se mordió los labios y frunció el ceño.

Shizuru demostró por fin lo que significaba ser escogida por la diosa, con la habilidad del viento en sus manos, proyectó su propia voz en los oídos de todos y cada uno de los asistentes. -¡Basta he dicho!- Con un solo movimientos de sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho hacia afuera, una onda de energía pura se dispersó en todas direcciones, los 4 elementos que la joven Vitae dominaba, actuaron autónomamente como si decenas de elementales sin dueño surgieran de la nada, murallas de fuego mitigaron las bocanadas de hielo que arrojaban los dragones sobre algunos de los Élide, capullos de tierra cubrieron a los dragones que hubieran caído a tierra lastimados junto con sus propietarios, el agua apagaba los incendios que se habían iniciado en todo lugar, corrientes de aire empujaban en direcciones opuestas a los contendientes, los señores Animalium perdieron potestad sobre sus bestias, del mismo modo que los Herba no pudieron producir una hiedra más, así como enredaderas se formaron en derredor de aquellos que a falta de elementales y dragones para continuar su contienda, intentaban por la fuerza de los golpes persistir en sus ideas, estelas de luz cegaron temporalmente la vista de algunos testarudos y tornados de fuego mantuvieron distancias entre otros tantos, quedaron así los débiles a salvo, los fuertes amedrentados y los combatientes separados.

Cuando se hizo al fin silencio todas las miradas estuvieron puestas sobre la futura Reina de las dos naciones, pues todos escucharon la voz que hermosa pero firme los había obligado a detenerse. Shizuru tomó entonces la oportunidad para dirigirse los allí reunidos, serenó su respiración e inundó una vez más con sus sabias palabras todo el lugar, llegando a cada quien como un susurro gentil. -Por favor... guarden la calma, admiro la lealtad de todos a sus ideales y a la herencia que cada cultura ha grabado en sus corazones, sin embargo, divididos entre nosotros estamos destinados a la extinción, unidos es de la única forma que podremos sobrevivir, el modo en el que seremos una civilización mejor- Habiendo atraído una genuina atención de todos los presentes quienes guardaron un silencio sepulcral, Shizuru guió intencionalmente al precioso pájaro verde que era la manifestación de vitae hasta yacer apenas a un metro y medio de altura sobre el suelo, como un acto de humildad e igualdad, era esa la sensación que deseaba transmitir. -Es cierto que yo no hice las proezas que cantan en mi nombre, Natsuki Kuga, mi prometida... es quien merece todo el crédito- Los Tempuria que alegaban aquel punto sonrieron victoriosos, hasta la ocasión en la que la castaña continuó su discurso. -Pero... ¿Por qué preferiríamos herirnos mutuamente? ¡Tenemos un enemigo a las puertas de nuestras murallas! ¡A los pies de nuestra ciudad flotante! Descargáremos sobre los Reptilian nuestra ira, ya que por ellos nos recluimos para mantener a nuestras familias a salvo...- Recordó a los Élide que a causa de aquellos reptiles seres estaban prácticamente encerrados en una caja de cristal, esa no era la vida libre que todo ser tendría el derecho a vivir.

La dama escarlata miró intensamente a los draconianos, ahora recordaba y comprendía las palabras de Natsuki, el sufrimiento que escondían sus tristes ojos esmeralda... notó entre los presentes que no había niños Tempuria, entendió entonces el dolor de los hombres y las mujeres de aquel pueblo, como negarle a una familia la dicha más grande venida de las risas infantiles de los más pequeños, con razón estaban amargados. ¿Y si no pudieran tener hijos las dos? La idea descompuso su expresión y sus ojos se llenaron de una ira jamás atisbada. -Fueron... fuimos desterrados y perdimos a personas amadas, pero sólo cuando los asesinos de nuestros hijos no natos caigan, podremos ver otra vez una luz de esperanza como ninguna otra... porque les juro que cuando esto acabe se llenaran nuestras casas de cunas y de risas de infantes- La voz de Shizuru aún continuaba extendiéndose a cada persona en todo el lugar, el llanto acudió a los ojos de varios, los rudos Tempurianos tenían un corazón después de todo. La castaña esperaba con anhelo que Natsuki pudiera oírla, pero algo le decía el instinto que sí ella no había intervenido se debía a que ya no estaba entre los presentes. -Mi fuerza no es inferior a la de la joven Tempus, pues Vitae es la deidad que guarda de mí y de ustedes, mi poder es simplemente de un diferente tipo... se confrontan molestos ante la idea de ver quien es más y quien menos, cuando olvidan que somos hermanos, la vida no existe solo para los Elide, ni el tiempo solo para los Tempuria... Amigos de los dragones, tomen ejemplo de su Reina quien se preocupa de ayudar a sus hermanos Élide restableciendo el madero de tule, hijos de Aurus, tomen ejemplo de mí, que sufro al verlos herirse mutuamente y quiero protegerlos a todos, sin importar cuál sea su origen... Natsuki y yo seremos una, y todos seremos más que Elides o Tempurianos... tendremos un nuevo nombre como una sola nación...- Aquel intenso mirar borgoña, el viento agitando sus cabellos, yaciendo a la vista de todos e irradiando paz con su singular presencia. -Den la mano a quien esté a su lado, ya no importa de dónde venimos, importa que estamos juntos, de hoy en más somos Etelios, los que viven durante un momento eterno, somos tan inmortales como nuestros actos honorables serán recordados cuando no estemos, es nuestra valía la que determine quiénes seremos... así que arreglemos los daños que hicimos en un momento de ira y levantemos los escombros, ayudemos a los heridos, hagamos de este un lugar seguro para todos, porque al llegar la noche danzaré para todos como una muestra de agradecimiento y adoración a nuestros dioses, bailaré para Vitae y Chronos, con el brillo de la luna sobre mí-

Las palabras de Shizuru habían alcanzado a demasiadas personas, tocado los corazones más fríos, las miradas orgullosas se volvieron humildes y otras tantas se llenaron de admiración, porque la castaña se puso al mismo nivel de todos para comenzar la reconstrucción. No hicieron falta más que un par de horas para dejar el lugar en la disposición para continuar con las costumbres estimadas para ese día, la joven princesa sonrió al ver que con la ayuda y habilidades únicas de cada hombre o mujer habían alcanzado su meta en bastante menos tiempo del necesario para una empresa como esa y no solo eso, ahora la plaza tenía un toque especial, una mezcla de los estilos de ambas naciones. No había mentido al decir que juntos eran mejores, entonces... ¿Sería mejor junto a la Reina Tempuria? No evitó pensar en esa hermosa morena ojos esmeraldas que había torturado su pensamiento toda la noche, ahora siempre que veía una Draco Flake comprendía que sólo la blanca prenda le pertenecía a esa terca, pero portentosa mujer.

Shizuru vió venir a su leal protectora, se puso de pie tras un breve descanso. -Akane... ¿Falta mucho para que los alimentos que solicité lleguen aquí? No quiero que mi gente pase hambre esta tarde- Dijo mirando de soslayo a las personas que tomaban un descanso y bebían algo de agua de sus cantimploras, sonrió al ver que los Tempuria compartían su agua con los Élide y estos a su vez habían tratado a todos los heridos, velaban sin distinciones por el bienestar mutuo, compartían fruta, lo mucho o lo poco que llevaban consigo por motivo del evento que sería la inserción de madero de Tule en la base terra.

-Ya vienen, alteza... será un gran festín- La morena respiró con algo de agitación, había recorrido una distancia enorme en poco tiempo para hacer la logística no solo de la comida, sino además de los materiales de la reconstrucción. -Algo improvisado, pero en cuanto relaté los hechos a sus padres, le aseguro que sus rostros no pudieron esconder su sorpresa, los reyes estarán aquí con las viandas para todos-

-Entonces debería irme...- Shizuru quiso dar la vuelta en dirección del castillo, pero la castaña de ojos miel y cortos cabellos sostuvo su muñeca cuidado no lastimar las heridas de la mano de su querida princesa.

-¿Por qué lo dice? La mayoría de las personas que están aquí, usted se ha ganado su respeto, igual que Kuga... es un gran avance hacia la paz-

-Justamente por eso Akane, no quiero arruinarlo... pero cada vez que veo a Natsuki, de mi boca no salen más que estupideces, eso hasta yo lo sé- Admitió con vergüenza la de preciosa melena ocre.

-¿Te gusta ella?- Preguntó con suavidad la guerrera Herba, no quería indisponer a la heredera, pero era una idea que se arraigó más en el tiempo que vió el comportamiento de su amiga de la infancia.

-No...- Shizuru dijo aquello casi automáticamente, luego suspiró al notar su extendida necesidad de ocultar la realidad. -Sí, me atrae... no estoy ciega para saber que una mujer en verdad hermosa-

-Lo es... pero la belleza no significa nada con el tiempo, solo te vi tan afectada por alguien hace tiempo y...-

-No hables de ella, te lo pido... no hoy, no ahora...-

-¿Tiene algo que ver con tu discusión con Margueritte?- Akane no era tonta, estaba segura que aquella mujer de pelos disparejos jamás se atrevería a tanto de no ser por una disputa relacionada con la fallecida capitana del escuadrón Herba.

-Un poco, si...- Shizuru quiso explicar sus circunstancias, pero se abstuvo con la llegada de la caravana real. Se puso de pie como dictan los cánones e hizo la debida reverencia ante el rey y la reina, curiosamente ahora este gesto lo repetían todos los asistentes en la plaza, acto que sorprendió a Kenji gratamente. Aquellos rubíes buscaron instintivamente la presencia de cierta persona junto a Tokiha y Minagi, sin embargo, se encontró apenas con sus solitarias presencias.

Lo demás se hizo superfluo, la joven Fujino se perdió en sus recuerdos, asimilando por fin el contenido de los decires de Tomoe, cada palabra y cada tierno momento vivido junto Irial ahora sabía a traición. Yació así, tan perdida en sus elucubraciones menos alegres, que no hizo caso de su padre afirmando que su boda sería al atardecer del día siguiente, o que en memoria de los lazos ahora permanentes entre las dos naciones se realizaría un evento en el que tanto Tempuria como Elides podrían participar sin la presencia de sus elementales ni dragones como muestra de igualdad, en la prueba sortearían una serie retos físicos y de agilidad mental, de destreza en las artes del combate, en la cual el ganador será premiado con creces.

-Un cofre lleno de monedas de oro, una medalla que le recuerde a otros el valor de su proeza y antes de que mi hija se case, solo por esta ocasión... una prenda de su indumentaria y un beso de sus labios- Ofertó el Rey, un conjunto de aplausos y apabullantes silbidos llenó el lugar. Kenji había pensado en alentar la participación de miembros de las dos naciones, sabía por la bella Mai que los Tempuria no pensaban en el oro como el objeto de tantos esfuerzos, pero sí el reconocimiento público y la belleza de una mujer tan deseada como Shizuru, hacía imposible que la contienda tuviese pocos participantes.

Un beso, esa parte sí que la escuchó, pero no tenía ánimos para siquiera enojarse con su padre, mira que ponerle precio al valor de su afecto. -Todos piensan lo mismo- Susurró manteniendo la vista sobre el alga curativa que cubría la herida en su mano, ese era el recordatorio de que incluso los más pacíficos, los Herba, habían sido capaces de usar sus sentimientos en su propio beneficio y que la persona que más había amado en su vida había accedido a ese cruel juego. Tal vez, nadie contó con el hecho que Irial moriría o que la guerra se extendería más allá de lo tolerable, por lo que su esposa sería finalmente la persona menos pensada. Natsuki Kuga, reina de la ciudad flotante... Shizuru sonrió amargamente, de no ser por Kuga hubiese vivido engañada toda su vida.

Después de aquel festín y un razonable receso de una hora el Rey anunció el principio de la contienda, solicitando a los participantes ocupar la sección noroeste de Aurus para tales fines. En todo ese tiempo la prometida de la castaña no hizo acto de presencia y una disgustada Shizuru se mantuvo en silencio mientras las banales conversaciones sobre los acuerdos, la boda, los rituales y demás se escuchaban como zumbidos a su alrededor. La joven heredera viajó junto a sus padres al lugar que los sirvientes de la corona prepararon para las justas, una vez allí la de sangría mirar apreció el gran número de concursantes que ansiaban obtener de ella un breve momento de goce, se sorprendió de ver un gran número de Tempuria entre los participantes. No imaginaba ser tan popular entre los miembros de la otra nación, ya que en teoría y hasta hace unas horas, los hijos de Chronos detestaban profundamente a Élide y todo lo que los representara, ella incluida.


	9. Valía II

**_Esperando sea de su agrado les mando un abrazo y una disculpa por la tardanza, dado que si me dedico a un proyecto me esta imposible hacer dos al tiempo y le había estado inviertiendo esfuerzos a Danza Entre Lobos. La siguiente publicacion será para Nunca Digas Adios, así que no desesperemos._**

 ** _Quedo atenta a sus comentarios, un abrazo enorme._**

Tempus Vitae

Capítulo 9

Valía II

Atravesó una multitud de gente empujando un poco para hacerse paso, justo porque después de llegar al castillo, recibió la curiosa noticia de que un inesperado festín tendría lugar en la plazoleta donde anteriormente cayó el madero de Tule. La situación le obligó a redirigir sus pasos, aún impaciente por la resolución que hubiese tomado el Rey Kenji sobre sus nupcias. Natsuki se sintió ligeramente molesta cuando su dragón al parecer enfadado con ella por razones desconocidas, no se dignó aparecer a pesar de su llamado, obligándole a transportarse como un Dartaria, no... pensándolo bien aquellos seres poseen alas propias así que en realidad sería como una Xana, pero ellas cuentan con magia material y algo podrían ingeniarse... así que, ni siquiera a ese nivel llegaba, estaba al mismo nivel de un Reptilian, arrastrándose sobre la tierra por su propio pie pesada y cansadamente. Pasaron dos horas después de salir de la casa de Rena, cruzar por el castillo y devolverse a donde todo empezó, cuando por fin llegó a la plaza, a pie, con un dolor de cabeza capaz de incordiar al más paciente y el barullo martillando en sus oídos, esperaba que nadie más quisiera conocer el límite de su paciencia, porque justamente ese día la tenía muy corta. Natsuki no recordaba un malestar semejante, ni siquiera en la peor resaca de su vida había padecido tanto con el ruido alrededor... razones de peso tenía la joven Reina para suponer que ese sería un mal día.

Aun con todo, la joven Tempus sonrió al ver a su gente y los Élide convivir entre platicas, comilona y bebidas, relatos yendo y viniendo de cada lado, era una grata e inesperada sorpresa, algo que avivaba la esperanza de que en verdad aquella paz entre las dos naciones perdurara en el tiempo, si se hacían un solo pueblo no tendrían motivos para pelear entre ellos. Sin embargo, la sorpresa y hasta contento de la Kuga murió en cuanto oyó de los labios del Rey, que su prometida sería besada por el insensato que se atreviera a ganar una extraña competición sin los medios habituales, como elementales o dragones. La sola idea de compartir los labios de aquella que sería su Uma, enervaba la sangre que corría por sus venas, e instantáneamente comprendió el sentir de Shizuru la noche anterior, cuando confesó sus acciones sobre la solicitud de la sacerdotisa Julieth. -Para eso tendría que estar celosa...- Musitó suavemente para sí misma. Las emociones delatadas por la princesa Fujino la noche anterior, ¿Confirmarían entonces una emoción semejante?

Suspiró largamente mientras escuchaba el discurso completo del Rey, alguien le ofreció una pierna de pato bien asada, otro un poco de vino y acabó sentada en una mesa con ropas Élide en medio de un grupo tan diverso de las dos naciones. Al menos sería un reto digno del privilegio que aquel señor había ofertado. ¿Y si participaba? Era imposible pasar inadvertida en la labor, luego sería puesta en duda la honestidad del evento si alguien se daba cuenta que ella, la prometida de la princesa Shizuru se atrevía a participar.

Buscó con sus glaucos ojos a la hermosa castaña de escarlatas ropas, dispuesta en el palco real junto a sus majestades, desde su humilde posición Natsuki comprendió por qué tantos hombres y mujeres estarían dispuestos a batirse en duelo por una mujer como ella. Era la criatura Elfen más bella que sus ojos hubieran visto jamás, aunque se negara a admitirlo desde el principio. -No ganarás... Los Élide son muy escuálidos- Dijo Tarik, un hombre musculoso, de piel morena y brillantes ojos azules perteneciente a los vigías nocturnos, un grupo de élite entre los draconianos.

-No solo se trata de músculos, amigo- Refutó un Acuarium, delgado pero con caras de ser muy ágil.

-Se necesita inteligencia- Apuntó otro Élidita, un Luz Spectra con aire de sabiduría, era claramente un hombre de biblioteca.

-Ganará quien tenga ambos, pero no lo presuma...- Musitó Natsuki entre dientes, pero lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada, la mayoría hicieron caso omiso de ella, salvo el grandullón de Draco Flake marrón.

Tarik abrió sus azulinos ojos más que sorprendido de reconocer a su joven Reina en aquellos atuendos Élide. -Su... su maje...-

-Es un regalo de sus padres... no te atrevas a decir nada- Le interrumpió Natsuki antes de permitirse ser delatada en presencia de todos, por un lado las vendas y la ropa hacían que nadie imaginara en ella a la orgullosa reina Tempuria. Pese a todo el grandullón de amable mirar guardó silencio sin hacer preguntas...

-El gran Tarik se deja someter por una doncella Élide...- Se rió su compañero de guardia, el arienzo Asenath, escondiendo en su tono un dejo de celos, pues largo tiempo había transcurrido sin que su fornido amigo hiciera caso de las sutiles insinuaciones que le lanzaba, ya estaba claro porqué, su amigo miraba a las doncellas con interés.

-Ya va siendo hora de sentar cabeza amigo y ya que tu debilidad son las bellas Elfen- Reprochó el muchacho más delgado y pálido, sin dejar de mirar con sus verdes ojos al moreno, y la dama Élide que emprendía la graciosa huida. -Pues ningún Tempuria sería suficiente- Estrechó la copa fuertemente entre sus dedos.

-¡A callar!- Frunció el ceño y luego bajó un poco el tono de su voz. -No me avergüences Asenath... ni menosprecies a nuestras hermanas Élide- Dijo el más alto antes de ponerse de pie y darle así oportunidad a su alteza de salir del lugar junto con él. -Eres un vigía nocturno, compórtate como tal-

-Como ordene... capitán- Dijo el muchacho rubio, tomando asiento en la mesa sin atreverse a mirar a su amigo, tomó una botella de vino y sirvió otra copa, aquel sería un ejercicio frecuente a lo largo de la tarde.

Tarik salió junto con Natsuki, buscando un lugar más apartado para hablar con tranquilidad.

-Espero puedas disculparme, Tarik... no he querido importunar tu descanso o a tu amigo- La pelinegra quien ahora entendía un poco más las emociones que embargan los corazones a raíz de su propio deambular atropelladamente por los caminos del amor, intuyó de inmediato a un semejante en Asenath, el chico se miraba demasiado interesado en el capitán de la guardia, pero vaya que el jinete de Krakon era despistado.

-De ninguna forma majestad, es un honor servirle...- El hombre moreno se inclinó de acuerdo al protocolo establecido, en una ceremoniosa venia. -Espero pueda disculpar las acciones de mi amigo, Asenath es un gran soldado, pero no puedo entender su actitud hoy, si supiera que es usted, tal vez...-

Natsuki negó con la cabeza, sonriendo suavemente ¿Cuánto sería posible cambiar en una noche y una mañana? Tenía una nueva vista del mundo, ampliada estaba su percepción, sin embargo la suya era una mirada dolorosa. -Deberías hacerle saber tu admiración, parecía un poco decaído- Natsuki posó su mano en el hombro del fornido soldado y sonrió con más ánimo. -A veces, escuchar lo que piensa un amigo mejora mucho el ánimo, sobre todo si son cosas buenas-

-Así será, se lo aseguro...- El moreno admiraba profundamente a su joven Reina, como muchos la morena apareció en el panorama en momentos verdadera adversos, recordaba que su escuadrón había logrado establecer un asentamiento en la meseta de Ming, sin embargo los Reptilian alcanzaron la cima de forma insospechada, ellos taladraron la tierra de la montaña hasta formar un pasaje que les dió acceso, las criaturas lejos de desbocarse sobre su presa y dar alguna posibilidad de alerta, aguardaron el velo de la noche para esconder su ataque, una acción demasiado inteligente para su gusto... Esa noche se perdieron las vidas invaluables de hermanos y hermanas Tempuria, pese a ello Tarik solo tenía clara una cosa, que de no ser por la Guardiana de Jade ni siquiera él habría sobrevivido, pues para esa ocasión huir no era una opción... Él y sus soldados no dejarían a la merced de aquellos asquerosos sangre fría, a los niños que todavía no aprendían a volar apropiadamente, esos pequeños eran el único futuro posible de su nación pues no tenían ya un solo huevo de dragón para eclosionar, debían esperar a que los jóvenes trajeran consigo una nueva generación...

Claro que y sonrió por ello, Tarik no pensó que aquella niña de piel pálida, la mitad de su propia altura, ojos verdes y largos cabellos de azulino brillo, fuera una guerrera tan formidable o una guardiana en primer lugar, hasta que la vió blandir su espada hecha enteramente de Jadeíta, y solo supo que se trataba de su reina cuando con movimientos ensayados en medio de la refriega, rocas y otros objetos pesados empezaron a caer del cielo, desde un punto donde antes no había nada, o que decir cuando detuvo el tiempo para evitar que la cola mortífera de uno de esos monstruos lo atravesara de lado a lado. Claro que le debía la vida, todos se la debían... así, cuando el alba llegó y aquellas alimañas fueron erradicadas, en medio de la plaza del poblado, los sobrevivientes le rindieron honores postrándose como se hacía con los antiguos reyes.

Así gracias a su joven gobernante, esos niños se estaban convirtiendo en hombres y mujeres adultos, al mirarla notaba que ella misma había dejado atrás aquella distante figura en sus recuerdos, tenía a una mujer bellísima justo frente a él, pero era como ver a una hija, la que los Reptilian le negaron cuando atacaron los templos con los huevos de Dragón.

-¿En qué puedo servirle, majestad?- Tarik se rascó el cuello ligeramente apenado por su prolongado silencio y también notando que en efecto nunca le había hecho saber a su amigo, tanta admiración.

-Bien, por ahora necesito que me hagas un favor, amigo mío... encuentra a la sacerdotisa polar Nina Wong y tráela ante mí, no tengo mucho tiempo... esperaré en la torre más cercana a la contienda que se dará por el honor de la princesa Fujino, la atalaya Norte-

-De inmediato...- Tarik se llevó la mano al Reiji en su brazo y como si extrajese energía pura de aquella gema mágica, abrió un portal en el suelo del cual emergió un formidable dragón, la criatura tenía un aspecto estilizado, cabeza aguda y cuerpo engrosado, una mortífera cornamenta curvada hacia adentro, cuatro garras en sus extremidades, alas de membrana solar, era un dragón con marcados músculos, alargada forma y escamas brillantes entre doradas y plateadas.

-Y Tarik, me gustaría que esto se quedara entre nosotros, por ahora...- Añadió Natsuki, en verdad deseaba evitar dificultades políticas a causa de su egoísta movimiento.

Krakon era fuerte como su jinete, una criatura sorprendentemente resistente de un colosal tamaño, pero Tarik no tuvo ningún inconveniente en saltar hasta su lomo. El moreno de ojos azules sonrió, asintió y se elevó magníficamente sobre el cielo en busca de la leal sacerdotisa polar. Una vez a solas, la morena suspiró con cansancio, buen día había escogido Durhan para desobecerle, el camino hacia la torre sería sin lugar a dudas un agobio adicional, pero si el blanquecino ser era orgulloso, ella lo era el doble y por nada del mundo volvería a solicitarlo si no venía él por su propia cuenta. Aunque, no tenía por qué caminar en ese caso, no si se presentaba en un espacio despejado para emerger. Concentró sus esmeros en tomar para sí los ojos del dragón, tornando su iris de un color azul hielo y sus pupilas alargadas como si fueran los mismísimos ojos de Durhan, enfocó cuanto le fue posible la torre en la distancia y ubicando un espacio libre en la cima, sobre el techo, usó la segunda habilidad de la familia Real Tempuria, saltar de un espacio a otro. -Spatium... Spectra- Susurró suavemente, por lo que desapareció sin dejar rastro en el lugar.

.

El bullicio que se escuchó cuando los cuernos sonaron en todo el valle dando inicio a la competencia, hizo eco más allá de las murallas exteriores, no solo por el hecho de verse duplicada la cantidad de personas en la contienda debido a la unión de las dos naciones dando a la vista casi 10 centenas en la muchedumbre de rivales. Sino también el objetivo de competencia, un botín cuyo valor sería simbólico comparado con el placer o la leyenda de haber como pocos besado a la bellísima princesa Élide, justo antes de contraer nupcias... era para muchos otros el recibir el beso de la manifestación más próxima de un dios un privilegio de incalculable valor.

Centenares de hombres y mujeres sin distinción de casta, raza o nación, acometieron en una carrera por campo traviesa tan lleno de obstáculos como fuera imaginable, entre elevados muros, rocosas, enredaderas, ciénagas falsas, cruce de cuerdas y demás, se miraba un aciago camino dentro de una arboleda cercana a las llanuras de trigo, decenas fueron quedando atrás, no sin recibir auxilio en algunos casos por los organizadores del evento, también contaban con sibilas para evaluar y descalificar a los concursantes que en su afán por alcanzar la meta hicieran trampa, empleando elementales, dragones, o incluso magia. La cruzada de los Elfen, como se llamaba a la gran carrera, representaba para los Élide, el valor y el coraje de los maestros primigenios, quienes en los orígenes de su historia carecían de elementales para enfrentar las vicisitudes del mundo, aquello aconteció al principio cuando su raza era joven. Todos conocían la historia, sabían que solo tras ganar el afecto de Vitae, los hijos de Élide fueron bendecidos con la facultad de coexistir con los majestuosos seres que ahora formaban parte integra de ellos al punto de ser como una extensión de su corazón y alma. La tradición sin embargo, no era tan distinta en la nación vecina, pues los Dragones no siempre le hicieron compañía a los Saxar, como se conocía a la raza de los habitantes de Tempuria que adoraba a Chronos, seres de temple y resistencia sin igual para enfrentar los peligros del mundo antiguo. ¿Quién diría hace milenios que los Elfen y los Saxar se unirían como naciones hermanas? Nadie, dado que se consideraban las razas opuestas de entre las existentes.

Las trampas de la ciénaga y la arboleda mermaron considerablemente el número de competidores, la segunda etapa sin embargo no era más simple o fácil, poco antes de alcanzar los campos de trigo, los competidores tuvieron que cruzar el río Nara, con un detalle en contra, debían hacerlo sin mojarse. Solo los más ágiles y equilibrados pasaban dando saltos entre las salientes rocas humedecidas por el constante flujo de agua que las salpicaba y el moho que había crecido con la tibieza del sol. Un gran número de competidores impacientes, torpes o accidentados fueron descalificados después de un buen chapuzón, sin mencionar a un par de tramposos, algunos acuarium que intentaron usar a sus elementales de agua camuflándoles con el río para evitar las salpicaduras y otros Tempuria de dragones acuáticos que quisieron usarlos como puente para pasar.

La tercera parte de la contienda consistía en deducir una adivinanza suspicaz en la que se probaba el intelecto de los participantes, todo en memoria del primer Rey de Élide, Kurama Fujino, quien logró resolver el acertijo del Fénix Léfir por quien obtuvieron los primeros elementales de fuego a su servicio; así mientras unos concursantes cruzaban después de acertar la respuesta, otros se miraban frustrados e incapaces de resolver los acertijos, siendo descartados tras 3 intentos fallidos. El número que para entonces se había reducido considerablemente, delataba ya solo a 50 temerarios, los cuales serían reducidos prontamente, pues la cuarta etapa consistía en alcanzar una línea de salida en la que solo 10 corceles estarían disponibles.

Corrieron los últimos 50 con resueltas intenciones a través de los campos de trigo, procurando alcanzar uno de los diez caballos antes que los demás, quienes llevaban ventaja arribaron primero, pero encontraron al llegar, que los corceles tenían 2 de sus cuatro patas esposadas a unos grilletes cuya cadena les unía a dos pesadas esferas de Imantita, metal que se aferraban a la tierra formando en el suelo profundas marcas producto de la creciente gravedad entre la piedra y la superficie, lo cual comprobó con alguna terquedad uno de los concursantes que intentó obligar al animal a iniciar la marcha.

-Serán descalificados si lastiman a los caballos- Gritó una cuidadora Animalium de castaños cabellos y ojos azules, la gracia de sus atuendos extrañaba en el hecho de que fuera una garante de la honestidad del juego, porque prácticamente lucía como de la realeza. La joven miraba molesta al impertinente señor Ishigami quien fue el primero en llegar a la línea de salida, aquel hombre un Ignis pelinegro de ojos marrones, muy poco gentil con los animales para el gusto de la cuidadora, entrenaba duramente para ganar la competencia por un botín que claramente le evitaba esfuerzo todo el año posterior. La mayoría suponía que el sujeto hacía trampa de alguna forma, pero nadie sabía cómo, de cualquier modo yacer entre los primeros contendientes ya le concedía una recompensa suficiente para descansar a sus anchas por lo menos un mes. Sin embargo esta vez, el moreno quería que reposara sobre su nombre la leyenda de haber besado a la hija del rey, algo verdaderamente sin precedentes. -Mira el suelo...- Dijo Aoi Senou con una expresión indignada, al notar que Wataru Ishigami preferiría obligar al caballo a llevar tan pesada carga que desistir en su empeño, por lo que se vió obligada a facilitarle una información que saltaba a la vista.

Había un centenar de llaves de cobre en el suelo, Wataru atendió con bastante enfado que aquel truco era nuevo, el azar también jugaba una parte importante de aquella cruzada, por lo que bajó del caballo y comenzó a probar una por una las llaves, desesperándose al notar que ninguna se ajustaba al cerrojo. A su diestra, no más lejos de 5 metros de distancia, arribó una mujer de vestiduras blancas, quien en el acto ensayó metódica y pacientemente las llaves, dejando a un lado un montoncillo con las llaves ya usadas de las que faltaba por probar, la suerte que al parecer le sonrió primero, pues la llave justa entró y giró en la cerradura, liberando por fin a la montura... la dama de la que no Wataru tenía muy claro su origen pues usaba el traje de una sacerdotisa o algo semejante, subió en el corcel tan blanco como sus vestiduras y galopó hacia la siguiente etapa.

Frustrado por las circunstancias y viendo perdida la ventaja que tanto le había costado obtener, Wataru ideó la manera de saltarse la búsqueda de la llave, le dió un golpe bien disimulado al caballo negro que sería su montura, por lo que el animal relinchó molesto ante la extrañeza de su cuidadora Aoi Senou. -Calma lindo...- Susurró con voz serena, mientras le prodigaba un mimo a su crin. Aquel breve descuido fue suficiente para que el Ignis fingiera apartarse por seguridad y tomar la llave de la cerradura vecina, la cual arrojó disimuladamente en lugar conocido, así cuando se inclinó sobre el suelo a buscar, la siguiente fue la precisa.

Aoi quien tenía una particular habilidad desconocida por el Ignis, escuchó por parte de una serpiente que reptaba en las cercanías, la historia detrás del acierto de aquel Élide tramposo, presta se aproximó a tomar la bandera roja y levantarla para descalificar a aquel competidor, sin embargo una voz se escuchó a su espalda.

-No lo descalifiques todavía, yo vi también lo que hizo y tal vez... sea más creíble que hable yo... pudiera ser que alguien dude del testimonio de una reptante. Ya sabes lo que dicen... podrían ser familia de los Reptilian- Ante lo dicho por Harada, la serpiente siseo y continuó su camino entre las piedras.

Aoi frunció el ceño, claro que conocía a Chie Harada, la orgullosa heredera de la casa Ignis... siempre tan odiosamente gallarda, cabellos cortos de ébano, piel canela, ojos de un tono café rojizo tan particular, su sonrisa confiada, la Gregoris negra con un cinturón de oro y detalles rojizos, cualquiera diría que se trataba de una deidad guerrera, pero más pronto recordaba la castaña que aquella chica era una casanova de pies ligeros y todo el encanto que poseía se evaporaba como una bruma dejándola ser... simplemente una más del montón. Senou suspiró buscando los ápices restantes de su paciencia, la idea de que Chie quisiera cubrir a un Ignis a pesar de su indignante trato, le revolvía el estómago. Claro que su padre tenía razón, de las 8 castas... los Ignis son los de menos fiar. Intentó levantar la bandera pero la mano de aquella morena de mirada intensa le detuvo, se topó con los brazaletes de oro a juego con la restante indumentaria, molesta e incómoda Aoi se apartó.

-Queremos conocer el modo en que realiza su juego, si lo descalificas por patear a un pobre caballo, no recibirá un gran castigo... si son ciertos los rumores, espero obtener las pruebas suficientes que me concedan impedirle participar de ahora en más en las competencias y degradar su posición, hombres como él nos hacen ver mal al resto de los Ignis ¿Entiendes?- La seriedad y formalismo del semblante de la morena, hizo que Aoi dudara y dejase pasar su oportunidad pues ya se había perdido de vista a Ishigami. -Gracias, por este favor que me has hecho- Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la coqueta sonrisa de Chie la casanova de la casta de fuego.

Aoi desvió la mirada aun ligeramente molesta y abochornada. -No lo hago por ti- Refunfuñó antes de advertir posando su dedo acusador cerca del pecho de Harada. -Si Ishigami hace algo que lastime a algún otro competidor o a los caballos, será tu entera responsabilidad ¿Entendido?-

Es una alegría que al fin me muestras la pasión de la que estas hecha... gatita- Fue todo cuanto obtuvo por respuesta de Chie, para la castaña de azul mirar era como si aquella mujer no pudiera tomarse nada en serio.

-Eres... el colmo, ¡Seiyus!- Un enorme halcón de plumas blancas y doradas como el oro, de tamaño gigantesco descendió de las alturas. Aoi fue sujetada por las garfas del ave sin recibir ningún daño, ya en el aire y a cierta distancia, la joven ama de Seiyus logró arribar hasta el lomo donde una silla de cuero aguardaba por ella. Se suponía que tenía que velar por la justicia de la carrera y Chie le quitó más tiempo del necesario, así a lo lejos pudo apreciar a 7 de los 10 jinetes, cosas nefastas ya habían pasado. -¡Te odio Harada!-

-Qué difícil eres... mi querida princesa Animalium- Musitó la Ignis antes de tomar camino de la recta final, donde una base de troncos aguardaba con la prueba definitiva a los participantes. -Hallard- Chie invocó a su elemental de fuego y emergió un fénix de fuego puro, rojizo su plumaje se incendiaba sin agotarse o consumirse, aquel era el rasgo que le concedía a la morena la herencia de su casa a pesar de contar con 3 hermanos mayores antes que ella, su Hallard era según la leyenda de los Ignis, un elemental de linaje directo con el gran Léfir del Rey Kurama.

.

.

Le había notado en cuanto emergió de la arboleda, curiosamente sus impolutos atuendos blancos no se mancharon a pesar de la conocida red de lodazales o la flora verdosa y otras coloridas pigmentaciones de las flores, que normalmente se extraían de allí para la realización de pinturas, algo que recordaba de sus clases de arte, después de todo el perfecto trazo enseña a la mano la precisión requerida también para guiar el filo de la espada extensible, pues como heredera a la corona, Shizuru había aprendido las bellas artes tanto como las artes más mortíferas de la guerra. Así después tuvo la sensación de verle danzar con cada espléndido salto que dio entre las rocas del río Nara con la gracia de una Xana del río, como si la punta de sus pies tocaran nubes poco antes de evaporarse, luego le sorprendió la prontitud de su acierto y la velocidad de su carrera, se alegró cuando la vió subir al corcel y galopar tan intrépidamente.

-Parece que los organizadores se esmeraron más este año...- Se oyó la melodiosa voz de Shizuma a su lado, mientras el Rey apostaba con Reito quien sería el vencedor de ese año, Ishigami fue una opción mencionada, al igual que los hermanos Karamaki y la lista continuó, salvo por la figura desconocida de dos, seguramente Tempuria.

-No lo dudo...- Admitió Shizuru al ver que los jinetes se inclinaban en posición sumamente arriesgaba para alcanzar casi a la altura del suelo un arco por el lado derecho y un cesto de flechas pocos metros más adelante pero en el lado izquierdo.

-Imagino que esperas y quien gane sea la doncella, así te librarías de un par de barbas incomodas- La expresión risueña de su madre era sin lugar a dudas motivo de confusión, todos disfrutaban la justa, salvo por ella que tenía que besar al ganador. Era un castigo bien pensado, algo que en otro momento no hubiera significado demasiado, pero en fechas como las que corrían, era demasiado.

-Como sabrías tal cosa...- Fue incapaz de esconder su disgusto a pesar de sentir la mirada de tantos sobre si, las cosas de cierta manera habían perdido mucho sentido después del incidente con Margueritte aquella madrugada.

-¿Acaso no te lo ha dicho tu padre?- La madre miró con paciencia a su hija.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Le hiciste cortar la barba a tu padre siendo apenas un bebé...-

-Cómo sería eso posible...- Levantó una ceja sutilmente.

-No consentías que se acercara para darte un beso, porque al parecer te picaba su barba... y siendo honesta, te agradecí enormemente la ayuda, en verdad picaba-

Una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios, y se disgustó internamente por caer en aquel juego. -Madre...- No podía ni imaginar la escena, una versión más joven de Kenji lidiando con el barbero por capricho de su hija pequeña.

-No estés enojada con nosotros eternamente... te lo imploro- Verse reflejada en aquel mar profundo que serían sus ojos, el marco de sus cabellos castaños, la mirada amorosa y entrañable.

-Sabes que esto es jugar sucio...- Intentó defender su punto con un mohín molesto.

-Una madre hace lo que es necesario para recuperar lo que atesora...- Ante semejante respuesta Shizuru supo que había perdido aquella batalla verbal, no sabía su corazón rechazar a Shizuma pues la amaba profundamente. -Y tu padre en verdad se quitó el mostacho para que su niña pequeña recibiera sus afectos sin dificultad, él te ama muchísimo hija mía, pero debe como padre tomar decisiones difíciles, te aseguro que vas a entendernos mucho cuando sean tus hijos los que sostengas en tus manos...-

-Eso significa que la boda y todo lo demás sigue en pie...- Ni siquiera era una pregunta en realidad, Shizuru miraba a los jinetes y se sorprendía de entender que de mil aquellos 10 valientes hubieran batallado tanto para ser merecedores de un instante de sus afectos.

-Absolutamente, pienso que Kuga será una excelente esposa aunque tú no lo veas...-

-Eso... ya no lo dudo y se hará madre-

Shizuma buscó en los ojos rubíes de su hija la respuesta a la pregunta que nació en el instante preciso de su pasivo actuar, sin embargo la atención de todos se diluyó cuando la quejas de la multitud se alzaron hasta el palco real. La última etapa de la contienda que consistía en una carrera de velocidad y agilidad, por parte de los corceles y sus jinetes quienes tenían no solo que salvar los obstáculos en el camino de ida y vuelta hasta la base de maderos apenas a unos metros del palco real, sino también acertar en la diana de una serie de blancos situados en los laterales. El barullo y la protesta no era otra que el disgusto ocasionado, pues de 10 competidores 3 jinetes se habían caído de sus monturas en extrañas circunstancias, saltos de obstáculos aparentemente fáciles y los cascos de los caballos los habían rozado, resbalando en el acto… jinetes y monturas desbocados, fallos de puntería y descalificaciones.

-¿Eso hace parte de la prueba?- Unos pequeños géiseres que francamente no recordaba hicieran parte de esa zona.

-Lo dudo, nada que ponga en riesgo la integridad física de nuestra gente o los Tempuria- Afirmó la Reina, ante la sospecha de Shizuru quien se puso de pie para ver más de cerca la contienda. –Sabes que por ahora los ánimos son como la pólvora, una chispa y todo podría arder, solo su unión le hará ver a ambos pueblos que esta paz será duradera-

-Ahora lo sé… lo he comprendido ya, no tiene sentido que siga luchando contra esto cuando es lo más necesario, aun sobre mi pasado o Irial… el tiempo no detiene su marcha y seré, al final. Una digna heredera…- Se explicó la menor con una extraña serenidad que causó incluso más preocupación a la Reina, pues Shizuru parecía ausente de sí misma y el ímpetu en su mirada estaba casi extinto.

-¡Descalifíquenlo!- Se oyeron los gritos de otros. –¡Tramposo!-

E Ishigami había perdido los estribos, el Ignis ya no se preocupaba de atinar sus blancos, sino de disparar a los otros competidores. Los más recientes años había tenido un acuerdo tácito con los Karamaki, asegurándose ellos que cada año uno de los 3 venciera la justa y fuera repartido el botín. Sin embargo la entrada inoportuna de los Tempuria había puesto sobre la mesa un par de posibilidades insospechadas, porque claramente Akira Okuzaki y la sacerdotisa polar no entraban en la ecuación.

La habilidad de los Tempuria, fuertes por naturaleza, resistente, acostumbrados a yacer sobre sus dragones aun contra el viento fuerte de las alturas, les daba sin lugar a dudas cierta habilidad sobre los corceles que cabalgaban. Los Karamaki habían empleado los servicios del Terrano Kron, él había desnivelado en el momento justo los obstáculos, ocasionando la caída de los otros competidores, pero aquellas mujeres, más diestras y experimentadas ante los imprevistos, salieron airosas, tomando las dos la delantera. Lleno de ira y sin razón, el Ignis Wataru ocupó sus flechas para deshacerse de sus oponentes, lo cual ocasionó un gran escándalo por parte de los espectadores, quienes exigieron un justo trato a la brevedad y las acciones no tardaron en llegar.

-¡Descalificado!- Gritó Aoi Senou, descendiendo en picada desde el cielo sobre Seiyus quien sujetó con sus garfas al infractor y lo alejó de los demás. Sin embargo, el moreno había logrado en dos de sus disparos, lastimar el caballo y el brazo de la joven Tempuria Okuzaki. –Nunca más Ishigami- Murmuró molesta la Animalium, dirigiéndose a la armada, donde Akane tenía listos un par de guardias para poner preso al Élide tramposo.

Así llegaron apenas al final, 6 competidores, todos ellos Élide salvo por la joven de blancas vestiduras, que los Tempuria reconocieron como la sacerdotisa polar. Al bajar de los corceles, la de raza Saxar se apresuró a trepar una serie de maderos d metros de alto hasta llegar a la cima. Sobre los mismos, flotando en el aire por arte de la magia de un par de sibilas, pañuelos de colores levitaban danzantes y representaban la respuesta a la simple pregunta. ¿Cuál es el color favorito de la princesa? Así pues, quien alcanzara la prenda correcta se declararía vencedor de la contienda. Sin embargo, al elevarse sobre la cima, los competidores podrían incluso combatir por la ocasión de atrapar la seda correcta.

Quienes llegaron primero, tomaron el primer paño que tuvieron a su alcance, deshaciéndose este como el polvo entre sus manos, lo cual daba a saber que no era el color del afecto de Shizuru. La castaña comprendiendo que solo sus más cercanos conocían tal información, observó a su padre, quien en su mano guardaba el pañuelo gemelo, el ganador, para demostrar al público la honestidad del vencedor si es que alguien intentara encantar algún otro pañuelo. Nadie vislumbraba un ganador en aquella batalla, ya combatían entre todos, pues sobre los troncos al mismo nivel y en equilibrio, los participantes podían deleitar al público con sus habilidades en el combate. Siempre que la lucha no tuviera intenciones asesinas… sería algo grato de ver. Shizuru por su parte no imaginaba que alguien intentara atrapar el color correcto, pues la mayoría se esforzaban en vano por alcanzar el rojo escarlata que igual a su vestido les hizo pensar se tratara de su color favorito y era un particular error, pues pocas veces usaba ese color.

La mayoría, disfrutaba ver los juegos de llaves, patadas y puñetazos que se veían ir y venir, mientras las manos y los saltos cada vez más espectaculares, se elevaban buscando con suerte el velo vaporoso que le diera a alguno el privilegio de un beso de la joven Vitae. Todos, salvo una intentaban alcanzar el color rojo, a un lado y no muy lejos del escarlata, flotaba con suave movimiento una seda de lila color, con un brillo purpureo que a diferencia del rojo, de agitados movimientos como emulando una flama, simplemente estaba allí, al alcance y lejos del interés de los participantes.

La dama de blancas vestiduras, se había batido ya con 3 Élide y los había vencido, quien observaba se maravillaba de la gracia y la suavidad de sus letales movimientos, algunos ya se cuestionaban si verdaderamente se trataba de una Tempuria, pues se esperaba de su raza que fueran toscos y rudos. No era el caso, la posición de su cuerpo sobre el tronco, era como la manecilla de un reloj, con la punta de sus pies ocupando el menor espacio, la otra pierna en posición de loto y las manos abiertas en la postura del dragón, como si las mismas fueron las fauces de su hermano draconiano.

Shizuru quien no había visto un estilo semejante, centró su atención en esa persona específica, esforzando en su mente el identificar vestiduras como esas, pues lo más frecuente para los Tempuria era usar sus Draco Flake, así que solo tenía una opción… apenas las sacerdotisas, ostentaban velos ceremoniales en su mayoría de colores tan vivos como la naturaleza es diversa, pero de todas solo una lucía una tela de completo blanco con hilos de plata, lleno de intrínsecos bordados de espirales de hielo que brillaban con la luz del sol. Sin darse la ocasión de confirmar sus sospechas, la castaña princesa de Aurus contempló cada movimiento con fascinación, hasta el momento en que los hermanos Karamaki, quienes ya había descartado el paño rojo, se acercaron a la posición de la Tempuria para tomar la prenda que esta defendía con tanto recelo y resultaba ser, la de tono violeta.

Los dos hombres atacaron en conjunto a la joven Saxar, ante la chifla de la multitud por la falta de honor tras aquellas acciones, sin embargo estaba permitido y todos lo sabían. Kimin y Korun se abalanzaron sobre la joven por cada lado pero en un solo movimiento, esta extendió su puño y su pierna, formando una gran T con su cuerpo, con lo que impactó a los dos hombres en el estómago al mismo tiempo. Ante la potencia del golpe que los tomó por sorpresa, los Karamaki por poco y caen de los maderos, de la misma forma que ellos habían lanzado a su contendiente anterior fuera de la pelea. Notando los dos la muralla imbatible que la joven era, pues podía lanzar golpes múltiples en un solo movimiento, se miraron sonrientes y se apresuraron a intercambiar lugares, corrieron contra la doncella, pero esta vez Korun quien yacía del lado del rostro de su oponente, usó la luz Spectra de su elemental para encandilarle la vista, fue apenas un imperceptible destello, cuyo brillo concentrado, dejo ciega por un momento a la draconiana. Incapaz de percibir la dirección del ataque con la vista deslumbrada por un breve momento, la Tempuria recibió un golpe en su hombro, escuchó el otro venir sobre su cabeza y se inclinó apoyando las manos sobre tronco para evadirlo, sin notar que se trataba de un señuelo, tarde fue cuando sintió las piernas de los Karamaki enredadas cada hermano en cada pierna suya. Para cuando recuperó la vista se miraba en una situación difícil, ya que los hermanos Luz Spectra habían invertido su T, una parte de ella agradeció el exceso de ropas que usaba, lo que impedía la vista de lugares un tanto privados.

-Ríndete o perderás tus piernas- Dijo Kimin, halando junto con Korun en la dirección contraria, por lo que la sacerdotisa, terminó suspendida en el aire con las piernas extendidas y su único soporte para mantenerse en la pelea, radicaba en un fiero agarre de sus manos sobre el madero, en cuyos brazos ocupaba una fuerza descomunal para anclarse pero le ocasionaba un gran dolor. –Te las fracturaremos- Insistió el que sujetaba su extremidad derecha, realizando un poco más de presión. Kimin y Korun se miraban sudorosos, pero eran fuertes, cada uno tenía una pierna de la Tempuria enredada entre las propias impidiendo cualquier movimiento, intentaron que soltara el tronco para arrojarla fuera de la arena elevada en qué consistía aquella pila de troncos incrustados en la tierra y cuyas caras opuestas ofertaban soporte a los luchadores, pero no se había logrado. Los Élide por su parte aferraban ambas manos a sus troncos como si estos fueran un remplazo a sus pies, por lo que siendo dos, la fuerza que ejercían ambos superaba la de la joven guerrera.

La multitud agraviada por el deshonor que estaban exponiendo aquellos Élide, gritaba enardecida y exigía la descalificación de aquellos hombres, tenían por tanto los Karamaki que concluir rápidamente la batalla. -¡Ríndete!- Gritó Kimin.

-Prefiero las piernas rotas a conceder que uno de ustedes se aproxime a la princesa, ¡Indignos!- Gruñó por lo bajo y con voz grave la pelinegra, claro que había notado la artimaña, así es como habían vencido los años pasados, deslumbrando a los competidores que fueran un verdadero problema.

-¡Así sea!- Dijeron a coro los dos hombres mientras se precipitaban a golpear la rodilla de la Tempuria al mismo tiempo, sin sospechar que ella esperaba aquel movimiento.

En cuanto una de las manos de los Karamaki soltó el madero, la llamada sacerdotisa, aplicó toda la fuerza con la que contaban sus brazos para halar a los hombres hacia su posición. Habiendo perdido la mitad de su agarre y sintiendo el impulso incontenible, Kimin y Korun no pudieron liberarse de las piernas de la Tempuria cuyo pie se había aferrado a sus muslos para trabarlos e impedir su escape, así no pudieron sujetarse solo con una mano, por lo que fueron irremediablemente arrastrados, siendo elevados desde sus posiciones, por encima de la cadera de la joven que realizaba la postura del escorpión, arrojándolos de cabeza contra un par de maderos. Los dos hombres quedaron inconscientes en el acto y cayeron de los troncos sobre cúmulos de aserrín dispuestos en el suelo para la seguridad de los luchadores.

Con la respiración agitada y el sudor corriendo por su cuerpo bajo las blancas prendas ya un poco manchadas por la pelea, la morena se mantuvo a sí misma sobre su tronco sosteniéndose verticalmente con las piernas rectas y las manos soportando su propio peso sobre la madera. El silencio que reinó ante la inesperada victoria, algunas bocas abiertas y otros ojos amenazando salir de sus cuentas, la admiración de tantos se guardó calladamente hasta la ocasión en la que la guerrera Tempuria se arrojó al siguiente tronco, quedando de pie, para saltar y tomar entre sus manos la seda lila de destellos purpuras. Levantado el puño vendado con la prueba de su acierto, se deshicieron como el polvo todos los otros pañuelos que flotaban en el aire.

El Rey Kenji se puso de pie y mostró el pañuelo gemelo, dándole a saber al mundo que el color de las amatistas era el predilecto de su amada hija. –He aquí que te declaro vencedora de esta contienda… levanta el rostro con orgullo y que quien te vea aprecie el valor y el honor de quien en la adversidad habría de ser la mejor versión de sí mismo…- Así y sabiendo de antemano aquella prendas a quien pertenecían. –Alaben y enorgullézcanse hijos de Tempuria, pues Nina Wong en su nombre ha vencido en la cruzada de los Elfen- Una ovación se extendió en la distancia, Élide y Tempurias aplaudieron en un solo eco sin distinciones ni diferencias, los silbidos y la algarabía festiva se extendió por todo el valle. -Ven entonces y recibe el justo pago que tu hazaña merece- Dicho esto la joven obedeció al Rey de aquella nación y de saltó en salto, se aproximo al palco real, del que una puertecilla le fue abierta para pasar junto al Rey y su corte, donde curiosamente solo Mai Tokiha estaba presente en representación de Tempuria.

Le vió acercarse con un tenue cojeo en su caminar, allí donde los gemelos Karamaki intentaron dislocarle la pierna, había sido toda una injusticia que los Élide conspiraron contra la joven Tempuria, solo por ello observaba con admiración a quien tan valerosamente había vencido aquella justa, aún si se trataba de aquella mujer, pero no estaba segura.

Una duda le asaltó en el acto ¿Por qué motivo justamente ella se había sometido a tal esfuerzo? ¿Acaso el dinero, la fama o incluso, un beso suyo se estimaba tanto a los ojos de un draconiano? Aunque en el fondo desearía que fuera una persona diferente... estaba halagada, esperaba en verdad que el cofre contuviera grandes tesoros.

Un desencanto presionó en su pecho al notar que el iris de aquella persona, muerta la esperanza, pues era de tono rojizo como el magma si iris. Wong, verdaderamente era ella. Memorando en sus recuerdos tensó la mandíbula, era claro que por los atuendos de esa persona supo en el acto que se trataba de la sacerdotisa polar, pero la absurda idea de que Kuga tuviera una acción semejante, tan cobarde al envíar a otra en su lugar hacía que la sangre le hirviera y el corazón palpitara violento.

-Me honran... tus esmeros, di pronto lo que ansías para congraciarnos- Musitó Shizuru con tono gentil, no olvidaba el lugar ni la posición. A su pueblo se debía en primer lugar y a la diplomacia requerida entre ambas naciones.

-La cinta que sujeta tus cabellos...- Y efectivamente era la voz de Wong, se sintió tonta por albergar en primer lugar una idea tan absurda.

No pedía mucho, era casi una broma… de haberse tratado de los Karamaki o incluso Ishigami, el collar de rubí en su cuello o los brazaletes de oro macizo que lucía en sus muñecas, habrían sido la obvia elección. Otras habrían solicitado el anillo en su mano o hasta los pendientes, la tiara o el cinturón de su Gregoris. Pero Nina Wong pedía de una princesa, una sencilla cinta para sujetar el pelo. Con un raudo movimiento de su mano, liberó de sus ataduras aquella cinta, la cual apenas estaba adornada con un par de puntas de oro, en cada lado, era seda de un vivo rojo escarlata. La castaña depositó el obsequio en sus manos y de acuerdo a lo prometido, tomó una cadena esperando depositarla en el cuello de la chica. –Retira las prendas, para honrarte con una cadena que le muestre al mundo, el alcance de tu valor-

-Permanecer en su memoria es todo cuanto quiero-

-Ya… eres inolvidable… doncella- Dijo aquello con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero era falsa como toda la complacencia que mostraba por la ocasión. Cansada, quería concluir el protocolo, por lo que depositó aquel collar en la misma mano que la cinta. -Y el beso… donde eliges te sea dado, campeona entre campeones…- Cuestiono en voz alta para ser oída por todos y sellar por fin, la conclusión de aquel evento.

-Yo quisiera besar, vuestra mano… alteza- Dicho esto, la mujer se inclinó para tomar la mano zurda de Shizuru y besar su envés.

Tanta humildad, ¿Qué quería o aparentaba? Apenas podía contener su enojo ante la idea y la memoria de sus acciones menos honestas, vistas claro desde la perspectiva de una sacerdotisa cuyo cuerpo no se había dado por amor ¿O sí? ¿Amaba a su reina sobre cualquier cosa, por ser Reina o por ser quien quiera que Kuga fuera?

La ira creciendo lenta y ponzoñosa en su pecho, le mantuvo quieta hasta que sintió la suavidad de sus labios sobre su piel. –¿Eso es un beso?… no seas inocente, sabemos que tu piel conoce más- Retiró la mano y con la diestra la levantó en un santiamén. Miró allá en el fondo de su alma buscando lo que no encontraría, Pues bien, ya sabría ella y todos los demás quién era Shizuru Fujino y que no podría compararse nunca, con la pasión de su boca o la maestría de sus virtudes.

La algarabía se alzó tan extensa en todas direcciones entre silbidos y aplausos, pues serían testigos los dioses y las dos naciones, del beso apasionado que la princesa Vitae, Shizuru Fujino de Élide, le había dado en justo pago a Wong Nina de Tempuria, por ganar la cruzada de los Elfen. Supieron todos además que la morena sacerdotisa del polo gélido, era todo menos fría, pues no tardó en responder con los mismos ímpetus que la princesa Elfen. Después de aquello, un cofre fue entregado a las manos de la vencedora, quien arrojó las joyas y las monedas sobre la multitud, dejando saber a todos que ni el oro, ni las gemas… podrían compararse con la gracia de haber como pocos recibido un beso, de la futura novia.

.

.

El velo de la noche todo lo cubrió con su manto silencioso, el agobio se apartó por un breve momento mientras sus pasos le llevaban a la habitación en la que esperaba encontrarla, de una u otra forma clamaba por ella su alma llena de tristezas. Abrió la puerta con delicados movimientos, apenas las tinieblas le respondieron, bufó cual felino, molesta por su ingrata soledad.

-Mañana serás mi esposa... y yo no debería estar aquí, rompiendo el albur- Escuchó la voz grave, suave y particularmente sensual de la reina Tempuria. -Pero quería verte...-

Un breve silencio, era lo más dulce que le había dicho esa tosca persona. Sin Embargo, Aún tenía tantas preguntas, estaba francamente molesta.

-¿Por qué no fuiste tú? ¿Porque enviaste a Nina Wong?- Reprochó con un tono dolido que escondió en la suavidad de su voz, intentando no mirarla, fue directamente sobre el tocador... no se tomó la molestia de iluminar, quería esconder la tristeza en su rostro.

La morena sonrió en las sombras sin ser descubierta, dando pasos lentos sobre las losas del suelo de la habitación de la bella princesa Élide. -Pareces molesta por ello, mas sería inapropiado, entonces envié a mi guerrera más confiable para negarme a compartir tus labios... pero no pensé, que la besarías a ella-

-Le di un beso... para adivinar el sabor de tu boca en la suya, y claramente lo conoce... ¿Con ella aprendiste esos movimientos?- Estrechó entre sus manos el cepillo con el que solía peinar sus cabellos cada mañana, la barnizada madera del mango crujió bajo la formidable fuerza de la castaña.

-Supondría que se trata de celos, pero solo podría equivocarme ante ese pensamiento...- Natsuki no podría decir que no disfrutara esa conversación, por una vez se sentía bien tener las de ganar, aunque era extraña aquella pasividad en la hija de Kenji, algo no iba bien.

Si por lo menos pudiera encontrarse con el iris esmeralda, confrontar en sus ojos la tormenta que la había agobiado hasta ese momento, pero nada había cambiado ¿Verdad? -Claramente estás equivocada ¿Por qué habría de indignarme si no eres mía? Y he debido compartir... lo que...- Calló repentinamente, dándose cuenta que estaba cayendo en su juego, pero aquel había sido un día tan terriblemente agotador. La viejas heridas estaban doliendo, ¿Por qué habría de importar ahora lo que sintiera? -Deja de jugar...- Se levantó del tocador, dejando a un lado su cepillo roto, se deshizo del cinto sin siquiera cuidar el lugar donde debía depositarlo.

-¿Por qué no podemos ser diferentes Alteza?- Se escuchó la voz de Natsuki casi anhelante.

-Hemos sido enemigos mil años, creo que ya está en nuestra sangre...- Realmente no encontraba una razón de fondo para la forma en que se llevaban tan mal.

-Si no fuera una Tempuria, ¿Sería diferente?- Le traicionó un dejo de añoranza, pensando que sería capaz de renunciar a todo por un instante de esperanza. –Este debatir y luchar sin sentido… cansada de la guerra estoy, ¿y tú?-

-No importa eso ahora, estamos al inicio y al final de nuestra discordia, mañana serás mi esposa también...- De pie en la oscuridad oyendo su voz, Shizuru apenas sentía el roce del viento que se colaba por las ventanas abiertas, pero Kuga se esmeraba en mantenerse en las sombras y lejos de la vista.

-¿Lo deseas?- Cuestionó la joven Tempus dejando atrás las niñerías, si tan solo ella dijese sí... ¿Sería mucho pedir?

-Ara, ¿Natsuki se preocupa de mis sentimientos? Creí que carecía de ellos... a sus ojos- Shizuru trató de componer su desecha mascarada, pero...

Sintió las manos de Kuga sobre sus hombros, sobre la tela de su vestido a sus espaldas. -Respóndeme, por favor...-

-No lo sé, pero preguntas en un mal momento...- La humedad escurriendo por sus mejillas dibujó líneas translúcidas en su rostro. -Soy el premio... ¿Vienes a reclamarme?- Contuvo un gemido en su voz, sentía una espina presionando por dentro.

-Vengo en paz- La liberó de su agarre, reprochándose tal atrevimiento por un tenso momento. -Queriendo por esta vez ser más que solo la cuerda presionando tu cuello con un compromiso que no quieres... lamento que las cosas sean así, me gustaría que tuviésemos un poco de felicidad, pero parece imposible cuando tu corazón es de alguien más y no tengo un solo camino para llegar a ti-

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Shizuru. -Eso no...-

-¿Entonces no fui bien informada? Sobre esa persona... una doncella llamada... Irial- La Kuga temió estar haciendo el ridículo más grande, ¿Su credulidad sería mal pagada? Dió un paso atrás abochornada.

-Guárdate ese nombre, por favor- Shizuru se llevó la mano al pecho, como si aquel movimiento le impidiera sentir el aguijón venenoso que le ocasionaba la memoria de una persona amada que no era la mujer que creyó conocer, ¡Irial! Su traición no atenuaba ni un poco con el paso de las horas, solo que ahora no tenía los ojos de sus leales súbditos sobre ella, el temple la abandonó entonces. -Por... favor- Ya no pudo esconder lo roto de su voz y su corazón. -No quiero... saber ya de ella, o de las emociones...- Un gemido ahogado, cayó de rodillas ya sin contener el llanto, odiaba tanto sentirse tan frágil pero ya no tenía la capacidad de estancar el flujo de su dolor.

-Perdóname, no quise hacerte llorar- ¿En qué momento Natsuki se puso frente a ella? Cómo era posible que la envolviera en sus brazos o le brindara su hombro, quizás lo que más le extrañaba era justamente el hecho de que se mostrara tan cercana.

-No... No es tu culpa- Apoyó la frente en su hombro y vertió en llanto el sufrimiento que había escondido del mundo cada día desde que Irial murió, cuando al final, aunque ya no era la persona que creyó conocer, fue la mujer que amó, dejarla ir le había costado el alma misma, fingir que no era una herida hacía que al final su amargura corrompiese cada parte de su ser. Gimió y las gotas humedecieron la piel blanca de la persona que la abrazaba, que la envolvía con sus brazos dándole a su pena la calma que tanto había necesitado.

-Estaré junto a ti mientras tenga suspiros y latidos, Shizuru...- Deslizó su mano vendada sobre los castaños cabellos, mientras la mujer que amaba lloraba desconsoladamente. -Y todo estará bien-

No hubo respuesta en su voz, salvo un agarre más firme y la sujeción de sus manos a su espalda. Apretó los labios ¿Tanto sentía por aquella chica? ¿Viviría siempre bajo su sombra? Eso no importaba tanto, verla así resultaba doloroso, prefería a la princesita odiosa que le hacía bromas crueles esperando disgustarla o incluso a la mujer posesiva que le había gritado "mía" en el salón. Suspiró entendiendo que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Shizuru, dado que, prefería mil veces más ver roto su propio corazón que contemplar aquel nivel de tristeza en la mujer que abrazaba.

Kuga había enfrentado Reptilian colosos, cientos de caminantes a la vez, pero no el llanto femenino de alguien que la tocara tan profundamente, a su pesar... no tenía la cura para la pena que aquejaba a la princesa Fujino, así que la dejó ser y sentir libremente. Continuó acariciando su cabeza con una mano, mientras que con la otra la aferraba a su pecho para prodigarle un lugar donde hacerla sentir segura. Pasó un largo tiempo antes de que llegara la calma, al parecer el agotamiento físico y emocional había vencido a la testaruda castaña.

-... pienso en la primera vez que hablamos a solas, allá en la atalaya, si hubiera dicho que solo deseaba darle paz a nuestros pueblos, si te dijera que me pareciste la criatura más hermosa que había visto nunca, pero lamentaba atarte con nuestro compromiso forzoso, que mis palabras te prometían jamás enclaustrarte en un matrimonio desdichado ¿Habría sido diferente?- Musitó en un susurro. -Un Tempuria sabe mejor que nadie, que el tiempo sigue su marcha y debemos asumir responsabilidad de nuestros errores, sin embargo me gustaría romper las reglas por una vez, para verte feliz-

Por toda respuesta recibió el mutismo interrumpido brevemente por el silbido del viento y los suaves suspiros de una Shizuru dormida. Natsuki suspiró largamente, sabía que no la había escuchado ¿Acaso se había desvelado la noche anterior? Con toda la gentileza de la que sabía, levantó a la castaña en sus brazos y en posición nupcial la depositó suavemente en el lecho. Tomó asiento a su lado y retiró el peso de aquel sensual vestido rojo de su piel no sin sentir el pulso acelerarse un par de veces, hasta que logró cubrirla con las sábanas de seda de Tigris. Limpió las lágrimas de su rostro, observó la venda en sus manos con preocupación, las cambió por seguridad preguntándose qué pudo lastimar las manos de su prometida. La contempló dormida apaciblemente durante un tiempo más, deslizó sus dedos sobre su mejilla con la suavidad de una nube, casi etérea para no importunar su sueño. -Shizuru...- Contempló sus labios, su rostro por completo... -Eres la más bella obra de Vitae, seguramente te esculpió con sus propias manos- Odiaba que fuera tan fácil hablar con ella mientras estuviera inconsciente o no la escuchara. -Mañana no te importunaré con estas cosas, seré lo que esperas de mí... Sueña dulcemente- Natsuki retiró la mano de la mejilla de la princesa Élide, se puso de pie y salió por la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible. Tenía pendiente realizar los rituales propios de una boda Tempuria, después de todo sería imposible dormir, había visto con sus propios ojos la magnitud de los sentimientos que la castaña le guardaba a Irial, sabía de antemano que había perdido, así que haría por amor lo más honesto y preciso. -Solo una noche... nada más, no necesito más- Murmuró con firmeza y el ceño fruncido.

Se levantó con profundo sigilo, teniendo presente que la siguiente vez que la viera sería en el altar, no evitó un suspiro desosegado. –Spatium… Spectra-

Transportarse en el espacio… la sensación era como desprender el espíritu del cuerpo, moverse incluso más rápido que la luz y en menos de un pestañeo, volver a ser sólida, a crearse desde cero en cada partícula de su ser. Frecuentemente, una de sus pesadillas más ocultas era justamente el miedo a dejar de existir, le asaltaba la idea de que al viajar tan lejos y por tanto tiempo, llegado el momento, no podría materializarse una vez más y sería solo partículas en la corriente continua de las dimensiones. Chronos, su dios, era benévolo con su casa, como el padre que ata una pequeña cuerda a sus hijos, para que cuán lejos viajen no se pierdan, porque al haberle otorgado su propio poder, se le había concedido una llave a puertas que ningún mortal había visto jamás, salvo ella.

-Alteza…- La voz de Nina se escuchó a su espalda, la morena le miraba maravillada, porque se consideraba un honor apreciar la materialización de un Tempus, la realidad es que era un espectáculo a la vista, porque de la nada un haz de luz multicolor se formaba y condensaba en apenas una milésima de segundo la figura portentosa de Natsuki. Sabía y esperaba por ella en el castillo de helios, en la cámara de los cristales, donde más tarde tendría que adorar a los dioses y agradecer la fortuna, para el buen albur de su matrimonio.

La sacerdotisa polar se aproximó a su joven Reina y esta se inclinó para prodigarle un beso de agradecimiento, cosa que fue cortada por la propia Wong, desviando el rostro a su mejilla izquierda. No estaban solas… y Natsuki lo notó tardíamente.

-Natsuki…- La voz de Mai tenía un tono de todo menos amigable. –Me parece que sé poco de tus acciones, pero conozco de otras menos honorables y poco recomendables- La mujer en sus verdes y anaranjadas galas ceremoniales, se aproximó con el ceño fruncido. Miró con reproche las blancas ropas que su reina vestía, tomando para sí, una posición prestada, si no fuera ya suficiente crimen el haber tomado de Wong, más que solo sus vestiduras.

-Mai… no tengo tiempo para sermones- Admitió cansada la de ojos glaucos, se iba a casar dentro de unas horas y había hecho de todo, menos dormir o realizar los ritos establecidos para tales menesteres.

-¿Esta fue la solución que encontraste conveniente? ¿Una Uruha para tu servicio personal cuando vas a desposarte mañana?- Lanzó al aire sus insultos presa de un enojo desmedido.

-¡Calla!- El grito enfadado de Natsuki nunca se había alzado en tal tono sobre la sacerdotisa del fuego eterno. Notando la mirada abrumada de la pelinaranja la morena suspiró y habló con más serenidad. –No tolero, que la insultes… ella solo, me ha obedecido tal y como tú lo haces cada día… fuego eterno y polar gélido, ustedes dos son iguales ante mí y no concedo que le faltes-

Efectivamente, Nina y Mai se miraron a los ojos, para Tempuria había solo dos personas a la altura de la corona, las líderes de las dos órdenes sagradas, Mai Tokiha sibila del fuego eterno, quien representaba el día y el sol, el correr del tiempo a la vista de Chronos; y Nina Wong, La sacerdotisa del polo gélido, quien representaba la noche y la luna, el correr del tiempo en la vista cerrada de Chronos, allá en sus oníricos.

-Chronos, pueda perdonarte… ¡Su piel era intocable para ti! Si no ibas a desposarla de cualquier modo- Mai no pudo contenerse, era su deber velar por la persona que tenía frente a ella, desde la más tierna infancia se había enaltecido ante el nacimiento de una criatura tan bella como ella, había jurado cuidarla como si fuera una hermana mayor cuando la reina Saeko aún vivía y nada de aquella oscuridad se había cernido sobre el mundo.

-Tokiha… solo se viola nuestra ley si ella toma por la fuerza la virtud de una dama, pero no se juzga a nadie si se concedé por voluntad un instante semejante, y yo… no le he negado nada- A pesar de todo Nina no perdía la calma, sabía de los juicios de los demás, su sola naturaleza era extraña pues como ella no habían dos y no había encontrado a nadie que pudiera ayudarle a reconstruir su orden. –Yo… se lo pedí- Admitió esta vez con un sonrojo que podía verse incluso más allá de los velos que usaba siempre, porque solo ante Natsuki había expuesto el rostro.

Para Mai, la forma misteriosa en la que siempre se presentaba la joven Wong le generaba un dejo de desconfianza, y el que se hubiera acostado con su reina, desequilibraba la soberanía establecida desde tiempos remotos, temía pues que la corona de su nación no estuviera sobre la cabeza de la joven Tempus, si no sobre el lecho y los susurros de la chica a su lado. Teniendo a la reina convencida y con su propio voto, serían una relación de dos contra uno, lo cual arriesgaría que las decisiones más importantes fueran tomadas por lujuria, no por el bienestar de todos. –No, cuando es de la Reina y la sacerdotisa polar de quien se habla… en verdad no puedo ni créerlo- Gruñó molesta. Luego palideció al pensar en otra posible disyuntiva… –Y si ustedes, par de irresponsables llegaran a…-

-Eso no pasó… el Ovum está en el templo y claro que no hemos buscado esa posibilidad- Aclaró Natsuki con tono abochornado.

-Pues saben que a veces pasa… estamos en medio del ciclo del sol rojo- Mai no daba crédito al hecho de tener que explicarlo, se cruzaba de brazos indignada, todo Saxar conocía el ciclo anual que los rige incluso en aspectos tan triviales como la reproducción.

Nina bajó la mirada, delatando que en efecto la dama tocaba un tema sensible. -Si eso es todo lo que te preocupa- Murmuró con voz lúgubre y una mirada mortalmente fría. -No temas, mi Ovum se perdió en el ataque a la meseta de Ming y el suyo no podría ser tocado, si su esposa no abre la cerradura-

Al escuchar aquello un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la peli naranja. -Nina… como lo siento, yo no…- Notando tan tarde su error.

-Ningún Tempuria lo dice en voz alta, pero todos lo sabemos… el destino solitario que le aguarda a los infortunados cuyos Ovum fueron destruidos por los Reptilian- Le restó importancia adelantándose a la cámara del castillo en la que esperaban prepararlo todo para el matrimonio de su gobernante.

-Pues culpa a la sacerdotisa de la orden Tempus Vitae…- Añadió Natsuki antes de seguir adelante, jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza yacer con nadie que no fuera su esposa, pero ella lo había exigido para poder auspiciar la boda. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era quitarse ese mar de polen y pigmentos que se le adhirieron a la ropa debajo de los velos, cambiar las vendas y rogar que los moretones no se vieran en la parte expuesta de su atuendo nupcial.

La sacerdotisa del fuego eterno, se acercó apenada a la otra morena, arrepentida por sus palabras y por no medir sus acciones, ciertamente lo acontecido, no podía deshacerse por lo que sus reclamos, desentonaban... Naturalmente para alguien que moriría sin ver una semilla crecer de su sangre… tal vez, carecería de sentido la idea de guardarse para el matrimonio. -Nina… perdóname-

-Ya te dije, no importa- Suspiró cansada. -Deberías ir por el traje de bodas de Natsuki ¿Serías tan amable?- Dijo esto para deshacerse de ella.

-Si…- Sabiendo que por el momento las disculpas estaban de más, Mai se apresuró a ir a la sala de los reyes, por el traje que había sido confeccionado para su majestad en un día tan importante.

Estando entonces a solas, Wong entró en la sala de baño donde su querida Reina retiraba de si las prendas que le había prestado aquella tarde. –Fuiste amable, al obsequiar el cofre…- Nina sonrió, incluso fingiendo ser alguien más, Kuga no dejaría jamás de ser Kuga.

-No lo di todo- Natsuki sonrió en respuesta y de debajo del manto Élide que Rena le obsequió, el cual estaba un poco manchado de pigmentos florales, lodo y otros, extrajo el collar que Shizuru depositó en su mano con tanto desdén. –Gracias por prestarme, tus ojos y tu voz- Susurró en el oído de Nina mientras le ponía el collar que la declaraba ganadora de la cruzada de los Elfen.

-De nada…- Nina estrechó cerca de su pecho, las prendas usadas por su joven reina. La ropa que usaba como sacerdotisa polar, tenía estampados peculiares en un hilo plateado que daba las vistas de hielo, lo que hizo pensar a la multitud que era ella quien enfrentaba la competencia en primer lugar, después de todo sus atuendos solo dejaban ver un recuadro de sus ojos y una pequeña porción de la boca, por lo que nadie se cuestionó el cambio de color de sus iris entre el momento de la victoria y su arribo al palco. Tras haber ganado nadie se preocupó de velar el uso de la magia, pues técnicamente no sería trampa ya habiendo ganado, así un simple conjuro le concedió a Natsuki el tener iris rojizos y replicar el color de la voz de Wong, quien ejecutó aquella magia en sincronía, para ayudar a su majestad. –Se esmeró en no ensuciarlas demasiado- Afirmó la dama, al notar apenas unas pocas manchas de sangre y de polvo.

-No quería arruinarlas, me vestí con ellas poco antes de salir del bosque…-

-Te tomaste… muchas molestias, tengo otros…-

-Pero este… me parece que es tu favorito, te gustan los copos de nieve- Musitó Natsuki peligrosamente cerca de los labios de Nina, pues su saludo había quedado inconcluso.

-¿Por qué escogiste su cinta?- Nina desvió el tema y su rostro de la proximidad atrayente de Natsuki, era cierto que si continuaban teniendo esa clase de contactos pudiera ser verdaderamente malo, sobre todo ahora que la Reina, tendría otra Reina.

La de ojos esmeralda, se apartó y continuó la labor de desnudarse sin pudor alguno, pues la dama su desnudez ya conocía. Prefería no pensar demasiado en sus sentimientos, pero si Nina preguntaba, siempre sería para ella su respuesta la más honesta. -El perfume de jazmines que usa se confunde con su esencia natural a la altura de su cuello, allí reposa esta cinta… le pedí un fragmento de ella, para tener algo suyo cuando su corazón no me corresponda-

-No es justo…- Tenso la mandíbula, aun con todo, tomó la cinta que había sido depositada sobre el muro, a un lado de la enorme tina en la que Natsuki se sumergía para lavarse. Dobló la prenda y la posó sobre la cama, conocía tan bien a Natsuki, que tenía la certeza de saber, donde la llevaría desde ese momento hasta el final de sus días, por la dama castaña cuyo amor no correspondía.

La Kuga sonrió comprensiva, odiaba molestar a la sacerdotisa, porque era raro que ella perdiera la calma por alguna cosa. Pero Nina, ni Mai o algún otro Tempuria sabe la razón de su aceptación. El filum Fatum de Shizuru había muerto y solo el tiempo le daría a saber, si alguna vez ella le daría espacio en su corazón, hasta entonces, esperaría por ella. –Déjame dibujar un cuadro en tu mente, si ella muriera… Nina, yo no sabría ser nadie, preferiría yacer con ella en la morada de Lacrom, que vivir sin su presencia en este palacio-

-¿Tanto la ama?- Aunque lo intentara esconder, Nina no pudo disimular una mueca de dolor. –Dejaría a su pueblo en soledad por ella… una Élide- Y dijo pueblo, solo por evitar mencionarse a sí misma.

-Tanto así…- Natsuki no negó y sabría que eso quedaría expuesto dentro de unas horas. -Así que perdona mi egoísmo, contigo-

-Yo acepté ese lugar, pero no será más… desde mañana, solo eso te pido- No consentiría ser amante de su reina, llenar un espacio sería por demás humillante.

-No tendrás un lugar inferior, nunca y yo nunca volveré a tocarte…- Sabía que la soledad que se sentiría por ello, quizás duraría años, pero era lo más justo. -Te lo prometo- Añadió al final con una venia.

-Gracias…- Acarició con suavidad la mejilla de la Reina, tan gentilmente que casi se olvidaban las labores que tenían pendientes cada una. -Iré a danzar… luego irás tú, así que reposa un poco después del baño, no querrás tener ojeras el día de tu boda-

-Me había olvidado de esas vanidades- Sonrió, antes enjabonar y enjuagar su piel, así como sus cabellos. La vió partir, mientras Mai entraba con su traje nupcial en una bandeja de plata y miraba con extrañeza al par ¿Desde cuándo Natsuki se había vuelto tan desnudista? Lo siguiente fue todavía más raro. -¡Hey Nina!… no más esconder tanta belleza, hiciste un voto y me lo prometiste-

La sacerdotisa polar se detuvo y gruñó suavemente, pero acorde a su palabra, tomó la parte superior de su indumentaria y deshizo los nudos, retirando de su cabeza la capucha que usaba siempre y parte de la cobertura de su torso, quedando así en la falda lunaria y en el top ceremonial. A la vista de Mai, una cascada de cabello ébano, se depositó casi mágicamente sobre una espalda nacarada, llena de tatuajes dorados tan intrincados como hermosos había visto nunca, todo sin mencionar las finas facciones de la hermosa mujer que ahora sabía era, Nina y que al no haber visto nunca lucir los atuendos ceremoniales de su danza Nocturna, le hizo perder el habla y hasta la coordinación, pues el estruendo del metal contra el granito resonó en la sala. Por mirarla había descuidado sus menesteres… si lo supiera Mikoto, vaya problema tendría.

-Wo…- Susurró por lo bajo, mientras recogía la charola. -Hasta yo le habría pedido salir de haberlo sabido-

-Y te habría dicho que si… Mai- Respondió Nina, simplemente divertida, pues claro que había oído el comentario. –Pero Mikoto me habría matado mucho antes de poder acercarme-

Mai se volvió a mirar a Natsuki, quien se estaba riendo de las circunstancias. –¿Qué rayos ha pasado con ustedes dos?- Pestañeaba intentando recuperar la serenidad propia de su postura. –Ahora ella no camina, levita… y tú ya no te apenas, te exhibes…-

-Siempre que no se haya estropeado mi traje de bodas… tendremos tiempo para que te lo explique- Natsuki salió de la tina y se envolvió en una toalla de lino, todo ante los ojos violeta de Mai, quien había tenido y sin desearlo, demasiada belleza expuesta a la vista. Estaba segura que de no haber sido por la noche oscura y los Reptilian, ese par se habrían desposado… pero los dioses tenían un curioso y torcido sentido del humor. 


	10. Nexus

Hola mis estimados lectores. Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado, les mando un abrazo.

Tempus Vitae

Capítulo 10

Nexus

La luz del sol brillaba cálidamente para quien se dignara contemplarlo, como si supiera aquel astro de la grandeza del acontecimiento que tendría lugar ese día. Dos pueblos, dos razas divididas por diferencias que alguna vez fueron insalvables, encontraron en un objetivo común el medio para unir en paz esas particularidades y complementarse. Todo estaba dispuesto y perfecto para la ocasión, sería una celebración que se extendería a todo el reino y duraría dos días, de ser otras las circunstancias seguramente ocuparían un mes de festejos, pero la guerra con los Reptilian no se olvidaba, ellos atacaban el ovoide en oleadas cada vez más intensas. Tal y como la joven Tempus había expuesto con antelación, los sangre fría estaban organizados y tenían armas de guerra tan eficientes como los mismos Élide o Tempurias podrían producir, sus catapultas se alzaban poderosas arrojando piedras descomunales que continuaban golpeando incansablemente el escudo, ácido y otras inmundicias eran arrojadas en las cercanías de las Atalayas, esperaba el enemigo que el olor desconcentrara los rezos y una brecha fuese abierta. Ante esto, la sacerdotisa del Fuego Eterno y la sacerdotisa Polar, junto con Yukariko Sanada, la nueva Sibila Mayor de la Orden Vitae, ordenaron una nueva estratagema horaria de intercambios de turno con los que las sibilas pudieran ser relevadas en el justo tiempo, nada... impediría aquellas nupcias, habían jurado las tres mujeres, por el bien de las naciones aliadas.

El enlace definitivo de los dos Reinos se haría unificando las tradiciones de las dos naciones, con el fin de exponer la igualdad. A cargo de tan importante tarea estaba la sacerdotisa Julieth de la Orden Tempus Vitae, quien auspiciaría la boda. Mai, Nina y Yukariko la observaban de cerca para velar por el estricto cumplimiento de los protocolos y cada una a su vez se había asegurado de que las comprometidas hubieren realizado los rituales de rigor, previos a una boda. Se sabía de Tempuria, que la Reina había danzado frente al corazón de Chronos en la sala sagrada durante 3 horas, tomado después un baño en las aguas de Magmare en helios y vestido el traje de bodas, después de recibir los símbolos de enlace Argo. Así mismo, de Élide se conocía que la heredera de Vitae había ido a la llamada fuente de la sabiduría junto al primer árbol, se sumergió en las aguas y despojó de sus ropas y joyas, de toda posesión material y sentimental, elevándose gloriosamente desnuda sobre la tierra como un ser nuevo, recibiendo telas prístinas para cubrir su cuerpo por la mano de su madre y ejecutando una meditación de 3 horas, antes de acudir con las mujeres de la familia para ser engalanada en la debida forma, para su boda.

Surtidas las ceremonias previas, los nobles de cada nación acudieron al templo Vitae en el risco que se alzaba en el centro del lago Iriscentia. La emblemática construcción en honor de la deidad patrona de los Élide, era la obra maestra de las 8 castas. Dicho santuario había sido esculpido en mármol blanco, amarillo y verde, así como adornado con marfil por los Terranos; Esculturas fueron incrustadas con joyas, oro y plata, materiales que los Animalium obtuvieron; El templo contaba con la forma y el diseño establecido por los Herba, siendo una flor de ocho pétalos abierta hacia el cielo perfecta en todo detalle; La roca que la componía fue brillada y pulida por un flujo de agua que los Aqua mantuvieron durante un quinquenio dejando preciosas formas de ondas y serpenteos, apenas visibles al tacto; Sus dos salas fueron iluminadas por fuegos tempes, atrapados por los Ignis y sellados por los Vitae Animus; llenas sus paredes de inscripciones de las más gloriosas y sabias narraciones del Endeldimian por la mano de los Luz Spectra. Así como los Aer diseñaron el septuventis, un instrumento musical de tal envergadura y complejidad, que resulta ser un entramado laberíntico de tubos capaz de usar la fuerza del viento para producir las tonadas bellas. Tal artilugio funciona con las corrientes de aire que se dan en las alturas, y que con la disminución o incremento, presión o fuerza de las mismas, generan una tonada distinta como cada corriente lo sea, siendo llamado así, el canto de los dioses.

Una gran caravana tenía lugar desde los puntos opuestos del plano cardinal, desde el este iniciando su camino la princesa Shizuru saludaba a su pueblo con la gracia que acostumbraba, elevada a la categoría de divinidad que todos le conferían, le rendían pleitesía arrojando pétalos de flores y alabanzas en su nombre. La veían pasar sobre un precioso carruaje blanco el cual se deslizaba por el aire siendo halado por cuatro dragones Libélus cuyos aleteos estaba sincronizados, de tal modo que podía ocupar una velocidad moderada y estabilidad para el confort de la castaña, conservando una prudente altitud sobre las gentes allí reunidas. Una vez llegó al punto del recorrido en el que no había más personas por saludar, tomó asiento en la silla dispuesta en el centro, de pie y a su lado, con la mano puesta sobre el espaldar del asiento, estaba Reito, su hermano mayor. —¿Has considerado mi propuesta?—

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la castaña y nada tenía que ver el que su vestido tuviese una gran porción de ella descubierta. Mantuvo la serenidad, intentando pensar en la última propuesta de Reito, no lo había olvidado... a su hermano no le caía en gracia su enlace con Natsuki, además de su historia con Irial, él cuestionaba su posición y su origen Tempuria más que cualquier cosa, pero no le haría entender que aquellos innombrables no eran ella.

—Estoy agradecida, querido Reito... pero eso no será necesario, Kuga y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo conveniente— Una tenue mentira, algo astuto para no decir...— "Odiaría que le hagas daño"—

—Ella... no es digna de ti, ni siquiera está a tu nivel— Casi gruñó las palabras, como si fueran veneno en su boca.

—Ella es la reina de una nación y portadora del Tempus Spatium, un don divino... no imagino a nadie que pueda equiparárseme como ella— No lo había visto así, que por simple posición aquella criatura tenía dentro de sí el fragmento de un Dios, el amado Chronos. Sonrió, qué tonta... se había ocupado tanto en la idea de despreciarla que no había buscado sus virtudes y solo pudo notar su calidez cuando sus brazos la envolvieron para derramar el llanto que no se había dado el lujo de verter frente a nadie más, así de simple, ahora comprendía que no quería a ninguna otra persona parada en el altar... incluso si tenía el corazón roto.

—Ella es solo una comandante...— Refutó sin entender de qué hablaba su hermana, pues para él había sido bien guardado el secreto. Trasladó su mano del asiento al hombro expuesto de la castaña. —Dices locuras—

Sujetó la mano que intentaba esconderla del mundo, su hermano había sido siempre sobreprotector, aun si la Diosa la había elegido y tenía a mil cuidando sus pasos, él siempre estaba vigilando, de modo que fue sincera. —Era una careta para protegerse o ahorrarse cuestiones diplomáticas, pero te prometo Reitoto... mi dulce ReiRei, que lo es...—

El mayor se sorprendió en sobremanera, ella no usaba esa expresión desde que eran pequeños, porque lo abochornaba en cada ocasión que lo decía. Sus iris de tono miel vibraban sin que su mente pudiera entender ¿Por qué ella decía esas cosas? Ya no eran esos niños, ya no era su admirado hermano mayor... tensó el puño sintiendo una aguja clavada en el corazón.

El carruaje se detuvo frente al lago Iriscentia, a unos cuantos metros de la orilla, allí una barca aguardaba, en ella esperaba la Reina madre. Su tiempo se había agotado, ambos lo sabían. El mayor vió a la bella, más que preciosa princesa aproximarse en su traje de bodas, un atuendo de impoluto blanco, era un tejido de la seda más fina que se trazaba gloriosamente sobre la figura portentosa de la castaña, la tela caía desde su cuello cubriendo apenas una mínima fracción de la clavícula, bajaba sobre el respingado pecho de la joven Elide y se ceñía a la base del pecho a la altura de las costillas por una cinta dorada que se ajustaba al diámetro de sus costados y espalda, a la vez que sujetaba en el centro del inicio de su estómago, un anillo de oro por el que la tela cruzaba tomando la dirección opuesta de la anterior, yendo las dos líneas de seda hacia los costados hasta sostenerse en la cadera de la castaña y cubrir una fracción de los laterales. El vientre exponía el delicado ombligo y poco más abajo donde la imaginación aventuraría dulces fantasías, eran completadas por un cinturón adornado de oro y plata, esculpido con motivos de enredadera, contaba con un rubí incrustado en el centro. Dicho elemento sostenía una falda del mismo tono, que bajaba entre las piernas con dos aberturas evidentes en los laterales, unas que exponían las atléticas piernas de su alteza, dejando ver unas sandalias plateadas con amarras cruzando las pantorrillas hasta el tobillo, donde iniciaba una cobertura metalizada, semejante a las de las platinas de guerra. Además de la corona ceñida a su cabeza con la forma de hojas de olivo como la que se emplea después de la victoria según la tradición Elide, Shizuru ostentaba brazaletes en sus muñecas con la misma cuidada filigrana que el cinturón, salvo que estos representaban corrientes y dibujos intrincados de los elementos que ella dominaba sin dificultad. Sin que hiciera falta, aquella beldad, había sido maquillada sutilmente para delatar los labios carnosos, así como con sombras ocres, negras y doradas, resaltaron la gracia escarlata de sus ojos.

Tan efímera e inefable, ella acarició su mejilla y estiró los brazos para abrazarlo. Reito la envolvió como no pasaba hace mucho tiempo y sintió extrañamente que una rara paz le inundaba, allá en las agrietadas heridas de su alma, cuando dos hermanos en el pasado se enamoraron de la misma mujer, aquella pena, dejó de pesar.

—Te quiero... ReiRei, pero ya es hora de dejarme ir— Sabían que no hablaba de ese momento precisamente, el desapego, el desprendimiento eran símbolos muy tangibles en su actual camino, si quería superar aquel pasado, Reito debía dejarla ser de esta nueva y diferente forma. —No puedo llegar tarde a mi boda fufufu—

Se apartaron el uno del otro, el comandante de la guardia de Elide, miró con nuevos ojos a su hermanita. —Espero Zuru que en verdad ella te trate bien o en verdad me enojaré mucho...—

—Es más amable de lo que crees...— Sonrió, antes de prodigar un beso a la mejilla de Reito y dar la media vuelta, para llegar junto a Shizuma, quien apenas contenía las lágrimas de la emoción, aquel momento lo había aguardado en su corazón paciente de madre que ama y anhela la paz entre sus hijos.

Al otro lado, en la orilla oeste, la caravana de Natsuki había arribado, salvo que la suya fue movida por preciosas aves de celeste y turquesa color, propiedad de algunos jinetes de aire. Sus acompañantes Mai Tokiha y Mikoto Minagi, estuvieron durante todo aquel resonar de tambores y muestras de afecto de la nación draconiana, en su tradición, ellos arrojaban lazos multicolores, cantaban y celebraban al paso de su joven Reina. En el trayecto libre de público, la sacerdotisa del Fuego Eterno no había hecho otra cosa que sermonear acerca de los protocolos que debían seguirse, sobre su forma de hablar o su mal talante, sería la vez primera de codearse con los nobles de Aurus y por tanto, no podía darse el lujo de errar los pasos, ya no digamos indisponer los tratados, enlaces y movimientos políticos que la de ojos lila había construido esmeradamente. Mikoto sudaba agobiada ante la mención del uso de las clases de etiqueta en las que ella como Natsuki también fallaba de tanto en tanto, sin embargo la pelinegra estaba más que abstraída en sus pensamientos.

Hasta que la de cabellera rojiza perdió los estribos. —¿Natsuki sí me estás escuchando?—

—No...— Ni siquiera miró a su amiga a la cara.

Mikoto tragó saliva, la ceja de Mai estaba ocupando su conocido tic de loca maniaca compulsiva.

Sin siquiera preocuparse por el riesgo a su cabeza vendada bajo la corona del Chronos en su frente, con aquella cornamenta de dragón antigua, hecha de oro blanco y desgastada a base de tinta, que bien podría ser empleada como arma para apuñalarla, Kuga se puso de pie dispuesta a caminar hacia la barca hecha de cristal y adornada con preciosas flores, esa que la llevaría a la base lateral del templo que le correspondía para acceder a su lugar en el altar, no dió más de dos pasos cuando la mano de Mai la sostuvo por el brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria. —¿Qué rayos te pasa?—

—Es... es mi boda Mai, no pidas más de mí, me estoy desmoronando paso a paso, déjame respirar hoy— Retiró el contacto con cierta tosquedad, lo cual hizo fruncir el ceño a la joven guerrera de ojos oro.

Eran amigas, sabía de las malas pulgas de Natsuki en sus días, pero... ese día esperaba otra cosa. —No te entiendo... no paraste de decir que ella era la indicada ¿Por qué no estás feliz?—

—Ella ama a otra persona, yo soy su lustrosa carcelera... déjalo— ¿Por qué iba a estar feliz de apresar al ave más hermosa si eso significaba romper sus alas?

—Lucha... nosotros jamás nos rendimos, Natsuki— Murmuró con tono grave Mikoto, esta voz era la de su 'yo guerrero', invitando a otra igual a conservar el brío.

—No me he rendido— Sus ojos dijeron sinceramente su sentir. —Pero por ahora... debo replegarme— Dicho esto, caminó sin mirar atrás.

Kuga llegó junto a la barca y encontróse una figura encapuchada. Esto le generó sospecha por lo que se puso a la defensiva, sabía por aviso del estimado Tarik y sus vigías nocturnos, que algunos intentarían truncar su matrimonio. Pero una voz conocida llegó a sus oídos trayendo consigo alivio. —Hola... Lunita—

—¿Re... Rena?— Tenía la sensación de que el oído le engañaba, pero nadie en toda esa tierra la llamaría nunca de ese modo y no evitó sonreír por su presencia grata. –Me alegro de verte—

Rena Yumemiya se había ofrecido a ser la barquera de Natsuki por propia voluntad y ya que la única otra opción era Wong… Mai no tardó en aceptar a la líder de la casta Aquarium. —Cualquier cosa era mejor que Nina, da miedo lo que hacen ese par cuando están a solas— Susurró en el oído a su esposa explicando el cambio de último minuto y Mikoto aprobó la sabiduría de su mujer. Contenta por el resultado de su acuerdo, Tokiha ordenó a la caravana llevarla al templo, el viaje por el Iriscentia tenía un valor simbólico importante para la nación elemental, lo cual hacía afortunada la presencia de Rena, quien había delatado genuino aprecio por Kuga.

La castaña de Aquarium retiró el velo de su cabeza y movió la capa, dejando ver un Gregoris de color azurita, esta vez ocupaba bastantes más joyas e insignias, además de mejores galas y un peinado en el que recogía sus largos cabellos. La guía, miró a la morena con la jovialidad que la caracterizaba. —No mencionaste unas cuantas cosas Luna, me dice tu corona que eres la Reina de Tempuria, supe por mi hermana que eres la comandante del ejército draconiano, oí por ahí que eres una leyenda, la guardiana de jade de Helios… y claro, la doncella a punto de abordar el bote de cristal en este célebre día, así que deduzco eres también la prometida de mi sobrina— Una sonrisa divertida se formó en los labios de la mujer de ojos zafiro.

Le sorprendió que la Aquarium no estaba molesta porque le hubiera ocultado esas cosas, era mayor la curiosidad en su brillante mirada, del mismo modo, no todo había sido dicho de su lado. –¿Sobrina?— Unas por otras, ciertamente sabía demasiado de Shizuru para ser una noble cualquiera.

—Shizuma es mi hermana mayor… por ende, Shizuru es mi querida sobrina, seremos familia después de todo— Exponía contenta, mientras tendía el brazo para ayudarle a subir al bote cristalino. Natsuki quien había entregado su confianza el día anterior, tomó la mano y subió sin reparo, aunque se sorprendió del cálido abrazo que vino después. –Yo también estoy feliz de verte—

—Disculpa que no lo dijera, curiosamente fui mucho más honesta en tantas cosas a raíz de eso— Se apresuró a aclarar casi con una sensación culpable en el pecho.

Rena miró a la morena con ternura, en verdad tenía un puro corazón, temía así que los nobles de las otras 7 castas la despellejaran viva, o tal vez, sería el modo en el que la astucia de cierta Fujino saldría a la luz. Pero eso, estaría sobre el plató más tarde. —Lo entiendo, yo misma fui reservada y tuve cuidado de develar solo aquello que en mi consideración, te permitiría dilucidar la situación por la que pasabas. Sé que Shizuru jamás te lo habría dicho y espero que guardemos el secreto de quien reveló sus circunstancias, no sé si ella podría ver que mi intención ha sido y será siempre la de cuidar su corazón.—

—No lo preguntó, sólo… aceptó esa realidad y vertió su llanto, profusamente. Odié no tener el medio para aliviar su tristeza, solo me quedé ahí hasta que se durmió.— Anunció mientras tomaba asiento en la silla cristalina de la barca, miró a ambos lados, notando que no había remos.

—Y te aseguro que no necesitó más…— Murmuró Rena, imitando a la joven Tempuria. —Se mueve así,— explicó poniendo su mano sobre el borde de cristal y el anillo en su mano brilló, debajo de ellas la figura conocida de Zafira emergió de las aguas con la forma de una Seiren pero hecha completamente de agua. —Veo que la amas en verdad…—

Un tenue sonrojo nació en sus mejillas, pero pasó pronto. —Más y más intensamente cada minuto en el que su terquedad me vuelve loca, pero la sensación no es grata.— Admitió al final desviando la mirada sobre el paisaje más próximo mientras Zafira empujaba el barco con una apacible corriente. Sus ojos esmeraldas se maravillaron entonces con las preciosas algas multicolores en el suelo acuático del lago, algunas de ellas eran tan largas que sobresalían más allá de la superficie, curiosamente se miraban flexibles y suaves bajo el agua, pero las puntas fuera de la superficie, estaban recubiertas de cristal en cuyo centro, al parecer líquido, fluía el alga, como si el agua viva de aquel lago protegiese a sus criaturas incluso más allá de las leyes naturales.

—No estás feliz por tu boda— Rena intentaba seguir el hilo de las ideas de la joven Tempuria. —Supongo que no, ¿detestas tanto la idea de amar a Shizuru?—

Caviló sus palabras, sabía que una vez dichas no podría deshacerlas y conociendo el vínculo entre Rena y los Fujino, sería imprudente. —Me dijiste que Shizuru empleó el octavo estado de vitae y con ello hizo posible, la existencia de Arika— Sonrió sin siquiera notarlo al pensar en la pequeña. —Pero para ello, tomó la semilla marchita de Takemi, e hizo lo que un Dios haría… lo que parecía imposible.— Cuanto más pensaba en ello más la admiraba. —Para un Tempus es simple mover materia a un espacio donde se ausentan otros objetos, pero es casi imposible, mover vacío a un espacio ocupado por materia, parece la misma cosa, pero no es igual. El vacío visto como la nada absoluta, casi podría decirse, no existe… y si lograra traerlo, rasgaría la realidad misma… ya sabes, el tipo de cosas que están totalmente prohibidas— Notó Natsuki por la cara de la castaña que estaba tratando temas lejos del alcance de su conocimiento. —Lo que intento decir, es que primero tengo que llenar de vacío su corazón antes de pretender ocuparlo y no es algo que yo pueda hacer, ni siquiera violando las leyes divinas… es la elección de Shizuru, ante esto, mis sentimientos están fuera de lugar y tiempo.—

Las ideas de Rena batallaron por encontrar luz entre las palabras de Natsuki. —¿Piensas llevar vacío a tu corazón, dado que en el suyo no puedes obrar?— Fue lo que pudo concluir, cierto que no estaba en su mano decidir por Shizuru, esto, era evidente.

—No es posible ni lo deseo, pero... entiendo lo suficiente para saber que soy por mi sentir un agobio más, entonces no me verá de esa forma… me parece que puedo ofertar mi lealtad y esperar que pueda encontrar una semilla marchita, a la que pueda dar vida con el tiempo... o marchitar la propia hasta hacer vacío donde estaba lleno.—

—Lo has decidido ya…— Eran crudas las palabras de quien se disponía a acudir a su boda con la mujer que amaba.

Asintió. —Me parece que es la mejor forma de hacerle saber que en mí encontrará una compañera, no un lastre... también soy consciente de las limitaciones que nuestras propias responsabilidades nos imponen, este enlace no fue concebido por el afecto a las emociones, fue en todo sentido político, en tanto se preserve pulcro en este aspecto, las verdaderas acciones tras nuestras nupcias, son algo que le dará libertad de hacer y decidir, siempre que sea muy discreta.—

—¿Estás dispuesta a dejarla ser con... con otras doncellas?— La Aquarium creía haber entendido mal.

—¿Qué se lo impediría? No llevaba una vida diferente antes de esto...— Y con referir 'Esto', se señaló a sí misma con las manos abiertas a la altura del pecho. —Rena, será el camino que elija para sí...—

—¿Y qué hay de tí?—

—Ya verás mi arrojo en el campo de batalla— Le dió una media sonrisa. —Rena, odiaría ser una más en la lista, así que...— ¿Cómo decirlo? —Para mí la pasión se distingue del vínculo, nada llena tanto como el amor... sacia infinitamente más y para un Tempuria, la concepción es en sí misma, la acción más profunda de amor.—

Las mejillas de la castaña mayor se sonrojaron violentamente al comprender exactamente a qué se refería la querida Reina de los dragones, palabras muy crudas para quien no había tenido oportunidad de gozar las alegrías del amor ni sufrido las dificultades del matrimonio. —Es... precipitado—

—No para quien como en nuestra familia, se vive poco... si mis padres no hubiesen sido veloces en este proceder, nuestra raza habría sucumbido con ellos ese día... y es la tradición—

—Cuando pensaba que nosotros éramos radicales. ¿Cuantos años tienes Lunita?—

—Hoy... se cumplen 18 años, además cada huevo es distinto... el alumbramiento es tardío, no es de 9 meses como para ustedes, ni se da de manera directa en nuestros cuerpos—

En este punto la cabeza de Rena, estaba a punto de explotar, comprendiendo que su ignorancia sobre la raza vecina era más que abismal, bochornosa. Aclaró la garganta intentando no cuestionar los detalles, ¿acaso los draconianos no intimaban en los mismos términos? Incapaz de cuestionar tal cosa, prefirió llevar la plática en otras direcciones. —Err... ¡Feliz cumpleaños!— Y senda idea le había caído del cielo. —¿Por qué no mencionaste tu cumpleaños, me veré mal al no traer un obsequio diferente al de bodas—

—No creo que muchos lo sepan, así que no pasa nada— Kuga era todo lo simple que fuera posible en esos aspectos, la convención asociada a la celebración anual en memoria del nacimiento, era una cosa que había celebrado pocas veces y solo porque Mai había amenazado con retirarle el placer de la ingesta de un brebaje poco frecuente, hecho de aceite de oliva, especias y huevo, la cremosa sustancia era un secreto que sólo la sacerdotisa del fuego eterno sabía preparar. Era el arma definitiva de cualquier convencimiento. —Rena... ¿Por qué usamos la barca? podría haber arribado en un santiamén, el espacio es mi dominio—

—¡Es cierto!— La ama de la segunda Casta se apenó de olvidar tan pronto su labor como barquera. —Bueno mi querida Luna, el viaje a través del Iriscentia tiene significado y la guía no puede ser otra que un miembro de la casa de Aquarium. Sería mortal si te cayeras de la barca, las bellas plantas que cambian de color cada vez que las miras, tienen... consciencia y te atraparían de inmediato, no te soltarían y puesto que no eres una Seiren, morirías ahogada—

—Eso suena horrible— Miró con más respeto las algas que pululaban por ahí, mortalmente hermosas.

—Cof cof... creo que era importante aclarar este aspecto práctico, porque luego no quiero tener que lanzarme al agua por ti—

—No confundas mi desamor con intenciones tan cobardes— Casi parecía obvia la cuestión, sin mencionar que arruinaría su traje de bodas, por no decir los trazos que las sacerdotisas se demoraron horas en hacer sobre su piel. Si no le asesinaran las algas lo harían Mai y Nina. —No tienes idea de lo tardado que ha sido prepararme, no he dormido, tengo hambre...—

—Concéntrate Luna...— Chasqueó los dedos frente a la morena, pues su mente quizás vagaba ya sobre el banquete de bodas, y no justamente el de carne y hueso representado por la princesa de Élide. —Se dice que este lago tiene consciencia y en el debes...— no sabía qué palabra emplear que fuera diciente, clara. Rena se rascaba la barbilla, seguro Shizuma lo tendría más fácil, eran cosas que sabían los niños pequeños de Aurus... se iluminó el pensamiento. —Pescar... sí, pescar—

—Pero me dijiste que no me lanzara al agua...— No veía otras alternativas, nadie dijo que llevara una vara ni sedal. —Si al menos recordara el lugar exacto donde puse la caña de pescar la última vez podría traerla hasta aquí—

—No hace falta, Luna... entiendo que no se me da lo de las explicaciones filosóficas; cuando digo pescar, me refiero a que tienes que atrapar un memorama y el lago... es un lugar sagrado en el que puedes, si tienes suerte, encontrar el nexus entre tú y Shizuru— Alegremente para Rena el rostro de su guiada mostró interés, la de azul mirar sabía que sería considerada la peor guía Aqua del reino si no lograba que Natsuki completara el ritual del Iriscentia. —Confía en mí y haz lo que te diga— Tomó la mano de Kuga y la aproximó al borde, muy cerca de uno de los cristales de alga que estaba al alcance de la mano.

La castaña mayor retiró el guante de metal que Kuga usaba para cubrir las vendas en sus manos, la cuales sabía Rena habían ocurrido en la labor de salvar lo que para ella era más valioso, la pequeña Arika. Agradecida, besó el envés con gentileza, pues no podría una vida pagar el precio de la valentía que aquella curiosa tempuria había demostrado. —Rena...— Musitó Natsuki abochornada por el gesto, pero no sabía si eso hacía parte del ritual, así que no retiró su mano.

—Gracias... aún siento que no lo dije lo suficiente ayer— Aclaró Yumemiya antes de ponerse más seria en los detalles técnicos; con su encanto sobre el agua, el cristal se disipó hasta ser una vez más un líquido fluyendo alrededor del alga iridiscente, que como un prisma descomponía la luz en múltiples colores, todos ellos en movimiento, lo cual era una vista cautivadora y atrayente para la Reina Tempuria. —Las algas viven, son conscientes de tu presencia y quieren de ti, lo que les da consciencia... tus valiosos recuerdos.—

La mano de Natsuki se detuvo, imaginando la propietaria, que su memoria sería succionada por un monstruo aparentemente muy hermoso. Había recuerdos que quería en su mente para después de la boda...

Rena no evitó reir un poco ante ello, adivinando por la cara de su amiga lo que intuía. —Pero no temas, ellas no roban, ellas ven y replican; sujétala por favor... no podré mantenerla expuesta por mucho tiempo, podría dañarla y tardaríamos meses en hacerlas volver a la superficie.—

—¿Por qué debo darle mis recuerdos?— Aunque sus ojos veían el movimiento del alga y casi sentía su incomodidad con la exposición al aire, necesitaba saber por qué debería depositar sus memorias en aquel lugar, en ellas había secretos de incalculable valor para su pueblo que había jurado jamás revelar.

Rena no imaginó una negativa o duda en la voz de su guiada, cosa que le tomó más que por sorpresa. Desconcertada veía cómo Zafira se esmeraba en mantener abierta la brecha y temiendo una tardanza mayor, el alga se marchitaría. —Para que... ellas puedan traer de vuelta un recuerdo suyo, tendrás a cambio... el recuerdo más valioso de Shizuru en el que por un instante en el tiempo, sabrás qué sintió y pensó, y lo sabrás porque a cambio del suyo, ella tendrá un recuerdo tuyo... por una vez, sin importar si ella es o no tu destino, será parte de ti y tú lo serás de ella, eso es el Nexus.—

"Un recuerdo... conocer un valioso recuerdo de Shi...zuru."

—¡Natsuki! ¡Decide!— Le apuró Rena.

"Ella es todo... mi todo…"

Saliendo de su ensoñación vió que la aquarium estaba por cerrar la brecha, por lo que rauda estiró la mano y en cuanto sus dedos rozaron el alga, una corriente de aire se dispersó en todas direcciones, sacudiendo el bote. Así mismo, Natsuki se desplomó inconsciente en el acto, por suerte Rena la sujetó antes de que cayera al agua, no tuvo tanta suerte su corona, la cual se sumergió en las aguas del Iriscentia. —La peor... guía... de la historia— Susurró con cansancio la castaña de ojos azules, en cuyo regazo reposaba una durmiente Natsuki. —Zafira, ¿Puedes por favor traer la corona?— y le pareció ver una sonrisa en la faz líquida de su elemental. —No te rías...— Suspiró, por lo menos Kuga había tomado el alga iridiscente, apreciaba la rara planta enredada alrededor de la mano, fluyendo junto con una tierna capa protectora de agua en movimiento.

—

Liviano, comprendió el significado de esa palabra después de tocar el alga iridiscente. Estaba consciente, pero el tacto ya no era un sentido del que pudiera tener certeza, de cierto modo la percepción de las cosas cambió, pues notó prontamente que ya no estaba hecha precisamente de materia, ni se encontraba en la barca de cristal. No se extrañó de la sensación, era semejante a las meditaciones en el templo de Chronos, parecido al desprendimiento para ir a su morada, salvo que aquellas no eran sus corrientes temporales; las ondas fluyen sin ritmo ni frecuencia, pensó al principio, luego apreció patrones, tanto complejos como intrincados que se desvanecían incluso más rápido. Un precioso caos de sensaciones, porque Vitae no es predecible...

¿Dónde estaba exactamente?...

No en un lugar...

No en su cuerpo...

No en ella...

Se sintió timada.

¿Eres digna?... oyó un eco, lo más parecido a una voz, pero no podía percibir las cosas del mismo modo, sentía y veía, todo al mismo tiempo. Podía ser doloroso... y placentero.

Es confuso, pensó, tratando de distinguir la voz en aquel caótico lugar.

Entonces todo se detuvo, todo se desdibujó hasta ser un espacio en blanco, con su presencia y la de otra, una en la que fluían todos los elementos, en la que se formaba la tierra, crecían las plantas, emergían los animales, luego desaparecían, de la tierra fluía el agua, volvía a secarse, se incendiaba, se apagaba, brillaba una luz y este fulgor mutaba tornándose en espíritu y energía pura. Era nada y volvía a principiar. Todo ello pasaba dentro y sobre una forma humanoide que se movía a su alrededor, pero cambiaba, que era diferente en cada instante al mirarla. 'Vitae' pensó.

¿Eres digna?... oyó de nuevo y no habiendo nada más que ella y vitae, supo que era su voz... si por voz era posible escuchar el tono y el color de un sonido de múltiples y una al mismo tiempo.

Le abrumó por un momento la idea, ¿ella te percibe así?

¿Ella? Sin una respuesta, la dama del todo dejó de ser todo, siendo apenas... una mujer, una conocida figura. Desvió la mirada, viendo lo que la desnudez física le permitía ver aunque cerrara figurativamente los ojos en su mente. Si hubiera tenido carne se habría sonrojado, porque Shizuru desnuda, sería siempre algo digno de un sonrojo.

¿Eres digna? Volvió a decir. Pero esta vez dejó de ser la forma corpórea de su portadora, tornando su figura en una esencia translúcida, apenas distinguible del blanco vacío por un color verde, tan semejante al de sus propios ojos.

Entendió lo insignificante que se sentiría cualquiera que hubiera pasado por ese proceso alguna vez, con un portador, siendo apenas... un simple mortal contemplando a la diosa, y qué amarían de su uma... ¿a la mujer o la deidad?

Entonces pudo ver la imagen más alejada en el espacio aproximarse como una epifanía, una burbuja en la que se apreciaba la voz de Shizuru y una secuencia de imágenes sumergidas dentro de aquella esfera. Intentó tomarla en las manos, aunque no podrían caber en una mano, pero la figura de lo que dedujo era el elemental de Shizuru se interpuso entre ella y aquel memorama.

Vitae insistió, ¿Eres digna? y tendió su mano etérea frente a ella.

No sabía qué hacer ¿Cómo le demuestras a un dios que eres digno? ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? ¿Qué quería que le diera?

Sin una voz, simplemente asintió comprendiendo que si quería obtener aquel preciado recuerdo, debía, dar otro a cambio, el que Shizuru estaría buscando en la otra barca, al otro lado del lago. Elevó su mano, la que tomó su forma conocida, vendada y húmeda... en ella se esmeró en formar aquella memoria, una esfera cálida que le entregó a la criatura...

En cuanto su mano y la de Vitae tuvieron contacto, se sintió arrebatada de ella, viajando a una velocidad abrumadora, incluso para quien se ha movido en el espacio en apenas fracciones de segundo...

—

Se levantó en carne y hueso espantada, con la respiración agitada, con los sentidos embotados. En cuanto pudo enfocar, vió la cara de Rena bastante cerca y sus brazos envolviéndola como si no quisiera que escapara.

—¡Dioses! ¿Qué le diste?— Preguntó con cierta preocupación en la cara y puede que un tic nervioso.

—¿Mi... recuerdo más valioso?— Se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose como al principio... Timada.

—Vaya... eres una derrochadora, con razón las algas quisieron llevarte con ellas— Rena sudaba y no sabría nunca Natsuki que había librado una batalla épica por mantenerla en la superficie, eran los gajes del oficio de barquero, no se apuntaría para otra boda en lo que le restara de vida.

—Pero yo no obtuve nada a cambio, no pude tomar la esfera de Shizuru— Dejó escapar un suspiro un tanto frustrado.

La castaña mayor negó con la cabeza, aún sonriendo. —La mano...—

—¿Qué?—

—Abre la mano...—

—Pero...— al ver la emoción en la faz de su amiga, no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, y efectivamente al abrirla, tenía en la palma una perla hecha de cristal, notó para sí que esta era la cosa más bonita que había visto nunca y vaya que conocía de joyas.

—Oh… te dió un recuerdo de su infancia, le gustas— Anunció la tía de la aludida con un gesto que delataba ternura.

—No se puede ver— Por más que intentaba con la vista enfocar a través de la rara gema, no veía nada además de fractales muy hermosos. —¿Soy yo quien no logra ver?—

—No tienes tiempo, no es el lugar ni el momento— Apuraba la castaña notando que los minutos habían corrido en contra, necesitaba llegar a la base del templo. —No se vería bien que llegaras tarde este día— Dicho lo anterior puso la mano en el borde de cristal, que Natsuki notó ligeramente tarjado en varios puntos, casi parecía una suerte que continuara de una sola pieza. —Zafira, algo de velocidad—

—¿Qué le pasó al bar...?— No pudo concluir la frase cuando el repentino movimiento, la tiró hacia atrás, obligándola a sentarse, agradeció a los dioses que su mano estrechó la gema o de otro modo habría caído al agua. En un santiamén alcanzaron la base y la Tempuria se puso de pie para salir de la nave, agradecida de pisar tierra firme y de no haber comido antes del paseo por el lago.

La base del templo, al igual que la bella flor en la cúspide de aquel risco, estaba hecha de mármol, pero este era de una tonalidad azul. La joven Tempus caminó por los alrededores buscando el medio para ascender, no encontró por ninguna parte unas escaleras, ni una soga, nada medianamente utilizable para subir.

—Luna... ¿Por qué no asciendes?— Cuestionó Rena. —Pero antes...— Se aclaró la garganta y tendió la mano, a su lado una preciosa corriente de agua se movió, trayendo consigo un objeto conocido en su interior. Zafira depositó con cuidado la corona de Tempuria en la mano de su ama elemental, mientras que en la otra Rena tenía el guantelete de metal que había retirado de la mano de Natsuki al inicio del ritual. —¿No se te olvidan éstos?— Expuso las dos prendas, más que dignas de la soberana que tenía frente a sí.

—La falta de costumbre... no la uso todos los días— Aclaró apenada ocupando de nuevo el guante, antes de tomar la corona. Notó que parecía recién lustrada y el efecto de tinta desgastada se había atenuado un poco, casi podría apostar que los cuernos draconianos estaban más afilados. —¿Y cómo esperas que suba? Aquí no hay ni siquiera una soga, ¿Insinúas que debo escalar la montaña para probar la fortaleza de mi amor o algo así?— Intentó por mera figuración, visualizar a Shizuru haciendo lo mismo y... lo único que vino a su mente fueron sus preciosas piernas visibles mientras ascendía pico a pico. Tragó saliva… —¿O puedo emplear otros métodos?— No sería como hacer trampa, no quería llegar llena de tierra a la boda.

—No... a partir de aquí está permitido usar los medios más naturales... un Élide asciende con su elemental, tú... técnicamente usarías tu dragón.—

—Técnicamente no puedo usar a mi dragón— Respondió intentando no apenarse por ese hecho, se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Perdiste a tu dragón?— No suponía que fuera posible. ¿Bromeaba?

—No…— Tensó la mandíbula. —El muy ingrato me abandonó desde hace dos días, solo porque en su consideración debí seguir a Shizuru después de esa desavenencia, yo pienso que ella necesitaba espacio y yo también, no había una razón para su enojo, yo cumplí el rigor de las solicitudes de la sacerdotisa Tempus Vitae— Suspiró. —No tenía que enojarse por eso, haría lo que fuera por este momento, por ella ¿Por qué iba a indignarle tanto?—

—¿Qué solicitó la sacerdotisa?— Rena levantó una ceja, interesada en aquellas cosas, observaba que Luna casi hablaba como si se tratara de una pareja consumada, le recordaba a Takemi en algunos ademanes. Al mismo tiempo, pareciera entonces que las impresiones de la pelinegra fueran desacertadas acerca de las emociones de Shizuru y su desinterés radical, según sabía, la portadora de Vitae jamás perdía los estribos.

Intentó serenar sus respiraciones y vergüenza, sosteniendo con fuerza entre sus manos la tela turquesa que ocupaba el lateral de su falda Shenti. —Igualdad en términos de experiencia amatoria. Exigió que estuviera con al menos una dama en la intimidad, para no estar por debajo de las expectativas de Shizuru dado que yo… no había conocido hombre o mujer en tales términos, y ella… ella había conocido más personas, incluso durante nuestro compromiso— Casi gruñó lo último, no se lo había mencionado a nadie además de Nina y ahora tenía la sensación de que sus amoríos con ella le habían restado objetividad en ciertas cosas.

—Oh…— Musitó con entendimiento. —Es de lo más poco... ortodoxa— Anunció intentando no alargar la conversación, sospechaba que la Tempuria no se había tomado muy bien las andanzas de su sobrina, pero tampoco sentía el derecho a reprochar. Al mismo tiempo imaginaba que esta imposición habría generado más fricciones y malos entendidos entre las dos ¿Cuál había sido la razón de aquel sinsentido? Cualquiera habría estallado de rabia si para casarse, se impusiera que la pareja se entregara a alguien más, pero teniendo en cuenta que aquel enlace no había iniciado por cosas como el amor, las líneas de lo conocido se desdibujaban.

—Dímelo a mí, como resultado mi hermano draconiano me ha abandonado un día en el que… ningún dragón abandonaría a su jinete.— Así que no solo dolía lo de siempre, ahora se sentía sola, sin una madre para recibir un consejo, sin un padre para estar orgulloso, sin un hermano para ascender con dignidad hasta el templo.

—¿Y no tienes algún medio para llamarle? Digo, Zafira es bastante libre pero ningún elemental puede desprenderse de su amo, incluso si lo deseara, nos ata el destino, la voluntad de los dioses.—

—Reiji…— Respondió, temía que lo preguntara. Porque tenía la solución en las manos pero estaba tan molesta con Durhan por sus acciones que no había buscado conciliación alguna. —La gema en mi brazo, me permite invocarlo sin importar qué tan lejos esté…— Señaló con su dedo la joya a la altura de su bíceps espectacularmente definido.

—¿Entonces cuál es la dificultad?—

—Si él no quiere acompañarme, no le obligaré— No era del tipo que se impusiera por la fuerza. —Pero puedo… simplemente levitar o moverme a ese espacio en un segundo.—

—Que no sea por orgullo, hay muy pocos momentos en la vida tan atesorables como este, lamentarás que tu hermano dragón no esté aquí, aún si pelearon por una tontería… además, queda mal que la Reina de la nación de los dragones no llegue con el suyo.—

Sabía que la señora de los Aquarium tenía razón, así que cedió derrotada. Tomó la perla con el recuerdo de su prometida y haciendo uso de sus facultades sobre el espacio desprendió el zafiro en su brazalete, reemplazandolo con la esfera en un pestañeo. Sabiendo a salvo aquel tesoro, Natsuki concentró sus intenciones en traer a su dragón, deslizó sus dedos frente a la reliquia Reiji, imitando del objeto sagrado, la forma de sus símbolos arcanos. La magia azulina de la reina tempuria formó un vórtice luminoso a través del cual, emergió la magnífica forma del dragón plateado, conocido como Durhan. Rena quien no había tenido la oportunidad de ver uno tan cerca quedó más que maravillada con la forma estilizada pero fuerte de la mística criatura, apreció las escamas perla cuyo brillo plata y violáceo se desprendía con más fulgor debido a las algas iridiscentes de las proximidades, pero solo al acariciarlas percibió que las curiosas escamas eran en realidad vellos flexibles y suaves, que podrían endurecerse en un instante, como la más formidable armadura. No hubieron palabras, el dragón de la leyenda inclinó la cabeza mostrándole a su jinete que en su lomo reposaba la silla adornada con flores azules, ajustada para dos personas. Hasta olía a jazmines, seguramente se había bañado a fondo para la ocasión, así que la hermosa pelinegra relajó el ceño fruncido, se aproximó a la criatura y le dió un golpe insignificante en la pata, antes de tomar la cabeza de la criatura entre sus manos y juntar sus frentes. —No vuelvas a abandonarme así...— Susurró intentando no soltar una sola lágrima.

Pasados aquellos fraternales momentos, la élide aclaró la garganta. —Alguien debe estar impaciente...— Le informaba el instinto que seguramente Shizuru esperaba en el altar a su prometida.

—Ven con nosotros...— Le invitó Natsuki, tendiendo su mano.

—No es la tradición... yo llegaré, un poco más lento que tú, pero allí me verás.— Anunció Rena con una enorme sonrisa mientras guiñaba el ojo a Lunita. Kuga asintió e inició el ascenso con su dragón, el cual con apenas un par de aleteos se elevó hacia las alturas, acortando la distancia entre ellos y aquel momento.

.

.

.

El gentil viento mecía algunos mechones escurridizos de sus cabellos delicadamente cepillados, y adornados en la parte de atrás, con ligeras ataduras de flores rojas. Obtuvo el recuerdo, lo sostuvo entre sus dedos y lo admiró. Para la princesa Élide había sido un apacible paseo sobre el lago Iriscentia, las algas percibían la presencia de Vitae y ninguna osó, arrastrar a la joven de mirada escarlata hacia sus aguas. Era una gema septagon, con 7 lados… algo más que simbólico admitió en sus pensamientos, teniendo en referencia, el nombre de la propietaria de aquel memorama.

—Es muy bello…— Anunció la voz de Shizuma, quien observaba a su hija con tierna adoración, memorando al mismo tiempo, la ocasión en que ella estuvo en la posición de la menor. Aún guardaba la joya con el recuerdo que Kenji le había dado, hacía parte de su indumentaria frecuente, era la gema insertada en la tiara que llevaba casi todo el tiempo, salvo como ese día, que debía lucir la corona en la frente por cosas del protocolo.

—No lo siento apropiado… el tenerlo en mi mano.— ¿Por qué tomar algo de ella? Algo valioso… si no podía dar a cambio nada igual. Con culpa intentó entregar la joya a su madre, como si quemara, pero Shizuma envolvió entre sus manos la de la menor y la cerró gentilmente con la gema dentro de su palma.

—Hija mía… no sufras, no siempre tiene que ser de esa forma…— Sonrió, moviéndose para acariciar la mejilla de la que sin importar los años que pasaran, seguiría siendo su niña. —La mayor parte de las veces, no es con la persona destinada, pero la gente es feliz, yo soy feliz.—

—No del todo… no... ¿no se sienten incompletos?— Entonces interpretó las palabras de su madre con entendimiento repentino. —¿Tú?—

—Shizuru…— Shizuma suspiró suavemente, su barca ya llegaba a la base del templo, por lo que salió primero y ayudó a su hija a hacerlo después. —Kenji… Él no es mi Filum Fatum… yo no pude encontrarle. Pero tu padre, él me gustó, me sentí atraída, después lo amé profundamente y ha sido bueno, me ha cuidado cada día, me dio a mis dos hijos, está siempre junto a mí, sin importar si el tiempo es bueno o malo, él es constante— Inclinó la cabeza y sostuvo la barbilla de Shizuru, contemplando el amado rostro de su hija. –Y Natsuki es tiempo, es Saxar… ella es la definición de la constancia, y es linda, ¿no es así?—

No podía siquiera asimilar las primeras palabras de su madre, sus padres que se amaban, sin duda, pero no habían estado destinados y aun así, habían hecho tanto para estar juntos. —Lucharon contra todas esas reglas, papá debía desposar a una Herba, de acuerdo al ciclo establecido por las tradiciones era la ocasión de la quinta casa, pero se negó a hacerlo… y él no era… tu Filum Fatum, ¡Las castas casi provocan una revuelta!—

—Nadie dijo, que no existiera el amor entre aquellos que por afecto se unen… aun si no están destinados— Sonrió ladinamente. –El destino que nos trazan los dioses, se hace y deshace a cada paso que damos, y aun si tu padre no era mi destino, yo hice que lo fuera para mí—

La calidez en la mirada azul de Shizuma le dió a saber a Shizuru que en todo momento pudo elegir aún si su padre no estaba de acuerdo; al final si era su genuino sentir, la Reina la apoyaría en memoria de sus propias acciones pasadas, de lo que en verdad creía. —Lo justifiqué todo en ello… era… ustedes parecían—

—La gran dificultad hija mía, fue justamente que no estábamos destinados… si fuera el caso, nadie habría refutado nada, porque sería la expresión de la voluntad misma de los dioses— Claro que recordaba la expresión de las Reinas, vaya que fue difícil convencer a las madres de Kenji, ahora de hecho se llevaban bastante bien, pero ello fue debido al nacimiento de Reito y Shizuru. —Para aceptarlo, los líderes de las ocho castas acordaron que tu padre buscara el hilo en cada hombre o mujer Élide, sin importar su nivel social—

—Cada verificación debió ser… una tortura—

—Cualquiera podía ser su Filum Fatum, fueron días angustiosos… pero tu padre estaba resuelto a probar, por oposición matemática, que yo sería su futura Reina—

—Ahora tiene más valor…— No evitó reír un poco, visto como un recuerdo era de lo más romántico.

—Sé mi niña, que pueden ser extrañas mis palabras, pero, ¿cuánto ha debido pasar para que ustedes estén juntas?— Shizuma se empinó y con ternura prodigó un beso a la frente de la castaña menor. —Haz, lo que debas hija mía…—

La madre se hizo a un lado y con apenas un pensamiento de la princesa, Vitae emergió portentosa a su lado, tenía aquella forma verde translúcida hecha de energía pura, una vista de su octavo estado. Pese a su extrañeza inicial, Shizuru levantó la palma de su mano vendada y la forma elemental de la Diosa imitó sus movimientos, en cuanto se rozaron sus manos, las vendas se evaporaron como arena arrastrada por el viento y las heridas causadas por las espinas de Dalia en su enfrentamiento con Tomoe Margueritte, se disiparon como si nunca hubieran existido. La reina no pasó por alto ese detalle. ¿Qué había herido las manos de su hija? ¿Un Tempuria? No, nadie osaría tocar a la prometida de su amada reina y Shizuru le habría derrotado en un suspiro. Había sido un Élide, alguien de la casa Herba dedujo al ver la tonalidad y profundidad de los cortes en aquellos breves momentos. Lo averiguaría y esa persona, pagaría con sangre tanta osadía.

—Aer… Vitae— Susurró sabiendo que en cuanto su querida elemental volviese al primer estado, no podría retornar nuevamente al octavo, no sin la liberación del sello por parte de su padre. —Vamos… a tu morada— Las corrientes de aire se arremolinaron alrededor de Shizuru, formando en la superficie de granito la preciosa ave sobre la que solo la portadora podría posarse. —Te quiero… madre— Con un ademán de la mano sobre sus labios envió un beso a Shizuma antes de poner su atención en alcanzar la entrada lateral este del templo que la llevaría a su altar.

Una vez alcanzó la entrada y sus zapatos tocaron el mármol blanco un estremecimiento se sintió hasta los cimientos del risco y los sonidos del Septuventis se extendieron con una melodía alegre por todo el lugar. Entró la castaña en la sala, los súbditos de las dos naciones se pusieron en pie e inclinaron la cabeza con rapidez, todos querían continuar contemplando la belleza sobrenatural de la bella Shizuru Fujino, cuyo atuendo recordaba a las doncellas Oráculo de las Xanas en las tierras antiguas. En cuanto la hija menor de Kenji tomó su posición en el altar, los botones de flores que adornaban cada lugar, abrieron sus capullos floreciendo a la vista de todos y manando los dulces aromas de sus pétalos, el agua que fluía en las fuentes próximas alcanzaba mayores alturas, los Fuegos Tempes que iluminaban la sala se inclinaron como muestra de respeto. Pues saben los seres y los elementos, que la señora de aquel templo había arribado.

Un silencio ceremonioso se extendió por todo el lugar, dando la oportunidad a la otra contrayente de aparecer por la entrada opuesta. Impávida, portentosa y serena, Shizuru esperó, sospechando de antemano que el desconocimiento de Natsuki de sus rituales nupciales sería motivo de un proceder más lento. Pero corrieron los minutos y la comandante Tempuriana no aparecía.

Las voces como susurros comenzaron a revolotear cerca de sus oídos, mientras la castaña dirigía una mirada a su apenado padre, quien como otros comenzaba a dudar del arribo de la joven pelinegra. Pese a todo, Shizuru no dudó, comprendía igual que Natsuki el valor de su enlace y que a pesar de la oportunidad servida por su madre unos minutos atrás, decidió continuar con aquel enlace, principalmente por la paz de sus reinos y porque tenía la esperanza de llegar a sentir y vivir algo, con aquella rebelde Tempuriana…

—¡Indignante!— Gruñó el padre de Tomoe Margueritte. —Dos desplantes y la princesa debería desposarse con un Herba—

La voces subieron en tonos, escuchándose ya la aprobación de algunos nobles a las ideas de líder de la casta Herba... la opinión dividida y los Tempuria quienes juzgaban impaciente la duda por la tardanza de su majestad, comenzaron a exigir el acuerdo original señalando que la princesa debe desposar a su Reina; Mai, Mikoto y hasta Nina llamaban a la calma entre los señores de las tribus nómadas esperando el buen ejemplo de los líderes.

—¡A callar!— Gruñó casi como un león el Rey, dando a saber con apenas una mirada que el siguiente mentecato Elidita que tuviera a bien decir otra idiotez semejante, pagaría con su libertad o su vida, tal injuria.

Entonces se escuchó el aleteo fuerte de cierta criatura, junto al sonido de otra melodía resonar. Shizuru quien estaba en la posición perfecta para ver hacia el exterior opuesto, observó el ascenso de su prometida llenándose de sorpresa y maravilla. Lo primero que sintió, fue el viento fresco sobre el rostro y los velos de sus ropas, lo siguiente que apreció fueron las alas blanquecinas del dragón plateado de Natsuki, y después a ella... la mejor versión de la Reina Tempuriana vista hasta entonces.

En su cabeza reposaba la corona, era un elemento hecho de oro blanco con texturas desgastadas en tinta, en cuyo centro una gema azul brillaba intensamente. La forma misma de la corona sugería a un dragón rey, pues exponía la cornamenta de un draconiano antiguo, bastante similares a las astas que adornaban a Durhan. La joyería en general que usaba la joven Tempus, conservaba el mismo estilo, tanto los guanteletes de metal, como los brazaletes en las muñecas, el Reiji, el cinturón y las botas que ascendían hasta sus rodillas. La mirada escarlata apreció que la larga melena de aquel precioso negro con brillo cobalto estaba sujeta y trenzada en las patillas, mientras que el largo natural en su espalda apenas estaba atado por una cinta blanca bordada en hilos de plata. El rostro normalmente níveo, había sido pintado con líneas doradas y negras en trazos geométricos desde la frente hasta la barbilla, dando a la morena un aire un tanto místico, salvaje podría decirse. Sus ropas de blanco lino, se componía de dos piezas; la prenda superior era un tejido que cubría el pecho, sostenido por amarras cruzadas desde el cuello y la espalda, sobre esta, Kuga usaba un par de hombreras integradas en forma circular con broches que sujetaban una capa de color verde turquesa. La segunda pieza era una falda Shenti de dos telas, la principal blanca y la secundaria del mismo tono que la capa, la cual apenas cubría hasta los muslos de la joven.

Con andar seguro, la Reina Tempuriana se aproximó hasta tomar la posición que le correspondía en el altar junto a la portadora de Vitae; pese a la profunda apreciación que tuvo Kuga de la belleza sensual que engalanaba a Shizuru en ese momento, su expresión se mesuró, tan serena como le fue posible, inclinó suavemente la cabeza antes de centrar su atención en Nao, la sacerdotisa encargada de atestiguar y bendecir su enlace.

La pelirroja miró el gesto complacida, estaba segura que ninguna de las dos mujeres, seguía siendo la misma que aquel distante día del inicio de sus estudios prenupciales. —Aproxímate, hija amada de los dragones— Dicho esto cualquier duda sobre la sacerdotisa se disipó de la mente de los Reyes Eliditas y los nobles de las naciones reunidas. Natsuki obedeció ascendiendo dos escalones hasta la plancha de granito en la que las ofrendas eran puestas y que por el momento la sibila ocupaba como asiento en acojinadas almohadas de satén rojo.

Sin anticipar siquiera la peligrosa aproximación de Nao, se quedó estática cuando la mujer posó la mano sobre su estómago, tan excelsamente esculpido por el rigor de sus esfuerzos y entrenamientos diarios. Abochornada debió esperar con impaciencia y ante la mirada extrañada de los reunidos que se preguntaban si el ritual pertenecía a la nación vecina, suponiendo los Tempurianos que era idea de los Eliditas y viceversa. —La promesa de la Reina Kuga ha sido cumplida— Anunció triunfal con voz ceremoniosa, mientras Shizuru y Natsuki procuraban intuir de qué cosa hablaba la mujer, más una mirada escarlata sobre la verde limón fue suficiente para intuir en su mueca burlesca una adivinación de lo que refería, la ira reverberó en sus entrañas, más aún cuando la castaña fue invitada a acercarse y recibió la misma auscultación extraña. —Por poco...— Musitó por lo bajo, mirando con reproche a Shizuru, luego alzó la voz audiblemente para los asistentes. —La promesa de la princesa Fujino también fue respetada, es justo entonces dar principio a esta boda—

Con aquellas palabras memorables como un eco, el ceño fruncido de Natsuki persistió en su rostro por al menos la media hora que tardaban las menciones importantes del Endeldimian en las cuales se explicaba a las dos naciones, los enlaces naturales entre la Fe de los Tempurianos y la de los Éliditas. Tan solo hizo caso de la ceremonia cuando oyó a Nao decir audiblemente. —Retira los guanteletes y la capa...— Añadió por lo bajo. —No quiero trampas— Guiño su ojo mirando a Natsuki, luego le murmuró a Shizuru a su vez. —Tú vienes casi desnuda, así que... estas perfecta.—

La paciencia de la castaña fue puesta a prueba, estaba claro que no le había caído muy en gracia a Yuuki; más pronto que tarde Shizuru desvió su molestia sobre Nina Wong, quien se aproximó a la que sería su esposa, para prestar 'innecesariamente' sus servicios en la labor de retirar las hombreras junto con la capa, además de aguardar por los guantes de su 'querida' Reina. Así, atendiendo curiosamente a la tardanza de Natsuki para cumplir la voluntad de la pelirroja, evidenció que esta se apenaba de la idea de mostrar sus manos. Levantó una ceja musitando mudamente con la mirada la duda que le asolaba... Kuga suspiró y retiró los guanteletes develando para todos, las vendas que se había esmerado en vano por cubrir.

—"¿Te has lastimado? ¿Cómo?"— El disgusto por ignorar tales cosas, trajo un mal semblante a la faz de la castaña, pero lo dejó ser por el momento. Pues sus ojos contemplaron al tiempo, la espalda ahora expuesta a la morena, en la cual pudo apreciar intrincados trazos, de nubes y corrientes tan vivas, azules y negras, de estrellas pulsantes en dorado color, era como ver una noche en tormenta plasmada en tan curioso lugar. —"¿Es eso en honor de quién o qué?"—

—Sin... coberturas... me temo.— Añadió Nao, con cierta compasión.

—Nina... corta las vendas.— Solicitó la aludida de inmediato.

—A sus órdenes, majestad— Rauda, la sacerdotisa polar extrajo una daga de su cinto y con sumo cuidado, rasgó las vendas hasta exponer los raspones y cortes en las palmas, dedos y el envés de las manos de Natsuki.

Las dudas y las voces volvieron a cuestionar con murmullos tales heridas, imaginaciones audaces hacían y deshacían en busca de la explicación que por supuesto Kuga, no daría ni siendo sometida a tortura. Nao llamó al orden aclarando su garganta. —Será empleado el ritual del espejo, combinando en él la tradición del hilo del destino.—

Bastó un ademán de la sacerdotisa para que dos hombres fornidos de la guardia Tempuria se acercaran al altar con dos espejos de cuerpo entero, enmarcados en cobre rojizo, modelado con formas draconianas propias de la tradición Tempuria, los cristales en cuyas superficies reflectantes tenían inscritos conjuros muy antiguos fueron puestos paralelamente en medio de las dos contrayentes, dejando entre los mismos un espacio de un metro entre cada espejo y apenas medio entre cada prometida y su espejo.

—La tradición Tempuria dicta, que al tocar los espejos de manera simultánea la imagen que aparecerá reflejada es la de aquella persona por la que se siente profunda atracción, amor de ser posible…— Sonrió mirando a Shizuru, quien comprendía al fin las implicación de aquel ritual y sentía recorrer un escalofrío por su espalda. La imagen reflejada, sería entonces la de Irial, nadie mencionó esta situación e incluso los reyes se miraban contrariados ante la idea, puesto que sus rituales eran más discretos al exponer una posible incompatibilidad que en la mayoría de los casos se daba. Así que nadie cuestionaría si Natsuki no resultaba ser el Filum Fatum de Shizuru, pero vaya que sería problemático que la imagen del amor diverso de las dos jóvenes estuviera expuesto a la vista de todos y resultaran ser otras mujeres u hombres. Conociendo los predicamentos suscitados, la sacerdotisa Vitae prosiguió. —… así mismo en Élide se aprecia el valor del sentimiento a través del hilo del destino, el cual es un flujo de energía pura proyectado por las contrayentes— Nao se miraba incluso profesional, porque explicaba a quién desconociere las tradiciones de la nación vecina, a la par que daba instrucciones a las dos doncellas en nupcias. –Así pues, posen sus manos desprovistas de toda prenda, sobre el espejo y dejen fluir su energía a través de él, en su estado más puro, como cuando hacen los trazos de sus conjuros—

Kuga depositó la palma en el centro de su espejo dejando fluir una luminiscencia azulina y pocos instantes después pudo ver a Shizuru como si aquellos artilugios mágicos no estuvieran allí, ni un filamento continuo de fuego azul se formara en el espacio vacío entre los dos espejos, siendo este solitario hilo contenido por Nao a la espera de que Fujino ejecutara su parte. —Pronto... princesa— Apuró a cierta castaña dubitativa.

Para la mirada esmeralda que contemplaba el espejo sin que existiera nada más que la hermosa castaña en él, vió el miedo que habitaba en los pozos escarlata, pero Shizuru tornó inexpresivos sus gestos y abrió la palma de su mano para posarla en el espejo, teniendo para sí la oportunidad, en la que Natsuki leyó una marca con un nombre en ella... "Irial" exponía el pequeño tatuaje, una letra que jamás hubiese visto de no ser por el espejo, el cual revelaba aquel viejo pacto. Comprendió con enfado, que no eran las primeras nupcias de Shizuru y que su angustia por tocar el espejo, se debía simplemente al hecho de exponer a su anterior pareja, a quien seguramente amaba todavía.

—No te obligo... jamás— Musitó con voz ronca en una distorsión del espacio que creó para ser escuchada, solo por Fujino.

Lo siguiente que supieron los invitados, es que los espejos se rompieron en mil pedazos, pero las esquirlas no lastimaron piel alguna, porque la joven Tempus, lo evitó de inmediato con su control sobre el tiempo, deteniendo para sí los efectos de la gravedad o la sinergia de aquella pequeña explosión. Al final los cristales formaron una pequeña lluvia sobre un cuenco y en él reposaron, mientras la gente miraba sin entender lo que ocurría.

Shizuru se mantuvo impávida pese a los acontecimientos, su mano aún estaba extendida emanando energía pura hacia el punto central donde Nao trataba de mantener estable el encuentro de los dos filamentos. Aún no podía pestañear o mover un músculo, con una sombra de confusión en la cara, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que cuestionó las circunstancias. —¿Qué ocurrió?—

—Son muy poderosas, el espejo no toleró la intensidad de su energía— Mintió la pelirroja que conducía las nupcias, sabiendo que la mención del gran poder de las futuras reinas alegraría a los reunidos y justificaría las ruines acciones de Natsuki Kuga. —Estos inesperados eventos nos obligan a contrastar solo el hilo del destino— Miró a la causante de sus penurias, 'tendría que haber cobrado más' pensó. —Pongan la mano izquierda en posición de oración, con el pulgar a la altura de su corazón, calmen sus inquietudes y mantengan la serenidad— Ordenó y obedecieron las dos.

La sibila demostró al fin porque su orden estaba por encima de las de las propias naciones, cuando citando palabras en un idioma desconocido para todos y ejecutando trazos de luz con su mano, generó un escudo octagón alrededor del punto de encuentro de los filamentos de energía, los cuales se estabilizaron de inmediato. La energía azul de Natsuki formó un hilo del mismo color, del que brotaban llamas azules, pero el hilo de Shizuru era rojo, hecho de fuego escarlata.

—Sus destinos están atados...— Alzó su voz Nao para ser oída por todos y las voces de júbilo se oyeron en toda la sala del templo. Con calma se aproximó a la Elidita y cerró su mano, deshaciendo el hilo de fuego escarlata, dejándole ocasión a algunos pensamientos, pues solo quienes conocían el secreto de su historia pasada, comprendería la magnitud de las circunstancias reveladas intencionalmente por Julieth. —... desde los inicios de su existencia— Sonrió ladinamente, como si confirmar lo que los Reyes ignoraban fuera el golpe de gracia para la de cabellos ocres. —... cuando el vientre las albergó— Miró a Shizuru. —O el huevo, según se mire...— Añadió al ver la contrariedad en la cara de Natsuki, que no entendía del todo la referencia, pero había imitado a Shizuru en la conclusión de su filamento de energía.

—¿Estás diciendo que... yo soy su Filum Fatum?— Natsuki preguntó en tono bajo, imaginando que había entendido mal, mientras a sus espaldas la gente comenzaba a celebrar, incluso podía oír la trompetas llevando la buena nueva a kilómetros de distancia.

—Sí, eso dije... en palabras que 'todos' pudieran entender— Se burló un poco de la pelinegra mientras nadie atendía a su voz. Era por todos sabido que un sacerdote Dartaria, cualquier sibila, o incluso un oráculo Seiren están demás una vez el vínculo se identifica, en los raros casos que algo así ocurre, por ello podría marcharse de inmediato y las dos majestades ya serían consideradas esposas. —Supongo que quieres que lo haga oficial... pero si, son Filum Fatum, Reflejos perfectos... o como lo llame cada civilización— Pero la pelirroja de felino andar y mirada limón, sabía de antemano cuál era el verdadero deseo de Kuga. —Sobre sus sentimientos, estos no están tan claros, están envueltos en llamas como si quisieran protegerse de la mirada intrusa, era el objetivo del espejo, ¿Comprendes? Aun así, ten esperanza... surgirán... algún día— Completó con malicia sabiendo de antemano la incertidumbre que le azolaría. Para alguien como ella, era definitivamente una señal divina, aquellas almas aún no estaban listas para ser la mejor versión de sí mismas.

—Dame así la marca...— Solicitó con el ceño fruncido.

—No es necesario...— Sostuvo su postura Nao, empezando a delatar en su frente un gesto de enfado.

—Yo... la quiero— Intentó no sonrojarse, pero fue en vano.

—Quieres sobreescribir tu nombre y no es posible— Expuso, sabiendo los motivos, tampoco para ella había pasado por alto la marca de Shizuru, sin embargo la aludida a quien miró de soslayo estaba cruzando palabras con el rey y este parecía molesto por una razón más que obvia a su entender.

—Yo... yo no he marcado la mía, ni siquiera tienes que escribir nada en su piel— Refutó Natsuki asegurándose de ser más específica.

—Es bastante grande su terquedad, querida reina— Ironizó al final. —¿Dónde desea la marca?— Natsuki señaló con un dedo en el lateral izquierdo de su cuello. —Va a dolerle...— Negó con la cabeza, como si mencionar aquello hiciera cambiar de idea a una guerrera Saxar.

—Disfrútalo— Sonrió Kuga retando a la sacerdotisa.

—Y mucho— Tomando una pluma con tinta roja y conjurando una vez más, se aproximó al cuello de la tempuriana y en el dibujó la forma triangular del Argo, en cuyo centro escribió con pulida caligrafía el nombre Primigenio de la princesa, así como en la base su ascendencia y su enlace con Vitae. De tal modo que las líneas se extendieron desde la parte superior del cuello muy próxima a la mandíbula, hasta las cercanías de la clavícula. Una vez terminó, selló la tinta con magia pura, lo cual ocasionó un ardor tremendo a quien recibió la marca. —Como una quemadura... pero ¿Cómo no sabría de ello un dragón?— Sonrió esta vez con más cordialidad. —Ten presente, Kuga... que los genuinos sentimientos, nacen o mueren incluso para las almas que están destinadas, el que sea un reflejo perfecto es un empujón divino, nada más—

Dejando las palabras en el tintero, Nao caminó a través de la gente hasta perderse de la vista esmeralda de Natsuki, la morena aguardó en silencio sopesando las intenciones esquivas de aquella sibila, apreciando entonces que las circunstancias habían cambiado a causa de su intromisión.


End file.
